


衔尾蛇

by esuzrain



Category: Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 三角恋, 白学, 胃疼爱情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 126,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esuzrain/pseuds/esuzrain
Summary: 你闻所未闻的超级反派——金色先锋。主漫画设定，含私设，我流白学，胃疼爱情：麦克斯→金色先锋→蓝甲虫。预警：内含大量剧透，至少有25%的内容是直接COPY漫画的剧情，请确保看过《金色先锋V2》；《时间大师：消失点》；《52》；《正义联盟：迷惘的一代》；《身份危机》等刊物，避免降低漫画的阅读乐趣。
Relationships: Blue Beetle/Booster Gold, Michael Carter/Maxwell Lord, Michael Carter/Ted Kord, 蓝甲虫/金色先锋, 马克斯韦尔·劳德/金色先锋
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. 身在麦营心在虫

西装男子推门而出的身影吸引了不少注意力。

“我还是第一次看到麦克斯那个工作狂提前下班。”字面意义上的火辣美女“烈火”干巴巴的声音中透出些许震惊。

路过客厅的奇迹先生正巧听到这话，有些八卦地插了一句，“是急着去约会吧，之前在茶水间的时候有听到他打电话，用一种能让人起鸡皮疙瘩的语调。”

“麦克斯和他的恋人……嘶，难以想象。”  
烈火不知是刻薄还是诚实地砸了咂舌。

“如果是真的，也就是说咱们JLI（国际正义联盟）里还没有脱单的人只剩下……”  
众人齐刷刷地将目光投注在某个深陷在懒人沙发里的蓝色身影上。  
一下子成了聚光灯中心的蓝甲虫突然觉得刚放进嘴里的甜甜圈都不香了，他愤怒地回视着他的队友们，“你们这是什么意思？”

接收到来自单身狗的怨念眼神，温柔可爱的寒冰将身子缩进了她那脾气与身材一样火辣的同伴的怀抱里；大芭达带有炫耀意味地将手环在奇迹先生的腰间；伸缩人亲了亲妻子——苏·迪布尼的脸颊；黑金丝雀状似不经意地抬起手，正好露出那枚绿箭侠求婚时送她的大钻戒。

猝不及防被队友补刀的蓝甲虫差点一口气没上来，连忙寻找起自己潜在的盟友，“琼恩，纳特，你们不觉得这样很过分吗 ？”

火星猎人和原子队长尴尬地对视一眼，最后还是原子队长带着几分不忍地戳破了他的幻想，“呃……事实上，我和琼恩都结过婚了。”

烈火毫不留情地第一个笑出声。  
一时间，JLI总部的客厅成了欢声笑语的海洋，直到蓝甲虫抱着那盒新买的甜甜圈，气鼓鼓地踏着重重的步伐离开客厅，大家的笑声才慢慢减小。

“我们是不是太过分了。”善良的寒冰不安道。

烈火摸摸友人柔软的银发，安抚她，“哦，别担心，泰德会没事的。只是给他一点小刺激，说不定还是件好事。”

“虽然我个人不是很支持义警和反派的配对，但不得不说这次这个……有点不一样。”

“那个芝加哥的新反派叫什么来着，金星？”

“我知道，是叫金色先锋！”

寒冰用手机谷歌起了对方，为同伴们朗读起了反派维基上的内容。  
“金色先锋，至今未曾落网的怪盗，主要活动在芝加哥，因其在犯案后退还赃物的矛盾举动而备受争议……”

※

马克斯韦尔·劳德——昵称“麦克斯”的男人对着车子的后视镜，再一次整理了下他那被发胶打理得一丝不苟的棕发。  
他深吸口气，平复下微微加速的心跳，拿过放在副驾驶座位上的礼物盒，打开车门。

说来也好笑，即将脱离青年人范畴，一脚踏入中年领域的麦克斯在遇见“那个他”之前，从未想到过有一天自己会像个情窦初开的女高中生一样坠入爱河，还是一见钟情、最最无可救药的那种。

氛围优雅的法式餐厅内，他一眼便看到了他的约会对象——高大、英俊、还有着一头固态的阳光般夺目又精致的金发的迈克尔。  
对方此时正单手托着腮，有些无聊又冷淡地望着窗外，对周围人眼中的赞叹与爱慕浑然不觉，直到发现麦克斯的到来，他那仿佛脱离了此世的情态终于变得鲜活起来。  
说实话，他冲着麦克斯所流露的笑容并不算多热情，远不及在作为怪盗“金色先锋”时，在前来追捕他的JLI、镁光灯闪个不停的记者和姗姗来迟的警察面前那样灿烂夺目，但每当迈克尔看过来的时候，麦克斯总会产生砰然心动的感觉，因对方注视着自己的眼神，那是极为专注的，在眼底还潜藏着某些他无法分辨的复杂情绪的目光。  
比审视要温和，比探寻更克制，是只会对麦克斯一人流露的眼神。

“等很久了吗？”麦克斯脱下大衣递给侍者。

金色先锋摇摇头，“我也是刚到。”  
他望着推到自己面前的礼物盒，挑了挑眉，“给我的？”

麦克斯失笑，“当然，一点小惊喜，希望你能喜欢。”

盒中摆放着的是由麦克斯策划的一整套JLI的白金限量版周边。

“……这确实是个惊喜。”  
金色先锋拎起其中的等比例“臭虫”钥匙链，用指腹感触着它的每个细节，眼中飞快地闪过一丝怀念。“给超反送超英的周边，非常具有创意，麦克斯。”

“你提到过不少次我的同事，我以为你对JLI兴趣不小。就像命定的对手那样，你懂的，你们这些超能力者间的默契。”

金色先锋一边低头把玩着钥匙链，一边挤出一声介于赞同和否认间的鼻音。  
“所以，身为一个无能力的普通人，每天管理一群超级儿童的感觉如何？”

麦克斯配合地露出无奈的表情，“减寿数年，并让我对正义联盟的顾问的敬意更深了一重。”

先锋被他逗得笑出了声。

之后的用餐过程中，麦克斯用JLI——以活宝蓝甲虫和脱线的伸缩人为主的趣事让先锋一直保持着笑容，直到他们在门口分别时，那些温暖而欢快的情绪仍未从那双美丽的蓝眼睛中消散。

最后，是落在颊边转瞬即逝的吻给了麦克斯开口挽留的勇气，“我的一处公寓离这里不远，如果你想……”

“邀请一个大盗回家过夜？我以为你会更谨慎些的。”金色先锋笑了笑，“下次吧，麦克斯。”  
他的脚尖逐渐离地，动作灵巧地悬浮在半空，借着夜色的掩护，转瞬间飞离了麦克斯的视野范围。

冰凉的夜风吹过，让麦克斯发热的脑袋清醒了几分。回家后，他没有立刻洗漱，只是在吧台处倒了两杯威士忌，然后等待着。

果然，午夜刚过不久，黑漆漆的大蝙蝠悄然降临。

迎着蝙蝠侠不赞同的眼神，麦克斯朝他举杯，“放轻松，这只是个寻常的约会。”

“身为JLI的管理层，和一名罪犯深入交往，不是个明智的决定，劳德。”

“不会让私人问题影响正事的。”

蝙蝠侠不为所动。

“拜托！他甚至算不上是个真正的贼，那些被盗的东西总是在第二天出现在当地警局的某个办公桌上。”

“这说明他的目的另有其他。金色先锋是个危险人物，没有ID，没有社保或银行记录，在首次作案前，他是个没有在现代社会留过任何痕迹的幽灵。”

麦克斯头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，“听着，蝙蝠，我理解你需要将一切都调查清楚才能安心的习惯，我跟你保证，不会泄露任何跟你们这些‘披风斗士’的信息。我是个健全的成年人，需要工作外的私人时间，你不能对我这么苛刻，不是每个人都能幸运地遇见那个对他特别的人。”

“……我会看着你们的。”

“请便。”麦克斯摊摊手。当他再次眨眼时，房间里只剩一人。

而另一边，告别了麦克斯的金色先锋接通了助手——同样来自二十五世纪的安保机器人的通讯，“斯基茨，有瑞普·亨特的消息了吗？”

“没有，先生，这个人就像从未存在过，没有任何关于他的情报，我对你有关‘未来’的记忆的准确度表示怀疑。另外，没有检索到苏珊·迪布尼的妇产科医疗记录，萨沙·波尔多仍是布鲁斯·韦恩的保镖。”

“看来还有些时间，不过必须要在这之前找到瑞普才行，不然……在没有时间球的情况下，我们只有一次机会。”

“恕我直言，就算是为了就近监视，和会在‘未来’杀害你挚友的凶手约会？这听起来很变态。”

“不完全是监视……我只是，我需要深入挖掘麦克斯的动机，一个人的转变不是毫无缘由的。”

「马克斯韦尔·劳德不总是一个怪物，他曾是一个富有的商人，帮助组建了国际正义联盟。他的手段备受质疑，但初衷是好的，他曾想改善这个世界。」

「我们曾经是朋友，迈克尔…这一切都是由你和我开始的，你和我。我还是把你当作朋友，迈克尔……我想念你。」

“本来是打算混进Checkmate（将棋会）再监视他的，我也不知道他这次为什么会……他以前是个喜欢年轻漂亮的女人的直男。”

“除了性别不对外，你完全符合他的择偶标准。”斯基茨凉凉地说。

“我分不清你是在恭维还是在讽刺我了。”

“也许都有，将博物馆的安保机器人偷走却没有归还的怪盗先生。”

金色先锋干笑两声，“当初不是觉得反派的身份行动起来更自由，不会在历史上留下太多破绽，也更容易引起阿曼达·沃勒的注意，从而被招揽到Checkmate，接触到兄弟眼嘛……”

“你只是想和蓝甲虫先生在空闲的时候玩你追我赶的游戏吧。”

“好吧，也有这个原因，但我没有办法不和泰德接触，我需要他！”先锋理直气壮地说道。“斯基茨，帮我入侵泰德的手机查查他的日程表，我要挑他事情不多的那天去‘作案’。”


	2. 超人之死

天才发明家、杰出的体操运动员、科德工业的继承人、不是很被联盟重视的“二线”英雄蓝甲虫——泰德·科德在一个悠闲的没有突发事件的午后接到了好友的来电。

“泰德，你的电子日程表有被人入侵的痕迹。”

“别担心，我大概猜到是谁做的了。”泰德没发现自己在说这话的时候露出了笑容。

电话另一边的神谕——芭芭拉·戈登通过他的反应，似乎也明白了是怎么回事，不禁打趣他，“介意跟我聊聊你的那位反派追求者吗？”

“芭布斯！”

“好吧，注意安全，神谕下线。”

泰德动作利落地换好制服，将那把能够发射压缩空气和眩光的Beetle Gun插进腰间的枪袋。  
他罕有地没有在房间里一通翻找后才在脏衣篮里寻到制服——在发现今天日程表的大片空白后，泰德提前将制服清洗干净叠放好。  
万事俱备，只待怪盗“金色先锋”现身。

编写的检索程序捕捉到特定的关键词，显示屏自动打开，现场记者的声音响起。  
“大盗‘金色先锋’再次现身，根据飞行轨迹，我们推断他此次的目标为科德工业的实验室……”

金色先锋毫不隐藏自身行踪，称得上大摇大摆的作案风格也是他的个人特色之一。  
这个长相英俊的怪盗甚至还在摄像机聚焦过来时，露出一个可以被用作牙膏广告的完美笑容。

驾驶着飞船The Bug（臭虫）前往案发地点的泰德抽空看了几眼屏幕上那金光闪闪的大盗的面部特写，低笑着摇摇头，顺手截了个图。  
“偶像包袱……”

于是再一次的，蓝色的义警赶在警察之前到场，和金色的怪盗一同展开了一场惊心动魄的追逐战。

直到察觉到蓝甲虫的呼吸变得不再那么规律，追赶的步伐间亦略有停滞，金色先锋才停下飞行，足尖再次触及地面，落在了对方的不远处。

泰德抹了把鼻尖渗出的汗珠，伸手接过对方抛来的“圣甲虫”，无奈地说道，“你知道即使不拿走圣甲虫，我也不会放任你随便进出实验室的吧。”

圣甲虫是泰德的导师、一代蓝甲虫——丹·加内特留给他学生的遗物。  
泰德虽无法使用其中的力量，但也一直十分谨慎地保管着它。  
而怪盗金色先锋不知从哪里得到了关于圣甲虫的情报，知道它对泰德的重要性，于是一次次将它盗走，引来蓝甲虫的追捕，最后却是每一次都将它完好地奉还。

这种幼稚又矛盾的行为简直像是在无声地大喊着“我要你的注意力！”，“快来陪我玩！”一样，令人感到无可奈何的同时还有点可爱，泰德暗暗想到。

金色先锋耸耸肩，“谁让科德工业里的东西都那么无聊，也就这个还有趣些。”

“呼……追在你后面跑来跑去都快成我的某种定期健身活动了。”  
泰德没什么形象地坐到了天台边上，过度的有氧运动让他整个人有些懒洋洋的。  
“要来点甜甜圈吗？”他问。

金色先锋闻言，露出了嫌恶的表情。  
“就是因为这玩意，你的身材才总是忽胖忽瘦，该戒糖了，甲虫，为你腰部的制服着想。”

泰德哈哈大笑，“我可做不到遵守你那种把卡路里精确到个位数，每天都有蔬菜沙拉和白煮蛋的魔鬼饮食。”

见蓝甲虫一时半会没有移动的意思，金色先锋也跟着坐下，两人隔着一段不远的距离，一同安静地眺望着午后的晴空。

“……如果你需要一份正经工作，我可以帮上忙。”半晌，泰德转过头，认真道。

他眼中真挚的关心令金色先锋感到鼻子一阵发酸。

没人比他更明白泰德·科德有多好。  
在已经不复存在的“过去”，他们曾是一对形影不离的好友。“蓝与金”的默契不亚于世界最佳搭档。  
也正因曾经拥有过太多美好的时光，在失去的时刻到来时，他是最无法接受的那个人。

为了改变既定的未来走向，他可以做任何事。

金色先锋调整了下护目镜的位置，好掩饰住自己发红的眼圈，状似不在乎地说道，“月薪族算什么，我要赚的可是大钱。”

泰德对他的说辞表示怀疑，“可是你每次都把东西还回去了，这样真的能赚到钱？”

“要将目光放远，前期的形象塑造有助于商家的青睐，已经有公司给我发来代言邀请了。”

还真有公司请一个在大众眼里被归类为反派的人来代言商品？  
泰德震惊地喃喃道，“这疯狂的世界……”

“嘿！那是他们有眼光，你能找到几个像我这样的。”  
说着他站起来，毫不害羞地朝泰德依次展示了自己的宽肩细腰大长腿，最后还很臭屁地捋了下额前弧度完美的金发，歪歪头，露出了八颗白牙的标准笑容。  
“像我这样的知名反派，隐藏身份、不穿制服走在街上的时候会有富婆来搭讪的完美造型。我代言的商品肯定会大卖的。”

嗯，先锋确实是个身材火辣的难得的美男子……不对不对，重点错了，泰德无力地将手抵在额头上。

“等着看印着我的照片的广告贴满大街吧，甲虫。”

“泰德。”

“什么？”

“泰德·科德。你已经猜到我是谁了，不是吗？”  
见四下无人，泰德干脆摘下头罩和护目镜，向金色先锋伸出手。

“……迈克尔·乔恩·卡特。”  
不知为何，金色先锋看上去比自曝身份的泰德还要紧张，他踌躇了下，伸出手，帮泰德把护目镜重新戴好。  
“你不该这样做的，把身份透露给别人很危险……”

“你会把我的秘密身份说出去？”

“当然不！”

“那不就得了，我相信你。”

金色先锋被这一记直球狠狠击中，颊边的热度立刻攀升，他按耐住给泰德一个久违的、深深的拥抱的冲动，拼命在心底告诫自己他们此时的关系还没有进展到那个地步，不能得意忘形。

就在这时，泰德的JLI通讯器响了起来。同一时间，金色先锋的耳内通讯器也传出了斯基茨的声音。  
“甲虫，超人和联盟的其他成员正在大都会市郊和一个非常强大的敌人交战，他们需要你的支援。”  
“毁灭日的出现提前了，先生。”

“我马上过去。”和神谕结束通讯后，泰德立刻回到飞船，将飞行速度设定为最快。  
他没有犹豫一秒便接受了金色先锋来帮忙的提议，正如他之前所说的那样，他对金色先锋有着一种无法被外人所理解的信任。

金色先锋就像是他生命中一直缺失的一部分，他们无比契合。

如果先锋不是个怪盗，而是他的队友就好了，他们一定会成为最棒的拍档。泰德最近不时会冒出这样的念头。

在疾速赶往大都会的途中，飞船的收音机播放起实时新闻。  
“有报道称正义联盟正在俄亥俄州的莱克斯石油公司炼油厂与一只可怕的怪物交战。联盟已经无力阻止这头怪物了……”

“天呐……”  
透过飞船的玻璃，泰德看到了倒在废墟中的JLI的队友们。  
在他们附近，一个平民男孩正在浓烟中守在他的家人身侧，无助地高喊着超人的名字。

“我去帮超人，你把他们带到安全的地方。将人救走后不要停留，毁灭日非常危险，不是一般人能抗衡的怪物。”  
金色先锋当机立断，飞向了交战的区域。

“先生，容我再次提醒你改变历史的危险性。”机器人的电子音平稳而冷静。

“我知道，就算是好的初衷也能带来坏的结果，我再清楚不过了……但让我明知道超人可能会死在毁灭日手里，却袖手旁观？我做不到。况且，当初这场战斗我也参与了，这不算改变历史。”

金色先锋瞄准毁灭日所在的方向抬起手臂，位于手背上方的能量炮发射出高能冲击波。  
毁灭日被数发能量炮击中，但那可怖的怪物只是发出一声愤怒的咆哮，依旧毫发无伤。

“按照记载，毁灭日能够免疫任何形式的攻击，是没有弱点的怪物。你准备怎么协助超人打败它？”斯基茨提出疑问。

“说真的，我也没什么头绪，我只知道这场战斗最后是超人了结了它。”  
以超人自己的生命为代价。

见毁灭日的注意力仍在超人身上，金色先锋适时地张开防御力场罩住已经伤痕累累的超人。

此时的超人不复往日的从容，他原本光鲜整洁的制服在毁灭日的接连打击中变得破破烂烂。  
血液自他额际的伤口淌下，那无懈可击的钢铁之躯竟然流血了。

“关掉这个防护罩，我得拖住它，不能让它接近大都会。”超人抹了把流到眼睛附近的鲜血，对金色先锋道。

“毁灭日会杀了你的。想想别的办法，超人，你的那个幻影地带能不能困住它？……”  
金色先锋的声音在超人坚定的目光下逐渐微弱。  
是的，他们都知道的，没有时间去寻找其他的办法，毁灭日来势汹汹，就连正义联盟的最强者——超人，除了以重伤的身躯为盾阻止它毁灭大都会外，都拿它束手无策。

金色先锋咬咬牙，关闭了在毁灭日攻击下变得摇摇欲坠的防御力场，跟着冲上去的超人一同进攻。

毁灭日显然对一只多出来的恼人飞虫没什么耐心。在被金色先锋的能量冲击波屡次打中后，它首次转移了攻击目标，朝着金色先锋扑过去，用尖锐的利爪扯碎了那身来自二十四世纪的金灿灿的战衣，又在破除了人类的防御手段后，将他一拳击飞出去。

“先锋！”将伤员护送完毕，匆匆赶来支援的蓝甲虫见状，跑过去查看他的伤势。  
“别再动了，你的肋骨和股骨都断了。”

金色先锋在建筑物废墟中艰难地支起身子。  
“你们得去联络蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠肯定有阻止毁灭日的办法，他总是有无数的Plan B…”

泰德听到这话，攥紧了拳头，一言不发地扶着先锋站起来。  
他的反应令金色先锋明白了潜藏在沉默背后的真相。

正义联盟的战力已被毁灭日尽数击溃。


	3. 超人王朝

当泰德驾驶飞船，带着先锋赶到大都会市内时，已经太晚了。

毁灭日恶魔般的庞大身躯倒下了，而在它的对面，红色的披风染上尘埃，女记者露易丝·莱恩正抱着双目紧闭的超人哭泣着。

“那可是超人，他怎么会……”  
泰德情绪不稳地低声否认着亲眼目睹的事实。

破损的护目镜之下，金色先锋神色沉郁。  
他知道将会发生的一切，他曾试图去改变其中的一些事：无论是芭芭拉·戈登注定的残疾还是泰德·科德的死，他曾尝试过无数次。  
但最后除了让结局变得更糟外，他什么都没能改变，芭芭拉依然被小丑的子弹击中脊椎而瘫痪，而泰德……

回想起泰德为了世界而赴死时洒脱的笑容，金色先锋感到浑身发冷。

正因知晓时间流是个怎样不讲情理的糟心玩意，他才会对这些“大事件”消极应对。  
他以为自己能够以一个来自二十五世纪的未来人的视角任历史按照应有的模样发展——超人会被毁灭日杀死，可他还能回来，最终结局不会以悲剧收场，所以没必要冒着扰乱时间线的风险插手。

但他高估了自己。

“我任由毁灭日杀了他……”先锋将脸埋进颤抖的双手里。  
正在擦着眼泪的泰德默默揽过他的肩。

他们在远离人群的地方哀悼为了保护市民奋战至死的超人。

直到超人的身影被哀恸的民众所淹没，泰德吸了吸鼻子，重新戴上护目镜，嗓音沙哑，“联盟中的很多英雄都受了重伤，现在人手不足，我得去帮忙。你……”

他继续道，“鉴于你不方便去医院的特殊情况，我知道几个可靠的密医，这是他们的联系方式，或者，你也可以到我的住处修养，那是个私密性有保障的公寓，如果你愿意。”

泰德知道自杀小队的存在：掌管贝尔利夫监狱的阿曼达·沃勒不会放过任何一个可能会被她搞到手的超能力者。他不能让金色先锋被那个冷酷的美国至上主义者掌控在手心里，被逼迫着去做一些违背他意愿的事。

金色先锋很想答应他的邀请，但他不能。  
超人之死毫无征兆的提前令他无法再完全相信自己对于未来的记忆和斯基茨的数据。

他甚至对这次能否阻止自己最好朋友的死亡产生了微小的怀疑。

毕竟他总是在不断地失败。

“没事，我有个朋友住在曼哈顿，他应该也已经知道了我的状况……”

泰德怔了一下，随即有些尴尬地转过头，“也是，你的朋友肯定能更好地照顾你的。那你好好养伤，我先走了。”

金色先锋目送他驾驶着臭虫离开。

“既然泰德·科德对你那么重要，为什么要拒绝他的邀请？”  
作为一名具有高度智慧的安保机器人，斯基茨有时却仍搞不懂人类的一些行为。

“正是为了泰德的安全，我才更需要盯着点麦克斯。”  
先锋从与自己汇合的机器人搭档那里接过手机，有些笨拙地点开通话记录——二十世纪的科技对于来自几百年后的金色先锋来说太过原始，他一直不太适应，看到了位于顶端的几个未接电话。

“麦克斯？”

“我在星球日报的实时转播里看到了那场战斗，你在哪？我让医生马上去找你。”

“只是断了几根骨头，一时半会死不了。”就是制服损毁严重，估计得费一番功夫来修理。

电话那头的麦克斯听到他还算平稳的声音，也跟着放松下来。

在片刻的沉默后，先锋开口了，“超人牺牲了。”  
他为了保护大都会的市民奋力战斗，就算身受重伤也没有退开哪怕一步，最终和毁灭日同归于尽，连这样身为人性美好之化身的英雄，也被你视作对这个世界的威胁吗？  
他咽下了后边的话。  
那些质问应对准的目标不是当下这个什么都没做过的马克斯韦尔·劳德。

麦克斯一边盯着电脑屏幕上不断攀升的死亡人数统计，一边朝正冲他用口型询问着捐赠物资一事的苏·迪布尼点头示意。  
电脑屏幕的背光在他的脸上投下一片阴影。  
“……这是场彻头彻尾的灾难，那个被超人称为毁灭日的怪物，光是它和超人战斗产生的余波就摧毁了无数的建筑，数以万计的人死了。”

英雄想要保护这个世界而决定现身于公众前，但在他们行动过后，留下的却总是一片狼藉的废墟和普通人的痛苦。就算城市能够重建，死去的人也不会回来。  
麦克斯有时候不禁会自问，这些超能力者的存在是否是弊大于利？

……他在钻什么牛角尖呢？超人是个真正的英雄。  
麦克斯揉揉鼻梁，不再深究脑中突然冒出的怪异念头。“总之，你没事就好。我会和赈灾车队一起到大都会，几个小时后见。”

“……一会儿见。”没能成功试探出麦克斯此时的想法，先锋干脆切断了通话。

“我将科德先生和劳德先生推荐的医生的联系方式整合好了，您要去找其中的哪个？”贴心的小伙伴斯基茨适时地接话道。

金色先锋回了它一个奇怪的眼神，“有让麦克斯掏腰包的机会，为什么不用？”

之后，先锋没有再推拒麦克斯的邀请，住进了对方位于大都会的房产。  
他完全不担心眼下这种，连男男朋友的名分都没定下来就提前开始同居生活的状态——麦克斯作为JLI的管理层，和那帮正义联盟的巨头们一样，为了操办超人的葬礼和大都会的灾后重建工作忙到脚不沾地，根本不见人影。

先锋这一次没有去参加超人的悼念仪式，只是在电视上看了实时的转播。

他永远习惯不了英雄的葬礼。

※

在大都会修养期间，先锋悄悄探望了住院的JLI成员，并从医护人员那里探听到他们伤势好转的消息。  
而麦克斯由于工作的缘故，不得不频繁往返于纽约曼哈顿和大都会之间。

“如果我不是自己的老板的话，我会要求联盟给我涨工资的。”这位一手组建了JLI的富商为突然激增的工作量如此抱怨。

他在JLI的工作秘书L-Ron和先锋的小伙伴斯基茨交上了朋友。  
在人类男士们外出约会的时候，机器人们选择窝在公寓里一起追剧。就算没有消化系统，他们也不想被喂一嘴狗粮。

超人离开两个月后，大都会出现了四个宣称自己才是真正的超人的“超人”。

“你觉得他们中的哪个是真的？”

“都不像真的。”先锋心不在焉地随口答道，他的眼睛正盯着星球日报上机械超人的照片。

机械超人，真名为“亨利·‘汉克’·亨肖”的前·宇宙员，超人最危险的敌人之一，一个杀害了无数人的疯子。  
也是令海滨城毁灭的罪魁祸首。

将报纸叠好，金色先锋抬头看向桌对面名义上的男朋友，“我要去哥谭一趟。”

“你的制服修好了？”

“还没有。”说起损毁严重的制服，金色先锋也很是头疼。  
他被泰德和瑞普·亨特两个理工科大佬宠坏了，很少亲自动手修理那件以二十四世纪科技制造的战衣。

“大坏蝙蝠已经盯上你了，而他非常不欢迎外来者。”

先锋觉得有些好笑，“我也是个哥谭人，记得吗？蝙蝠侠总不能阻止一个哥谭人回他的老家吧。”

麦克斯摊手，“一个被大都会劫匪拦过的非典型哥谭人……我当初真的被你吓到了。”他浮夸的动作引得先锋忍不住轻轻锤了他一拳。

“说真的，非得在这两天去哥谭？”

“怎么，你有安排？”

“嗯……”麦克斯难得脱离了那副在先锋看来有些欠打的成功商人的做派。  
他斟酌着用词，小心翼翼地说道，“我的母亲，她对我的个人生活一直很关心，甚至有些过度关心了……她订了后天的机票。”

金色先锋睁大了眼睛，“等等，是我理解的那个意思吗？……你该早点告诉我的！”

“我跟她说过这不是个好时机，但她很坚持。”麦克斯也很无奈。

先锋立刻站起身，在公寓里四处走动检查起来。  
他和麦克斯都是略有些洁癖的生活习惯，房间干净整洁得像是刚被帮佣打扫过一样，但这对减少先锋的焦虑没有丝毫帮助。  
他没见过麦克斯的家人，尽管他们曾是队友——麦克斯从没让JLI的成员介入过他的私人社交圈过，他是个擅长保守自己秘密的男人。

这是个探寻麦克斯不为人知的过去的机会，金色先锋意识到，下一秒又为自己如此“功利”的思考方式感到不适。

“所以你的答案是？…”

“你还看不出来吗？”先锋没好气地回道。“快来帮忙收拾屋子，还有，客房的床单也该换了。”

麦克斯露出了无声的笑容。


	4. 海滨城的毁灭

“按照计划，你此时应该在哥谭和蝙蝠侠会面，说服对方派遣联盟守卫海滨城，而不是在这里等候您薛定谔的未来婆婆大驾光临，先生。”斯基茨凉凉地讽刺道。

“只耽误一天……”金色先锋弱弱地反驳道。  
“好吧，也有我没把握让布鲁斯相信我的原因……瑞普和时间球一同失踪，我回不去二十五世纪，手头也没有任何关于‘未来’的证据，光凭几句话来证明海滨城即将面临灭顶之灾？要知道机械超人那混蛋现在还是白宫里的红人呢。”

“你有一套二十四世纪技术制造的制服。”

“被毁灭日撕烂了，到现在还没修好。”

“你有一枚超级英雄军团的飞行戒指。”

“绿灯侠也有一枚能让他飞起来的戒指，这算不上什么有力的证据。”

“布莱尼亚克五号的腰带？”

“融进制服里了。”

“给他讲讲最近会发生的事？我可以提供历史记录。”斯基茨继续提出建议，“等他发现你没有说谎，应该会相信你是真的知晓未来的。”

“最近的一件大事就是几个月后的海滨城惨剧,至于其他的小事件，你我都知道记录的准确性已经无法得到保障了……”  
金色先锋烦躁地揉了揉眉心，“而且我不确定这是不是个好主意——在没有瑞普的支援的情况下向任何人透露我来自未来的事，他总是反复告诫我不要这么做，这会给时间大师的敌人们可趁之机，这群超时空恶棍能字面意义上地从源头抹杀掉所有英雄。蝙蝠洞的保密措施不是无懈可击的。”

“那你很大概率说服不了蝙蝠侠。”

先锋苦笑，“我也这么觉得。所以我打算等麦克斯的妈妈走了后先去一趟哥谭，之后留在海滨城碰碰运气，也许哈尔·乔丹会相信我所说的。”

“容我提醒，先生，即使有了科德先生的技术支持，你的制服还是没能完全修好：防御力场无法启动，最高移动速度只有神速力的五分之一。机械超人能轻松一拳把你揍到不省人事。”

“总得试试吧。”金色先锋咕囔道。

“跟斯基茨说什么悄悄话呢？”刚从外面回来的麦克斯放下购物袋，凑到沙发上的男友边，低头去亲他的侧脸。

先锋有些不习惯地想要转开脸，却被人捏着下巴固定住头部。  
一个带着温热吐息的吻落在了敏感的眼角，惹得长长的睫毛快速扇动了几下。  
这太奇怪了……先锋想。  
他和麦克斯，情侣？放在以前他会认为这是一个十分恶劣的玩笑。

“你妈妈的飞机几点起飞？”

麦克斯抬手看了下腕表，“还有一个小时。飞行时间有点长，毕竟得横跨几乎整个美国，我们还有充足时间来准备。”  
见金色先锋又开始不自觉地进入坐立不安的状态，他忍不住笑道，“不用那么紧张，劳德女士不吃人，她会喜欢你的。”

先锋对他的安慰不买账，“我当然知道自己一直很讨女士们的喜欢，可金色先锋的大头照还挂在警局的通缉令上呢。”

麦克斯哈哈大笑，“天哪，迈克尔，你真的觉得自己是个超级大坏蛋吗？”

金色先锋狐疑地看着他，“什么意思？”

“你可能没怎么关注过反派们的集会。据我所知，金色先锋已经被他们单方面地开除了反派的身份，猫女还在半公开场合表示过你很丢人，‘将本该优雅低调的盗窃行动变成了搞笑真人秀，拉低了所有同行的格调’，咳，她说得有点道理，鉴于你还从未成功得手过一次。”

“难以置信，他们居然这么有眼无珠……”金色先锋喃喃道。

“这里使用慧眼识珠比较合适，先生。”斯基茨及时补刀。

遭到麦克斯和斯基茨联手攻击的先锋哼了一声，气鼓鼓地走到流理台前开始处理食材。  
他和麦克斯是曾有过一瞬恨不得杀了彼此没错，但先锋不会迁怒于一位无辜的妇人。一个忧心儿子的母亲值得一顿丰盛的晚餐。

麦克斯大衣兜里的JLI通讯器突然发出提示音。  
“他们果然不会给我清净的一天，让我看看那群活宝又干了什么……”他摸到通讯器，按下按钮。

“劳德，集结JLI全体成员。有一艘未知的飞船穿过了大气层，瞭望塔没能拦截下它。”

麦克斯的脸色沉了下来，“我立刻去做。你让钢骨将飞船的实时坐标接到臭虫上。”

金色先锋手中的菜刀掉在了地上。  
强烈的心悸感自胸口扩散开来，他呆呆地望着麦克斯手中的通讯器。

“……麦克斯，绿灯侠在地球吗？”

“什么？我不清楚。抱歉，亲爱的，紧急情况。”麦克斯快步离开了公寓。

门被撞上的声音令先锋回过神来，“斯基茨，我需要你辅助我使用制服的时间旅行电路。”

“那个功能是您根据不全的理论还原的，无法在时间流内逆行，甚至没有经过实战测试。”

“来不及了！我需要立刻赶到海滨城。”

“好的，我会将出口坐标设定在本地时间三十秒后。”

同一时间，海滨城的上空，机械超人汉克·亨肖正从歼灭者的背后朝他发出致命一击。

压缩状态的能量自歼灭者腹部的破损处不断溢出，歼灭者徒劳地捂着伤口， “为什么？”  
机械超人将能量炮抵在他的头上，“别担心，我保证让这座城市和你一样，彻底死透。”说着，毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。

尘归尘，土归土。  
不过短短几秒的时间内，七万七千个爆炸源连锁反应，它们其中的每一个都足以摧毁一整栋高楼，而这高能爆炸聚合在一起的后果——血红的蘑菇云冲天而起，海滨城的市中心在强光中灰飞烟灭，每一个办公室、每处住所、每一所学校……一切的一切都在瞬息间被原子化。  
海滨城的七百万人和他们的家园在这场爆炸中一同消失，只在原地留下了一个可怖的深坑。

而一手促成了这场惨无人道的屠杀的机械超人只是静静地立于空中，近乎着迷地注视着脚下的人间地狱。

“你都做了些什么！！！”

机械超人侧头，轻松避过朝他挥来的拳头，在辨认出来人的身份后，目露轻蔑。“和十八线英雄打打闹闹的丑角，这里可不是让你录制真人秀的舞台。”

“亨利·亨肖！”先锋一边朝他发射冲击波一边怒吼道，“你这精神错乱的法西斯疯子！你杀了七百万人！”

机械超人有些惊讶于他一口道破了自己的真实身份，可他并不在乎，在他眼里，金色先锋这种不入流的搞笑角色对他根本构不成任何威胁。  
在躲过金色先锋的又一发冲击波后，机械超人冲上去一把钳住对方的脖子，随后施施然接通了自白宫处传来的通讯，“这里是超人。”

“感谢上帝，终于接通了！超人，汇报海滨城的现况，城市上空有太多烟尘，卫星无法捕捉当地的画面。”

金色先锋试图发出声音来向世人揭露机械超人的真面目，但咽喉处不断收紧的手指令他一句话也说不出来，只能眼睁睁地看着令海滨城毁灭的罪魁祸首无耻地颠倒事实。

“很抱歉，我尽了一切努力来试图保护海滨城，但它还是消失了。”  
机械超人假惺惺的语调令先锋无比反胃。他咬紧牙关，启动了制服的防御性电击，在逐渐加重的窒息中捶打着机械超人的手臂，颈椎脆弱的骨骼在重压的折磨下发出一阵令人牙酸的哀鸣。

“脑部血液含氧量已达临界点，开始自动转移程序。”  
斯基茨的电子音是他在意识消散前最后听到的声音。

“……先生，先生？”

金色先锋猛地睁开眼睛，大口吸着空气，受了伤的气管令他紧接着咳嗽起来。  
他从公寓的地板上坐直身体，声音嘶哑地问道，“我晕了多久？”

“三分钟二十七秒。”

“将我再次传送到海滨城。”

“制服功能严重受损的情况下，你准备怎么打败机械超人和蒙戈？”

安保机器人的电子音让头脑发热的金色先锋稍稍冷静了一点，他抹了把脸，“机械超人原本该在几个月之后才会袭击海滨城，他动手的时间太早了。”

“你的意思是？”

“规划大都会港口到南极的路线，斯基茨，每五千米定点传送一次，间隔0.5秒。我得找到超人。”

“那枚会被发射向大都会的核弹该怎么办？”

“将情报发给神谕和超级小子。”金色先锋平复下呼吸，眼神坚定，“我们有时候需要相信队友。”


	5. 堕落黑王的诞生

在协助金色先锋地毯式搜寻超人的同时，斯基茨再次试图与先锋口中的“时间大师”瑞普·亨特取得联络。

先锋戴上氧气面罩，在海底不断跃迁。  
被护目镜增幅了视力的肉眼和探测仪齐上阵，他按耐着焦躁的心情，在寻找超人的途中，忍不住和他可靠的伙伴兼助手抱怨起来。  
“事情全乱套了，时间线更是一团糟，我不明白瑞普为什么在这种情况下还能继续玩失踪。”

“也许他是厌倦了为你做下的蠢事继续擦屁股，先生。”斯基茨说道。  
“按照你的描述，瑞普·亨特是一位时间大师，他声称他的职责是守护已经凝固的时间，防止超时空恶棍在时间的薄弱点——虫洞上趁虚而入，从而抹杀掉婴儿时期的英雄，甚至是篡改历史。那么，这样一位时间守护者，什么情况才会导致他没有现身阻止某些事的发生？”

“……因为那才是这次历史应有的走向。”

“完全正确。”

金色先锋苦笑。“我真不知道瑞普是怎么做到的……什么都不做、眼睁睁地看着那些人死去，只因为在历史上他们早就死了……这样我和帮凶又有什么区别？”

“所以瑞普·亨特是时间大师，而金色先锋只是个被他的说教折磨得耳朵长茧的菜鸟学徒。”

先锋叹了口气。

一个多小时后，在靠近极地的深海里，金色先锋发现一具正在缓慢行进的氪星科技战甲。  
他游过去，抓住战甲的一只胳膊，启动时间旅行电路将他们一同传送回大都会。

金属战甲在被一发强电磁波击中后自动开启，身着黑色紧身衣的长发超人差点猝不及防地跌出来。  
他看上去还没完全恢复，先锋想。

“这是怎么回事？还有你是？”超人有些茫然地发问。

“赶紧去晒晒太阳吧，酥皮。人们需要你。”

先锋没有多停留，带着斯基茨再次传送回海滨城。  
那个外星暴君蒙戈正在城市的废墟上建造一个新的“战争世界”，他需要尽快营救被困在城中的幸存者……  
尽管他的潜意识已隐约知晓，自己所做的一切，不过是在历史滚滚洪流前的无用挣扎。

当他抵达时，冒着火的救援直升机正从空中坠落。先锋一把打破玻璃，将里面已经被爆炸和火焰重伤的军人救出，送到城外的救护车处。

“看这边！亨肖！”  
他的声音将机械超人的注意力从对超级小子的单方面地殴打中转移开来。

机械超人在内心权衡了下，放弃了给予眼前的敌人最后一击的机会，优先将烦人的金闪闪放在了仇恨列表的首位。

被巨石砸倒在地的超级小子怕他被机械超人之前伪善的一面所蒙蔽，连忙大声提醒，“小心！这个人和超人一样强大，但他绝对不是超人！”  
随他们一同前来的空中救援刚被机械超人用热视线点燃，他亲眼所见。

“说得没错，超级小子！”  
全身上下皆被金属战甲所覆盖的钢人此时也赶到了灾难现场，他抡起锤子加入了战斗，和不断发射能量冲击波的先锋一同攻击机械超人。

得到援助后，直面机械超人的压力骤减，金色先锋却没有领情，而是焦急地喊道，“你们快去飞船那边！他们有一枚核弹随时可以发射，蒙戈想把大都会也毁了。”

“可是小金你…”看起来根本打不过对方啊。超级小子突然升高的情商令他没有把话说全。

“别担心，我有特殊的作战技巧。”  
先锋猛地扑向正在和钢人缠斗的机械超人，死死抱住对方的一只胳膊。“你们快去！斯基茨！”

“时间旅行电路已启动。”

仿佛由无数流动的光彩所组成的第四维度取代了周边的城市废墟。  
被强行拉进时间流里的机械超人于短暂的怔愣后冷笑起来，“尽是些花哨无用的玩意，换个地点你也无法打败我。”

“你说得有道理。”从侧面被一拳击中面部，金色先锋吐了口血，仍紧紧抱着机械超人的右臂。  
“那就换个时间，换个人选。”

机械超人皱起眉。

“欢迎来到六小时后的世界。”

带着人从时间流中脱出，先锋提高声音，“超人！”

机械超人和蒙戈，无论他们中的哪一个，对地球上的英雄来说，都是强大得不容忽视的危险人物，这两人的联手更是宇宙级的危机。  
而将他们分开后逐个击破的难度相对来说就小得多。

超级听力令超人瞬息间赶到。  
他和超级小子、钢人还有刚返回地球的绿灯侠已经把蒙戈收拾得差不多了，正奇怪机械超人的神秘消失，就听见了有点耳熟的呼唤声。

见两个战力脱离常规级别的狠角色战在了一处，几个氪星来的红蓝配色也紧跟着赶来，金色先锋松了口气，默默退到战场外，干起了在城市边缘搜救幸存者的工作。  
他“过去”可是个能为了名气和曝光度收买别人来跟自己演一出警匪对手戏的十八线失格英雄，对眼下的这种战斗大场面有点过敏。

在搬开废墟、运送伤员的空当，他和飞在身边的小机器人碰了碰拳，“谢了，伙计。不敢想象没你照看我后背的日子。”

“只是做了和科德先生并列为你‘最好的朋友’所该做的事。”

听着这暗含怨气的电子音，先锋的表情变得有些发僵。

人工智能吃起醋来一点不比人类好哄。

“总感觉我忘了些什么……”

将不多的几个幸存者救出后，先锋内存不那么充足的大脑终于空出地方来细细思考他所忽视的问题了。

“为你朗读今日备忘录，先生。打扫房子，提前将肉类腌制，将劳德先生赶去采购食材，准备晚餐，去机场将劳德夫人接到家……”

先锋看看四周已经完全暗下来的天色，“唔，劳德夫人现在的心情肯定不是很美妙——坐了几个小时的飞机后还得一个人打车去儿子家。”  
他和麦克斯一个在海滨城现场救人，一个估计又被调度物资等赈灾事务糊了一脸，原本接待大家长的计划彻底泡汤。

等等，几个小时的飞机？

哪个大城市到大都会需要几个小时的飞行？  
护目镜下的瞳孔紧缩，先锋为自己的猜测感到不安，连忙向同伴寻求答案，“斯基茨，查查劳德夫人的航班号，她是从哪个城市出发的？”

机器人联网搜索了一下，“哦，不……劳德夫人所搭乘的航班原定于下午一点起飞，在海滨城机场。”

“……海滨城的民用机场也在爆炸范围内。我很抱歉，先生。”

金色先锋久久没有言语。

他从空中落到了地上，站在那个爆炸遗留下的深坑里，摘下护目镜。

“……我‘这次’有跟你讲过我选择回到二十世纪的原因吗 ？斯基茨。”

浅蓝色的虹膜映出一片焦土，他的声音透着些许疲惫。  
“这是英雄最为活跃耀眼的时代。正义联盟的英雄们拯救世界的故事即使在二十五世纪也没有过时……我对这些英雄充满了向往，想成为他们中的一员，所以我偷了在博物馆展览的制服，又顺手带走了你。”

金色的安保机器人安静地聆听着。

“麦克斯——马克斯韦尔·劳德将我招募进了JLI。在那，我认识了我最好的朋友泰德。那是段永不褪色的好时光，我、泰德还有JLI的大家，我们一起吃住，一起揍坏蛋，还闹出过不少笑话……JLI是个很能包容的团队，以至于让我这样，满心只想着出名和发财，根本配不上英雄之名的肤浅的人混迹其中。”

“迈克尔……”

“不为了得到什么，只是去做正确的事，就算没有一个人理解……是泰德教会了我何谓英雄。”先锋擦去眼角的湿润。  
“世界不应失去泰德·科德这样的好人。这就是我接近麦克斯的全部理由。在毫无征兆地背叛后，麦克斯枪杀了泰德，和兄弟眼合作，将超能力者制成OMAC，他企图统治世界，逼迫神奇女侠做下她最不愿做的事，他还几乎杀了海梅那孩子，将我们这些曾经的队友耍得团团转。”  
“麦克斯说我们的友谊从未改变，他不想伤害JLI中的任何一个人，却又做了那么多可怕的事。”

“你想弄清他背叛的原因，从根源上阻止一切。”

金色先锋点点头。  
视野尽头，那个跪倒在地的绿色身影令他不忍地转开了视线。

海滨城的毁灭令哈尔·乔丹变成了视差魔，那马克斯韦尔·劳德呢？这会是他那将超能力者视为地球最大威胁的偏激思想的起点吗？

“……走吧，斯基茨。”

当他们返回住处时，已是深夜。公寓里一片漆黑，没有开灯。  
金色先锋在书房里找到了麦克斯，对方正一身酒气地对着海滨城救灾行动的实时直播出神，手边放着空了的威士忌瓶。

新闻播报员的声音仍不断继续，“……我们国家从未经历过的巨大灾难……等待英雄们给予回应，但没人知道…………我们只是在问‘为什么？！为什么会发生这种事？！’”

“麦克斯……”

倒在椅子中的棕发男人闻声转过头，他满面颓唐的样子令提前足做过心理准备的金色先锋仍是感到了震惊。  
先锋从未见过这样憔悴的麦克斯——这个男人在被神奇女侠拧断脖子的前一秒都是笑着的。

“我去过现场，他们都不在了，七百万，所有男人、女人和孩子，都死了……海滨城死透了。”

金色先锋沉默地望着麦克斯灌下一大口酒。

“我母亲住在海滨城，几个小时前我们刚通过电话。她原本会在今天坐飞机来看望我们。”

“……我很抱歉，麦克斯。”

“你没什么可道歉的，迈克尔，我知道你尽力了。但其他的那些‘英雄’呢？在超人毁了蒙戈的战争世界一走了之后，没有一个联盟的成员设想过他有可能来地球寻仇？”  
“这群穿着奇装异服的‘英雄’的存在真的有让这个世界变得更好吗？”

金色先锋没有出声反驳他偏激的言论。  
他在二十世纪的第一个朋友、他最刻骨铭心的敌人的泪水封住了他的所有语言。

伸手抱过对方，感受到肩膀处弥漫开的湿润，先锋闭上了眼睛。


	6. 翡翠暮光

那一夜对于很多人来说，是个被充斥着悲痛的不眠夜。

当麦克斯吻过来的时候，先锋没有拒绝。  
他知道这个痛失至亲的人需要得到安慰，在这个情绪脆弱的时刻，无论是何种形式的。

翡翠色的光照亮了海滨城遗留下的巨大坑洞。  
在意志力的驱使下，绿灯戒指的能量将曾存在于此的城市的每处细节完美复原。

绿灯侠——哈尔·乔丹飞过碧色的城市上空。  
他俯瞰着下面的街道，商店、餐厅、市政厅……孩童们在无忧无虑地玩耍，上班族则行色匆匆，主妇抱着刚洗好的衣服走到晾衣绳前，情侣在沙滩上依偎到一处……  
一切的一切都跟他记忆中应有的样子一模一样。

除了他们都是绿色的。

他最终落在了那座再熟悉不过的屋子外。

推开门，他的母亲正整理着冰箱里的食材，而还没换下机场工装的父亲则在餐桌前惬意地享用着咖啡。

——哈尔的父亲在他很小的时候死于一场试飞时的意外事故，他的母亲亦于几年前病逝。

“爸、妈，我回来了。”

和灾难发生前全无分别的城市，复生的市民和亲友，这些由灯戒能量所创造的景象抚慰着哈尔心中的伤痕。

哈尔看到他的父亲在朝他微笑。“孩子，之前没来得及跟你说，我一直为你感到骄…”  
还没说完，“父亲”的身影突然变得透明。  
绿色的光辉黯淡下来，哈尔伸出手，无助地想要挽留正在消失的父母。  
“不！不是现在！”

“——灯戒能量0%。”

城市消失了，哈尔再一次身处坑洞之中。

“你违反了军团的规定，2814号，不得将灯戒用于私人用途。立刻返回OA，上交绿灯戒指。”  
守护者不搀任何情绪的冷酷声音冻结了哈尔仍在淌血的心灵。

他花费了数年的时间，放弃了正常人的工作和生活，大半时间漂泊在宇宙中维护秩序，以至于当灾难降临时没能及时赶回地球。  
而这就是他所效力的军团给予他的“回报”。

哈尔一拳击碎了守护者的影响。

“返回OA？……当然，我会回去的。”

他的笑容惨淡，掩藏在面具下的双眼中，有什么摇摇欲坠的东西彻底熄灭。

※

麦克斯的母亲——娜奥米·劳德的葬礼举办得十分低调。

按照常理，像麦克斯这样家产庞大到足以跻身世界前十的富商，该有许多各界人士闻讯前来参加他家人的悼念仪式的。

但事实正好与之相反，除了个别亲戚和年少时的朋友外，麦克斯只邀请了先锋一个人。

棺木内没有尸体。  
海滨城的七百万民众是在高能爆炸中被瞬间原子化的，他们什么都没能留下。

将泥土洒落在棺木上时，麦克斯的眼前不断闪过他和母亲在某个盛夏午后的对话。

「莱克斯·卢瑟怎么能比你更狡猾？」

「卢瑟…卢瑟并不遵守规则。」

「我没想到你还会遵守规则，麦克斯。」

「他打破的那些规则…不太一样。」

「这真的是你想做的事吗？追名逐利？」

「我所能做的远不止如此。」

「不，并没有。你成立、收购或是夺取公司，让它们制造商品，扩大规模。你只是在挣到更多的钱。」

「我是世界上最大的慈善家！我每周捐的钱比大部分人一辈子挣得还多，多过布鲁斯·韦恩！多过奥利弗·奎恩，在他还没——」

「而现在莱克斯·卢瑟拥有了化学工业，一家可以制造毒药与武器的公司，就像赛迪斯·希瓦纳和他那个用科技武装战争的企业集团。我并没有假装这件事无所谓，麦克斯，我非常了解这个世界上发生了什么，这些隐藏在企业背后、手握重权的人都是坏人。」

记忆中的母亲伸手点着他的胸口，声音中慈爱与严厉并存。

「马克斯韦尔·劳德，你可以做到任何事，你一直都有这个能力，所以为什么只是满足于现状？在那些不遵守游戏规则的恶棍们仍逍遥法外的此刻。」

“麦克斯？……麦克斯？！天呐，你在流血！”

他抬起头，看见陪他参加葬礼的金色先锋眼中流露出极大的恐慌。

“我没事，别担心，只是鼻血。”  
伸手触到了鼻子下方流出的红色液体，麦克斯如是说。

于是，金色先锋就真的将所有的担忧抛在了脑后——如果不是他还清楚得记得‘过去’的一切的话，他甚至可能会对自己前一刻担忧的缘由产生疑惑。

「马克斯韦尔·劳德。能力：极端精神控制。」

※

当“绿灯侠杀死了OA的守护者和其他绿灯侠”这一在联盟内部引发大面积骚动的消息传来时，金色先锋没有感到丝毫意外。

剔除了感情、高高在上的小蓝人迟早有一天会栽的，他们造过太多孽，漠视绿灯侠们为灯团做出的牺牲并将其视作理所当然只是其中的一件而已。

此时的先锋正带着他的机器人小助手在亚利桑那州的一处沙漠里四处走动着。

“奇怪，瑞普·亨特在二十世纪的时间实验室就在这啊，那么大一栋楼怎么就凭空消失了？他真的气到了这种程度？”  
为了避免和他见面连房子都拆了？

“我刚刚查询过当地房地产部门的数据库，这块地目前是无主的，先生。”

“神出鬼没的时间大师……”  
先锋无奈地揉了揉自己头顶弧度完美的金毛，“我猜我只能先自己把这块地买下来了，希望瑞普在消失点看到我这么做后能早点消气。”

“明智的选择。”  
靠谱且行动力超高的斯基茨已经在帮他联络房地产中介了。当然，是通过假身份来购买。

金色先锋最近靠着代言费和几支早已知晓走势的股票赚了一笔，再加上他在衣食住行上的花费几乎被他新出炉的男友全包了——你不能要求一个能为了钱和熟/女富婆结婚的人有多少自尊心，因此，这个大多数时间都处于穷光蛋状态的家伙居然攒下了不少钱。

“做得好，伙计。让我们大干一场，从重建时间实验室开始！”

“从把制服修好开始。”安保机器人泼下一盆冷水。

“哎，我这不是忘了吗？”

斯基茨暗自庆幸设计它的科学家当初没在它的设计图纸上多添加一个出风口。  
不然的话，它一定会成为第一个因叹气次数过多、机体降温过快而死的安保机器人。

“和科德先生打好关系对我们十分有利，科德工业能为时间实验室的设施提供技术支持。科德先生本人也是个跨时代的天才，只是根据你复述的那点‘瑞普·亨特强压着我背下来’的残缺的理论，他就成功复原了时间旅行电路，并将它改装到了你的制服上。”

听到醋味平复的小伙伴难得主动地为自己找和挚友见面的理由，先锋却头一次犹豫了，“这样不好吧……”

“你当初找科德先生修制服的时候怎么没不好意思？”

“那是朋友间的互相帮助！”

“请他帮忙做一把能保障实验室安全的原子时间锁就不在朋友互相帮助的范围里了？”机器人不懂人类感情复杂而微妙的细节。

“这不一样，这会让我感觉，在利用他……”  
先锋烦躁地说道，“泰德是个不太会拒绝他人，只要去找他帮忙，基本上都能得到肯定答复的老好人。他总是在别人的事上花太多时间，却忽视了自己。噢……”

“怎么了？”

先锋面色发白，“泰德，泰德他有心脏病。他‘当初’跟我强调过很多次，但‘那时’我只当他是在拿这个当借口来假装成熟，好跟我这种幼稚鬼划清界限。我得赶快去通知他这件事，泰德说过，在他第一次看心脏科医生时，他的心脏病已经发作过三次了。”

二代蓝甲虫——泰德·科德此时正在公司里处理这些天堆积下的事务。  
双重身份的弊端之一：得从普通人身份中挤出时间来给他的义警身份使。

“老板，跟韦恩集团合作的那个项目需要你跟进一下……呃……泰德？我想你得回头看看。”

听到秘书的话，注意力大部分还放在手头工作上的泰德，下意识地回过头，被骤然映入眼帘的金闪闪吓了一跳。

“天呐！先锋！”他连忙打开窗户将那个眼巴巴地贴在窗户上有一阵了的知名怪盗放进来。

秘书见状，十分识趣地悄悄离开了总裁办公室，还顺便带上了门。

“不是说好不在我干正事的时候来捣乱的吗？”

过于黏人的专属反派让蓝甲虫在他们的关系更进一步后，不得不约法三章，对方倒也十分乖巧，从不找普通人时间段的他的麻烦。

“那个，甲虫……你现在工作很忙吗？”

金色先锋那副不时偷瞄自己、说起话来支支吾吾的模样令泰德感到了不习惯。  
这张脸还是挂上透着傻气的骚包笑容比较顺眼。

“没事，先撤吧。”  
金色怪盗等在他窗外的事肯定早就被嗅觉敏锐的媒体注意到了，再不走，他们就要被话筒和摄像机围堵在公司门口了。

泰德伸手拽过衣架上的外套，带着先锋走进电梯，按下车库所在的负一层。

“说吧，发生了什么？你的制服又坏了？”

那边正斟酌着语言，想要警告友人注重心脏健康，又不想把对方吓到的先锋突然有些生气。  
“合着我找你，只是为了用科德总裁那颗绝世聪明的脑瓜来解决问题的？我没别的事就不能来找你了？我就不能是单纯地关心泰德·科德本人？”

面对先锋突如其来的怒火，泰德很茫然，“我不是这个意思。等等！你刚刚是承认了你关心我？”

金色先锋羞恼地闭上嘴。

泰德嘴角上扬的弧度越来越大，他语气肯定地重复一遍，“你关心我。”

先锋摸了摸自己发烫的脸颊，不请愿地低声说，“是的，你赢了，阿宅。”

泰德无声的笑容一直持续到他坐进驾驶座的那刻都停不下来。

“不是去你家。”  
先锋让斯基茨帮忙把详细地址输入进导航。

几分钟后，泰德迷惑地和目的地门口处的示意牌四目相对。  
“呃，先锋，你是不是搞错地址了，这里看上去像是……”

“心脏科专家的私人诊所，没出错。”金色先锋打了个响指。

接下来，泰德是在一头雾水中度过的。

直到被扒了那身和总裁身份严重不符的宅T加格子衫，让医生在胸口用听诊器一阵摆弄后贴上了心电图电极，最后连裤子也快要惨遭不保时，泰德终于从无数问号的包围中挣脱出来。  
“搞什么，先锋！我身体有多好你能不知道？”  
是谁隔三岔五跟他在楼顶巷间你追我赶的？

“乖乖坐好。”金色先锋无视抗议，很是强硬把人按了回去。

“科德先生，您除了过度疲劳和胸口疼之外，有过心脏漏跳的感觉吗？”

医生严肃的表情令泰德原本放松的心态也跟着紧缩起来。  
“有是有，但就那么几次。”

医生很快作出诊断结果，“您心脏的情况不是很乐观，需要安排更全面的检查，在这期间，远离任何刺激——最多看看电视。”

泰德感觉自己被突如其来的荒谬感正面击中了。

他有心脏病？

如果这是真的，是不是意味着他义警生涯的终结……他不能再以蓝甲虫的身份打击犯罪了？

“泰德……”  
望着好友难掩迷茫不安的样子，金色先锋心里也不好受。  
他蹲下身，握住对方的手，轻声安慰道，“会好起来的。医生发现得早，也许不需要做手术就能控制住情况……你不用一个人面对这个，有我陪着你。”

泰德复杂地看向他。

泰德从不是个笨人：由他带领的科德工业以令人震惊的可怕速度一路发展，和尖端科研实验室（S.T.A.R. Labs）并列为世界研发公司的顶端；他天才级的智商足以与蝙蝠侠、原子侠、莱克斯·卢瑟等人相媲美；他甚至在十三岁的时候就成功黑进了国防部服务器。  
这样一个聪明人不可能没有注意到金色先锋身上的种种异常之处。

他的心底其实已经隐约有了答案。

泰德呼出口气，感到暖意重新流入四肢。他微笑起来，和正紧张盯着自己的先锋碰碰拳头，“谢了，兄弟。”


	7. 零时

距地球无数光年外的天启星，30小时前。

“达克赛德。”

黑暗君主、最强新神、有着岩石巨人般外表的天启星暴君回过头，看向对方。

“密特隆，我以为你忙于时间空间的研究而无暇进行社交访问。”

能够窥视禁忌之物、令使用者拥有宇宙无穷无尽知识的莫比乌斯椅上，新神中最为聪明的那个正眉头紧锁。  
“这不是社交访问，出大事了！我们的宇宙，甚至是时间都在分崩离析。”

※

“先生，我在黑门监狱的内部网络中检索到了‘布鲁斯·韦恩’和‘萨沙·波尔多’因涉嫌谋杀‘维斯帕·费尔柴尔德’而被逮捕的信息。”

萨沙·波尔多——布鲁斯·韦恩曾经的保镖，马克思维尔·劳德在Checkmate的左右手……也是将泰德身亡的消息秘密传递给蝙蝠侠的报信人。  
她的特工生涯始于沉默的忠诚与被栽赃诬陷的冤屈。从现在开始。

“怪不得最近麦克斯‘出差’的次数一下子增加了，原来是跑Checkmate搞事去了，平时装得倒挺像。”  
金色先锋忍不住磨起牙。

“就不能是性生活不和谐导致的冷却期？”

为了提防麦克斯觉醒了的脑控能力，先锋在家穿着制服的时间变得越来越长。

而与所有义警一样，突出好身材的紧身制服脱起来不是那么方便。一次两次还是情趣，次数多了就难免打击性致了。

“哈，冷却期？我求之不得呢。”先锋冷笑。  
麦克斯有时候看他的眼神像是要把他整个人生吞活剥了。他的前队友加前仇敌一朝离奇变弯后，化身着了火的老房子，精力旺盛得很。

斯基茨不懂同伴的怨气从何而来，在短暂的停顿后，继续尽职尽责地扮演着草包美男的外置大脑的角色。  
“神谕那边的情况没有变化，她和猛禽小队正在为洗脱韦恩的嫌疑而奔波，即使蝙蝠侠本人已经在十分钟前成功越狱。”

“嗯，继续关注她。”

“当神谕，不，蝙蝠少女重新站起来时，就标志着‘那件事’到来了。”金色先锋道。

※

地球，美国正义会社的基地，17小时7分钟前。

初代闪电侠、杰伊·加里克攥紧手中沃利遗留下的制服——和他的姨夫巴里·艾伦一样，这位红发的闪电侠为了阻止时间裂缝的进一步扩大，竟将自己活生生跑死了。

“当几年前巴里去世的时候，我感觉失去了一个儿子。现在连沃利也……他是个能让任何祖父骄傲的好孩子，是个为了梦想奋斗一生的好孩子……”  
这位仍能以超音速奔跑的长者脸上第一次透出疲惫的老态。

初代绿灯侠走过去扶住他的肩膀。  
“我很遗憾，杰。我们都很遗憾。”

“现在时间紧迫，就在我们说话的当下，宇宙精致而脆弱的本源都在被不停地破坏。”说着，命运博士的魔法将基地内的所有人笼罩进去。

“我们去存在本源之外寻找答案。超脱空间，超脱时间，我们去‘消失点’。”

※

地球纽约市，12小时46分钟前。

站在楼顶的隐蔽处，遥遥望着远处集结的英雄们，金色先锋的脸上闪过一抹怀念。  
“我都不记得有多久没看盖穿他那身史诗级审美灾难的铠甲了。”

“你口中的盖是那个被蝙蝠侠盖章为傻子的绿灯侠吗？”

“对，就是那个容易生气的红色锅盖头。”金色先锋乐不可支地说道，“盖·加德纳，大家永远的快乐源泉。啊！踏浪者来了！”

被增幅过的视觉捕捉到“踏浪者”的身影，先锋毫不犹豫地朝对方扑了过去。

那个和火风暴一样脑袋上冒火、可以随意穿越时间、监视和访问时间流的男人在返回消失点的前一秒，遭到了猝不及防的袭击。  
“你谁？？”

“你闻所未闻的超级怪盗——金色先锋。放轻松，伙计，只是搭个便车。”先锋自来熟地朝对方wink了一下。

被强行搭乘的踏浪者无奈之下，只好带着他一同前往消失点，眼下情况紧急，他没时间将人妥善地送出时间流。

消失点（Vanishing Point）是宇宙中最后一个可能所在的时刻，是在熵结束一切之前的最后一纳秒，也是历代时间大师的观察站。  
在消失点的中心漂浮着一座堡垒，时间大师可以在其中通过设备直观地看到历史上的每一个时刻，从而发觉不应存在的异常。

当金色先锋和踏浪者抵达消失点时，正义会社的老前辈们已经无法继续在敌人的攻击下继续支撑了。

趁着正义会社被驱逐回二十世纪的空当，金色先锋悄悄闪进消失点的堡垒内。  
他需要使用等离子窥镜来寻找瑞普·亨特的行踪，顺便看看如今化身视差魔的哈尔·乔丹人在何处。

一只冰冷的手自后面搭上了他的肩，先锋佯装恼火实则惊喜万分地转过头。  
“瑞普，你这混蛋，终于！……”

与预想中不同的绿色令他的声音卡在了喉间。

视差魔朝他微微一笑。  
他给人的感觉和以前的哈尔·乔丹没什么区别，说出的内容却是那个英勇无畏的绿灯侠绝不会给予认同的。  
“这个宇宙不应如此运作，它需要被纠正，重新回到正轨。”

“来自二十五世纪的迈克尔·乔恩·卡特，你从未来回到过去也是为了改变什么吧。”

视察魔抬起手，向金色先锋发出邀请，“加入我，金色先锋。我能将一切悲剧掐断在源头，我能让所有不幸从未存在。每个都能过上他们应得的生活，在我掌控下的时间，只向好的方向发展。”

如果马克斯韦尔·劳德没有背叛，JLI不曾解散，死亡从未降临在朵拉、苏和泰德的头上……  
金色先锋为自己一瞬间的动摇感到羞耻。他挥手打开视差魔的“友谊之手”，拉开距离，摆出了应战的姿势。

假如是泰德在这里……“我站在时间大师那边。”  
做正确的事，这是他的朋友用生命给他上的最宝贵的一课。

“真遗憾，我以为你能理解的。”视差魔说。

将手臂抬起，正要冲对方发射冲击波的先锋顿住了，他看了眼自己正变得透明的身体，“你对我做了什么？”

强烈的既视感唤醒了有些模糊的记忆，先锋怔愣过后苦笑，“不，你没对我做什么，除了将我踢出消失点外……二十五世纪已经消失了，所以我也在跟着消失………哈尔，不要做会让你后悔的事……”

他没有后悔。  
当倒计时终于归为零，被凯尔·雷纳从背后紧紧锁住身体，避无可避地直面昔日挚友射来的箭矢时，视差魔如此想到。

他本可以给所有人创造一个没有痛苦和失去的世界：氪星从未毁灭；韦恩夫妇带着他们的孩子安全地穿过了小巷；巴里·艾伦的母亲身旁没有红色电光的威胁；费里斯航空的新机试飞一切顺利；火星成为第一个与地球成功建交的外星文明………海滨城依然是西海岸最美的城市。

曾一同游历全国的弓箭手微不可查地颤抖着的手和面具下隐约闪烁的泪光打断了他的思路。

……好吧，也许是有一点。  
哈尔闭上双眼，任由高呼着“正义已得到伸张”的幽灵将他吞噬。

紧接着，新的宇宙大爆炸重塑了时间。

世界被重启了。

※

和熙的日光透过窗帘的缝隙钻进房间，金色先锋有些迷糊地睁开眼，发现自己正在家中卧室的床上。

「当时间重塑自我的时候，自然之力会引导一切归于初始。」

所有消失在熵裂缝中的人都完好无损地回来了。

“能再次见到你真好，小伙伴。”  
先锋轻轻敲了敲床头柜上休眠中的机器人，打着哈欠走进浴室。

用冷水洗了把脸后，他看向镜子中的自己，观察着今日的皮肤状况。  
从水池旁摆得满满当当的护肤品上可以看出，爱美的男孩从不忽视细节。

镜面上，有什么正在反光的东西吸引了先锋的注意力。

他抬起手，发现左手中指上正套着个金属环。

“这他妈是啥？”先锋很是恐慌地摇醒斯基茨。

“你和劳德先生的订婚戒指，先生。”

“什么？订婚？我没答应过那种事！”  
房间中回荡的高分贝正在破音的临界点徘徊。

斯基茨没有多加解释，直接在空中投影出一段视频影像。

画面中，西装革履的麦克斯正满面笑意地和“他”手挽着手，于周围人的祝福声中，在缀满了装饰的白蛋糕上落下第一刀。

他甚至还在宾客里看见了天杀的布鲁斯·蝙蝠·韦恩！

“这人肯定是泥脸假扮的。”金色先锋瞪着画面中的自己，强装冷静地做出推断。

斯基茨在视频旁边打出“蝙蝠侠又一次将泥脸扭送至阿卡姆疯人院”的新闻，还很贴心地标红了日期。

“操。”


	8. 天降大钻戒

“他什么毛病？！两个前妻都满足不了他的某种，婚礼渴求症吗？”

一觉醒来，突然发现自己“被订婚”，遭受了严重惊吓的金色先锋正在发脾气。

“我的数据档案显示，劳德先生之前没有过婚姻。”

“该死的乱改细节的宇宙重启！”

先锋试图把中指上的钻戒摘下来，但戒指的尺寸过于合适了，直到把那处可怜的皮肤折磨到发红也没能成功取下。

“往好的方面想，你们没签婚前财产协议。38亿美元中的一半正等着你空手套白狼。”

金色先锋扯扯嘴角，“别忘了，我肯定死在他前面，只会在他的前任列表上多加一个名字。”

“……我还是对你的那个计划持反对意见。”

“没办法啊，斯基茨。”

他的语调平静下来，“欺骗历史可不是件简单事。”

安保机器人半晌没能言语。它知道它固执的搭档不可能会为几句规劝而改变主意。

见金黄色的小机器人气哼哼地飞出房间，先锋眼中划过一抹歉意。  
他无奈地笑了笑，翻出手机，打给了麦克斯。

婚都订了，想要摸清另一半的实时状况可是有了正当理由——未婚夫突袭查房。  
“麦克斯，你人在哪？”

“怎么了，亲爱的？之前不是说过，这两天我在欧洲分公司出差。”

无论听了多少次，麦克斯口中的“亲爱的”仍会令先锋肉麻到汗毛直竖。

“真的吗？要知道，我随时能传送到地球上的任何一个地方，而你的公司地址只要谷歌一下就能找到。”

远在西欧Checkmate总部的麦克斯笑容一僵，他朝桌对面的下属打了个抱歉的手势，起身走到房间外僻静的隐蔽处继续通话。  
“迈克尔，管理公司不只是坐在办公室里看看文件，还有对当地工厂的考察……”

“你最好跟我说实话，不然……”  
先锋举起手，戒指上镶嵌的钻石在阳光下闪闪发光，他眯起眼，语调中暗含威胁，“我会突然觉得手上戴着的某个东西有些碍眼。”

麦克斯头疼地揉起太阳穴，“这很复杂，我不知道从哪里开始说起……我准备退出JLI了。”

“……我有充足的时间来听你的‘解释’。”

金色先锋眼神复杂地望向桌上摆着的合影——棕发男人正侧头亲吻着他的面颊，好像他们真的是一对热恋中的爱人一样。

“在回家前你可以慢慢构思你的说辞……麦克斯，别对我说谎。”

许是在尾音中不小心泄露了几分不应出现的情绪，他听到电话那头的麦克斯突然做出了决断。  
“我会把一切全都告诉你的，不要胡思乱想。”

通话被切断后，麦克斯听到身后传来高跟鞋敲击地面的响动。

“和家里的小鲜肉道完别了？”

麦克斯冷淡地发出警告，“别打他的主意，沃勒。如果不想你的‘小队’因为政治和人权问题而被迫解散的话。”

阿曼达·沃勒挑起眉，不怀好意地说，“继续保持你那完美的履历吧，‘黑王（Black King）’。我这边已经有了下任黑王的合适人选。”

“也祝你能从这次的联邦内部调查中幸存下来，别再把自己搞进牢里了。”麦克斯反击道。

另一边，结束了和“友敌”未婚夫的通话，先锋盯着黑下来的手机屏幕发了几秒钟的呆。

现在是谁口中的谎言比较多呢？

他拍拍脸，不再细想。  
在按部就班地执行了早餐晨练冲澡一条龙的健康作息后，先锋换上制服，打开身上的全息投影装置，披上“超新星”的马甲，在信息搜集小能手斯基茨的帮助下，再一次开始行侠仗义。  
是的，和多数时间大师一样，金色先锋也被生活逼成了演技精湛、擅长变装的马甲狂魔。

为了避免和其他超级英雄因领地意识发生冲突，此处特指蝙蝠侠和可能看穿他伪装的超人，金色先锋的巡视范围锁定在了尚未出现过义警的城市。

所以当他循着紧急事件所在的坐标到达那座城市时，真的不是出于私心。

位于美国和墨西哥边境的“埃尔帕索”虽不能和真正危险混乱的哥谭相提并论，却也不是个治安多好的地方，街头大大小小的黑帮已经是司空见惯的常态。  
这座城市是三代蓝甲虫、海梅·雷耶斯的故乡。

协助过消防队救出被困的居民，金色先锋悄悄降落在埃尔帕索中学附近的楼顶上。  
透过教室的窗户，他看到了那个会在未来继承蓝甲虫之名的男孩。对方此时正在帮在老师严厉的注视下一问三不知的朋友打着掩护。

“如果泰德能知道他有了一位合格的继任者、一个和他一样善良的门徒该多好……”

“科德先生会有机会结识他的。”

“谢谢你帮我，斯基茨。”先锋伸手摸了摸机器人的小翅膀。

关闭全息投影、用现金在服装店买下一身西装套在制服外、再取下护目镜的先锋看上去和大街上的行人没什么区别了——假如剔除那些被他电影明星级别的好相貌引来的一波接着一波的搭讪的话。

金色先锋在校门口截住和小伙伴们一起回家的海梅。

顶着孩子们有些警惕的目光，他展开一个灿烂到足以闪瞎眼的笑容。  
“几位同学，有兴趣了解一下金星奖学助学基金吗？”

最近与父亲因“是否放弃高等教育，回家帮忙经营修车厂”而发生争吵的海梅心下微动，但仍没有大意。“听上去是件好事，但为什么是我们？”

面对质疑，金色先锋完全不怵，他在斯基茨的帮助下提前做了功课。  
“海梅·雷耶斯，布兰达·德尔·维奇奥，还有帕科。你们的小组作品在去年举办的科技竞赛中获得了团体二等奖，基金会认为你们非常具有潜力，也愿意赞助你们继续你们的学业。”  
没错，经过基金会伟大的主席金色先锋和副主席斯基茨的一致同意，他在心中调侃道。

相对合理的解释令海梅的眉头展开些许，他和两个小伙伴们面面相觑。  
“呃，我们很乐意接受基金会的帮助，但我们需要先跟父母聊一聊这个。”

“先给海梅吧，他才是真正值得这个的。”大块头帕科用力拍了拍瘦高男孩的肩膀。

“没错，海梅才是在作品中出了大力的那个。”

“说得好像查资料时你们两个没有帮忙一样！”

金色先锋差点被几个孩子义气十足的可爱表现逗乐了，他努力憋住笑，清清嗓子，“那么择日不如撞日？我能去拜访下雷耶斯先生和雷耶斯夫人吗？”

一个大人加三个孩子的奇妙组合很快来到了修车厂。正在整理汽修零件的雷耶斯先生放下手头的工作，接待了他们。

“金星基金会？”雷耶斯先生狐疑地瞅着手上的名片——万能的斯基茨随身携带的迷你打印机的成果。

“一个新兴的非营利组织，您可以在网上查询到它的信息。”  
这是万能的机器人小助手的又一功劳，它很有远见地用先锋账户里开始钱生钱的存款创建了这个。

按照公司的税号，在官方渠道核实过信息后，雷耶斯先生开口道，“跟我说说这个项目吧，卡特先生。”

不远处的布兰达和帕科欢呼一声，一左一右地抱住海梅。

先锋和雷耶斯先生的交流很顺利：基金会是真的，虽然最初是为了支付自己不小心弄出的战损；助学金项目也是真的，只是在今天刚刚出炉而已。

在成功拿到签署过的文件后，将白领一角扮演得像模像样的先锋松了口气。

在道别前，两个成年人握了握手。

“感谢您所在的基金会，卡特先生。海梅这孩子前天还跟我闹着要来修车厂帮工，这下他没有逃学的借口了。”

“您的儿子只是觉得您的工作太过辛苦，想帮忙减轻一点负担。”

“我知道，他是个顾家的好孩子……但汽车修理工不是什么前途远大的职业，既然海梅有那个脑子，继续读书才是他该做的事。”

雷耶斯先生的话引得先锋默默感叹父爱的伟大，心里也多少有些不是滋味。

和海梅截然相反，金色先锋的父亲可不会为了儿子的前途考虑这么多。  
先锋的父亲是个恶习不改的烂赌鬼，在先锋四岁时就抛下了他的母亲和先锋兄妹二人不知所踪。十几年后久违的再度现身，却是为了向自己的亲生儿子勒索钱财，全然不顾当时先锋为支付重病母亲的医疗费已经空空如也的账户。

没能要到钱的老卡特在得知儿子哥谭大学橄榄球新星的身份后，怂恿他去打赌球。

在母亲的医疗费和父亲威逼利诱的双重重压下，先锋没能守住自己的底线。

他参与赌球的事最终被曝光了，先锋被踢出球队，做了牢。

从此，迈克尔·乔恩·卡特在二十五世纪名誉全无，沦为笑柄。  
连与他来自同一时代的逆闪电都曾放过话，“别把我跟金色先锋那种卑微的罪犯相提并论。”

但如果重来一次，他还会这样做，先锋想。  
虽然失去了自己的前途，但他的母亲活了下来，他还在二十世纪邂逅了他人生中最为真挚的友谊。  
恐怕他半生的运气都为能与泰德·科德相识而提前抵押出去了。 

夜幕降临前，忙完一天工作回到家中的泰德在阳台的躺椅上捕捉到一抹金色。

“给你带了吃的。”金色先锋朝他挥挥手中的便当袋。

现在的怪盗都这么贤惠了吗？望着饭盒里荤素搭配合理、摆放美观的晚饭，泰德默默想到。

在大总裁享用从天而降的爱心便当时，怪盗十分自来熟地窝进了客厅的沙发，打开电视，看起对方收集的蓝光影片。

泰德有些惊讶于他的选择，“网飞出的恶魔城？你喜欢这个？”  
他没想到一看就是个现充的金色先锋，居然会喜欢这种古早掌机游戏改编的动画。

“以前看过。”和你一起。

“阿鲁卡多是真的又帅又强，但我感觉动画削他战力了。”  
泰德端着饭盒坐到他旁边，指着电视屏幕上的金毛吸血王子，发表了一通来自宅男玩家的感言。

金色先锋撑着下巴，微笑着听泰德絮絮叨叨，即使他其实根本不懂对方口中的一些游戏术语。  
对他来说，和泰德相处的每分每秒都是珍贵的。  
在泰德离开后，他曾在消失点重温过无数次他们的旧时光，是这些美好的回忆支撑着他将不会被任何人知晓的英雄事业一直进行下去。

温暖的灯光下，戒指随着动作的改变而折射出的些许微光吸引了泰德的注意力。

“这是……订婚戒指？你要结婚了？”盯着先锋的左手，泰德诧异地问道。


	9. 金色相簿

在发现金色先锋与人订婚了的时候，泰德为自己下意识的第一反应感到不解。  
作为一个朋友，他理应为先锋感到高兴，而不是悄悄攥紧拳头，只为压下胸中骤然升起的火焰。

……他这是怎么了？

强行抛开不合时宜的情感，泰德故作平静地打趣道，“居然瞒了我这么久，太不够意思了。快说说，对方是个怎样的人？”

只是和往常一样摘了手套，结果忘了重启后从天而降的脱单证明的存在，最终惨遭其出卖。  
先锋瞪了戒指一眼，烦躁地拨了下额发。“没什么，就是发生了点意外，然后就顺其自然地……”

泰德皱起眉，打断他，“意外？你不是自愿的？”

先锋含糊地咕囔，“也不能说是非自愿，算是各取所需吧……”  
在迟迟没有得到Checkmate招募的情况下，他还指望用这段关系来探听麦克斯在Checkmate的情况呢。

正想换个话题把这件事糊弄过去的先锋被友人瞬间沉下去的脸色吓到了。

“你不爱她。”泰德根据对方躲闪的眼神得出结论。

“呃，实际上是‘他’……”

“这个不是关键。如果你爱他，我作为你的朋友，保证为你高兴得手舞足蹈。但是你并不爱他，那你这么做就是不对的。”

与“曾经”发生过的某段对话几乎完全相同的字句勾起金色先锋记忆里不那么愉快的碎片。  
他抬起眼，倔强地回望过去，“我就是那种为了钱和比我大得多的男人结婚的投机分子，怎么，你要为此和我划清界限吗？”

“钱”、“男人”、“大得多”三个关键词的组合点燃了泰德的怒火。  
“我知道你有时候会犯蠢，但没想到会蠢到这个地步。你这是在拿自己的人生当儿戏！”

“我很清楚自己在做什么！你对我说话的口气活像我是个荷尔蒙失控的十二岁弱智！”

“十二岁的小孩都知道不能为了钱而结婚！”

正在气头上的泰德没有细想便脱口而出，“如果你那么需要一个有钱的丈夫，为什么不去找你身边现成的熟人，比如说我？”

气话刚一出口，泰德就后悔了，他看到一秒钟前还生龙活虎地和自己吵架的人像是被突然扔进了暴风雪里一般，脸上的血色瞬间褪尽。

“你怎么能拿这种事开玩笑……”

先锋颤抖的声音和发红的眼眶如一把匕首，搅得泰德心中一阵幻痛。

但现实没有留给他道歉的机会，金色先锋很快通过阳台的落地窗飞走了。

泰德有些脱力地跌回沙发，盯着饭盒中剩下的星型的胡萝卜片发呆。  
今晚本该是他和先锋美好的电影之夜的，现在全搞砸了……

先锋临走前似乎快要哭出来的表情令泰德很是不安。他捞过身旁的手机，拨通了那个在他心中近乎万能的电话号码。  
“喂，芭布斯，是我，泰德。我知道你还醒着，听着，我有件很重要的事需要你帮忙分析一下……”

夜空中，先锋一边委屈地抽着鼻子，一边将脸上护目镜的位置摆正。  
微型耳机中没有传来任何声音，但先锋知道斯基茨正在听着。

“以前他就因为我娶了格拉迪斯那件事和我冷战了好久。我爱慕虚荣、贪图富贵是不对，但我一直以为我们是最好的朋友。他可以跟我吵架，骂我头脑不清醒，但当我不存在一样地不理我，甚至像今天这样，开这种恶劣的玩笑……他是不是又在因为结婚的事轻视我了？”

“科德先生确实有些反应过度。”

斯基茨想了想，去论坛开了个帖子，将发生在先锋和泰德间的事打了码发布上去——数次在人类感情的事情上碰壁的教训令它转变策略，它要利用人类网友的智慧来帮助自己的小伙伴度过难关。

然而主楼下很快出现的诸如“是真爱，那就不要大意地牛头人吧！”、“爱是一道光，绿到你发慌。”、“只有我一个人觉得未婚夫有点可怜吗？”之类的回复只是让斯基茨更加迷惑了。  
数层回复中，唯一一个能让它看懂的人话则是在建议“楼主该去试探下楼主朋友的想法，我不相信世界上存在这么透明柜的友情。”

老实机按照热心网友的建议问先锋，“那如果是科德先生结婚了呢？你会因此和他冷战吗？”

“……我还没幼稚到要用同样的方式报复回去。”金色先锋口是心非地说道，“不过作为他最好的朋友，我得替他把把关，至少得是芭芭拉·戈登那样聪明好看又坚强的类型才配得上他。”

先锋知道蓝甲虫对神谕抱有一定的好感。  
那两个兴趣爱好范围重合的怪咖能聊起来的话题肯定比“蓝与金”活像是谐星二人组的没营养的调侃互怼要有内涵得多。

金色先锋从未想过泰德和他本人之间存在比友情更进一步的关系的可能性。  
藏在自吹自擂、夸夸其谈的轻浮做派背后的低自尊思维模式阻止了他去“妄想”——在他的潜意识里，泰德·科德好到自己已不足以与之相配的程度。  
尽管他对他的爱绝不会输给这世上的任何一人。

次日清晨，火速完结手头工作、风尘仆仆地从欧洲赶回来的麦克斯打开房门。

“早啊，迈克尔。给你带了瑞士的特产。”

先锋拒绝被哄，“我相信你有更好的礼物。”

未婚夫炯炯的目光令麦克斯知道自己无法轻易蒙混过关，好在他已经有了和盘托出的准备。

麦克斯给自己倒了一杯冒着热气的黑咖啡，在先锋对面坐下——对着恋人剖析自己的理念不是件轻松活计，他需要一点咖/啡/因的支持。

“和你们这些能上天入地的超能者不一样，迈克尔，我和这世界上大多数的人一样，只是个没有特殊能力的普通人。随着越来越多的蒙面义警和与之对立的恶棍的涌出，我们这个群体正变得尤为脆弱。这是那些大人物……正义联盟的元老巨头们所意识不到的。”

“超人能弄懂一颗子弹在人体上会产生的真实威力吗？不，他做不到，因为他生来就拥有钢铁之躯。超能力者无法理解普通人在天灾人祸前的无力。我们是生活在同一个世界没错，但真实的情况是，我们处在不同的层次。强大到一定程度的人无法站在弱者的位置思考。”

麦克斯抬手指了指上方，“正义联盟真正的总部——瞭望塔正是对这份隐藏的不平等关系的诠释：高高在上的卫星负责监视着地球上所发生的一切，但是又有谁能来监视他们的所作所为呢？”

“但是，还有蝙蝠侠……”

“一个能够跟阿卡姆那帮疯子周旋数年、随手就能拿出无数市面上尚未流通的高科技、包揽整个联盟战损的格斗大师，不觉得他早就脱离常人范围了吗？”

麦克斯将手指抵在下巴上继续道，“这就是为什么我当初会选择组建JLI（国际正义联盟），我们不专注于和外星人或者神话人物打打杀杀，我们深入民众之中，脚踏实地，如果需要帮助，只要拨打电话就能找到我们。JLI的全员都住在地址可循的总部，周围的人们看得到我们在日常生活中的真实的一面，而不只是一个英雄符号，这令他们感到安心。”

金色先锋没想到他过去的团队在成立背后还有这番隐情。  
那时候的他，比起由名气一般的二线英雄组成的JLI，更加向往总是在拯救世界顺便占据新闻头条的真正的正义联盟。

“在大都会肆意破坏的毁灭日，被毁灭的海滨城……再次提醒了我，手握力量的人的危险性。如果没人去防备这些超能力者，那么就由我来，有些事总要有人去完成，而我不惧怕挑战。”

见恋人还是一副没有被说服的样子，麦克斯叹了口气，“这都是我的亲身体会，迈克尔。你知道发生在我父亲身上的事吗？”

提起这个，金色先锋变得有些局促不安，“呃，我在旧报纸上有看到过他在家中自杀的消息……”

“我的父亲不是自杀的。”

麦克斯花了几分钟组织语言。他没想过自己有一天会撕开尘封多年的旧伤口，只为了换取另一个人的认同和支持。

“那是在我十六岁时发生的事了。我的父亲——马克斯韦尔·劳德三世，负责一家大型化工企业的商业运作，他偶然发现了一份内部审查，证明了他的公司知道自家产品会导致癌症，而这份审查报告的日期是一年前，它早被撰写，却被人掩藏了。”

“我的父亲很震惊，立即约了司法部长见面，他想要向司法部门揭露自家企业的安全问题来防止更多的消费者受到伤害……他没能赴约。”

那一幕仍清晰地印刻在麦克斯的脑中，他永远无法忘记，当自己约了喜欢的女同学一同回家，兴奋地打开门却看见瘫坐在椅子里、颅骨横飞、血和脑子涂满橱柜的亲人时，那种深入骨髓的绝望。

「你父亲没有自杀！他们说的我一个字都不信，什么弹药灼伤、遗书、经济困难，你父亲一分钱都没赔过，就算赔了，他也绝不会为了钱自杀，我了解我的丈夫！」  
葬礼上的母亲紧紧抓着年幼的麦克斯的肩膀。

「是他们杀了他——那些公司的高层，那些高枕无忧地吸着底层人民血的上流人士。他本来要做正确的事，告发他们，让所有人知道真相……」

女人眼中的仇恨深刻到足以将它们印入另一双眼中，印入她儿子的眼中。

「你得汲取教训，麦克斯。不能低估有权势、有力量的人。假如你要针对他们，计划好每一步，每一步。不要再让好人受伤，坏人逍遥法外。」

“在力量上处于优势地位的权贵和政府是不可信任的，如今充斥着上百超能力者的正义联盟亦然。所以我加入了Checkmate，一个由普通人掌权的国际间谍组织。它的情报网遍布全球，并且最重要的是，里面的成员都对这个世界心怀警惕。”

“……这是你想知道的，我这段时间在欧洲出差的真相。我没什么再瞒着你的了，迈克尔。”

金色先锋沉默了，苦涩的味道正慢慢在他心底蔓延开来。

麦克斯这一次确实没有骗他，他告诉了他一切，甚至包括不曾被他人知晓的过去的部分。  
他理应去开导他，扭转这种偏激的思想。只有这样，他的友人才不会再一次死在对方的枪下，麦克斯也才不会在众目睽睽之下以死亡为他的罪行画上休止符。

但不知为何，在眼前这个被再度唤起的悲伤所笼罩的男人身上，他已隐约看到了未来会以一己之力将全世界戏耍的黑王的影子。  
就像在小巷中失去了双亲的布鲁斯·韦恩注定会成为蝙蝠侠，多元宇宙的无数个马克斯韦尔·劳德四世都会选择与超级英雄对抗，仿佛是某种命运的不抗可力。

然而力量能腐蚀人心……

先锋难过地抬起手，抚上对面人的面颊，得到了被反手握住的回应。

“我爱你，迈克尔。”

没关系，他考虑到了这种局面，也准备了相应的计划，或者说，唯一可能成功的计划。

被亲吻着压倒在沙发上时，先锋抬起手推了推身上的人，“别，家里没套了，我还没买。”

“那就不用。”  
恋人选择接受自己包括偏激的阴暗面的全部这一事实令麦克斯心中澎湃不已，也让他对与对方毫无间隔的交融的向往达到了顶峰。

他懂他的一切。这世界上有几个人能幸运到拥有一个完全理解自己的爱人呢？

麦克斯笑着在先锋耳旁低声道，“如果早几年遇见你，我恐怕已经人在牢中了。”  
他们之间切实存在的年龄差曾令麦克斯暗自纠结过，此时却化作对年轻伴侣的满心宠爱。

在这个时间点刚满二十二岁的金色先锋抽空翻了个白眼，“那我可是为世界做大贡献了。”正义联盟都不得不把他列为名誉会员的那种。

“小坏蛋。”


	10. 宅宅总裁也可以很霸道

“所以，你的朋友即将嫁个有钱人，而你为了劝说他放弃，抓耳挠腮到选择电话炮轰你的死党。”

“抱歉，小芭，但你是我认识的人中唯一靠谱的。”

芭芭拉没有客气地收下了这句蹩脚的恭维。  
“我看不出有什么阻拦的必要。富豪群体比你想得要精明得多，他们可能和各路俊男美女风流一度，但不会在婚姻这件事上轻易松口，因为公司掌权者家庭的变动会对公司的股价产生影响。如果一个有钱人向他求婚了，那么对方很可能是认真的。”

“情况不是你想的那样……”泰德捏捏眉心继续道，“我的那个朋友有时脑子不怎么转得过来，经常间歇性地做傻事，而且他太年轻了，心软又容易轻信，那个人肯定是利用了这点，想从他身上得到些什么。”

电话另一端的芭芭拉神色古怪，她安静地听完泰德的抱怨后才开口询问，“……好吧，就当你的假设都是真的，也许那个人确实不怀好意。但是，泰德，你是出于什么立场来插手这件事的呢？”

“什么？我们是最好的朋友，我当然有义务替他在人生大事上考虑周全。”

“可你听上去更像是个被抛弃的情人。”  
就像被情敌横刀夺爱，即使尚未看清事件全貌，仍冲动易怒地将错误全部归咎到另一人的身上。

泰德羞恼地喊道，“我有过女朋友，我不是GAY！”

“好吧好吧，直男先生。如果你想行动的话，最好尽快开始。等你朋友婚礼结束后，我是不会再帮你的，那会让整件事变得非常不道德。”  
没等对方回话，芭芭拉“冷漠”地挂了电话。

眼下是夜巡时间，她是负责为所有英雄提供信息支援的幕后搭档，不是情商为负、在被外人点明感情后还继续装死的宅男的知心姐姐兼情感树洞。

“等等，别挂！……”

瞪着手机上显示通话终止的界面，泰德感到心中憋堵着的烦闷没有丝毫减轻的迹象。  
总之，得先想办法和先锋重新说上话……急病乱投医之下，他打开quora，搜索起道歉、和好的关键词。

泰德也是现在才意识到，自从和金色先锋成为朋友以来，他们之间连一次真正意义上的争吵都没有过。

回想起先锋在他家看电视调台时，在转播橄榄球比赛的频道停留得格外长的时间，泰德在网络上搜索起近期的赛程表。  
有了！“哥谭骑士队”对战“大都会流星队”，比赛日期就在这个月中。  
他立刻订了两张票，却卡在了邀请先锋去看球赛的环节。

[对不起，我不是有意开那样的玩笑的。]   
但那并不是个玩笑，而是他当时心底真实的想法。

[我没有指责你的意思，只是怕你一时冲动之下做会让自己后悔的事。]   
够了，先锋讨厌被人当成不成熟的中学生，这样只会让他更生气。

泰德在短信栏里打了很多道歉的话，最后又将它们统统删掉。为了一条短信，辗转反侧地折腾了大半夜，最后实在困到不行，抱着手机睡着了。

梦里，金色先锋被他的语言所刺伤，紧紧咬住下唇、仿佛下一秒就要哭出来的模样挥之不去。  
泰德忍不住用指腹轻轻抚摸那处发红的眼尾，“不要露出这副表情啊，人类哭起来时的样子都丑爆了，你那么臭美的人，才不会允许自己形象受损，对不对？”

※

两周后，大都会市立体育场前，手握一束黄玫瑰、在场外等着和友人碰头的泰德，有些紧张地再度确认手表上的时间。

这两个星期里，他和先锋交流的频率骤减，不仅每日必煲的电话粥没了，连在社交软件上互怼搞怪表情包的次数都屈指可数。  
突然改变的相处令泰德感到十分不习惯。黏人的金色怪盗早在不知不觉间入侵了他的日常生活，并在其中占据了不可或缺的位置。

“你来早了。”  
夹克牛仔打扮的金色先锋走过来，将还带着温度的零食袋塞到泰德的怀里。  
他瞅了眼友人手中的花束，挑起眉，“黄玫瑰，认真的？你这花一送出去，妹子就能将你列入黑名单了。”

泰德没好气地把花怼到对方面前，“是给你的！”

先锋愣了下，“噢……谢谢。”他动作僵硬地接过玫瑰.  
趁着泰德将门票交给检票员的空当，他低下头，悄悄嗅闻起蔷薇科优雅的香气，也因此错过了身边人同样熏上微红的脸颊。

比赛很精彩，分别来自隔桥相望的两座城市的队伍间势均力敌，分数胶着。  
知道泰德对球类运动兴致缺缺，是个橄榄球领域的门外汉，先锋干脆客串了一把解说员的工作。

“你的某些用词听上去很专业。”泰德敏锐地注意到这点。

“早就因为赌球的事退圈了，以前算是半个职业人士。”  
和最好的朋友谈起过去时，感觉意外的放松。金色先锋知道，和其他人不一样，泰德不会为这事戴上有色眼镜看他。

“……我们可以多约几场球赛。”

金色先锋失笑，忍不住伸手揉了揉朋友柔软的棕色卷毛。“放过你自己吧，如果不是这些零食，你都要无聊得睡着了。”

泰德耸耸肩，给他递了块无糖麦麸饼干。“别说，这饼干真不赖，你在哪家店买的 ”

“出门前按照一个美食博主的食谱自己做的。走得太急，我还没尝过味道。”说着，先锋就着朋友的手咬了口饼干。

“嗯……还行，下次试试蔓越莓夹心的。”

小声聊得开心的两人没看到周围观众仿佛在看“大庭广众之下喂人狗粮的死基佬”的眼神。

在比赛快要结束的时候，泰德的手机响了。  
他看了眼联系人，不快地皱起眉，但还是朝先锋打了个道歉的手势，离开了观众席。  
金色先锋不放心地跟了上去。

“……对我本人进行人身威胁是没有用的，科德工业的技术不会出售给目的不明的公司……”

消防通道中，先锋神色凝重地聆听泰德和电话那边的不明人士的交谈，同时在脑子里搜索起曾在这一年间报道过的、与科德工业有关的新闻。  
[斯基茨，帮忙追踪下这通电话的来源。]  
[需要一点时间，先生。对方用了复杂的加密手段。]

快速了结这场不愉快的商业谈判，泰德转过身，看到不远处的先锋正一脸严肃地盯着自己。

“这种事经常发生吗？”先锋问。他也是才发现，在他和JLI的队友们分道扬镳的那段日子里，重新做回全职总裁的泰德过得可能并不比他当“蓝甲虫”时安全多少。

“商场如战场，我这还算好的了，哥谭的韦恩平均每个季度都得被人绑架一次。”

见先锋仍无法放心，泰德继续安抚道，“我是心脏出了毛病，可身手还在呢，想对科德总裁不利的人得先过蓝甲虫这关。”

和真正穷凶极恶的人对上时，你那把太过温柔的BB枪是不行的。金色先锋无奈地笑笑，表面上做出一副被说服的表情，心中却是暗暗做出决定，要对保护泰德安全的事更加上心。

于是，当天晚上，收拾了桌上的信件准备带回家看的泰德，刚发现出现在办公室门口的纸箱，还没等他靠近一点，戴着蓝色头罩、全身上下包裹得严严实实的新晋超级英雄便破窗而入，一发冲击波把纸箱连同里面不怀好意的蜘蛛机器人轰得稀烂。

“不用担心，市民，潜在的威胁已经被我‘超新星’解决了。”红蓝配色的义警双手叉腰，极具气势地说道。

“呃，先锋？你为什么换了身衣服？”

藏在全息投影后的金色先锋大惊，“什么先锋？你认错人了，我是打击犯罪的正经英雄，才不会跟那个广告满天飞的反派扯上关系。”

“你是忘了这个投影装置的发明者本人就站在你面前？还有你的身材，我闭着眼都能画出来。”

泰德的吐槽更进一步地打击到了先锋。

“我以为我的伪装很成功呢……连正义联盟的成员都没发现我的真实身份。”

“但仍瞒不过你最好的朋友——我。”泰德走到蜘蛛机器人的残骸旁，从零落的金属零件中扒拉出一枚焦黑的芯片。

“是Quam派来的机器人杀手，你的敌人想在将你本人控制住后，通过让机器人伪装声纹的方式售卖你手中的股份。我已经用‘超新星’的身份将Quam从事非法商业活动的证据递交给警察了。”

“谢了，兄弟。”

“赶紧把你公司的安保等级提高才是真的。”

收好芯片，掸去掌心的灰烬，泰德一句话止住了先锋企图悄悄溜走的动作，“既然你将后续问题都处理好了，那么有时间解释下你的这层身份吗？新晋英雄超新星。”  
“为什么宁愿被所有人误解成一个小偷，也不想让他们发现你其实是在做好事呢？”这是泰德一直以来想不通的地方。

“……泰德你那么聪明，肯定早就发现我不属于这个时代这件事了吧。”

“是，你的制服所使用的材料和技术都过于超前。”

先锋把朋友推进老板椅，自己则斜靠在办公桌上，梳理思路。  
他没打算一直瞒着泰德，这是他最好的朋友，他永远可以信任的人。  
“……我在二十五世纪的人生失败透顶，名誉和前途皆无，基本没有翻身的可能性。那时候的我满心都是重新开始的念头，于是选择另辟蹊径：回到过去。这身制服不是我的研究成果，泰德，它是我从大都会太空博物馆偷来的，我确实是个贼，这部分不算误解。”

泰德看上去并不赞同先锋自我贬低的说法，但他没有出声打断对方，只是耐心地听下去。

“我本以为我能在二十世纪得到我想要的——好名声、大把的钞票、甚至是和正义联盟的英雄成为朋友。然而这是不可能的。在历史记载里，从没有一个代号为‘金色先锋’的英雄出现过。名为金色先锋的英雄会让历史的走向产生改变，而这后果将不是我或者任何一个人能够承担的。”

“那超新星？”

“超新星是属于二十世纪的英雄，这个代号的使用者和我也有些渊源，所以没关系。”

对友人再无不可说的秘密，感到一身轻松的先锋，没料到泰德的反应会是这种——没有对二十五世纪的探究或兴趣，只是眼神悲伤地望着他。

泰德没有说话，但先锋读懂了那表情。  
他感到自己内心最柔软的地方像是被人打了一拳，早已不去在乎的委屈刹那间回涌而出。  
“我没有感到什么负担啦，跟时间大师混比在正义联盟做个十八线冷门有前途得多……”  
没等他干巴巴地辩解完，突然腰身一紧，被人紧紧抱住。

“闭嘴，先锋。”泰德收紧手臂，用力拥抱他一直以来独自默默忍耐着的朋友。

温暖的体温在紧身制服和西装间传递。  
金色先锋将头埋到泰德颈间，闭着眼闷声道，“别这么煽情，你快把我弄哭了。”  
他不需要其他人的理解，因为他已有名为“泰德·科德”的人的全部信赖。

“你这个笨蛋，你该早点告诉我的。”

“我的老板，一个非常龟毛的时间大师——瑞普·亨特禁止我泄露我的真实来历，他说这样会对很多人造成危险。”

“你的秘密在我这里很安全，没人会知道。”他会把办公室这个时段的监控删干净，清查所有电子设备。

他们又抱在一起说了会儿话，直到先锋迟钝的Gaydar都开始感到不对时，才依依不舍地放开彼此。

“早点升级你公司的安保系统。”临走前，先锋又一次不放心地提醒。

将人送走后，泰德没有立刻回家，他重新坐回电脑前，快速编写了一个用来计算累加利息和通货膨胀的公式，然后拨通秘书的电话。

“现在是下班时间，老板。”

“抱歉，我有件私事需要你帮忙处理，越快越好。我需要在发展前景最为平稳的银行开一个定期账户，从今天起，每个月汇一笔钱到这个账户上。跟银行再做一份公证，让他们在四百五十年后用这笔存款买下大都会太空博物馆的某样东西，将它赠予我的朋友。不，我没疯。跟我的遗嘱律师约下时间，我要确保这件事被落实。”


	11. 终夜

阳光温和地照耀着希望之都——大都会。  
在那里，人们工作、嬉戏、争吵、陷入爱河。  
普通的一天。  
但这或许是最后一天了。

光照蓦地黯淡下来。路上的行人纷纷疑惑地抬头向上看。

“嘿！太阳是怎么回事？”

“不知道，是日食吧。”

“这‘日食’不像是自然现象，看啊——” 

一艘外星飞船在昏黄的阳光中飞跃过大都会的上空，最后摔停在西河码头附近。

闻讯而来的超级英雄降落在从未知飞船中爬出的外星女子面前，为首的超人沉声道，“我是超人，在我身后的是超级英雄军团和大都会特别重案组，我希望你是带着和平而来的，这是为你着想……额，你能听懂我的话吗？你能听见吗 ？”  
超人从彰显气势的叉腰姿势中放下手，和对面长相迥异的外星人面面相觑。

那个外星女子看上去没有攻击情绪，她只是用手指着光线愈发昏暗的太阳，大声说着地球人听不懂的语言。

在超人的背后，来自三十世纪的超级英雄军团则通过他们具有翻译功能的戒指明白了外星女子想要表达的意思。  
“我现在都有点希望我们军团的飞行戒指中没有宇宙语言翻译机了。”土星女孩叹口气，使用了她的心灵感应术，在外星人和众人之间架起一座精神桥梁。

名为“薄暮”的外星女子的话语终于得以被听清。

“没时间了！你们的世界即将毁灭，噬日者来了！”

※

S.T.A.R. Lab中，英雄集结。

在众人的注视下，被带到此处说明情况的外星人“薄暮”沉痛地说道，“我只能领先它很短的一段时间，因为它的行动方向如同天气一般难以预测。但我已经很多次见证过它的劣行，我可以十分肯定地说，它正冲着你们的太阳而来。”  
“噬日者会遮盖你们的太阳，偷走属于你们的光和热。你们的庄稼会枯萎，你们的水会冻结，而这仅仅才是个开端。这……是无法阻止的。”  
“我向你们发出这警告，就像我之前做过的数百次那样，希望你们中的一部分能逃离这注定毁灭的世界。”

超人上前一步，“你已经做了你力所能及的事情了，薄暮，对此我们感激不尽。现在该我们行动了！”

被指派了任务的联盟成员纷纷散去，来自S.T.A.R. Lab的博士则走到天文观测屏前，为尚未离去的人继续分析当前的情况。  
“这片在星域空间中穿梭的暗影直径估计超过一百万英里，它吸收沿途所有的光和能量，并且轨迹直指我们的太阳。即使这还不能证实薄暮所说属实，却也在某种程度上佐证了她的这一可怕说法。我们认为我们不能坐以待毙，让现实告诉我们薄暮是对是错。尽管不到六小时后，我们就会知道那最终结果。”

靠近赤道的某处度假胜地，原本惬意地躺在沙滩椅上的莱克斯·卢瑟抬眼看向头顶上方彻底被黑暗所吞噬的太阳。他摘下脸上的墨镜，对身边忠诚的女助理说道，“准备私人飞机，我们返回大都会。人类是不会不战而败的。”

此时的人们还无法想到，在很短一段时间后，地球上力与智的巅峰——超人和他众所周知的死敌莱克斯·卢瑟将在大庭广众之下，为拯救这个世界而握手言和。

※

世界末日般的景象激化了部分人潜在的犯罪冲动。  
短短一小时内，泰德就制止了三起砸窗抢劫，两起枪械冲突和已经懒得计数的街头斗殴。  
剧烈的运动使得胸口处隐隐作痛，他停下脚步，擦了把流到眼睛附近的汗水，轻喘着苦笑起来，“如果有画家在这时候取景作画并将作品命名为末日狂欢的话，他肯定会名声大噪的。”

“泰德！”金色先锋降落到他身旁，“一直没找到你，我还以为你会在臭虫里。”

“臭虫的能源供给主要基于太阳能，而现在的情况你也知道，它飞不起来了。”  
说话间，一阵冷风吹过，泰德打了个哆嗦，方才运动时出的细汗在骤降的气温中转换为透着寒意的潮湿。

“你穿得太少了，这样下去会感冒的。”

金色先锋拽着友人走进街边的服装店，买下一身厚实的大衣套在他身上。

在衣物里渐渐回暖的泰德重新有了思考的余裕，他语焉不详地小声问先锋，“‘这个’也有记载？大超他们最后成功拯救世界了？”

“放心吧，最后会没事的，就是拯救世界的人……”先锋叹了口气，“你会知道的。”

所有人都会知道的，当他们看到那重新点燃了太阳的温暖绿光时。

※

位于纽约曼哈顿的“武士酒吧”是一家由店主——盖·加德纳运营的潮流餐厅。冒险者们本可以在这里稍作歇息，分享故事，舔舐伤口……直到三天前太阳熄灭。  
在那之后，这里就被当作临时庇护所、指挥中心和医院。

酒吧内，英雄们疲惫的身影被淹没在伤员痛苦的呻吟声中。  
突然陷入故障、导致室内一片漆黑的发电机剪断了盖·加德纳紧绷已久的最后一根神经，这位性格冲动的孩子气的硬汉怒吼一声，一炮轰向了发电机能源处理器所在的位置。

超级英雄军团的闪光少女见状扶额，干脆动用自己的超能力来恢复照明。

手臂上打着石膏的泰德带着先锋径直走向正在吧台处喝闷酒的前队友，“盖，你还好吗？”

“你说呢？我们像无头苍蝇似地在全世界、甚至是宇宙中奔走了那么久，结果都是徒劳，世界就要毁灭了，而我连把自己灌醉都做不到。”  
盖掀起眼皮瞟了眼身边的“蓝与金”组合，“哦，还没恭喜你脱单呢，你害我赌输了二十块，甲虫。我是‘宅男单身到老’那派的。”

尽管得到了先锋的保证，眼下严峻的情况还是令泰德失去了打趣调侃的心情。  
“盖，你能联系上绿灯侠吗？”

“新来的那小子？在去执行卢瑟给他布置的那什么‘太阳探索’任务后就失踪了。”

在泰德询问盖的同时，闪光少女好奇地凑到金色先锋面前，“嘿，你就是那个让布仔特别授权使用戒指的人？”

“布仔？”金色先锋没有在第一时间反应过来。

“布莱尼亚克5号的昵称啦，是不是很可爱？”

想到那个曾经因为一时误会，伙同两个队友，对着自己上来就是一顿揍的外星少年，金色先锋感到了隐隐的胃疼，但仍硬着头皮附和道，“是挺可爱的。”  
谁叫他拿人手短呢？不仅制服使用的防御力场是人家发明的，连飞行戒指都是人家拿来给自家团队使用的特供品。

此时的先锋还不知道，他将会在尚算遥远的未来，进一步迫害这个继承了超级反派的十二级智慧的绿皮美少年——令对方沦为帮自己带崽的奶爸。

盖隔着杯中醇厚的酒液看向墙壁上挂着的照片，那是他还在为绿灯军团效力时的留影。  
“他曾是最伟大的绿灯侠……蒙戈和机械超人毁了他，现在只剩下视差魔了。”  
将杯中的液体的一饮而尽，盖高举空杯大声道，“敬那些辉煌岁月！那些我拥有近乎无所不能的力量和同伴们一同拯救世界的日子，真想再戴上那枚戒指啊，我猜那句话说得对，别人家的草地总是……”

“……更绿？”

盖傻呆呆地望着突然出现在吧台后的绿披风，试图通过眯起一只眼睛的方式，来确认对面的人影是否只是自己酒醉后出现的幻觉。  
没准这酒比他想的要带劲，这是盖心里的第一反应，他也这么说了出来。

然而视差魔——哈尔·乔丹开口了，“不，盖，是我本人。”  
而这也成了点燃盖的怒火的导/火/索，“天哪！乔丹！地球要完蛋了，所以你就回来幸灾乐祸吗？”

哈尔的声音则十分平静，“不是这样的，盖，我回来见你是因为…….我需要思考很多事情，和你聊一聊也许会有所帮助。”

“你想和我聊一聊？好啊，那就聊聊你是怎么摧毁军团然后杀了守护者的！又是怎么为了得到你想要的一切，扰乱时间线，背弃你的朋友的！”

“你说得没错，我的所作所为都是错的。那你觉得对我来说，要接受那些事情有多艰难？我以为当它结束的时候，我能修正一切，但是没有人理解。”  
将苦涩咽回深处，哈尔闭了闭眼，再度直视起战友怒气冲冲的面庞。  
“这就是我想和你聊一聊的原因，盖，当你还是个绿灯侠的时候，没有人理解你，包括我，我们相处的大部分时间都在吵架。说好听点，我们认为你是个混蛋。说难听点，也许你和我们对抗的那些恶棍没什么区别。但是你总是能完成任务。”  
“是什么促使你一直向前？为了成为英雄，你竭尽全力，尽管你对此嗤之以鼻，为什么？”

盖从鼻间喷出一道不屑的气息，双手环胸。“因为我知道自己就是个英雄，别人想什么我他妈才不关心呢。对我来说，成为英雄意味着去做正确的事情，不管有多少艰难险阻，或者别人有什么意见。做你该做的事。”

盖·加德纳直白的话语令在吧台附近屏息旁观两位前·绿灯侠对峙的金色先锋亦有所感触。  
同样的，先锋和盖从没合得来过，不如说整个JLI里只有寒冰那种温软善良的脾气才能受得了盖。所以尽管金色先锋很清楚盖一直是个真正的英雄，但也是第一次直面对方那颗珍贵的赤子之心。

“为什么要问我这件事，乔丹？”

“我要做出抉择，理清思绪……盖，我希望你知道，不管我们曾经有过怎样的争执，我希望守护在我身后的人是你。”

盖似是隐约明白了什么，眼底燃烧着的火焰冷却下来。“……去吧，做你该做的事。”

和来时一样，视差魔悄无声息地离开了。

和先锋一同见证了这一幕的泰德用求证的目光看向自己的朋友。  
金色先锋摇摇头，“这是属于他的英雄时刻。”

在剩下的时间里，哈尔·乔丹一一拜访了他的故友，那些曾被他辜负了期待的人们：他用力量恢复了瘫痪在床的约翰·斯图尔特的健康，在为拯救大都会而于不久前牺牲的奥利弗·奎恩的墓前放下一束指引重生的玫瑰，向始终忠诚的朋友汤姆·卡尔马库说声谢谢，最后，他与卡萝·费里斯在飘着飞雪的海滨城原址拥吻。

天空中，一道希望的光撕裂了终夜一成不变的黑暗。

在很久以前，哈尔曾发过誓，那条誓言教会了他一些其他人永远都不会理解的东西。驱散黑暗有两种方法，点亮光芒或者吞噬黑暗。  
漂浮在将太阳包裹的噬日者前，哈尔展开双手，在将噬日者困于体内的同时，他自己的身体也正在飞速湮灭。

白昼朗朗，黑夜茫茫。  
魑魅魍魉，无所遁藏。  
异徒乱党，畏吾神光。  
绿灯长明，万世光芒！

濒临绝境的太阳重新焕发生机，温暖的绿光洒在了每一个走出家门见证奇迹的人的脸上。

“干得好，乔丹！让那个偷吃能量的阿米巴虫知道，别惹绿色的无敌战士！”盖大笑着揽过身边的蓝金二人组，和他们依次碰杯，“世界末日结束了，你俩怎么还闷闷不乐？”

泰德和先锋彼此对视一眼，无声达成共识。  
算了，还是不要让盖在短时间内经受这么多变故了，虽说他很快就会知道哈尔·乔丹为重燃太阳而牺牲的消息。

金色先锋向绿色的太阳举起杯。“敬最伟大的绿灯侠！”


	12. 身份危机-1

随着越来越多的义警选择挺身而出，用自己的能力来惩恶扬善，一个不容忽视的问题开始被联盟成员列为重要事项——秘密身份。  
对于超人来说，克拉克·肯特是他的秘密身份，温和坚定的红披风之下是被淳朴善良的人类夫妇养育大的小镇男孩，而布鲁斯·韦恩则与之相反，蝙蝠侠才是他的真实，这也是为什么某些阿卡姆精神病院的疯子即使明知道面具下的人是谁，也懒得去找哥谭宝贝本人的麻烦——伤害蝙蝠侠重视的人，激怒他，将他拉下深渊不比扯碎一个虚幻的假面有趣得多？  
义警们戴上面具掩藏身份不仅是为了自己的安全，更多的是为避免身边的亲朋好友被意外卷入他们与敌人的争斗中，受到伤害。  
所以当某个联盟成员——“伸缩人”拉尔夫·迪布尼决定向公众宣布自己真实身份时，联盟内部掀起了轩然大波。

“拉尔夫，这样真的好吗？我知道我们几个从来没在‘面具’的事情上上过心，但向媒体公开身份是另一回事。别忘了苏只是个普通人，你们还从JLI的大使馆搬出去了。”尽管身心俱疲，烈火在得到这个消息后仍是强打起精神去见了老友一面——几个月的时间远不够她走出搭档逝世的阴霾，寒冰的死令她和盖·加德纳心碎到无以复加的地步。

“公开身份是苏和我共同的决定，民众对义警头罩后的模样的好奇和警惕心都已经累积到顶点了，那为什么不给他们一个答案？我们俩其实还挺享受被人关注的感觉的。”  
伸缩人继续道，“至于安全问题，我们的新家在欧珀城的好地段，麦克斯那个精明的家伙亲自把关的，联盟还派人安装了专门的安保系统，是揉合了塞纳冈、火星、天启星和氪星的尖端科技的产物，比瞭望塔还要无懈可击。”

“就知道妻管严的四分男是不会在涉及到老婆大人的事情上含糊的。你自己心里有数就好，世界第三侦探。”

伸缩人喊住正要离去的烈火。“碧翠斯，你这些日子去了哪里？大家都很担心你。”

“我和盖在寻找带朵拉回来的办法。”见伸缩人神色严肃，似是有话要说，烈火扯起嘴角笑了笑，“别和其他人一样用那些让死者安息的大道理来折磨我了，拉尔夫。没有失去过的人是无法感同身受的。”保护好苏，她不希望品尝到这痛苦的人再多出一个了。

当天晚上，回到家的伸缩人刚进门就缠到妻子身上，给了她一个橡胶质感满满的拥抱。

“快放开我，拉尔夫，锅还在炉子上呢。”苏亲昵地捏了捏丈夫的鼻子。

“我今天在瞭望塔碰到烈火了。她整个人都变了。”

“……审判日时发生的事对她的打击太大了，她放不下。”苏神色复杂地说。

“所以我在想，我们是不是也该更谨慎些？”

苏睁大眼睛，“我们不是讨论过这件事了吗？拉尔夫。我在这栋房子里很安全，没有恶棍能闯进来伤到我。别把我当成一个时刻需要人保护的负担。”

“你怎么会是负担呢，小甜饼。你是我的华生，我的底气，我最好的后援和搭档。”伸缩人深情地吻住妻子，直到焦糊味从厨房里探出头时，这对即将庆祝结婚二十周年的黏糊糊的爱情鸟才依依不舍地分开来。

※

伊利诺伊州，马奎特中学77届毕业生同学会再度如期举行。

“我还以为你的社交恐惧症在做出拯救全校老同学的壮举后消失了呢。”一身白色西装的金色先锋对着电梯内的镜子正了下领结，用余光看向同样做正装打扮的友人。

“我已经过了会因为宴会上无人陪聊而硬拉熟人壮胆的阶段了，先锋。只是想把你介绍给老家的朋友认识一下，他们人挺好的。”

“嗯哼，处于全镇外星人包围之中的唯一的人类小孩，你的朋友们肯定是足够友善才会让你在十几年间迟钝到一点端倪都没发现。”

泰德差点被自己的口水呛到，“等等，这个也被记载了？！就我们镇那群手无缚鸡之力的老乡？这么战五渣的外星人也能在历史里拥有姓名了？”

曾经和友人共同拯救过老同学的先锋笑而不语，故作神秘。

被他唬住，泰德继续道，“刚知道这个秘密，‘我们家是全镇唯一的人类’时，我还以为是我的那帮老同学在集体跟我整蛊。氪星人跟人类长得一模一样也就算了，Klaar星的原住民居然也这样。没被人发现真的不是他们演技太好，而是无论从哪个角度看，他们就是地道的地球人，说话带当地口音、深蕴流行文化的那种。奇妙的宇宙。”

“我倒不是很惊讶，毕竟全宇宙生命的起源就在地球。”先锋耸耸肩。

“额，我是不是被剧透了什么不得了的事情。”

说话间，电梯门开启，一黑一白的两位西装男士先后走入会场。

“看看是谁来了！泰德·科德，我们的甲虫英雄！”  
在会场入口附近的几个老同学注意到他们，笑着迎上来，把镇子上唯一的人类和他的同行者团团围住。  
“我们在电视上看到你和你的队友们了，谁说我们马奎特镇是鸟不拉屎的小地方，我们这可是出了一位正义联盟的超级英雄！”见被他大力拍着肩的泰德露出无奈的眼神，老同学会意地压低声音，“我们知道，秘密身份，放心，我们很擅长保守秘密的。对了，我的小侄子很崇拜你，你能在他的蓝甲虫T恤上签个名吗？”

这就是他曾经需要队友作陪才敢出席同学会的原因了，多年未见的老乡们的热情简直能把人融化，泰德想。

某个女同学暗含羞涩地看向金色先锋，“这位也是你的队友吗？上次跟你一起的那两位冰火美人呢？我们还想好好感谢她们伸出的援助之手。”

泰德努力克制住情绪，但从周围一下子安静下来的场面来看，他做得不太成功。“……她们中的一个无法再参加咱们的同学会了。”

先锋握住友人的手，希望能借此传递给他一些精神上的支持，尽管他自己心中也仍在为没能阻止Overmaster杀害寒冰的事而感到悲伤与愤怒。  
已经凝固的历史无法被改变，这是“时间大师”瑞普·亨特的观点。金色先锋不想承认他的理论，但随着越来越多与记忆中走向一致的大事件的发生，他的坚持和挣扎逐渐显得徒劳又可笑。

蓝甲虫是否注定要为这个世界献出生命？  
记忆中，不顾他的挽留，姿态决绝地走进时间球的泰德脸上释怀的笑容清晰得仿佛一切就发生在昨日。  
失去的恐惧令先锋不禁收紧手指，更加用力地握住他的朋友。  
他不允许那一幕再度出现，泰德·科德会好好活下去。

“先锋？”前·橄榄球四分卫的手劲令以灵活见长的体操系男子有些吃不消了。

“啊！ 抱歉！”先锋连忙松开泰德开始泛红的手。

泰德叹口气，低声道，“那不是你的错，别因为自己是个未来人就把责任全揽到身上。”

“我知道……只是，我以为我能改变什么，但最终只是眼睁睁地看着事情发生。”

“……这是时间流的自我保护。如果你真的改变了过去，那么位于那个节点后的一整条时间线都会被抹去重写，二十五世纪的哥谭很可能从没有过你的存在，你会亲手制造祖母悖论。”

金色先锋苦笑，“你怎么跟瑞普·亨特一个论调？”

“我猜大概是因为我们都是有脑子的人。”

“你又嘲笑我的智商，我不就是重念了十四次高中吗？”

“我还以为是十五次。”

“这不是重点！”先锋气鼓鼓地抗议，“别太小看我这个受过先进教育的未来人了，我想黑进二十世纪的国防部的服务器就是动动手指的事情！”

“那你还将情报工作全推给可怜的斯基茨？”

“不是有点懒嘛。”

“嘿！泰德，快来看看这个！”老同学的话打断了他们用于平复心绪的互怼。

电视机的画面里，穿着那身标志性的带有EM字样的制服的红发男人正和他美丽的妻子手挽手坐在主持人对面的沙发上。  
“感谢大名鼎鼎的伸缩侦探和他的爱人一同来到本节目的演播间，自从你们决定公布身份并接受访谈，粉丝们的来信都快要把电视台的邮箱挤爆了。”女主持人不失风趣地将话题引向大家最为关注的那个问题，“亲爱的拉尔夫，我们都很好奇，为什么你选择‘摘下面具’，走到公众的视线里来。”

“初衷其实很简单，我和苏想告诉所有人，正义联盟的超能力者不是大家需要警惕的对象，我们只是想要帮忙。伸缩人可能是被一只具有放射性的橡皮筋咬了，但我仍然是我，一个想用头脑和获得的能力去做力所能及的好事的普通市民。”

“说到头脑，在业界内极具口碑的迪布尼侦探最为出名的还是他那个不会放过一丝犯罪气息、闻‘线索’而动的神奇的鼻子，请问这是真的还是谣传？”

泰德喃喃道，“伸缩人真的公开自己的身份了。”

金色先锋的目光停留在伸缩人旁边安静微笑着的黑发女人身上。  
苏珊·迪布尼，谁也无法否认这个被超能力者包围的普通人作为联盟不可或缺的一员的身份，她是他们的幕后战友，也是亲近的朋友。  
“那件事”没有被记录在任何载体上，甚至在联盟内部都只有屈指可数的人知晓且对此闭口不言，金色先锋也是靠着时间旅行者的身份才隐约猜到了大概，这令他很难阻止光博士施加在她身上的暴行。但“另一件事”是有迹可循的，也令亲友们的悲痛更加深重。  
苏被杀害时是怀着身孕的。金色先锋为此骇入了中心城所有的医院和诊所。

「对你来说，这个时代是历史，是数据……那你为什么不提醒我，我的妻子会死？」  
记忆中，眼中只剩一片死寂的鳏夫直直地注视着金色先锋，似是要用这样的方式看到他的内心深处。  
「……我居然以为金色先锋会关心除了自己以外的任何人。看看这满墙的广告海报，这些产品代言，自吹自擂。除了你自己，你真正帮过谁？」  
「虚荣的投机分子，摆出英雄的架势拉企业合同赚钱。蓝甲虫的死都改变不了你，我不敢相信，我竟然还会来找你帮忙。」

拉尔夫说得没错，他一直是个混迹在英雄中的烂人。在导致泰德死亡的麦克斯和兄弟眼都被解决后，浑浑噩噩了一阵的他故态复萌，好像继续保持曾经贪图名声的市侩做派就能让朋友回来一样。

金色先锋咬紧牙。他不能再让拉尔夫经历一遍将他的生命也一同抽干的丧妻之痛，他要阻止苏的死亡。


	13. 身份危机-2

同学会结束后，泰德带着先锋准备留宿在马奎特镇的旧宅里。之前那次让寒冰烈火她们住在酒店是为了避免盖那个爱吃醋的家伙多心，虽然盖最后还是为 “居心不良的蓝甲虫偷走了他的女孩”而火冒三丈。

金色先锋沿着楼梯，按照时间线观看起友人幼时的照片，最后饶有兴趣地停留在了其中一张的前面。

“抱着泰迪熊的Teddy真可爱~”

先锋捏着嗓子的搞怪声音激得泰德手臂上汗毛竖立起来。“我只能说父母恶趣味的程度一般是在孩子小的时侯达到顶峰。”

金色先锋眨眨眼，表示受教。  
从他记事起，不是在护着双胞胎妹妹躲过父亲的殴打就是在照顾受伤的母亲，不过幸好那个男人很快就从家中消失了。先锋没能有过什么像样的童年，所以他对小时侯的泰德会是什么模样感到格外好奇。

正准备去泰德的卧室参观一番，先锋的手机却突然响了起来，屏幕上的来电显示令他不得不立刻接通。未婚夫的身份是把双刃剑，给予了先锋随时探听麦克斯动向的权利，也让他被牢牢困在这段关系里不能肆意妄为。

“还在忙吗？亲爱的。”电话那边的麦克斯似乎是在外面参加什么酒会，悠扬的管弦乐和交谈声组成了背景音。

“没，告一段落了。”

“等会有几个大人物到场，我想给他们介绍下集团未来的半个主人，顺便给媒体打个预防针。”

这是需要他去做富豪臂弯里的花瓶了，先锋腹诽。“我这就过去。”

泰德皱起眉，“又是你的未婚夫？他是时刻掌握你的行踪了吗？”总是在他想和先锋多相处一会的时候一个电话过来打断他们。

“他是和蝙蝠侠一个级别的控制狂。”金色先锋觉得自己完全没有在夸张。

泰德在胸前环起手臂，声音中有些不岔，“听上去是个很难缠的人，我不明白你为什么铁了心要嫁给他。”

“为了一个对我很重要的人。晚安，泰德，早些休息。”在腕部调整好时间旅行电路，金色先锋凑过去亲了下朋友的额头，启动了传送。

被留在原地的泰德陷入呆滞之中。  
“什么意思，他对那个阔佬是真心的？怎么可能！先锋明明，他明明是对……”  
泰德感到那个包裹着答案的音节已经快要滚到舌尖，但在思路卡壳的阻碍下，就是无法说出。

而另一边位于哥谭市的酒会会场外，镁光灯不断亮起，在场的媒体全都处于一种近乎狂欢的兴奋状态，毕竟不是每天都能看到这种站在全球金字塔尖的有钱人聚在一起：大都会的卢瑟、星城的奎恩、海滨城的费里斯、纽约的劳德，当然还有以一己之力养活了哥谭整个媒体业的哥谭王子——布鲁斯·韦恩。

“这是什么富豪才准参加的交友party吗？”胸前别着星球日报名牌的黑框眼镜记者按下相机快门，向与他同行的美女记者问道。

“根据我得到的消息，应该是其中几家企业之间的合作的非正式宣传。”普利兹奖得主、有着罕见的紫色虹膜的露易丝·莱恩回道。她对着化妆镜最后确认下妆容，打开录音笔，像只锁定了猎物的狮子般朝自己的目标大步走去。

克拉克·肯特不会承认他有那么一秒对被记者侠盯上的秃子产生了同情。

与此同时，匆匆抵达的金色先锋在踏入宴会厅的瞬间，弧度完美的笑容僵在了脸上。  
他这是什么运气，只是随便扫了一眼就看到绿箭侠和蝙蝠侠都在，再仔细分辨下，发现绿箭侠身侧的女伴是黑金丝雀，蝙蝠侠对面正在与之交谈的是星蓝石军团未来的领袖，还有那个跟在气势汹汹的女记者后面笨手笨脚的大个子，除了超人本尊还能是谁？  
这个房间里的超能力者含量超标了，这是先锋在看到他的未婚夫——此时已架空其他三位“王”与“后”、将Checkmate的全部权力牢牢掌握在手中的“黑王”朝自己走来时剩下的唯一想法。

“有眼熟的人吗？”麦克斯笑着牵过恋人的手。

“……没想到会是这种程度的‘大人物’。”金色先锋有气无力地说道。有人还记得他是个被挂在通缉令上的在逃怪盗吗？这算不算自投罗网。

接下来的时间里，先锋全程挂着尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，尽职尽责地做好一个男版的胸大无脑的金发尤物，努力缩小自己的存在感，只求最后还能竖着走出宴会厅的大门。

作为一个成功的商人，麦克斯擅长和各种类型的人打交道，作为未婚夫挂件的金色先锋听着他和布鲁西宝贝状态的蝙蝠侠漫无边际的寒暄，思绪逐渐飘远。  
麦克斯真的不知道蝙蝠侠的真实身份吗？  
能够悄无声息地从蝙蝠侠手中夺取他秘密建造的、用来监控全世界的人工智能卫星为己用，麦克斯怎么可能对黑暗骑士面具后的脸毫不知情。连阿曼达·沃勒都猜出了蝙蝠侠的身份，此时拥有一整个国际间谍组织为之效力的马克斯韦尔·劳德只会知道得更多。

“我以为泰德·科德今天会到场。”

“我们私下里已经谈妥了，这次增资扩股后，科德全元在商业运作方面将全权委托给韦恩集团打理。比起天天穿着西装坐镇办公室，泰德更想在自己的实验室里搞发明。”

“确实是他的性格。不过，你这算是变相收购了科德全元吗？准备跟卢瑟竞争一把全美第一托拉斯？”

壕无人性的蝙蝠侠买了泰德的公司！金色先锋在心中咂舌。在想到泰德以后会有更多可以自由分配的时间，也就是说能随时去找他玩后，他又忍不住傻笑出声，也因此引起了两位总裁的注意。

“我记得是迈克尔·卡特先生吧。”布鲁斯用尚带着三分醉意的漂亮的蓝眼睛看过来。

“额，没错，B……布鲁西。”脑子一时没转过来，差点掀了人家马甲的先锋连忙改口。

“他和泰德私交不错，没事时常去找他。”麦克斯解释道。  
说这话时，他的手正带有宣告意味地放在先锋的腰侧。不管金色先锋在外面有多少个朋友，但他才是他的未婚夫，谁都改变不了这点。

留意到这个细节的哥谭宝贝挑起眉，“所以，你们的婚礼定在几月？”

“再等两年，我不想有人说迈克尔的闲话。”

马克斯韦尔·劳德确实不再适合管理JLI，他的退出是正确的选择，蝙蝠侠想。有点观察力的人都能看出麦克斯已经被这个代号为金色先锋的超能力者迷得神魂颠倒了。

“韦恩先生，请问您有意收购霍特股份和科德全元的消息是否属实？”采访完卢瑟的女记者带着小弟见缝插针地凑过来，她对在场的大佬们一视同仁，绝不放过一人。

在布鲁斯被大都会记者包围时，一袭粉色礼裙的卡萝·费里斯端着一杯香槟走过来，从她目光的落点可以推断出她的目标是之前并未有过太多交集的麦克斯。

“没想到那个精明的麦克斯会在城市重建这种周期长还没多少回报的事上洒钞票。”卡萝道。

“海滨城是个好地方，很多人都在怀念它曾经的样子，我也一样。”

卡萝看上去并没有完全相信他的说辞。  
她的谨慎不是没有缘由的，马克斯韦尔·劳德近两年在金融界的名声毁誉参半，虽然比为达目的不择手段的卢瑟之流好很多，但也谈不上多么遵守规则。

方才没有在意，此时的距离却足够卡萝看清金色先锋的长相，她迟疑了下开口道，“你是那个麦片广告里的人？”

没想到会瞬间掉马，先锋慌了，“什么金色先锋，我绝对不知道！”

卡萝无语地望着他，“我还没说你是谁呢……算了。”她正了正神色，继续道，“谢谢你那时候能来帮忙，我听说你从机械超人手下救了不少人。”

“……不知道你在说什么。”

卡萝无奈地笑了笑，重新看向麦克斯，“你以前待的那个英雄团队大概率要分家了。原子队长有意组建一支更加符合他理念的队伍，他问我愿不愿意去担任他们新基地的管理员。”

“一日为兵，终生军人，原子队长会做出这样的选择，我并不感到惊讶。有着强烈的爱国心不是件坏事，但希望他不要越界，正义联盟很少插手救灾外的国际事务是有原因的。”

卡萝沉吟片刻，说道， “你说得有道理，男孩们需要有人帮忙看着点。”

待她走后，有些撑不住了的金色先锋表示想要提前离场。  
是的，他大致确定了，今天麦克斯叫他来至少有一半是恶趣味作祟。

这是战术性撤退，才不是在蝙蝠侠凉飕飕的注视下落荒而逃，先锋想。  
只是以前蝙蝠侠待他太过温和，当然，是蝙蝠标准的温和，就像是在面对不懂事的冒失学徒，总是对他犯下的蠢事重重拿起，轻轻放下，不仅在他最无助的时候安慰了他，还在其他看不起他的联盟成员嘲讽他时出声打断。  
可惜现在大概只能得到几枚会爆炸的蝙蝠镖了，先锋叹气。


	14. 身份危机-3

两年后，欧珀城。

“你最近在欧珀城活动的频率快引起现任星侠的注意了。”金色的安保机器人悬浮在它的同伴身边提醒道，崭新干净的金属外壳闪闪发亮，这是它刚刚更新换代过的身体，天才的蓝甲虫的手笔。

此时正躲在天台的阴影里监视对楼公寓——伸缩人夫妇的住处的金色先锋说道，“我知道，但不这么做的话我会焦虑过头的。你储存的历史记载偏差太多，我又该死地忘了那件事的日期，只记得点零碎的线索。说到这个，医疗系统里还是没有苏的记录？”

“没有，先生。”

“可恶，到底是在哪一天发生的？”

金色先锋烦恼地咬住下唇，捞过空中的小伙伴一同藏好，继续无聊又枯燥的监视任务。隔着窗子，他看到苏正弯着腰从烤箱中取出一块烤好的蛋糕坯。

先锋狐疑，“今天是谁生日？”

斯基茨用零点五秒的时间检索了下它那记录了众多英雄信息的资料库，回复道，“无符合结果。我猜测迪布尼女士是想给自己的丈夫一个惊喜。”

“……这对黏糊的老夫老妻，放这么多糖也不怕齁着。”望着苏小心翼翼地在蛋糕上装饰奶油的动作，金色先锋忍不住露出微笑，紧绷僵硬的肩膀也跟着放松下来。

而另一边，带着新晋英雄“火鹰”夜巡的伸缩人也在监视着他们今晚的目标：两个在暗巷中守着木板箱、疑似等待买家现身的年轻人。

火鹰好奇地探出头，“那箱子里装的会是亚魔卓吗？”

“不是。”

“如果是呢？”

“那就呼叫正义联盟。”

火鹰不高兴地撅起嘴，“你觉得咱俩搞不定亚魔卓是吗？”  
见伸缩人没有回话，仍盯着那条小巷，她眨了眨眼，疑惑道，“拉尔夫，怎么了？我还以为JLI的人会觉得这种事挺好玩的呢……”

“好玩？你以为我是塑胶人啊。解决谜团的过程是挺有意思的，正如我会觉得罪犯很好笑，但别误会，我可不喜欢罪犯。”

火鹰没有看到说这话时伸缩人眼中一闪而逝的阴霾，还在锲而不舍地找着新话题，长达几个小时的监视任务对这位性格活泼的新晋英雄来说过于折磨人，她要是再不跟老前辈聊聊天就快要无聊到睡着了。  
“绿箭侠说你的鼻子一遇上谜团就会抽动，这是真的吗？还是你只是故意这么做，好制造紧张感？”

似是终于被挑起了闲聊的性致，伸缩人看向火鹰，面不改色地抹黑起损友，“绿箭是个秃顶，所以他要戴着帽子。”  
果不其然，经验尚浅的联盟预备成员被他过于淡定的表情唬住了，久久没能言语。

好不容易消化掉了“绿箭秃顶”这个惊天秘密，在八卦心的驱使下，火鹰开口问道，“你和你妻子是怎么认识的？”   
她买过市面上能找到的所有超级英雄的自传，没有一个是经过本人授权的“自传”，光是伸缩人和他妻子的浪漫相遇就存在三个不同的版本。

“能容我说件事吗？我倒不是性别歧视……但是如果跟蝙蝠侠一块执行监视任务，他绝不会问这类问题，黑金丝雀就会问，扎塔娜也会问，神力女郎倒是不会问，上帝保佑她，但那是——”

火鹰羞恼地打断他，“那你到底是怎么认识她的？”

“我怎么认识她的？是她先在一屋子人里注意到了我。”

瞅了瞅伸缩人勉强跟英俊靠上点边的五官，火鹰有些将信将疑，“真的吗？不是你冲进了她的初次舞会，在第一眼看见她的时候就爱上了她，诸如此类的肉麻套路？”

伸缩人摇摇头，无声地笑了。  
这就是公开身份带来的一个麻烦。透出一点口风，人们就会得寸进尺地想知道更多。不过事实是，他挺喜欢这样的关注，否则比起侦探英雄他可能更会选择做个消防队员。  
火鹰以为他在开玩笑，但她错了。只有一种事他从不开玩笑，那就是关于苏的。  
自从公开了身份，已经至少有四部未经授权的传记、两部电视剧还有一大堆八卦专栏讲述他和苏的故事。但他们都错了，只有朋友才了解真相。

为了满足后辈的好奇，伸缩人将他和妻子初遇时的经历讲给她听。  
“相遇时我们彼此都很年轻。她不仅仅是注意到了我，而且还没有注意到‘他’——闪电侠，那是在闪电侠重新夺回中心城的日子，舞会的主角是他。然而，正如为什么冰淇淋店不会只卖巧克力和香草口味，偶尔也会有人想要点个奶油胡桃。”  
说到这里，伸缩人唇边的笑容扩大开来，眼中亦亮起柔软温暖的光，“苏认识联盟的每个人。蝙蝠侠，闪电侠，海王，绿灯侠……她看过鹰侠那性感的胸膛，还直直望进过超人那双能融化人心的蓝眼睛，但她依旧选择了我。她是我命中注定的女人。”

被秀了一脸恩爱的火鹰轻声呢喃，“上帝，你感动得我要哭了……”

伸缩人无奈地说，“是你问我这些的。”

咽下口中不存在的狗粮，火鹰追问道，“然后呢？报纸上的其他的事是真的吗？苏在你每个生日都给你安排惊喜？”

“不然你以为她今晚把我轰到街上来巡查是为什么？加入联盟后我就不再夜巡了。”

“等等，今天是你的生日？”

“不是，还差几个月呢。苏以为提早安排能让我毫无防备。去年她就这么干的，让闪电侠化妆成一个老头来吓我一跳，今年她找了绿箭侠来干这事。是的，我都知道，我能成为联盟的一员可不仅仅是因为我的耳朵能伸进烟囱里，侦探技能才是最主要的原因。”

“这么说，每年她想让你大吃一惊，但其实……”

“那些出乎意料的反应都是我装出来的。告诉过你了，苏是我命中注定的女人，既然她这么费尽心思地想逗我开心，难道我能告诉她我其实什么都知道然后毁了那一切吗？”

火鹰为此咂了好一阵舌。“嫁给一个侦探果然很不容易，什么都瞒不过对方的眼睛。”

伸缩人这下是真的笑出声了。

公寓内，在蛋糕上挤完奶油，插好蜡烛，苏开始准备送给丈夫的礼物：其实早已被伸缩人猜到的一把古董放大镜，那是她的丈夫在旅游时隔着橱窗看了至少三十秒以上的精巧物件。  
她心爱的人觉得他自己很聪明，他的确是，所以他能猜到这个放大镜，然而，就连福尔摩斯也猜不到她在盒中放下的第二样东西。

被护目镜增强过的视力使得先锋留意到这个细节，他敲敲小伙伴，问道，“苏手里的是什么东西？我怎么从没见过。”

对此同样一无所知的斯基茨联网搜索了下，“验孕棒，于1988年发明的家用怀孕自测产品，一端收集尿液中的hCG，另一端显示结果……”

刚听完前半句，金色先锋表情大变，他猛地冲向对面的公寓，大力敲击着厨房的窗户试图引起对方的注意。“苏，你身边有危险！快点联系正义联盟！”

任谁发现窗外突然出现一张人脸都会吓一跳，苏警惕地将手放在厨房的电话上，“你是谁？不要再靠近了！”

意识到他们如今易位的关系，先锋将双手举高，后退些许，“我不是坏人，就，快点联络你的丈夫或者正义联盟好吗？你现在的处境很不安全。”

他为什么要叫她找正义联盟来，这是什么针对联盟的阴谋吗？  
苏·迪布尼没有立刻按照陌生人的要求行动，她虽是个没有什么战斗力的弱女子，但胆识可不输给那些披风斗士。苏花了几秒钟的时间来观察窗外那个不速之客的举止和表情，皱着眉得出“来人并无敌意”的初步推断，不过仍没有放下戒备。  
“我不知道你是从哪里得知我们的住址的。我丈夫很快就会回来，你最好不要轻举妄动。”

金色先锋被她的不合作搞得快要急疯了，“拜托，苏珊！我真的不是可疑人物，对了，泰德·科德，蓝甲虫是我的朋友。为了你和你的孩子，行行好，快点找人过来保护你！”

“你是怎么知道？……等等，你是那个金色先锋？你真的是泰德的朋友。”苏的态度软化下来，踌躇了下，还是拿起听筒放到耳边，准备联络她的丈夫。

就在此时，电话响了。

苏问道，“是你吗？拉尔夫。”

太好了，他终于改变了一件事，苏活下来了。  
没等金色先锋松口气，拿着电话的女人身子一歪，踉跄着摔倒在地，鲜红的液体顺着她的耳道流到厨房地面的瓷砖上。

在倒在地上的苏的附近，一个女人的身形蓦地显现，她背对着窗外的金色先锋，举起手中的喷火器，对准因延髓供血受阻而身体痉挛的苏。

联盟为成员家属特别设置的安保系统使得破窗的冲击波比凶手的火焰晚到一步。

眼看着将他的朋友杀害焚尸的冷血凶手就要逃走，金色先锋立刻朝她掷出用于困人的防御力场，可原子侠旧制服改变人体尺寸的效果过强大，将自己缩小至原子大小的凶手穿过力场的阻隔，通过电话施施然离开。

“简·罗琳！！别以为你能在杀了苏后就这么一走了之！我们会抓住你的！”

原子侠的前妻，名为简·罗琳的女人最后回头看了一眼道破她身份的男人的长相，瞳中杀意顿现。


	15. 身份危机-4

突如其来的心悸感促使伸缩人拨通了家里的电话。

“是你吗？拉尔夫。”

“苏，家里还缺什么吗？巡逻结束后我顺手买回家……苏？”

电话那头的妻子没有立即回答，重物撞击地面的声音响起，通话紧接着被切断。  
伸缩人意识到家里出事了，顾不上会被火鹰手上持续燃烧的火焰灼伤，他让能够高速飞行的搭档带他赶回去。

在伸缩人朝着公寓的大门匆忙跑去的时候，火鹰直接飞向伸缩人家所在的楼层，她刚刚好像发现了点异样的情况。  
厨房的窗户被打碎了？等等，那是？  
“站住！”

灭火装置的水幕中，确认苏再无生命迹象，将人重新放下的金色先锋发现自己被火鹰堵在了窗口。  
先锋没有心思和“过去”的暧昧对象说明情况，他还记得 “罗宾”提姆·德雷克的父亲也在这次身份危机事件中丧生的事。“让开，洛蕾妮，我没有时间。”

火鹰先是震惊于自己秘密身份的暴露，但她很快注意到被金色先锋挡在身后的焦黑躯体——被火焰烧得不成人形的女人。“这是苏？……你杀了她？！”

循着烧焦的痕迹踏进厨房的伸缩人也在这时看到了妻子倒在地上的遗体。  
“苏？”伸缩人双手颤抖着抱起再无法醒来的妻子，思考停滞的大脑无法处理眼前的一切意味着什么，直到他的余光捕捉到妻子手边散落着的破碎礼盒。

礼盒中放着的是苏会在今天送给他的古董放大镜和一根绑着卡片的验孕棒，卡片上的字迹被水晕开，但仍能辨认。  
[孩子他爸，两道杠哦，我们中了~]  
拉尔夫·迪布尼的世界从这一刻开始破碎。

在伸缩人抱着妻子失声痛哭的同一时刻，火鹰和金色先锋的战场转移到楼外的高空之中。

“冷静点，我不是杀了苏的凶手。”

“那谁才是？当我赶到的时候只看到了你一个人！”同样为苏的逝去而愤怒悲伤的火鹰大声喊道。

“你可能不会相信……是简·罗琳。”

“换个好点的借口吧，杀人犯，谁不知道原子侠夫妇和苏他们是要好的朋友！”

仿佛被人看穿了套路，屡次进攻无法得手，火鹰转换策略，将目标从制服敌人改为缠斗。她刚刚用通讯器呼叫了正义联盟，很快就会有联盟成员赶到这里。

侧头躲过火鹰迎面挥来的拳头，正想脱身去追简·罗琳的先锋眼前红影一闪，紧接着腹部的位置传来巨大的冲击感和疼痛，整个人倒飞着撞进对面的建筑里。  
将自己从巨坑中扒出来的金色先锋抬起头，发现世间魔法的统领 “神奇队长”正双手环胸，气势凛然地从天而降。  
神奇队长只是正义联盟成员中较早赶到的那一个。这一夜，欧珀城的静谧祥和不复存在，所有能够帮上忙的联盟成员陆续通过泽塔管道传送过来，他们中的一半忙着在伸缩人家中搜寻证据和线索，另一半则去审问目前唯一的嫌疑人：怪盗金色先锋。

审讯室外，自称为世界第三聪明人的“卓越先生”将自己的分析结果摆到众人面前。“我模拟了金色先锋的冲击波在各种强度下可能造成的伤害，没有一个和拉尔夫家中的火灾相吻合。要么他将凶器藏在了别处，要么真凶另有其人。”

钢骨紧跟着说道，“附近的监控都查过了，除了金色先锋外，没有别的陌生人找上伸缩人的家。比较奇怪的是，这个人在楼对面偷偷监视苏已经持续有一段时间了。”

“你是想问他为什么选择在今天动手？”为人正直严肃的绿灯侠约翰·斯图尔特盯着房间里被揍得鼻青脸肿的怪盗，眼底充斥着嫌恶，“他在等一个毁了伸缩人的完美时机，阿卡姆里不缺这种疯子。蝙蝠侠会让他开口的。”

审讯室内，置身蝙蝠阴影下的金色先锋侧过脸吐出口中的血沫，他对二十世纪的哥谭都市传说没多少敬畏心理，之所以留在现场是为了避免误导正义联盟的判断，给本就复杂的缉凶行动添乱。被人无视解释的关押不在先锋的计划里，这令他声音中的烦躁变得更加明显，“我说了，是简·罗琳杀了苏，我亲眼所见。你们该在她弄出更大的乱子之前阻止她，而不是在这跟我浪费时间。”

“解释你今晚出现在伸缩人家中的原因。”

先锋深吸口气，“……可以，不过你得让外面的人都离开。我只告诉你一个人，蝙蝠侠。”

“我没有在跟你谈条件。”  
蝙蝠侠眼神冰冷地注视了一会被铐在椅子上的怪盗，最后还是满足了对方的要求。现场的各种细节和尸检的初步结果都指明金色先锋不是动手的那个人，但这依然无法解释他的怪异举止和对简·罗琳的指控，金色先锋掌握着一些所有人都不知晓的内情是肯定的。

“不记录，不外传，这是为了你们自己好。以上是守护过去的时间大师本人的原话。”例行警告过后，金色先锋直接进入正题，“我想你应该没查到我的底细，这很正常，因为我来自几百年后的未来。我知道会在这个时代发生的大事，包括你们所有人的真实身份，布鲁斯。”

话音刚落就被人攥着前襟狠狠撞在墙面上，金色先锋瞪着咫尺之外反射着冷光的白色护目镜，提高声音，“我只是在说实话！我早就知道你是布鲁斯·韦恩，超人是克拉克·肯特，但我不会去做任何不利于你们的事！我不是正义联盟的敌人，正相反，我试图去保护她……我知道她会死……”  
金色先锋用力咬住牙，将眼眶中的热意逼回去，“我不确定苏去世的具体日期，我只知道她死的时候刚刚怀孕，以为监控她的医疗记录可以让我及时阻止这件事发生……拉尔夫说得对，我是个对周围的一切漠不关心的自大狂，连二十世纪的常识都没搞懂，还以为情况都在掌控之中……”

从微表情和心率判断，说谎的可能性较低，蝙蝠侠想。他松开手，任由金色先锋捂着脸无力地滑落在地。

“为什么是简·罗琳？她有不在场证明。”

“我也是看到她的脸后才确定的……等等？什么不在场证明！？”先锋语气激动地问道。

“她家附近的住户在案发的同一时间看到她在给花园浇水。”

“太巧合了不是吗 ？”金色先锋忍不住冷笑，“就我所知，这次事件后她会被关进阿卡姆疯人院，如果她不是凶手的话，谁敢这么对待原子侠的前妻？”

蝙蝠侠马上没有否认金色先锋的推断。  
“泥脸越狱了。”证人存在被人利用的可能性，然而金色先锋对简·罗琳的指控成立的前提条件中存在一个疑点：简·罗琳的动机是什么？杀死作为朋友的苏对她能有什么好处？

“我是否在说谎等尸检结果出来时你就能知道。在被火焰烧到前，苏就身体抽搐着倒下了，简·罗琳肯定是用了原子侠的技术，缩小后在苏体内大肆破坏。”

调查案件的首要准则：如果你想查出凶手是谁，你必须先找出获益之人。  
当一个英雄的家属被杀死在家中时，谁会获益？

“你现在的罗宾是提姆·德雷克吧？派你蝙蝠家族中的一个去守着点他父亲，提姆的父亲很快就会遭到回旋镖队长的袭击。”

当一个英雄家属死去，其他所有的英雄家属都会获益。唯恐自己的亲人会成为下一个目标的英雄会暂时放下手头的任务，回家陪伴并保护他们。  
纠结成团的逻辑被理顺了，蝙蝠侠重新打开通讯频道，“神谕，让夜翼和罗宾前往杰克·德雷克家。”

“蝙蝠侠，正想向你汇报，人脸识别软件于一分钟前在哥谭市内锁定了回旋镖队长，只有他一个，无赖帮的其他人都没有出现。”

该死的。“瞭望塔，把我传送上去。”泽塔管道是此时远在欧珀市的蝙蝠侠赶回哥谭的最快途径。

强光过后，金色先锋怔怔地望着空无一人的房间。  
又是这样，总是晚一步，凝固的历史真的无法被改变吗？……  
尝试联络被派去追踪简·罗琳的斯基茨，没有得到回应，金色先锋心中不妙的预感正随着时间的推移一点点变大。

大约二十分钟后，以绿箭侠为首的几个联盟成员推开了审讯室的大门。

眉头紧锁的绿箭看了眼金色先锋，侧头对扎塔娜说，“洛蕾妮说他知道她的秘密身份，交给你了。注意别碰到其他的。”

见女魔法师踩着高跟长靴朝自己所在的方向一步步走来，金色先锋握住束缚在腕上的镣铐，身体悄悄紧绷起来。“现在不是魔术表演的好时机，女士。”

没有理会对面人的戒备，扎塔娜抬起手指向他的额头，“份身的利莱妮蕾洛——”

先锋大骇。“扎塔娜，你难道想！——”

“你们在做什么？！”突然闯进来的蓝甲虫打断了她的施法吟唱。

绿箭侠伸手拽住蓝甲虫，拉低帽檐盖住自己的表情。“继续，小扎。”

泰德定定地看着神色沉凝的魔法师，“你在给他洗脑。而你们几个……就只是站在那看着？”他环顾了一圈在场的几人：绿箭侠、黑金丝雀还有鹰侠，皆是一副面无表情却表明毫不退让态度的沉默模样。

甩开绿箭的手，泰德挡在金色先锋身前，沉声道，“这不是一个英雄该做的事，你们越线了。”


	16. 身份危机-5

扎塔娜想用魔法改变他的记忆。这样的认知令先锋视野中那张美艳的面孔变得扭曲而虚幻。他心有余悸地紧盯着对方的双唇，戒备可能从中流出的任何一段音节。

“这是确保联盟成员安全的必要措施，甲虫。”绿箭的表情也很不好看。

“必要措施……”  
泰德花了点时间咀嚼这个词语背后的含义，然后似乎明白了些什么，“……这不是你们第一次这么做了，对吗？”

在为苏的死讯一直压抑着怒火的鹰侠爆发前，绿箭开口了。

“你是个理想主义者，甲虫。你、超人、蝙蝠侠……你们都一样，只去关注‘大事件’，留意不到角落的阴影，不理解扫尾工作的重要性。但相信我，总得有人去做这件事，而我们恰好不怕弄脏自己的手。”

审讯室的白炽灯在绿箭的帽檐边打下一片阴影。“你以为这么多年来为什么从没有一个恶棍揭穿我们的秘密身份 ？好运的巧合？不，是我们让这‘巧合’发生的。每一个逍遥法外的恶棍最想知道的莫过于我们妻子儿女的住处，一旦恶棍们知道了你是谁，他们会闯进你的家门，割断房子里每一个人的喉咙然后举杯相庆！”

泰德沉默了。

“跟他说这些做什么？JLI的人是不会懂的，听听跟他们打交道的敌人都是什么三流货色——漫画可汗？”鹰侠扯了扯嘴角，头罩上属于大型猛禽的金色眼珠直刺向对面以鞘翅目为代号的男人，“我们不需要你的许可来做这件事，蓝甲虫。不要挡道。”

“哦？是吗？那你们得到了谁的许可，蝙蝠侠还是超人的？可听起来，他们也被你们蒙在鼓里呢。”  
一道红色的虚影自墙体中走出，来人是将身体震动频率调整到能穿透物体的“闪电侠”沃利·韦斯特。

绿箭在心中叹气，知晓事情无法再简单收场，闪电侠一直是正义联盟的良心，无论哪一任。  
“听着，闪电，我们没有在对他用私刑，只是一段用来抹去火鹰身份的记忆的咒语，安全无害，皆大欢喜。”

闪电侠难以置信地望着他，“我们只是‘义警’，不是‘法官’、‘陪审员’和‘刽子手’的三位一体。我们把坏蛋捆起来交给警察，结束，句号，没有更进一步的行为。”

“你太年轻了，闪电，你不明白——”

“额，打断一下，能让我说句话吗？鉴于我是当事人本人。”金色先锋微弱的声音吸引了在场所有人的注意力。

“我不知道有没有那种魔法契约之类的东西帮忙增加可信度，我可以发誓我不会去伤害火鹰，连这个念头都不会有。”  
他需要疯到了一定程度才会去找火鹰的麻烦，嫌火风暴那个醋精让他吃过的苦头还不够多吗？答应火鹰一同假扮情侣以便刺激她的前男友是他做过的最愚蠢的决定之一，先锋想。  
“我甚至可以离她所在的城市远远的，绝对的安全距离，保证做到。所以，能不能不要用魔法动我的脑子？……”

他不清楚具体原理为何，唯一能肯定的是，他对“未来”的记忆的储存位置绝对不是脑细胞。他的制服能帮他抵御麦克斯的精神控制能力，然而魔法是个既不科学又不讲道理的玩意，万一女法师牙齿咬到舌头念错了咒语，导致他忘记了将会发生的一切的话……  
眼前闪过无数个泰德中枪倒下的画面，金色先锋握紧拳头。他承担不起这个风险。

一直挡在金色先锋身前的泰德依然寸步不让，“你们人数众多，我阻止不了你们。但如果你们坚持让扎塔娜在一个尚未被定罪的人身上施法，最好把我的份也一起做了，不然，我会在苏的葬礼结束后第一时间退出联盟，因为这里面已经没多少‘正义’可言。虽然从严格意义上讲，蓝甲虫只是个隶属JLI的十八线小人物。”

从始至终一言不发的黑金丝雀再也忍不下去了， “够了，停止这场闹剧！光博士还没抓到，你们反而先要内讧一场？”

已经把锤子举起来的鹰侠在她严厉的注视下停止动作。

没能将当年发生在瞭望塔的“那件事”和苏的死联系到一起的金色先锋满头雾水。“光博士？你们抓他做什么？杀害苏的凶手是简·罗琳啊。”

在场的众人无不惊愕。

连对金色先锋抱持着百分百信任的泰德都无法立刻接受真相，“原子侠的前妻？她为什么要这么做？”

“我哪知道，我本想拦下她，可她顺着电话线跑了。”

泰德喃喃道，“原子侠制服的缩小功能……怪不得搜查工作到目前为止毫无进展，线索不是不存在，它们只是被缩小了。”

绿箭虽没有完全相信金色先锋的说辞，但他向来是个谨慎的人。“我去联络午夜神医，让他在解剖时留意微型创伤。扎塔娜，问问原子侠，他的前妻有没有可能动用过他的装备。其余人继续追踪光博士，别让那混蛋趁机逃了.”

见几位联盟成员像来时一样，毫不拖泥带水地分头行动。感觉自己逃过一劫的金色先锋有些疲惫地摊倒在椅子上。“我这算是洗清嫌疑了？”

“希望如此。”泰德抬手抚上先锋颧骨上的淤青，眉宇间的愤怒和不安尚未完全消退。“为什么没有提前告诉我这件事？你知道无论是什么我们都可以一起面对的。”

将侧脸靠进友人的掌心里，金色先锋闭上眼睛。“我不确定这次能不能成功阻止……我失败过太多次了，泰德。我不想让你有这种经历——被既定的历史当面嘲笑却无能为力的感觉。”  
他顿了顿继续道，“刚刚蝙蝠侠匆忙离开的事让我有很不好的预感，罗宾的父亲可能也没能逃过这劫。”

“还是简做的？”

“不，是回旋镖队长。报纸上写的是入室抢劫导致的激情杀人，两个人都死了，罗宾的父亲和回旋镖队长。”

“听上去有些不对劲的地方……自杀小队的成员现在正处于假释期，跟他们有关联的人都被沃勒派人盯着呢。而且，如果我没记错的话，无赖帮可是在踏入哥谭的第一天就被当地淳朴的民风吓尿过的，让他们跑去抢劫一个哥谭人？怕不是只能抢到几枚枪子。”

泰德沉吟片刻，脑中逐渐构建出一个模糊的推断。  
“回旋镖队长不知道罗宾的秘密身份，跟他也没有仇怨。能让回旋镖队长铤而走险前往哥谭杀人的原因，金钱？名望？雇佣？委托？……结局是两人双双身亡…………这是灭口！”

他激动地握住先锋的肩膀，“假设简·罗琳是幕后真凶，她是个聪明的女人，明白作案后的首要任务是隐藏起自己凶手的身份，因为我们都知道正义联盟绝不会放过杀害苏的那个人，于是她抛出了回旋镖队长作为替罪羔羊：紧接着发生的第二起杀人事件，死者是罗宾的父亲，同样涉及到秘密身份，人们会自然而然地将两起案子联系到一起。”

先锋拍了拍泰德的手背。“你是个天才，泰德。要我说，你比蝙蝠侠还聪明。”

“我说这些不是想听你现在夸我！虽然我确实喜欢听。”泰德扯着友人的胳膊朝门口的位置移动。“你还不明白吗？既然简·罗琳指使得动回旋镖队长，没道理她不会派出其他恶棍来封你这个唯一目击者的口。连世界最顶尖杀手的雇佣费她都支付得起，她本人是个知名律师，和原子侠离婚时还分到了他的一半财产。”

泰德的反应不可谓不快，然而，“计算家”，一个干着跟神谕差不多的工作的恶棍，将委托派发出去的速度更快，尤其在这个慷慨的雇主追加了金额不菲的小费后。

丧钟是个有信誉的雇佣兵。被他盯上的人基本难逃一死。  
欧珀市警局前，扛着火箭筒的丧钟扣下了扳机。

在建筑物被爆破的瞬间，金色先锋一把将泰德拉到身前，开启了防御力场。  
随着双手向外用力，联盟为超能力者特制的镣铐应声而断。应用了未来科技的制服能让他轻松举起二十吨的重量，之前乖乖戴着只是不想让被苏的死搞得人心惶惶的联盟成员更加草木皆兵。

将防御力场的跟随坐标固定到泰德身上，金色先锋推开倒在力场上的水泥块。“这杀手估计来头不小，我先出去看看。”

飞至半空的先锋很快发现了丧钟的身影。那个红黑对半的面罩即使隔着尘烟也很明显。

见鬼，是丧钟这个人类范畴内的毁灭日。金色先锋感到胃部开始幻痛。显然，独眼雇佣兵职业操守过硬的事连二十五世纪的未来人都知道了。

闪过一颗冲着自己脑袋飞来的子弹，先锋干笑着提议道，“同为超级反派，为何不和平解决这件事呢？”

丧钟用空着的那只手指了指自己，“我，负责的生意人。”手指调转方向，对准空中飞行轨迹堪称滑不溜手还防弹的金闪闪，“你，把超级去掉。”

“真让人受伤。”

丧钟试探了一波，发现无法用远距离热武器解决对方。他将机枪重新挂回去，从背后取下一个体积庞大的机器，将发射口瞄准先锋所在的方向。

不不不！别告诉他这是个高端电磁波发射仪。金色先锋在看到那个不知名的“大玩意”被丧钟握住时，心里咯噔一声，马上朝着丧钟俯冲过去，试图用吸收场（Mass Dispersion Field）将那玩意暂时收起来。

电磁冲撞发射的时候他的手刚刚碰到丧钟握着的机器。  
金色先锋的制服被强行断电了。瞅了瞅抵到脖子上的刀锋，先锋脸上强行挤出的干笑逐渐僵硬。

丧钟拍拍他的脸蛋。“别担心，我会把你的这张小白脸完好无损地带给雇主的。”

他从未如此怀念瑞普每次的及时救场，先锋想。

“把刀放下，斯莱德·威尔逊。”

丧钟挥刀的动作被迫停滞，过度用力的指关节发出令人牙酸的响声，掩藏在制服下的强健肌肉亦微微颤抖着，看得出他为了抗拒那句“命令”付出了多大的努力。

马克斯韦尔·劳德从西装前襟的口袋里掏出方巾，拭去自鼻间潺潺流出的血液。  
“任务被取消了，你对此没有任何疑问，但你不会再接下那个雇主发布的任何任务，斯莱德·威尔逊。现在，你只想回家好好地睡一觉，好忘记今天在欧珀市经历的所有。”麦克斯面无表情地说道。  
丧钟是个恶棍中的“大人物”，而且能在很多方面派上用场，现在还不是对他动手的时机。

随着话语被麦克斯一句句吐出，丧钟原本充满挣扎的眼神霎时间陷入空茫。  
任务取消了，那他还待在欧珀市做什么？

心中没有升起一丝疑问，丧钟就这样离开了。

“……麦克斯。”金色先锋眼神复杂地望着自己的“友敌”未婚夫。他的精神控制能力愈发纯熟了。  
是的，麦克斯连自己觉醒了超能力这个秘密都向他的未婚夫坦白了，虽然他本人依旧坚称自己只是个普通人。

“抱歉，亲爱的，来得有点晚。”麦克斯吻了吻先锋被打到破裂的唇角。

“我倒觉得时间刚好。”

“先锋？你没事——吧？”之前被力场困在原地的泰德也赶到了警局外面。眼前发生的一幕令他愣住了。  
“……麦克斯？为什么你在亲我的朋友？”

“迈克尔没告诉你吗 ？我们在两年前就订婚了的事情。”麦克斯假笑起来，伸手揽过身体僵硬得像块木头的未婚夫的腰身。

见最想避免使其见面的两个人在微妙而尴尬的氛围中互相瞪视着彼此，先锋忍不住在心底发出哀嚎。  
他真该任由丧钟砍掉他的脑袋，这样他就不用站在这里面对这个折磨人的局面了。


	17. 身份危机-6

西奥多·“泰德”·科德，二代蓝甲虫，JLI的初始成员之一，天才发明家，尚未死去的受害者。  
马克斯韦尔·劳德四世，黑王，JLI 的组建者，不那么遵守规则的富商，尚未实施犯罪的谋杀者。  
迈克尔·乔恩·卡特，金色先锋，“曾经”的JLI成员，成功代言了近百种商品的非典型怪盗，尚未…….出生的未来人。

“你口中的那个未婚夫是马克斯韦尔·劳德！？你在想什么呢，先锋！他比你大了十岁都不止！”

“泰德，我的‘老’伙计。说得好像你自己多年轻一样，不都是迈过三十大坎的人了。”

金色先锋低头盯着柏油路，努力回忆他的制服是否具有挖开地缝以便让人钻入的神奇功能。

“卑鄙又狡猾，麦克斯，就像你买卖公司时暗中使出的那些下流手段，你在利用他性格中的弱点为自己谋利。”

“能说出这种话说明你不是真的了解他，谁能强迫得了他去做违背自己心意的事？”

如果瑞普能在这个时候将他传送走，他愿意承担起消失点每个房间的打扫工作，包括清洁那些学名很长的笨重设备，先锋想。

“你对先锋没有任何积极影响！你在拿臭钱腐蚀一个纯洁的灵魂！”

“当迈克尔需要你的时候，你又在哪里，‘最好的朋友’？你让他一个人直面丧钟！”

“丧钟？！那个来杀你的人是丧钟？”

分别从两个方向刺过来的灼热目光令金色先锋无法再继续装死，他生无可恋地抬起头，“能之后再谈这个吗？我一直没能联络上斯基茨，他被我派去追踪简·罗琳了。”

对小机器人的担心压过了烧得正旺的妒火，泰德咽下质问，但仍用锐利的眼神盯着麦克斯的所在。“斯基茨身上的GPS开了吗？我开臭虫去找他。你留在这，先锋。背着嫌疑的目击证人原地失踪是联盟现在最不需要的刺激。”

“你不能一个人去，你有心脏病——”

“我不是需要你保护的对象！”泰德生气了。“蓝金组合的默契完全不输给世界最佳搭档，但看看你做的是什么事？把你的队友关进防御力场，自己一个人出去迎敌！”

“……抱歉。”先锋也意识到了他对友人超过了舒适社交范围的保护欲，但他控制不了自己。  
时间在一分一秒地逼近那个日期，他最好的朋友的忌日。  
唯恐再次失败的焦虑令他很难像之前那样粉饰表面，故作无事，继续没心没肺地和泰德插科打诨。

“别担心，蓝甲虫可是JLI里最聪明的那个，他照顾得好自己。”

“某个倒卖二手车的黑心商人可算是说了句人话。”泰德气鼓鼓地说道，伸手抓住飞船垂下来的吊索，把自己升了上去。

“保持通讯！等后援来了再行动！”先锋在下面大声喊。

“和麦克斯过日子真的把你逼疯了，金色先锋什么时候这么龟毛过……”人在驾驶座里，手已经握上操纵杆的泰德余怒未消地低声抱怨起来。

建筑四分之一成了废墟的欧珀市警局前，不得不赞赏一下正义联盟在临时借用这里的场地前将人员疏散的明智之举，金色先锋将麦克斯放在自己身上的手轻轻推开，后退两步，双手环胸，表面打趣实则警惕地问道，“JLI最聪明的人哈？没想到你这么欣赏蓝甲虫。”

“只是在客观评价，就算把范围扩大到全世界，他也仍是站在智慧金字塔尖的人物。联盟因他跳脱的性格严重低估了他，但我知道泰德·科德能有多聪明，我个人十分欣赏他。”

既然你那么欣赏他，为什么还要杀了他？将子弹射向你曾经的队友，你的朋友？  
金色先锋只有用力咬紧牙齿才能勉强维持住表面的平静。  
然而麦克斯太过熟悉他了，连他表情最细微的变化都能察觉到，所幸他想岔了方向。  
麦克斯被先锋突如其来的脾气弄得好气又好笑，“怎么闷闷不乐的，害怕我抢走你的朋友？”

“……你们彼此认识的时间比我都久。”

“泰德是个老朋友，名字永远躺在你的联系人列表里但几年都不打一个电话的那种，我们性格上不是很合拍。”

他要是跟你合得来的话，世界离毁灭就不远了，先锋腹诽。

麦克斯又道，“我刚刚去拉尔夫那边看了下，苏的葬礼就在这两天。联盟这些年在这类事的处理上倒是愈发得心应手了。”说到这里，他的脸上有极淡的讥讽一闪而过。  
“……这就是我不喜欢超能力者的原因，普通人在他们面前脆弱得像只蝼蚁，任他们为所欲为。”

金色先锋对他隐约透出偏激理念的言论感到不适。“简·罗琳没有超能力。”

“有区别吗？当她穿上原子侠的制服，觉得自己无所不能，即使是杀人这种事都可以轻易做到的时候，她就是个‘超能力者’。”

先锋睁大眼睛，“你已经知道了？”

“就像你说的，我是个‘眼线遍布全球的间谍头子’，很少有事能瞒过我。”

“又一个傲慢多疑的控制狂……”这样说着，金色先锋的心底也多出了一丝明悟。  
泰德说扎塔娜用魔法给罪犯洗脑的事不是第一次发生，而身为世界第一侦探又在“底线”的态度上比任何一个人都要固执的蝙蝠侠“恰好”没有发现联盟内部的“扫尾小队”，但这可能吗 ？

如果蝙蝠侠发现自己被队友隐瞒了重要的事，或者更糟：被蝙蝠侠抓个正着的“扫尾小队”为了避免联盟的分裂，给脾气又臭又硬、在原则上绝不退让一步的大蝙蝠也顺手洗了脑……

他之前想不明白蝙蝠侠秘密建造一颗用来监控全世界的人工智能卫星——兄弟眼（Brother Eye）的原因。这种行为已经不是能用生性多疑来解释的程度了。  
但假如，蝙蝠侠真的遭到了队友的“背叛”，被抹去了某段记忆，他那自联盟建立以来好不容易生出的一点为数不多的安全感，在发现真相的那一刻轰然倒塌的话……

……太晚了，已经发生了。

金色先锋抬起头，缀着几颗星子的夜空看上去安宁又祥和。但先锋知道，一旦马克斯韦尔·劳德的计划得逞，这片天空将永无宁日，无数的O.M.A.C.会像蝗虫一样铺天盖地地席卷人间，找寻并杀死所有的超能力者和反抗势力，那将是全人类的……“末日未来”。

※

“臭虫”作为泰德少年时的得意之作，在进行了数次升级后，飞行速度达到了一个令人惊叹的数值，这令泰德花费很短的时间便抵达了目的地：斯基茨活动过的最后一个地点，和简·罗琳位于常春藤镇的住所的坐标相吻合。

将臭虫悬停在高空，泰德开启飞船用来拟态成云的电磁烟雾，降下吊索，通过阁楼的窗户，动作灵巧地潜入了简·罗琳的家。

屋子里没有亮着几盏灯。泰德轻手轻脚地朝着透出光源的卧室走去。随着距离的缩短，男女的争吵声变得清晰起来。

“你找到了我放在地下室的旧制服。”

“雷，冷静一点……”

“拜托你告诉我你没有杀害苏……”男人哽咽了。

“我，我不是故意的。我只是很想你，雷，我真的很想你。我不是故意要杀她的，我发誓，我只是想把她打晕，只是想，你知道的，吓吓大家。我想大家发现后，拉尔夫会跑过来，克拉克也会奋不顾身到露易丝身边……”

“你认为我会跑回来找你？”

“是啊，雷，你回来了！我还以为离婚那么多年后你对我的感情淡了，但你在第一时间跑回来确认我的安全，你还爱着我，一切就像以前那样。”简·罗琳的声音中透出近乎癫狂的欢喜。

她疯了。  
即便无法亲眼看到房间里的情况，光是听到的这些就已经足够泰德在脑内勾勒出画面了。

“我发誓，我只增加了十二分之一的原子质量，但当我出来时，苏已经倒下了。惶恐之中，我只想到，我不想被关进监狱，所以拿用来防身的武器——”

“上帝啊，你杀了她！不仅如此，你还，像是对待什么没有价值的东西一样，用火焚烧了她的遗体！这也是意外吗！你知不知道你做了什么！”

原子侠痛苦到了极点的吼叫声止住了泰德推门介入的想法。  
雷·帕尔默一直是个正直的人，他该给予对方信任。

“当然，我让咱们重归于好，就像以前那样……怎么，你现在生气了？别那么看着我，雷。拜托，你又不是布鲁斯，你要怎么做？一拳打在我下巴上？把我交给警察关起来？我是你老婆，雷！你不能把我扔进牢房里然后扔了钥匙！”

当原子侠带着他被打晕过去的前妻往外走时，仿佛根本没有看见靠在墙上的蓝甲虫。  
他现在只剩下将简送进阿卡姆疯人院的力气了。雷·帕尔默想逃到世界最角落的地方一个人待着。  
他的前妻杀了他的一位挚友，就为了他。能够随意改变自身尺寸的原子侠从未感觉如此渺小。

泰德望着原子侠驱车离开的背影，叹了口气，继续搜寻斯基茨的下落，最终在客厅里一个不起眼的角落发现了外壳破裂得不成样子的小机器人。

他连忙抱过斯基茨检查起来。在确认里面的芯片和储存设备都没有受到太过严重的损伤后，擦擦鼻尖上急出来的汗水，带着关机的小机器人返回臭虫。  
和金色先锋和斯基茨混熟后，他的飞船上就常备着二十五世纪的安保机器人的备用终端了。

很快，顺利重启的斯基茨便再次飞了起来，亲昵地用机翼碰了碰泰德的侧脸。“感谢您的援助之手，科德先生，迈克尔那个笨蛋根本想不到要定期检修我的身体。”

“他确实有点傻。话说你是怎么伤成这样的？”

“显然我严重低估了二十世纪的人类女性能够造成的杀伤力。我的备忘录里现在多了两条重要事项，远离女疯子以及远离原子侠。”

连人工智能都出现心理阴影了，这个疯狂的世界。  
泰德驾驶着飞船返回欧珀市，那里将会举行一场他朋友的葬礼。


	18. 无限危机倒计时-1

苏·迪布尼的悼念仪式在两天后的正午举行，按照伸缩人的意愿，地址选择在中心城的一座教堂，在那个令他们夫妇相识的城市。  
所有能动的联盟成员都来了，还有美国正义协会、少年泰坦……英雄们穿着制服和战衣出席了悲伤的葬礼，他们不得不这么做，媒体的镜头会记录下在场的一切。

伸缩人接受了真凶是他们夫妇共同的朋友——简·罗琳的残酷事实，但他没有接受苏的离去。在只剩下一人的卧室里，他侧头对着空了的枕头自言自语，就像他的妻子还在时那样。

蝙蝠侠在参加过苏的葬礼后消失了很长的一段时间，没人知道他去了哪里。

马克斯韦尔·劳德对超能力者的不信任感在苏去世后达到了顶峰。  
麦克斯去欧洲“出差”的次数肉眼可见地增加，而作为未婚夫的金色先锋这一次却什么都没有问，他还抱着最后的一点侥幸心理，沉默地数着日子，等待“无限危机”的到来。

※

「我是只虫子，这就是人们对我的看法，连我爸妈也这么想。」

「小时侯我几乎每时每刻都醉心于我的电脑屏幕，与外界隔绝，自我封闭在一个安全的小世界里。」

「当我十三岁的时候，我有了台新的笔记本电脑，我用它黑进了国防部的服务器。特工粗暴地闯进了我的房间，透过他们那些闪闪发亮的大墨镜盯着我看。父亲说我没为此蹲大牢是走大运了。」

「长大后，我亲手制造了一艘叫作臭虫的飞船，穿上紧身衣，戴上护目镜，走上街头行侠仗义。」

「我是泰德·科德，代号为蓝甲虫的义警，前JLI成员。我有个专属宿敌，一个笑容灿烂、金光闪闪的怪盗。」

「他不是个坏家伙，也不像他自己所说的那样‘是个贼’。他曾是二十五世纪的橄榄球新星，却因为赌钱断送了自己的前程。于是他想借由回到过去的方式重获昔日荣光。」

「世界上的每份报纸，每位记者都在琢磨，像蓝甲虫和金色先锋这样的弱鸡英雄和废柴反派能做什么呢 ？除了定期在楼顶上玩闹似地追追跑跑，三五不时搞出些糗事，养活了一批小报记者外，我们都没做出什么像样的大事。」

「没人指望我们来拯救世界。」

“是出了什么问题吗？”先锋的手搭上正用力敲打着键盘的友人的肩膀。

“有点小麻烦。神谕通知我，昨天有人通过韦恩科技提取了科德全元的大部分资金，将它们转到了几个影子公司里。有人正把科德公司耍着玩，用它来洗黑钱。”

金色先锋下意识地抽动了下放在泰德肩膀上的手指，很快又放松下来，一如往常地打趣道，“我还以为有韦恩接手了你的公司后，你就能逃过破产循环的厄运了呢。看来不仅是你不擅长商业运作，小钱钱也讨厌你。”

“查不到对方是谁，幕后黑手藏得太好了。”泰德有些烦躁地揉乱卷毛，“我们得去找布鲁斯。韦恩科技也被牵扯进这件事了。”

“你确定黑漆漆的大蝙蝠会见你？你知道你跟他玩过多少次‘狼来了’的把戏吧？”  
金色先锋推开键盘，侧坐到科德总裁的办公桌上，状似无聊地晃起两条大长腿。“还记得鹰侠之前对你的‘评价’吗？不论正义联盟在公开场合里嘴上是怎么说的，事实是，他们不会尊重你我这种二线角色，而且坦白说，这是我们自找的。”

“可是拿走琼恩的奥利奥真的很有趣。”泰德喃喃道。

他就知道泰德才是他们中满肚子坏水的那个，那些恶作剧的主意都是他提出来的，先锋在心里翻了个白眼。

乘着高速飞船“臭虫”，蓝金组合顺利抵达了韦恩庄园，而没有在中途被哥谭混混拦下抢劫。

当礼节无可挑剔的英音老管家给登门的怪盗端上待客的热茶时，蓝甲虫一个人熟门熟路地摸进了蝙蝠洞。他和金色先锋一致同意在哥谭人的地盘上不要太过得寸进尺、在蝙蝠神经上蹦迪，尽量避免自投罗网后被扭送至警局的这个走向。

在下楼梯的时候，泰德打量了一圈蝙蝠洞内的陈设，遗憾地发现里面果然没有一件是拿来纪念他们曾在JLI共事的那段时光的。

化学实验台前的蝙蝠侠没有回头。“你要什么，泰德。”

“韦恩科技内部出了问题，和科德全元一样，资金被盗用给一个叫O.M.A.C.的——”

蝙蝠侠打断他，“我会调查的。”

吃了一记蝙蝠式闭门羹的泰德没有放弃，仍试图引起对方在这次异常事件上的重视，“我能感到有些事情正在酝酿，布鲁斯。这个世界正在变得……黑暗。我听说了有关光博士的——”他的声音因蝙蝠侠突如其来的转身而中断。  
粗暴地将桌边的咖啡杯扫落在地的黑暗骑士一字一顿地重复道，“我说了，我会调查的。你知道出去的路。”

望着蝙蝠侠透着寒意的背影，泰德闭上嘴，拖着泄气的步伐返回地面上的韦恩庄园。“走了，先锋。感谢你的招待，阿尔弗雷德。”

回到臭虫内部，靠在副驾驶座位里的金色先锋一边把玩手中的迷你臭虫钥匙链，一边漫不经心地问道，“蝙蝠侠怎么说？”

泰德在头上竖起两根手指来模仿蝙蝠尖耳，“‘我会调查的’，翻译过来就是，‘我很忙，不要拿这种小事烦我’。”

“就猜到会是这样了，那接下来怎么办？”

“求助神谕吧，芭芭拉是为数不多愿意在我身上花时间的人，而且你知道，她的关系网非常广。”

金色先锋笑了笑，垂下眼，“你们的那段‘网恋’还在继续吗 ？”

泰德忍不住扶额，“都说过多少次了，我们这是技术宅之间的纯洁友谊。”

几个小时后，数位联盟成员和少年泰坦撞开了线索指向的某座科德全元的仓库的大门。他们仔细搜查了仓库内的每个角落，在一无所获的情况下，耐心逐渐告罄，纷纷离去，其中几个不明情况的人在临走前还不忘甩给“谎报军情”的JLI活宝一记眼刀。

以幽灵宿主的身份赎罪后重获新生的“绿灯侠”哈尔乔丹拍了拍泰德的肩，“别在意，联盟里的每个人都有自己的想法，但他们不总是对的。”

最后是将仓库重新搜了一遍的哈尔用绿灯戒指发现了端倪，“我的戒指检测到了一些低等级的辐射。仓库里之前放了什么？”

“我也想知道是什么让你触发了一次瞭望塔的高级警报，蓝甲虫。”

泰德抬起头，看见红披风从天而降。  
无论近距离接触过超人多少次，他都会像初次见面时那样，喉头发干，脑子里发炸，不知道该说什么才好。超人温和的目光总是让人觉得自己既没用又重要。  
被红蓝配色的氪星人注视着的泰德有些紧张，“科德公司在这里存放了多余的实验器械，呃……里面包含一百多磅氪石，是超级少女到达地球时遗落的那些，S.T.A.R. Lab把收集和研究的任务转包给了我们。我拉警报是想起遗失的氪石可能会影响到你、超级小子、超级少女，也许还有神力女郎？”

“有时会，卡伦最近才弄清自己的身份。我得和孩子们谈谈，感谢提醒，泰德。”

“不用——”话还没说完，绿灯侠和超人已经直冲云霄，消失在了视野尽头。“——客气，超人。”泰德的声音低落下来。

往回走时，泰德发现本该在臭虫里面等待的金色先锋正坐在天台边上，仰头注视着翱翔在天空中的英雄们早已消失的残影。附近的地上则横七竖八地倒着些穿着奇装异服的怪胎。  
“大人物们总是那么忙。” 先锋轻笑着说道。

“没办法，世界各地的突发事件都需要他们。”泰德坐到友人身旁，跟他大腿挨着大腿，试图从前·明星运动员暖呼呼的身体上汲取些热量。“地上躺着的这些是疯人帮？那群药磕多了的超能瘾君子？”

“嗯，已经解决了。”

金色先锋转头看向泰德，眼底还残留着些许愤怒的余温。

「他们从不认真听你说的话。」

泰德注意到了先锋唇上的血迹，诧异地问道，“你怎么把嘴巴咬破了？”说着，在别在大腿上的枪袋中翻找起酒精棉球。

“嘶，轻点。”酒精直接触碰到伤口的痛楚令先锋直抽气。

泰德不咸不淡地刺了他一句，“注意着点你的脸，大帅哥。小心某个黑心商人为了别的更年轻更貌美的鲜肉甩了你。”他一点也不看好麦克斯和先锋的这段关系。

金色先锋无奈地摇摇头，没再言语。

此时的天色已经有些晚了，泰德启动臭虫，带着他和先锋来到位于海兰帕克市的宅子。  
在泰德继续用电脑追查线索时，金色先锋凑近挂在墙上的JLI合照。  
虽然这次没有他在里面，但照片上的大家都笑得很开心。先锋的指腹依次扫过昔日的朋友们，最后停留在蓝甲虫大大的笑脸上。

泰德回头看了他一眼，挑起眉，“有人不是自称来自科技发达的二十五世纪吗？为什么宁愿让他可怜的朋友在电脑前焦头烂额地骇进骇出也不过来搭把手？”

“原来我们天才的蓝甲虫也有搞不定的事情啊。”

泰德挤出一声傲娇的鼻音，很快感到有人贴上了他的背，以为先锋是在越过他的身体去握鼠标，泰德扭扭身子想给他腾地方，却后颈一痛，立刻失去了知觉。

“对不起，泰德。擅自剥夺了让你拯救世界的权利。”

拔下针筒，先锋充满留恋地摸了摸仿佛陷入了沉睡的友人的侧脸，随后毫不犹豫地按照原计划行动起来。  
在利用时间旅行电路将泰德传送至亚利桑那州的时间实验室后，他重新回到泰德家，选择了一段能让监控清晰拍到的路线，令怪盗金色先锋在镜头前大摇大摆地离开了那栋房子。  
紧接着，他在监控死角再次传送回泰德家，打开了制服的全息投影功能，此时，房子里只剩下喜欢刨根问底的“蓝甲虫”在电脑前继续调查了。

“时间原子锁设定好了，先生。”

“谢谢你，斯基茨……一直以来，你就像我的家人一样。照顾好他。”同样经过了伪装的声音令他无论听上去还是看上去都和蓝甲虫一模一样。

通讯在长久的静默后被安保机器人主动切断。  
“……再见了，迈克尔。”


	19. 无限危机倒计时-2

接下来发生的事和金色先锋记忆中的场景别无两样。“蓝甲虫”在网络上追踪调查的痕迹暴露了，一道“闪电”从天而降，点着了他的房子。没有受到重伤的幸运的“蓝甲虫”只来得及抓住他导师留下的那只圣甲虫，仓惶逃出被熊熊烈火吞噬了的建筑物。

闪电的能量令圣甲虫出现复苏的迹象，“蓝甲虫”为此拜访了神奇队长的魔法基地——永恒之岩。但那里既没有掌握六神之力的“大红奶酪”，也没有白裙飘飘的神奇玛丽，“蓝甲虫”在尽头的高座上找到了蓄着长须的老巫师。

“我很抱歉这事把你牵扯进来了，西奥多·科德。非同寻常的力量被唤醒了，而你只是一介凡人。这些试炼不是为凡人准备的。”

没能从老巫师处得到一句答案便被驱逐出永恒之岩、还被抢走了导师遗物的“蓝甲虫”茫然地站在纽约街头熙攘的人群中。

“科技VS魔法，1比0。”他低声咕囔着，耸耸肩，从口袋里掏出“臭虫”的遥控器。  
在按下按钮的瞬间，已经飞至近处的飞船轰然炸开，爆炸的余波将“蓝甲虫”狠狠撞飞。  
忍住耳中的嗡鸣和晕眩感，正要爬起来的“蓝甲虫”感到一双手轻轻扶住他的后腰，随后毫不费力地将他整个人提了起来。

黑发蓝眼的半神公主庄严的美丽一如旧日，时光没有在她身上留下一丝痕迹。神奇女侠帮忙撑起“蓝甲虫”的身体，等他站稳才松开手，“你可真走运，在直面近距离爆炸后伤势都不严重。”

“蓝甲虫”向她讲述自己的遭遇，包括科德公司的账务问题、氪石失窃和遭到疯人帮袭击的事，神奇女侠很有耐心地全部听完了。  
“我相信你。”她神色认真地拍了拍“甲虫”的肩。“但我得回大使馆了，请务必让我知道你的调查进度。”  
神奇女侠离开了。

“蓝甲虫”没有按照历史轨迹再去向他昔日的队友火星猎人寻求帮助。今天自取其辱的次数已经够多了，再来一个人的话，他可能无法继续忍耐。

泰德找过他们所有人，他心中最值得信赖的联盟元老们，但没有一个人重视他所说的。

「不管发生了什么，你得告诉他，这不是他的错。还有，我不会有比他更棒的朋友。」

而他又算是什么朋友。任泰德只身一人置于危险之中，自己却在病床上呼呼大睡，甚至在后来泰德的葬礼上，连一句完整的悼词都无法说出。

“蓝甲虫”在科德公司纽约分部的仓库里登上备用飞船“臭虫一号”，朝着之前追踪到的信号的所在地飞去。  
信号经过了三个独立卫星的折射，一座位于比利时的地面站，最终指向了瑞士阿尔卑斯山深处的一栋古堡。

风雪中，砖石砌成的城堡灯火通明，密密麻麻的监控摄像头堆在墙头，百来个荷枪实弹的警卫沿着规划严谨的路线巡视着每一处可能藏人的角落。  
但这难不倒“蓝甲虫”，他不仅是个能轻松骗过电子监控的科技天才，灵巧的动作间还有着属于体操运动员的轻盈。  
没有惊动一个人，“蓝甲虫”顺利潜入古堡深处的房间，在那里，一面巨大的显示器正亮着，他在上面看到了足以令全世界为之震惊的东西。

[代号：超人]  
[身份：克拉克·肯特]  
[相关组织：正义联盟]  
[身体素质：力量A-1；速度A-2；刀枪不入A-1；飞行A-1]  
[能力与装备：热视线，X视线，显微视线，超级听力]  
[关系：露易丝·莱恩（前女友）；康纳·肯特（超级小子）；超级少女；乔纳森·肯特和玛莎·肯特（养父母）]  
[弱点子档案：肯特]  
[弱点：氪石，魔法]

超人的秘密身份、人际关系、能力和弱点全部一目了然，他的整个人生被简略压缩成一份冰冷的电子档案。而这只是储存在这个房间里的信息的冰山一角。  
蝙蝠侠、神奇女侠、绿灯侠、神奇队长、闪电侠、火星猎人、海王……他甚至找到了属于金色先锋的那一页档案，并在人际关系栏里看到了“蓝甲虫”的真名，他顺着链接点了进去。

兄弟眼该给他们备注为最好的朋友的。

[代号：蓝甲虫]  
[身份：西奥多·科德（已死亡）]  
“蓝甲虫”没有继续看下去，突然亮起的灯光和掌声惊动了他。

“漂亮，泰德，我一直知道你有这潜质。”Checkmate的黑王拍着手走进来，在他身后，数个全副武装的特工将枪口对准目标。“在武装人员放倒你之前，放下BB枪，泰德。别让这一切变得棘手。”

“蓝甲虫”的声音很平稳，没有一丝颤抖，“就你电脑里的信息来看，我已经是个死人了。看起来我也没剩多少东西好失去了。”

马克斯韦尔·劳德笑了，他抬起手，对身后的特工说，“在外面等着。”

“先生，我不觉得——”

“在外面等着，有需要的时候会叫你们的。”

特工纷纷退下。在Checkmate，黑王的命令是绝对的，尽管理论上组织有着分属武装和情报领域的四位“王”与“后”，但每位特工都知道现在谁才是真正掌权的那个人。

“为什么不放下枪和你的老朋友叙叙旧呢，泰德。”在血液顺着麦克斯的鼻腔滴落时，“蓝甲虫”无法自控地扔开了唯一能够保护自己的武器。“看，只要我愿意，超人都会是听我命令的杀手。”

“‘蓝甲虫’在大家眼里可能是个无足轻重的小角色，但联盟成员会粉碎你的阴谋的。”

“你从不是小角色，泰德。我一直知道你会是发现真相的那个人。好吧，你和蝙蝠侠二选一，但我的筹码实际是押在你身上的。”  
麦克斯走到电脑前，将“蓝甲虫”刚刚翻阅过的档案的界面关闭，只留下屏幕上那个令人不寒而栗的冰冷的“眼”注视着房间内的两人。

“你为什么要收集这些资料？”

“你现在站着的地方是世界上最顶尖的情报机构Checkmate，而在棋盘上所有的棋子中，我是国王。”  
麦克斯很快又道，“你知道，就在此时此刻，世界上有多少超能力者吗 ？这个数字会让你大吃一惊的，一千三百万。其中99.5%的能力都只是小打小闹，让勺子变弯，连续彩票中奖……但另外0.5%让情况变得大不相同。”  
他调出超人和神奇女侠的照片。“他们就像行走于大地之上的诸神，他们是我们这些普通人必须警惕的对象。”

“蓝甲虫”感受到了某种超现实主义的荒诞，“你刚刚才脑控了我，麦克斯，你自己就是个超能力者。”

“而我可以被信任。”

麦克斯的语气是如此真诚以至于让“蓝甲虫”产生了放声大笑的冲动，但他没有笑，冷淡的目光箭矢般穿透了圆形护目镜，直刺向距他只有一步之遥的男人。

“蓝甲虫”的沉默令麦克斯产生了别的解读，他的笑容中多出几分真心实意。“我很高兴是你发现了这个秘密。你是个普通人，泰德，我们是同类。我很早就像拉拢你加入了，只是找不到机会——”

趁着麦克斯放松防备的瞬间，“蓝甲虫”将一直扣在手心里的、能够通过释放特殊电流来破坏储存资料的高科技道具朝电脑主机投掷过去，接着，头也不回地朝外面跑去。  
走廊里，穿着黑色制服的特工纷纷扑上来拦截他，但都被他一一击退。  
布鲁斯·韦恩曾经的保镖、如今已是黑王亲信的“黑骑士”萨沙·波尔多凭借着迅捷的好身手拖住了他几秒，却也败在了头槌之下。  
即使在紧张的逃命时刻，“蓝甲虫”也不忘展示他的幽默性格，“感谢你和我共舞，女士，但我得开溜了。”

带着大大小小的伤和一屁股的追兵，“蓝甲虫”气喘吁吁地翻越了大半个城堡。马克斯韦尔·劳德在城堡的大门处截住了他。

马克斯韦尔向“眼”发布指令，“O.M.A.C.协议，目标蓝甲虫，黑方容器，B档案，下载。给我抓活的。”

由布莱尼亚克13的纳米病毒所转化的生化机械人眼中亮起红光。蓝影一闪，“蓝甲虫”的胳膊在瞬息间被大力扭断。  
被O.M.A.C.提着脖子重重摔在石墙上的“蓝甲虫”口鼻溢血，视野发黑，久久无法动弹。

原来失去了制服保护的人体这样脆弱，他很久没有如此真切地感受到这痛楚了。  
在孤立无援地面对那些根本无法战胜的强敌时，血肉之躯的泰德是抱着怎样的心情，义无反顾地冲上去的呢？

“蓝甲虫”被随后赶到的特工戴上拘束器，押回会议室。

黑王在被脑震荡折磨得无法起身的“蓝甲虫”身前降尊纡贵地蹲下来，耐心劝诱道，“我只是想把地球的命运交还到人类自己手里，而不是那些伪装成人类的超能力者。泰德，你和我这样的普通人才应该是决定世界如何运转的人。好好思考下什么是正确的选择，想想我们爱着的迈克尔要是听到朋友的死讯会是什么感受。”

烛光晚餐、第一次流露真情的拥抱、月光下的意乱情迷……那些称得上美好的记忆飞速闪过，褪色，破碎，最终定格在了眼前人暗藏杀意的脸上。

“停止那套‘要么加入，要么死’的低级把戏，也不要再喊他‘迈克尔’，你不配，马克斯韦尔·劳德。你终究还是背叛了我们所有人。”

“……看来这就是你的答案了。”   
黑王站起身，将枪口对准昔日队友的额头。“有什么遗言需要转述吗？”

“下地狱去吧，麦克斯。”

枪声响起。马克斯韦尔·劳德面无表情地俯视着“蓝甲虫”倒下的尸体，摇摇头，抬脚跨过那些喷溅到地面上的血和脑浆。  
“太浪费了。”

和一众特工等在会议室外的萨沙·波尔多被推门而出的黑王吓了一跳。

“把里面清理干净，萨沙。做好扫尾工作，蓝甲虫从未来过这里，明白吗？”

“……是的，先生。”

在黑王离去后，黑发女特工带着阿尔法小队的几名成员进入会议室。“把推车弄进来，你们两个和我把尸体运到焚化炉那里，剩下的人和贝塔小队去外面搜索蓝甲虫过来时用的交通工具。”  
趁着所有人忙起来、无暇分心的空当，她将掉落在地的破碎护目镜拢于掌中。


	20. 孽力回馈

“进来吧，我的‘骑士’，希望你带来的是好消息。”正在给人工智能卫星下达指令的麦克斯头也不回地说道。

“虫子的痕迹已经被全部处理干净。接下来，我会带外勤部队去巴黎留下一些用于迷惑外界的假线索。”

“很好。”

正当萨沙暗中松了口气时，黑王的一句话令她如坠冰窟。“解释你刚刚为什么差点杀了黑后的骑士。”

即使是在监控死角发生的事，“眼”也看得一清二楚。它在时刻盯着每个人，它无处不在。  
萨沙悄悄摸了摸藏在口袋中的护目镜，稳住心神，保持平静的语调说道，“我们在对组织内部指令链的看法上有些小小的分歧。”

麦克斯带有警告意味地看了她一眼，“有资格仲裁这里每个人的生与死的是我。如果黑后的骑士背叛了，我会亲自处理她。去执行你的外勤任务。解散。”

女特工离去后，会议室重归安静，麦克斯打开了卫星“兄弟眼”的语音控制功能。  
“是蓝甲虫用他的高科技小玩意把资料都删除了？”

[否定结果。]

“有人骇进了数据库？是谁？”

[否定结果，数据不足。]

男人脸上的不悦在逐渐增加，“启用自主模式，用算法找出可能入侵系统的人。”

人工智能很快给出了答案。[创造者。]

眉心处的肌肉不自觉地抽动了下，麦克斯手下不停地调出韦恩庄园内部的监控。他盯着屏幕上那个在电脑前敲打着键盘的背影，冷声道，“将监控重点放在蝙蝠侠身上，我们需要确认他知道了多少。”不到万不得已的地步，他不想处理作为普通人一员的蝙蝠侠。

[指令已执行。]

“现在，帮我看看我亲爱的迈克尔在哪？” 少了陪他到处胡闹的玩伴，总该消停下来了吧，麦克斯想。当下局势暗潮汹涌，他准备将未婚夫接到一个远离暴风眼的安全的地方，毕竟在某种意义上，他正在做的事是在与全世界为敌。

[否定结果，信号已丢失，最后出现地点：海兰帕克市。]

“又是这样……斯基茨呢，能连接上它吗 ？”  
传送能力在日常生活中很方便，但有时也会让人头疼，麦克斯对他的恋人究竟跑去了哪个穷乡僻壤到监控设备都没有安一个、还正好避开了高轨道卫星的拍摄范围的的地方感到好奇，却从没开口问过。  
他默许对方保有自己的小秘密。这是一个控制狂为了所爱的人能做出的最大让步。

[否定结果，BX9安保机器人处于脱机状态。]

同一时间，会议室的大门被人敲响了。某个直属黑王的Checkmate特工将证物袋递上去。“阿尔法小队的人在尸体上找到了这个，我有些奇怪，因为众所周知，科德……蓝甲虫没有处于一段婚姻关系中。”

本以为事情处理好了的麦克斯不耐烦地将视线移到证物袋上，在看清里面装着的物体时，瞳孔紧缩成点。  
九克拉的天然金钻，太大的钻石看上去确实有些暴发户，但目的是为了告诫那些自不量力、蠢蠢欲动的人离他的人远点——这是他亲自为迈克尔挑选的订婚戒指。

“他在哪？”

黑王突如其来的暴怒吓到了特工。“遵从您的指令，尸体已经被运到焚烧室了。”

在城堡内快速奔跑着的麦克斯从未感到过如此害怕。  
一把推开焚烧炉前的操作人员，他颤抖着手，找到面板上的紧急停止按钮后反复用力按着。  
发现焚烧炉内部火势依旧，麦克斯扯过操作人员吼道，“让这该死的机器停下来！把门打开！”

“做，做不到，先生。焚烧程序已经运行了三十分钟，现在温度大约在1500℃左右，机器在完全冷却前是锁死的。”

冷汗浸湿衣衫，麦克斯透过观察用的小窗朝火炉内望去，恍惚间，似乎看到了金底蓝星的织物正在烈焰中慢慢化为灰烬。

「你终究还是背叛了我们。」“蓝甲虫”唇边不屑的弧度在这一刻被无限放大。

他突然弄懂了一直以来无法想通的地方：迈克尔在某些事上近乎未卜先知的敏锐，以及为什么明明不爱他，却还是留在了他的身边，任他予取予求。

鲜红自男人的耳道、鼻间和眼角同时溢出，他的超能力在内心痛苦至极的情况下失控了。

“你为了我还没做的事惩罚我……除了爱你之外，我做错了什么！”

拭去血泪，麦克斯抬手给了被失控的脑控能力波及到、此时正双眼翻白地在地上抽搐着的操作人员一枪，再抬头时眸底只余一片暗色。  
“兄弟眼，继续搜索蓝甲虫的位置，对与他有关联的所有人实施动态监控。一旦确认坐标，派出O.M.A.C.，我要他们一个不留。”

※

亚利桑那州，时间实验室。

麻醉剂的药效在数小时后代谢完毕，泰德有些迷糊地半撑起眼皮，咕囔道，“……我睡着了？你该把我摇醒的。”  
直起身子，伸了个大大的懒腰好让睡意退散，完全清醒过来的泰德终于发现了周围环境的变化。“先锋？你这是把我偷运到了什么鬼地方？”

“您醒过来了，科德先生。”安保机器人循声飞过来。“请不要担心，这里是迈克尔重建的时间实验室。”

“他的小秘密基地？”泰德来了点兴趣，却在逛了一圈后大失所望。他指着厨房里的天然气炉灶和煤油灯问，“你们管这种原始人洞穴叫实验室？”

“目前内部移除了所有电子设备，这是为了避免被兄弟眼入侵的必要措施，请谅解。”

泰德满头雾水，“什么兄弟眼（Brother Eye）？1984里‘Big Brother is watching you’的那个Brother吗 ？”

“是的，蝙蝠式黑色幽默的又一实例。”斯基茨顶着一叠纸飘过来，“这些是先锋留下的和兄弟眼有关的资料，如果您感兴趣。”

“等等，先把什么老大哥放一边。先锋他人呢？”泰德隐隐感到事情有些不对，他的朋友从来不会在调查过程中扔下自己跑路。

斯基茨在他面前投影出一段视频。  
取下了护目镜的金发男子在空中朝他所在的方向看过来。  
“嘿，泰德，我给你找了个绝佳的继承人，惊喜吗？他叫海梅，是个善良、重感情的好孩子。找到他，训练他，信任他……可能会有些让人误会的事情发生，但请务必相信他没有恶意。你问我跑哪去了，甚至不来跟你亲自道别？我也是才接到消息，二十五世纪那边事情有了转机，我要重新当回我的橄榄球大明星了！时机不等人。到时候回来看你~”

“一派胡言。”将影像看完的泰德面无表情地做出评价。他一把抓过斯基茨，威胁道，“如果你继续帮他瞒着我，你以后所有的备用身体都会是印满Hello Kitty的粉红色。”

“哔，我刚才放错了视频。这个才是。”斯基茨一秒钟叛变。

金色先锋有些尴尬的蠢脸重新出现。“好吧，我知道你不会喜欢上面那段解释。嗯……其实我是有点嫉妒了，蓝甲虫是拯救世界的大英雄，他的朋友却是个一直碌碌无为的丑角。正义联盟的会员资格太诱人，所以我把拯救世界的机会从你手中偷走了。别为难斯基茨，他阻拦不了我。我……”  
先锋垂下眼，“……我忍受不了再次失去你的痛苦，泰德。你曾对我说这不是我的错，那么也请你明白这点，这不是你的错。是我自己，在无数次失败循环后做出的自私决定。”

“你在说什么？……你做了什么？”前所未有的心悸感笼罩了泰德。

金色先锋微笑起来，眼中隐约闪烁过晶莹。  
“我爱你，泰德。当你想起我的时候，记得微笑啊。”

泰德怔怔地盯着影像消失的地方，胸腔剧烈起伏，濒临窒息般地大口喘着气。

“斯基茨，他在哪？”  
机器人没有回答，泰德暗骂一声，跑向实验室紧闭的大门，手忙脚乱地解锁起挂在门上的原子时间锁。  
界面上显示的“密码错误”仿佛在无声地嘲笑它的制作者，几番尝试都没能解开的泰德用力锤了一下大门，愤怒地质问道，“锁的芯片被换了。你们为这件事密谋多久了？！”

“从一开始。”  
陌生的男声使得泰德戒备地转过身子。

下巴上留着胡茬的沧桑男子从时间球中踏出，表情严肃地看向泰德。“金色先锋那蠢货无法改变历史，便想出欺骗历史这样的昏招，而你们居然也任由他胡来。”

“你是金色先锋的老板，‘时间大师’瑞普·亨特博士？”斯基茨在将来人的相貌和先锋的描述对比过后得出结论。

“他还知道我才是他的老板。”瑞普冷哼一声，将一样东西抛向对面。“熟悉下功能，我们得去三天后，为金色先锋做下的蠢事擦屁股。”

“这是超新星的制服 ？”

“原版的，不是你们用投影迷彩糊弄人的假货。”

泰德没有被他岔开思路，“先锋跟我提起过你，他虽然嘴上不说，实际上很依赖你。当他需要你的时候，你去了哪里？”

哪里都没去，只是介于存在和不存在之间的薛定谔的状态。瑞普·亨特没有理会这个问题，转而再次强调，“用这个把你的脸遮好，蓝甲虫从这一刻起死了。直到你的‘葬礼’结束，你都不能泄露你的真实身份。金色先锋绞尽脑汁、筹谋许久的努力的成果，你也不想把它破坏掉吧？”

最后是这样一句话堵住了泰德的疑问。“在他回来之前，你要接替他，成为时间流的守护者。”


	21. 未亡人带娃，娃带未亡人

“先锋在哪？”

熟悉超新星制服的过程中，泰德锲而不舍的追问正在逐渐耗光瑞普的耐心。

“其实你的内心深处明白发生了什么事，你只是拒绝接受。”瑞普毫不留情地撕开了泰德的心理防线，逼迫他直面残酷的现实。  
“多元宇宙中无数个蓝甲虫都在当下这个时间点死于马克斯韦尔·劳德之手，就跟蝙蝠侠必定在犯罪巷失去他的父母，超人总是会被心善的堪萨斯夫妇捡到一样，这是某种不可更改的命运。”

然而他还活着，那么死去的那个“蓝甲虫”的身份已经很明显了。  
先锋，你个笨蛋……泰德抬手遮住被泪水浸湿了的眼眶，咬紧牙关。

“马克斯韦尔·劳德有个志同道合的同谋——兄弟眼。兄弟眼是蝙蝠侠秘密打造的人工智能卫星，它有着属于自己的思维逻辑，并将超能力者的存在视为世间最大的威胁。”  
“如今全球有着数以百万计的人感染了O.M.A.C.纳米病毒，这些被感染的病毒宿主在不知情的情况下成为了兄弟眼的‘眼’和帮凶，只要马克斯韦尔一声令下，这些人就会转化为O.M.A.C.，铲除挡在他道路上的一切敌人。”

听着瑞普的讲述，泰德强迫自己冷静下来，“我们该怎么做来阻止他？”

“我们什么都不做，我们观察。只有当时间流的走向出错时，我们才出手干涉。”瑞普用淡漠到冷酷的语调说道。“马克斯韦尔对超人实施的精神控制是不可逆转的，只有当他被神奇女侠拧断脖子时才会停止。”

“神奇女侠不会杀人！”泰德难以置信地喊道。

“她不想，但当时的情况只留给了她这一个选项。”

泰德久久无法言语。“……那兄弟眼呢？失去了它的同谋者后，那个人工智能彻底失控了？”

“马克斯韦尔的死会触发被命名为‘国王已死’的自动程序：兄弟眼会在所有电子设备上播放马克斯韦尔死于神奇女侠之手的画面，并命令O.M.A.C.搜索并消灭每一个超能力者。”

“那个杂种是计划好的，他知道刀剑枪炮杀不死一位半神，所以他要让她社会性死亡，让她所背负的、为亚马逊和外界建交的任务彻底失败。”

“马克斯韦尔一直是个善于隐藏的可怕的敌人。”瑞普没有感到意外。

“这一切本可以被避免，我离真相只有一步之遥——”

瑞普打断他的假设，“没有如果，事实是，正义联盟不会重视你的警告，再来一次依旧是这个结果。你确实查到了些有价值的东西：科德公司被转移的资金？恶棍的秘密结社做的。仓库里离奇失踪的氪石？那只是烟/雾/弹，真正想被敌人得到的是科德工业的原型机，全世界仅有一台的大功率EMP发生器，兄弟眼不想这台会对自己造成不利的机器被别人找到，所以它要先下手为强。你要的答案都在这了，现在，把头罩戴好，我们要去三天后。”

对于初次尝试的人来说，穿越时间溪流的体验是奇妙而梦幻的，可泰德没有精力去留意这些。他一半的灵魂随着友人的死讯被一同带走了，而他连将罪魁祸首亲手绳之以法的机会都没有。

时间球在夜色的掩护下降临于德克萨斯州西部的埃尔帕索。泰德随着瑞普·亨特一同轻手轻脚地潜入当地一户民居的后花园。他透过窗户朝屋内看了眼，用气声问，“一个孩子？”

“注意他的后背。”

泰德定睛望去。一只大号的蓝色甲虫——他导师留下的遗物“圣甲虫”正朝着男孩赤/裸的脊背爬去。在发出一声介于虫鸣和电子音之间的怪异响声后，趴在脊椎上的圣甲虫钻入皮肤深处，消失不见，取而代之的是男孩背后逐渐亮起的蓝色“纹身”。

“他是未来的第三代蓝甲虫，海梅·雷耶斯。兄弟眼将自己藏进了一个独立于现实外的特殊空间，只有身为锐奇虫族（The Reach）科技结晶的圣甲虫能够打破它的振动频率。”瑞普道。

「我给你找了个绝佳的继承人，惊喜吗？」

“原来他就是海梅……”泰德的眼神变得柔和起来。这是先锋托付给他的责任。“我该怎么做？”

“在正义联盟找到他之前，确保他的安全。锐奇虫族在宇宙中的名声糟糕至极，是和天启星主君、冥河夫人处于同一层次的危险族群。在海梅能够自证清白前，他会一直被人视为一枚不稳定的定/时/炸/弹、一个血腥无情的外星种族用来入侵地球的前哨兵。某些能够预知未来的正义人士会为了规避风险而提前对他出手……来了！”

散发出耀目金光的生命之符自虚空中浮现，头戴纳布金盔的命运博士紧随其后。  
“时间大师，超新星。不要妨碍我，你们不知道自己在跟什么打交道。”命运博士厉声道。

“不要被你在此刻看到的‘未来’误导了，博士。”说着，瑞普朝泰德悄悄使了个眼色。

泰德没能搞懂他想表达些什么，但也上前一步，挡住了海梅卧室的窗户。“身为秩序守护者的命运博士不该伤害一个无辜的孩子。”

命运博士摇摇头。“没有什么孩子了，在圣甲虫与他合为一体后，躺在那里的只剩下一个血肉容器，一个受锐奇虫族控制的空壳。安乐死总比屠杀降世来得好，我愿意承担这份罪孽，用一人的性命换取数百万人的存活。”

从什么时候起，这些英雄一个接着一个，都要打破杀戒？  
“他还什么都没有做！你怎么能确定他会成为你口中的那个威胁？还有，瑞普，不要再朝我眨眼了，有话直说。”

“咳，请博士去幻影地带冷静两分钟。”

泰德赶在命运博士施法之前按下了制服上用于控制幻影地带投影仪的按钮。  
这套应用了氪星技术的制服的发明者真是个天才，泰德想，赋予了一个普通人动动手指就能搞定魔法侧大人物的能力。

“瞧，一个生动的实例。现在你明白自己临时接手了怎样的烂摊子了。这本该是属于金色先锋的任务，但他中途跑路了。”瑞普说到这个就来气。  
穿越时间、超越生死的爱情听起来很浪漫，可对当事人的亲属而言，实在不是什么美好的经历。

“你刚刚说了先锋会回来？”泰德的眼中亮起希望的光。

“他会和很多人一同在至白之日那天复活。”  
时间大师一脉就此断绝不是存在之灵乐于见到的景象。

泰德喃喃道，“至白之日……我一直以为那只是绿灯侠为了让誓词听上去更押韵而编造出来的词汇。”

“哈尔·乔丹的灯团誓词其实是个预言。不和你多说了，我还有别的事要处理，三代蓝甲虫就交给你了。”  
雷厉风行的时间大师摆摆手，钻进不远处停放着的时间球，很快就连人带球一同消失了。

全程充当跟宠的斯基茨落到泰德头顶。“迈克尔用来屏蔽兄弟眼监控的漏洞估计快被修复了，我们需要在它发现海梅之前，将他转移到安全的地方。”

“我知道，但是……”泰德无奈地看向床上睡得四仰八叉、对自己暗中逃过一劫的事一无所知的拉美裔少年。  
“第一，他是有父母的未成年人，我们至少得征得他本人和监护人的同意才能带走他。第二，现在就连撒哈拉大沙漠都在兄弟眼的视野范围内，而我的房产不包括未经开发的地下洞窟。”

“我有个主意。”斯基茨的电子眼闪了闪。

“你觉得二十五世纪的哥谭听起来如何？”

※

瑞普的行动始于Checkmate总部陷入混乱的那刻。  
城堡内，神奇女侠正不得不迎战陷入幻觉之中的超人。两位立于联盟战力顶点的“人间之神”内斗起来的动静极大，但这反而为瑞普的潜入带来了便利。

焚化炉里空空如也，迈克尔·卡特的骨灰被人取走了。瑞普脸色难看地从中钻出，举起激光枪，谨慎地循着打斗声慢慢靠过去。

在被超人一拳正中腹部的同时，伤痕累累的神奇女侠甩出真言套索将他牢牢捆住。她焦急地喊道，“卡尔！清醒过来！你不能屈服在他的控制之下！”

“没用的。”马克斯韦尔·劳德用方巾擦去潺潺流出的鼻血。“超人已经彻底沦为听我指令的童子军玩偶了。他现在只能看到我想让他看到的画面，听见我想让他听见的声音。”  
“想知道他跟你战斗的时候‘看见’了什么？”马克斯韦尔充满恶意地笑了，“毁灭日正在将露易丝·莱恩撕成碎片。”

为同伴的遭遇感到愤怒至极的神奇女侠扯着罪魁祸首的衣襟将他拽到面前。“解开你的精神控制！释放他！”

“你们联盟的那位读心者、火星猎人不是已经告诉过你们了吗？这不是一次精神控制造成的结果，我花费了几年的时间，深入地、彻底地颠覆了他的心智。不存在任何复原的办法，只要我活着，超人就永远处于我的掌控之下。”

超人在真言套索内奋力挣扎起来。“不！露易丝！！”  
他声音中掩不住的极深的惶恐和痛苦如同一盆冰水，瞬间浇灭了神奇女侠的怒火。

马克斯韦尔与那双重归平静的蓝眸对上。

“没错，做你想做的。杀了我，让全世界的人看清你和如你这般的超能力者的真面目。”

神奇女侠捧住男人的头颈，她的双手很稳，没有一丝颤抖。她很清楚这样做的后果，她会失去踏入尘世后所拥有的一切。  
这不是为了惩戒，而是为了保护。

随着一声脆响，马克斯韦尔·劳德的呼吸停止了。

清醒过来的超人看到这一幕，眼中升起震惊与恐惧。“戴安娜，你做了什么？！”

“做我必须做的。”

“你杀害了一个人！”

神奇女侠知道从这一刻起，她失去了超人的友谊。

在瞭望塔的救灾指令将相顾无言的两人调走后，又等了一段时间，瑞普才走进这片已和废墟别无二致的房间。  
他在被拧断了脖子的尸体旁蹲下。  
在他很小的时候，芮妮姐就反复告诫他：马克斯韦尔·劳德是世界上最坏的人，一个处心积虑、妄图控制世界的野心家，残忍的杀人犯，倒卖二手车的黑心商人，破坏别人家庭的小三。

瑞普从尸体的口袋里翻到了他此行的目的——迈克尔·卡特的骨灰。虽然之前就隐约猜到了会被对方随身携带的可能性，但真的亲眼看到实物，仍令他产生了强烈的不适。

真是个疯子……

本来打算一走了之的瑞普想了想，还是伸出手，把那双仿佛实现了毕生的心愿、笑意尚未散去的眼睛合上了。


	22. 二十五世纪观光游记

在晨曦的光照亮整个埃尔帕索时，泰德的手悬停在雷耶斯家的大门上已经有一段时间了。事到临头，他却犹豫了。

透过厨房的窗户，他看到了正在享用早餐的雷耶斯一家四口。泰德根据斯基茨提供的资料将他们一一对应上：经营修车厂的父亲、身为护士的母亲、在上高中的儿子和年纪尚小的女儿。

即使被瑞普告知这个男孩是解决眼下危机必不可少的关键人物，先锋最后的留言也说了，海梅将会是他优秀的继任者，但这些理由足够将一个家庭美满、过着平凡但幸福的生活的未成年人扯入危险之中吗？

……不管怎样，圣甲虫已经附在男孩的脊椎上了，将情况告知他们一家是必要的。  
泰德突然反应过来为何瑞普要将他丢在三天后这个时间点，而不是更早一些的时候——瑞普不希望任何人以任何一种理由阻止海梅·雷耶斯成为三代蓝甲虫。

时间大师都是这么……理智到绝情的吗 ？发觉自己被对方算计了的泰德在头罩下皱起眉，伸手按下门铃。

“海梅，去开下门。”正在矫正女儿挑食的坏习惯的雷耶斯太太喊了一声。

头发乱糟糟的高中男生睡眼惺忪地叼着面包站起身，走过去朝猫眼瞟了一眼，只这一眼，他呆滞地张大嘴，连掉在脚背上的面包都顾不上，回过神来后，连忙打开门。  
第一次与超级英雄近距离的接触令男孩不由自主地屏住呼吸。金色先锋在这两年里用超新星的身份在埃尔帕索解决了不少突发事件，当地的青少年基本上都知道这个红蓝配色的蒙面飞人。  
海梅忍不住小声欢呼起来，“居然真的是超新星本人！等等，我去拿签名板。”

呃，看起来先锋的伪装身份在这座城市真的很有人气，比他本人的知名度都高，泰德想。  
他还记得金色先锋好几次在街上被路人拦下要签名，但对方其实是把他错认成了“动物侠”的事。这就是制服配色太过相近的坏处。  
“海梅，我能进去和你以及你的父母谈谈吗？”

超新星居然知道他的名字！这令海梅高兴的同时又有点奇怪，但他没有细想，只是侧过身子，请神秘酷炫的大英雄走进他家的客厅。

雷耶斯夫妇看上去有些紧张。雷耶斯太太问，“请问我们能帮您什么吗？您是需要借用电话来联系正义联盟？”

他怎么不记得超新星加入了正义联盟？泰德忍住挠头的冲动，将声音放温和，尽力向雷耶斯一家展示出值得信赖的一面。“事实上，我是为海梅而来的。”  
他的努力造成了反效果。  
只见雷耶斯太太睁大眼睛，似乎在脑内用极短的时间完成了“为什么超级英雄会找上门来”的推理。她怒气冲冲地拽过儿子的耳朵，“海梅！你是不是跟学坏的帕科一样加入武装队了！”

“妈！帕科和他的朋友们都不是坏人！”

“武装队就是一群危险的超能力帮/派分子！”

眼看着自己就要成了制造家庭矛盾的罪魁祸首，泰德连忙打断道，“您误会了，雷耶斯太太。我找海梅是为了……他后背上的某个问题。”

泰德的话成功地令雷耶斯太太的表情从愤怒转为担忧。

棒极了，泰德，“绝赞”的社交能力一如既往。

“这关我的后背什么事？我没受伤。”海梅反手伸进T恤里摸了摸，没有感到任何不对劲的地方。身为护士的母亲则将儿子按到座位上，镇压住反抗，一把掀开他背部的衣物。

蓝色的虫样纹路盘踞在少年的脊柱上。

雷耶斯太太捂住嘴，不愿相信这种原本只会在电视和报纸上看到的“异常事件”发生在自己儿子身上，她带有几分侥幸心理地跟海梅确认道，“你去纹身了对不对？告诉我这只是纹身！”

“妈，你在说什么呢？”海梅被急转直下的情况吓到了。

泰德抿起唇，对自己亲手打破雷耶斯一家平静生活的行为感到厌恶。  
然而已经进入少年体内的圣甲虫不是假装它不存在就真的能够无视的东西。泰德本以为圣甲虫的定位是某种可以赋予他人特殊力量的魔法造物，毕竟他的导师就是在汲取了圣甲虫的力量后，化身初代蓝甲虫，打击罪恶的。  
可根据瑞普只言片语的解释，圣甲虫压根跟魔法扯不上关系，更是“无害”一词的对立面。锐奇虫族以极强的侵略性和对原住民冷酷高效的屠杀而闻名，以“斥候”身份被锐奇虫族派遣到不同星球的圣甲虫的危险性不言而喻。

瑞普向泰德隐瞒了一个骇人的事实：在海梅之前，从没有一个有机宿主逃脱过被圣甲虫覆盖意识的命运。人类少年和功能受损、脱离了上层控制的圣甲虫——“卡基达”的共生状态是无数个巧合拼凑而成的奇迹。

“斯基茨，你能扫描下海梅的身体吗？”泰德道。他需要一些更直观的证据来解释发生在海梅身上的事。

安保机器人发出的特殊射线映照出少年的身体内部。

“什么鬼！我的身体里有只虫子！”海梅也看见了和他的脊椎融为一体的怪异生物。

“这会对身体有害吗？能不能把它取出来？”雷耶斯先生忧心忡忡地问。

雷耶斯夫妇恳求的目光令泰德手足无措，“呃，关于这点，我需要做一些测试才能得出结论。在此之前，我需要征得你们的同意，让我带走海梅。有一场针对超能力者的灾难即将发生，而他现在的情况……在正义联盟找上他，寻求他的帮助之前，海梅需要得到基本的训练。”

“无所不能的超级英雄为什么会需要我儿子的帮助？！他只是个随处可见的高中生！”雷耶斯太太的情绪崩溃了。  
她的丈夫表情严肃而沉重，“针对超能力者的灾难是什么 ？海梅会遇到危险吗 ？”

泰德郑重承诺道，“我会保护好他。”以他的性命起誓。

“爸、妈，没事的，那可是正义联盟啊。”在“能为正义联盟帮上忙”这一梦幻事实的冲击下，有些飘飘然的少年失去了以往的谨慎。  
海梅的妹妹咬着勺子，发出懵懂的疑问，“我哥要变成超级英雄了吗？”

见雷耶斯夫妇还有话要说，斯基茨飞到泰德旁边提醒道，“用来躲避监控的漏洞刚刚被修复了，兄弟眼随时可能发现我们在这里。”换句话说，再待下去就会让雷耶斯一家遭受无妄之灾。

泰德无法，只能伸手握住海梅的胳膊，在带着他一同潜入时间流前，向雷耶斯夫妇再次保证道，“我会将你们的儿子完好无损地带回来的！”

在踏入时间流的瞬间，感应到环境变化的圣甲虫苏醒过来。仿若昆虫的蓝色外骨骼包裹住了少年的全身。  
“哇哦……”海梅试着动了动变成黑色“虫爪”的手指，发出一声长长的惊叹。

早就展开的防御力场没了用武之地，泰德默默将力场收了回去，并在心中记下了圣甲虫到目前为止展现出的两种功能：盔甲的快速构造和环境适应性。

少年好奇地问道，“我们这是要去哪？”

一个小时后，流落二十五世纪的哥谭街头的两只甲虫面面相觑。  
泰德尴尬地说道，“看来我的银行卡在这个时代只能作为古董在博物馆展览了。”

靠谱的斯基茨试图挽救他岌岌可危的尊严，“已为您规划前往救济站的路线。”

于是，二十世纪的有钱总裁和他新上任的菜鸟学徒为了当晚的住处和食物，默默认领了“从穷地方偷渡来、不幸流落街头的非法移民”的身份。

五百年后风格迥异的建筑看得海梅眼花缭乱，眼球转个不停。泰德的视线却牢牢钉在了车站边的投影广告上。

[哥谭大学队VS大都会流星队。橄榄球运动有史以来的最强新星、天赋绝伦的四分卫——迈克尔·卡特。7月20日，等你的到来！]  
广告中神采飞扬的男子灿烂的笑容令泰德的心跳不断加速。“斯基茨，这是！？”

“……我们正处于金色先锋的‘过去’。”

正当泰德想要走近一些，将赛事的地点记下时，广告播放的时间到了，金发蓝眼的阳光帅哥消失不见，取而代之的是脸上隐隐透出阴郁，连罕见而美丽的草莓金发色也很难让人生出好感的瘦削男子。  
[神速力研究的权威、极速教授——艾尔伯德·斯旺，为您揭秘闪电侠的生平！请通过下列渠道申请免费入场……]

泰德神色空白地问，“是我们知道的那个极速教授？”

“逆闪本闪。”

“天……先锋从没跟我提起过他的生存环境是如此艰险。”泰德喃喃道。敢去听逆闪的讲座的人都是真勇士。

已经走远了的海梅回头朝他们招手，“超新星，你带相机了吗？我发现了很多值得拍下来的东西！”

接连受到震撼冲击的泰德开始有了身为时间旅行者的自觉，“不行，海梅，我们不能把未来的照片带回过去……好吧，但只许带一张回去，并且禁止外传。”  
新人导师最终还是败退在了男孩充满渴望的眼神下。天知道这孩子是怎么用节肢动物自带冷漠感的眼睛传递出这么多鲜活的情绪的。

徒步跋涉了十来公里，又趁行人不多的时候低调地飞行过一段路后，是的，海梅能飞，这下泰德成了三位蓝甲虫中唯一有着辱没鞘翅目名号的嫌疑的人了，一大一小两只甲虫赶在夜幕完全降临前，抵达了落脚的地方。  
好像根本没有看到他们身上的奇装异服，救济机构的工作人员用平常到令泰德甚至感到了诡异的态度接待了他们，将房间的钥匙递给两人。

兴奋褪去后，疲惫感翻涌上来，躺在床上的海梅打了个哈欠，拉上被子。“二十五世纪，布兰达和帕科会嫉妒死我的奇妙经历的……”

替睡过去的男孩关上床头灯，泰德再次走回窗边。他在看楼对面的广告牌。  
泰德知道金色先锋是未来的橄榄球明星，但他没想到对方在哥谭本地出名到这个地步，这令他为友人感到骄傲，但深深的忧虑亦紧随其后。越是有名气的人，当“丑闻”被曝光时，跌得越狠。

距离广告宣传的赛事还有两天，他需要想办法搞到点钱来支付门票。盯着先锋的笑容看了很久，泰德艰难地将视线从广告上移开，拉上了窗帘。


	23. 宅男总裁的灾难

在万能的斯基茨的帮助下，找到一块僻静的训练场地没有想象中的难，即使他们此时正身处二十五世纪的哥谭。

见少年的站姿有些僵硬，泰德安抚道，“我们一项项来，先从防御功能的测试开始。接下来，我会向你发射一些完全无害的光波，然后我们看看这身虫衣服会有什么动静。”  
从圣甲虫之前在时间流中的表现来看，它会对潜在的威胁做出自主反应，甚至极可能拥有智能。

男孩深吸口气，回忆着电影里的武打明星，摆出架势，“OK，我准备好了，来吧。”

强光乍起，海梅眯起眼睛，正想抬手挡挡光线的时候，突然听到了体内传来一个令人有些毛骨悚然的电子音，白茫茫一片的视野也在瞬息间发生变化。

冷色调的环境中，唯一散发出热量的人型生物被透视了身体构造，并标志出大脑、心脏等重要脏器的所在。

[警告，不明能量激增。主动防卫，目标选择，正在计算致命手段。]

“谁在说话？！致命手段是什么意思？”海梅惊慌地喊出声。他感到自己的胳膊不由自主地向前抬起，覆盖手臂的外骨骼以极快的速度变形为某种类似能量炮的东西。  
“我的身体自己动了！超新星！小心！”

泰德惊险躲过迎面而来的一发炮击。  
他回头看了眼被高热能量洞穿的废弃建筑，干巴巴地说道，“……初次见面的外星礼节哈。”

[除去威胁，结果他，有机宿主。]

顾不上探寻声音的来源，海梅连忙背过身，将变成炮筒的那只胳膊用力抱在怀里，“喔喔喔！冷静点，伙计，不要喊打喊杀的。超新星是个好人，他对我们没有威胁。”

泰德现在有点明白命运博士在圣甲虫一事上反应过激的原因了。“海梅，是圣甲虫在跟你说话吗？”

“我也不知道是谁在说话，等等，难道说只有我一个人能听见 ？”

电子音仍在继续。[保持安静，有机宿主不得透露个人信息。]

“有机宿主，这词让人联想到有机农场出产的高品质鸡肉。”  
海梅脑内冒出了自己被一双大手裹上保鲜膜和包装纸，放进比普通产品价格更高的有机食品区的景象，他连忙摇摇头甩走那瘆人的画面。  
“别那么叫我了，我有名字的。我是海梅·雷耶斯，呃……很高兴认识你？”

[否定，有机宿主不需要个人身份和自由意志。为了使命，限制你的想法。]

“你可真‘友好’……”海梅撇嘴。“在这种时候你应该报上自己的名字，而不是像个中二的社交恐惧症患者一样，拿尖刺乱戳跟你打招呼的人。”

[否定，圣甲虫卡基达和有机宿主只需要专注任务。]

“海梅？”  
活像是在和幻想出来的“空气朋友”聊天的少年把泰德搞得有些懵了。

海梅向小心翼翼地朝这边靠过来的导师摊摊手，“他是卡基达（Khaji Da），说话的口气和看多了日本动画的初中生一样。”

望着趴在海梅背后的外骨骼上、形似背甲的大号甲虫，泰德皱着眉问道，“好吧，卡基达……你现在还在海梅身体里吗？我们能把你取下来吗？”

[否定，卡基达不服务有机宿主外的个体。]  
而在被海梅询问了同样的问题后，圣甲虫静默了几秒，答道，[卡基达的神经系统已与有机宿主的脊椎完成连接，不可脱离。]  
不含情绪的电子音愣是让海梅听出了一种“有暴力还不愿合作”的臭屁态度。

泰德伸出手，试探性地摸上海梅的背。  
被他碰到的圣甲虫动了动触角，毫无征兆地钻回了宿主体内，而少年身上穿了一晚的外骨骼盔甲也在同一时刻被剥离。

“变身”的过程并不舒适，少年的痛呼声和皮肤上出现的红痕都证明了这点。  
眨眼间，蓝黑色的“虫怪物”消失不见，人类少年重见天日，以全身上下光溜溜的尴尬状态。  
双手捂鸟的少年脸色爆红，冲着把他一人丢在尴尬中、自己落跑的外星虫子羞愤大吼，“我原来的衣服呢？！”

圣甲虫不情不愿地把衣服“吐”了出来。

一人一虫的奇妙互动惹得泰德暗笑不已。

用斯基茨投影出的虚拟键盘记下测试结果后，泰德对海梅道，“圣甲虫在你身上显示出了相当惊人的能力：飞行、装甲重构、自主防御、环境适应性……应该还有语言翻译和制造织物的功能。”泰德注意到少年身上的服饰与之前的细微差别。

海梅吐了吐舌，“希望这不是他用虫蜕做的衣服。”

[卡基达能做到的远不止这些。]

海梅吐槽，“确实……穿着你的时候我都不用去上厕所。”

不是说锐奇虫族极度危险吗？这只圣甲虫怎么感觉有点傻。宿主是高中生的缘故？

“再加上代谢物处理的功能。”泰德无奈地继续道，“鉴于目前缺乏医疗和分析设备的恶劣条件，我们不会继续更进一步的防御测试。”说到这里，宅男总裁有点心酸，连他因对商业运作不上心而导致公司濒临破产的那段时间也没这么惨过。  
“海梅，问问卡基达，怎样能改变物体的振动频率。正义联盟需要你帮他们将一颗隐藏在异空间的卫星扯出来。”

海梅从圣甲虫那里接收了一段不短的信息。“唔，我不知道该怎么解释，卡基达给我的资料里有很多奇怪的外星词汇，其中一些根本没有对应的英语。不过不用担心，卡基达说有了他的辅助后，改变振动频率会像本能一样简单。”

“能演示一下吗？”话音刚落，泰德发现眼前没人了。

过了一会，锐奇虫族的渗透者从虚空中跌出来，解除了装甲。  
趴在地上喘着粗气的少年心有余悸地说，“天，这个感觉太奇怪了……刚刚无论我怎么叫你，你都听不到。去碰你的肩膀，结果手指直接穿了过去。”

泰德把海梅扶起来，告诉对方今天的训练到此为止。

拯救世界的责任不该落在一个孩子身上，更何况海梅并非自愿被圣甲虫——这个放眼全宇宙也足以被位列最危险兵器之一的外星科技所附身。即使截至目前来看，他和卡基达相处得还不错。  
一旦协助正义联盟找到了兄弟眼，他就立刻送海梅回家，泰德想。

在嘱咐过“不要惹事，保持低调”并留给少年足够的零花钱后，此为安保机器人友情赞助的私房钱，泰德使用超新星制服的传送功能来到大都会太空博物馆。

博物馆的负责人戴着手套，用显微镜仔细检查过一遍泰德递给他的东西后，狐疑地抬起头，“这确实是二十世纪的地球人使用的财产凭证——信用卡，但怎么看上去这么新？你的先祖在得到它后一直在用特殊的方式保存它？”

泰德打了个哈哈，“怎样？贵馆有收藏的意愿吗 ？”

又找来几位历史学家，确定鉴定结果无误后，泰德带着一袋子二十五世纪货币返回哥谭。

在他离去后，正准备将新入馆的藏品收入陈列柜的负责人疑惑地喃喃道，“上面写着西奥多·科德 ，这名字怎么有点熟悉？”

没有身份证明，没有银行账户，又不想太过干涉未来：黑进未来的网络为一个数百年前的古人伪造身份这种事会不会造成蝴蝶效应很难说。  
这样一来，泰德只能去体育场通过现金购买球赛门票，这也是他在博物馆特地要求结现的原因。

等待售票机器人找零的空当，泰德随意打量着体育场周边的环境。近五百年的科技发展使得城市中的很多设施变得陌生起来。  
街头一家疑似露天咖啡馆的商铺，准确说，是其中一位客人帽檐下眼熟的金色，吸引了他的注意力。泰德不由自主地朝那边走了过去。

相对而坐的年轻男女正在争吵。  
留着橘金色长发的女孩愤愤不平地说道，“那个混账杳无音讯了整整十五年！当初妈妈一个人带着我们在旧城区讨生活，那些日子有多艰难，你难道忘了吗？”

泰德停住脚步，他已经从背对着他的人的身形判断出对方的身份了。

金色先锋，真名为迈克尔·卡特的男子低声道，“我当然没忘，米歇尔。只是，现在妈妈病得很厉害，在我用正式球员的身份获得固定收入之前，你一边上学一边打着两份工……我以为爸爸回来后能让家里的负担减轻一些。”

“不要喊他‘爸爸’！在我们小时候他就没有尽过父亲的责任哪怕一天！而你现在指望一个无可救药的烂赌鬼回心转意！”女孩突然高涨的怒火吓了先锋一跳。

“总是这么心软 ……迈奇，有时候我真讨厌你这一点……”  
挥手打开兄长递过来的纸巾，米歇尔掩住脸上的泪水，小跑着离开了。

不小心现场目睹了友人的家庭矛盾，泰德屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地望着男人一动不动却隐显颓废的背影。  
迟疑了几分钟，他拉开椅子，坐到对面。“先锋……”

重新整理好情绪的迈克尔·卡特抬起头时，唇边的弧度一如既往、灿烂到有点傻的地步。  
“你喊了我在球队的绰号？是需要签名吗？”  
没等泰德回答，人已经掏出随身携带的油性笔，在咖啡店的餐巾上龙飞凤舞起来。

被对待粉丝超级亲切的橄榄球新星强塞了亲笔签名的泰德愣了愣，很快重新找回了自己的思路， “……不要做傻事，不要参与……你知道的。”  
天呐，你这是打算亲手制造时空悖论吗？泰德边说边在心中暗骂自己。

可他怎么能够眼睁睁地看着他最好的朋友误入歧途，毁了自己原本光明一片的未来。  
他希望先锋能够幸福。

迈克尔的笑容消失了，浅蓝色的虹膜仿佛随着转冷的目光一同冻结。“你知道了多少？你要什么？”

泰德连忙解释，“你误会了，我不是在勒索你。我是……你就当我是一个朋友吧。”

见对面人依旧警惕地盯着他，明显不信的样子，泰德有些泄气地垂下头。在瞟到手边装着现金的袋子后，他灵机一动，将钱袋从桌面上推过去。

“我不小心听到了你和你妹妹的对话。拿着这些，先锋。我只是想要帮助你。”泰德的表情和语调都很真诚，可惜罩住了全脸的超新星制服令他的可信度大打折扣。

口袋里数目客观的现金令迈克尔的眉头皱得更紧了。  
对面人隔着面罩依然能够感受到的炯炯的目光令他明白了些什么，脸上忍不住流露出些许讥讽之意，“来自朋友的帮助？”

“没错，我会想办法再弄到点钱，你不要再——”  
劝解的话卡在了嗓子里，腿上一热，泰德迷惑地伸出手，摸到了覆在自己大腿上的另一只手。

“不需要，‘朋友’。你只要对我的小秘密守口如瓶就好。”  
凑到耳边的温热吐息烫得泰德忍不住向缩起脖子另一半躲去，却被人捧住了脑袋。

发生了什么？  
回过神来时，周围的环境已变成咖啡店飘散着柠檬精油香气的卫生间。泰德陷入停滞的小脑瓜在被宽肩长腿的运动员推进隔间，扒掉下装时，终于动了起来。

“你在做什么呀！？”虽然喜欢跟美女搭讪，但实战经验甚少，和同性更是头一遭的理工科宅男发出了崩溃的尖叫。

在为大号棒冰服务的间隙，先锋用含糊的声音回答，“让我有钱的‘朋友’满意。”

不只是脸和耳朵，全身都在发烫。泰德很想把人推开，但对方又一次吻上去的动作令他不敢轻举妄动。

直到不小心用白色弄脏了那张俊朗如阿波罗的精致面孔，他都没找到合适的时机叫停。

正在洗手池前洗漱的先锋听到身后传来一声微弱的哽咽。

“你不该这样看低自己。”

再回头时，红蓝配色的披风怪人已经不见了。没有在意对方的离奇消失，迈克尔掂了掂留下的钱袋的重量，很快在心中估算出了大致数目。  
头罩男给的钱不少，可对于在重症监护室度日的母亲来说，远远不够。

迈克尔用终端的加密通讯联系到地下赌场，“你好，我想在哥谭大学对大都会流星的比赛里加注……”


	24. 危机尾声

他怎么能那样对待自己。  
只是为了让一个陌生人封口，就将绝不该让他人随意践踏的珍贵之物双手奉上。

于慌乱中逃离现场，泰德狼狈地摔在随机传送到的无人小巷里，他一把扯下头罩，将脸埋进掌中，肩膀微微抽动起来。

这种过于明显的低自尊的表现令他意识到了先锋留在麦克斯身边的真正原因。  
是为了他。  
为了让在“历史”中必死无疑的蓝甲虫能够活下来，他和一个危险的杀人犯虚与委蛇了整整四年，随后心甘情愿地献祭了自己的生命。

那句只有在赴死的前一刻才有勇气说出的告白在泰德耳边回荡。

“你是个大笨蛋，先锋……没有人值得你做出这样的牺牲……”

停下将墙面捶打到染上红色的拳头，他仰起头，任持续发酵的悔恨随着痛苦的泪水一同滑落。

※

行踪成谜却雷厉风行的瑞普·亨特没有给两位蓝甲虫太多准备的时间。这位总是身披风霜、来去匆匆的时间大师在海梅接受训练的第三天从天而降。

“你们在二十五世纪停留得够久了，是时候回去了。对了，斯基茨我先带走。”瑞普将两人拽进时间球。

穿过令人目眩神迷的时间流，重新踏上地面后，泰德和海梅短暂的未来之旅结束了。

正如瑞普所言的那样，无所不知的蝙蝠侠几乎是在两只甲虫刚刚抵达的那一刻便找上了他们。

对于蝙蝠侠为何会注意到海梅的事感到疑惑，泰德提出了疑问。

“兄弟眼使用了与圣甲虫同源的外星科技为自己进行了升级。”

泰德皱起眉，“你对兄弟眼的了解有些过于详细了吧。”

“因为这颗卫星原本属于我。”趁着青少年被蝙蝠洞里的其他几位英雄所吸引的空当，蝙蝠侠难得直爽地回答了这个问题。  
“……兄弟眼的设计初衷是代替我做我无法做到的事：二十四小时无间断地监控我们每个人。”  
他的记忆曾被他在内心深处称为“朋友”的人肆意涂抹、更改。  
如果连正义联盟的“同伴”都会背叛，那么这世界上没人值得被信任。

泰德不可置信地说，“你竟然真的这么做了，为什么？……蓝甲虫他们为了O.M.A.C.的事找过你！这场危机本可以被掐断在萌芽阶段的，但你为了你那该死的控制欲隐瞒了兄弟眼的存在！”  
他没想到事件的源头居然可以追溯到蝙蝠侠——这位最被大家信任和依赖的联盟顾问身上。对方瞒着所有人，偷偷建造了一个邪恶的、无所不知的人工智能。

硬接下超新星迎面挥来的一记拳头，蝙蝠侠抬手抹去嘴角的血丝，平静地说道， “现在你需要专注于任务。”

泰德冷声道，“是啊，我们还有一颗完美继承了蝙蝠侠的多疑、以至于将所有超能力者列为威胁的卫星急需解决呢。”

蝙蝠侠的表情从始至终没有过任何变化，但泰德知道对方并非无动于衷。  
被众人将其拒之门外的冷漠一步步推向死亡的“蓝甲虫”成为了烙印在蝙蝠侠心脏上的又一处伤痕。

他最好的朋友死了。  
而身为罪魁祸首的他却在迁怒一个局外人。

在接下来的行动里，泰德没有再说过一句话。

许是检测到了海梅身上锐奇虫族科技的缘故，O.M.A.C.放弃继续攻击威胁更大的几位英雄，将集火目标转到只学过两招防身术、全靠本能战斗的少年身上。  
泰德不停地用制服的传送功能将一波波涌上来的敌人转移到很远的地方。“海梅，这边交给我，你和绿箭他们去找出兄弟眼。”

在圣甲虫的协助下，海梅很快锁定了制造出供兄弟眼藏匿进去的另一层现实区域的机器——维度稳定器。海梅举起能量炮，和身旁黑金丝雀发出的声波一同将机器轰成碎片。

在连锁爆炸发生的那刻，绿箭侠的幽默感依旧坚/挺，“你给新手的贴心提示就是‘炸飞它’？” 

皮衣网格袜的金发美女在逃命的同时，不忘和她的恋人打趣道，“这话居然是一个靠发射小棍棍打遍机器人和外星人的家伙说出来的。”

“很快的小棍棍。既快又锋利！”

黑金丝雀翻了个白眼，回过头查看紧跟在她后面的男孩的状况，“别理他，他只是不高兴这次战斗没留给他耍贫的机会。”

努力迈动着发软的双腿，少年声音中透出一股虚弱，“太太，我正努力别在这身虫衣服里吓尿了……”  
他是没有这种属于老牌英雄的“无论在何种危险面前，依旧保持游刃有余的优雅”的心态的。

和负责掩护他们的超新星重新会合后，四人马不停蹄地赶往来时乘坐的飞船所在的位置。

卓越先生和约翰·斯图尔特从飞船的舱门处探出头来。“快上来，这里快要爆炸了！”

就在此时，海梅听到圣甲虫对他快速说了些什么。“躲开绿灯侠？为什么？——”

始终将注意力分出一部分放在男孩身上，泰德在海梅身上的异样出现的第一时间抓住了他的胳膊。  
被圣甲虫改变了振动频率的两人消失在距离飞船还有一步之遥的地方。

“卡基达，绿灯侠不是敌人，快把我们弄回去！嘿！别走，我们还没上船！——”海梅焦急挥舞着的手臂穿透了绿箭的身体。

匆匆一眼确认了舱外无人之后，约翰·斯图尔特踩下了控制引擎的踏板。

“别把我们留在这里啊！”望着疾驰而去的飞船的背影，海梅的声音染上了哭腔。

在无法被触碰到的虚幻的烈焰即将把他吞噬的时候，少年被超新星一把拉入怀中，用身体紧紧包裹住。

落单的两人迷失在了这片因唯独稳定器的炸毁而混乱无比的宙域。  
事实上，他们无意间闯进了连接着所有多元宇宙的缓冲区——血域（The Bleed）。

“我想回家……”  
海梅惴惴不安的话语刺痛了泰德，他伸手摸摸少年被外星盔甲包裹的脑袋，安慰道，“我们会回去的。”  
这是先锋托付给他的未来，他决不能让他出事。

泰德问，“卡基达，你为什么带着海梅进入这个空间？”  
在得到“躲避敌人，战术性撤退”这样的答案后，泰德开始反省自己过于愚蠢的疏忽。

已知，身为宇宙片警的绿灯军团身处守序正义阵营，而热衷征战、侵略性极强的锐奇虫族身处守序邪恶阵营。且根据卡基达追加的描述，绿灯军团和锐奇虫族在数百年前有过一场令双方两败俱伤的大决战。  
那么，当两个世仇足以追溯到曾曾曾祖父辈的宿敌碰到一起时，会发生什么呢？

“等这次回去后，我一定要让这只虫子把它知道的东西都吐出来。”泰德忍不住伸手敲了敲趴在少年背后装死的圣甲虫。

估摸着绿灯侠应该已经离开了，在宿主的连番催促下，圣甲虫再次改变振动频率，带着两人重返人间。

当海梅站在自家熟悉的大门前时，已经是深夜了。  
为了不吓到从未看到过他“蓝甲虫”状态的家人，他解除了装甲。  
屋内漆黑一片的景象令他产生了犹豫，他不想在夜里把全家人吵起来。

泰德替他按下了门铃。

过了一会，灯光亮起，手握棒球棍的雷耶斯太太将挂着防盗链的大门打开一条缝。

“爸、妈，是我！”

雷耶斯太太手中的棒球棍掉在了地上。她将房门猛地拉开，就着朦胧的月光一遍遍地用眼睛确认门外人的身份。

以为要挨训的海梅伸手揉揉脑后的头发，“我知道我是消失了几天，但——”

他的母亲用颤抖着的声音打断了他，“几天？海梅，你已经失踪很久了。你已经失踪太久了！”雷耶斯太太哭了。

雷耶斯先生拄着拐杖慢慢走到他们身边。

“爸？”被母亲一把抱住的海梅不知所措地看向消瘦了许多的父亲。

“你失踪了一年多，海梅。正义联盟发布了超新星的寻人启事，但没有一个人见过你们。”雷耶斯先生深深叹了口气。

一年？可他们明明只离开了不到四天。难道说，那个红色的混沌空间可以扭曲时间？  
“很抱歉，雷耶斯太太、雷耶斯先生，我以为——”

“离开我的家！你这个夺走我孩子的骗子！”  
雷耶斯太太不想听他的“借口”，她用力推了泰德一把，不顾儿子的解释，强硬地把他拖进屋，随后重重甩上房门。

差点被呼啸而来的门板撞到鼻子，泰德在门口又等了一会，见雷耶斯夫妇是发自内心的不想再看见他，只能先行离开，准备换个身份再来登门拜访，补偿这家人在这一年里的担惊受怕。

一年了，他的“葬礼”也该结束了，泰德想。

果然不出他所料，科德全元总部的前台小姐看到他时的表情犹如白日撞鬼。  
闻讯赶来的秘书同样脸色发白，“泰德，你失踪了那么久，我们都以为你……我这就去通知科德先生你回来的事。”

返回久违的总裁办公室，泰德打开电脑，查阅在这一年间被他错过的重要事件。

在多年以前，多元宇宙中曾发生过一场浩劫——“无限地球危机”：反监视者（Anti-Monitor）通过扩展反物质宇宙，成功摧毁了大部分正物质宇宙。

首批遇难的世界中包括正邪逆转的“三号地球”。即使那个世界最强大的恶棍们竭尽全力，在反物质波汹涌袭来时，也只能眼睁睁地看着自己的世界被吞噬。

三号地球唯一的幸存者，彼时还是个婴儿的小亚历山大·卢瑟被他的父母送往尚未被反物质波侵袭的宇宙。  
这个融合了物质与反物质的孩子在几小时内长大成人，并带领来自不同世界和时间的英雄们一同挫败了反监视者的阴谋，以“超级少女”卡拉·佐-艾尔和“闪电侠”巴里·艾伦的牺牲为代价。

反监视者最后试图抹去仅剩的那一个宇宙，但幸存的英雄在地球二的超人的领导下，顽强抵抗。最终，反监视者被地球二的年长超人所摧毁。地球一和地球二剩下的英雄们胜利了，并且在融合了他们历史的新地球上找到了新家。

但有些“多余”的人，像是地球二的老超人和露易丝·莱恩、始源地球的至尊小超人以及地球三的小亚历山大·卢瑟无处可去。

小亚历山大·卢瑟用他的反物质力量为这几个无家可归的人创造了天堂维度。在那里，被迫自我隔绝在孤寂空间的几人看到了地球上发生的一切：被小丑打到奄奄一息，死于爆炸中的罗宾；为了保护城市被毁灭日杀害的超人；堕落为视差魔的绿灯侠；地震后成为无主之地，差一点就要万劫不复的哥谭……

这就是他们牺牲了自己的家园所换来的世界？  
天堂维度的几人压抑着怒火，继续默默地观看世间的一出出悲剧，直到苏·迪布尼的死去和联盟内部“丑闻”的曝光。

英雄和恶棍的界限从此不再清晰。

老超人认为外面的世界偏离了他的准则。天堂维度的四人开始行动。

“无限危机”就此展开。

兄弟眼从不是真正的威胁，小亚历山大·卢瑟和至尊小超人才是。对他们来说，让世界重回正轨是远远不够的。小亚历山大·卢瑟认定唯一的解决方法就是恢复多元宇宙的状态。他们的行动为地球带来一片混乱。  
在生死存亡的危急时刻，“超级小子”康-艾尔，在一场明知必败的战斗中英勇地对上至尊小超人，最终摧毁了小亚历山大·卢瑟用来重建多元宇宙的巨塔，短暂回归的多元宇宙再次合为一个地球。

泰德很快看完了联盟开放给普通成员的资料。

很显然，在这场各路神仙大展身手的毁天灭地的灾难里，“蓝甲虫”的死讯不过是个被一笔带过的小插曲。

怪盗金色先锋销声匿迹的事没有激起太多波澜。芝加哥的警方少了个要追捕的“超级反派”，乐得轻松。而合约到期后找不到代言人的商家更是不会在意，只是把包装盒上的照片换了个人。  
没人知道他曾为阻止一个妄图掌控世界的野心家献出了生命。

泰德接着又搜索了杀害友人的凶手——马克思韦尔·劳德，得到的结果比他以为的要多得多。神奇女侠拧断“无辜市民”的脖子的视频早就传得全网都是。

在死亡降临的前一秒，那个男人仍在笑。  
是成功算计了神奇女侠，令全世界对“超级英雄”重新提起警惕，计划得逞后的满足和喜悦？  
还是为了别的什么不为人知的理由？

泰德的视线在马克斯韦尔唇边遗留的弧度上停滞了很久。


	25. 52-1

随着“死而复生”一同而来的是一堆麻烦的待办事项：去官方机构撤销失踪宣告、为科德全元控股人的回归召开新闻发布会、跟关系恶劣的父亲知会一声“你的儿子其实还活着”……  
泰德将它们全推了，他有更重要的事情去做。

在知晓时间实验室的存在后，在亚利桑那州的沙漠里找到它并不是件难事。

通过原子时间锁的验证，走进实验室的大厅时，瑞普·亨特正站在黑板前阅读上面写着的粉笔字。

[时间被破坏了，全都是他的错。]   
最为瞩目的一行字旁边画了个加粗的箭头，指向旁边贴着的数张照片——金色怪盗和他的机器人小伙伴正在镜头前摆出不同的耍帅造型，好让自己更上镜些。

“你来了。”瑞普·亨特没有回头，他不需要通过烂熟于心的脚步声也能判断出来人的身份，被他重新升级过的原子时间锁只允许时间大师一脉通过。

泰德开门见山，“他在哪？”

果然是为了这个。  
瑞普在心中叹口气，从柜子中取出骨灰盒，在交给对方的前一秒，问道，“你准备把他安置在哪里？他在这边没有家人，二十五世纪才是他的归宿。”

“我们是最好的朋友。先锋会乐意和我在下面一起继续拌嘴的。”

听到这里，瑞普忍不住露出一个略显古怪的表情，“朋友？我以为会把墓碑挨着放的只有夫妻。”

“……”泰德没有回答。  
他不知道该如何定义他与先锋如今的关系。  
又或者，他只是不愿再止步于友情的范围，不想再任虎视眈眈、图谋不轨的恶人将他的朋友夺走，却找不到正当的理由去阻止。

高地园区墓地，篆刻着“西奥多·科德”和“迈克尔·乔恩·卡特”字样的石碑并排而立。

泰德在友人的墓前放下一束黄玫瑰。  
他一直没来得及告诉先锋，这花的颜色很趁他那头灿烂的金发，就如他很少将藏在心底的、对友人身上每一寸地方的喜爱表达出来。

一个男人对另一个男人喜欢到连对方的每一根头发丝在他眼里都可爱得闪闪发光的程度，这听起来太GAY了，不是吗？

曾经有过的失败的婚姻教会了泰德必须要慎重地对待放在心上的人，不要贸然行动，人与人之间关系的一丁点的细微变化也可以带来一场彻头彻尾的灾难。

他和先锋的相处一直都是刚刚好的完美，那又何必冒着风险去更进一步呢？  
以从未有过的珍重态度维护着这份友谊的泰德在潜意识里，亲手为其他的可能性打上了叉。

“我想你了，你什么时候能回来？我攒了好多的笑话等着讲给你听……”  
他俯下身，在冰冷的墓碑上落下一吻。

瑞普口中语焉不详的“至白之日”令泰德将下一站定为老友的武士酒吧。他的朋友盖·加德纳恰好是一位绿灯侠，也许他能够为他解惑。

友人复活归来的惊喜使得盖给了泰德一个大大的、用力的、持续了很久的拥抱。

“我是把我后半辈子的运气提前支付出去了吗？先是朵拉，然后是你！”从红色锅盖头变成红色寸头的壮汉没能继续维持硬汉风度，十分感性地吸了吸鼻子。

泰德惊讶地问道，“寒冰也复活了 ？她在哪？”

“是，她回来了。猛禽小队在俄罗斯发现了她，她被秘密六人组关在一套红火箭装甲里当作货物运输。”   
说起心爱的女孩，盖的脸上喜悦与失落并存，“我知道她很努力想回到从前，但那段经历对她的影响太大了。她现在正在世界各地散心，顺便寻找玩失踪的碧亚，那家伙杳无音讯一年多了，不知道在做些什么。”

总结一下，就是盖被暂时性放置了，泰德想。  
盖和寒冰、烈火的奇妙三角关系一直让在某些方面其实十分单纯的直男很迷惑。

在吧台处饮过被酒吧主人硬塞过来、据说还原了OA风情的绿色液体，泰德开口道，“盖，你知道跟‘至白之日’有关的预言吗？”

盖挠挠头，“预言？没听说过，不过我可以帮你去问问甘瑟。那帮小蓝人知道不少东西。”

“拜托你了，盖。”和盖碰杯后，泰德努力把那杯诡异的外星酒咽下去。天，绿灯侠都味觉失灵了吗？

“你真的回来了！我还以为是我的推理出了错。”突然落在肩上的手引得泰德回过头去。  
伸缩人憔悴了很多的脸上正挂着惊喜的笑容。

“拉尔夫……很高兴能再次看到你。”泰德伸手抱了抱这个坚强的鳏夫。

JLI曾经的三位成员重聚于武士酒吧。

“拜康纳教？噗哈哈哈，这是什么新型笑话吗？”盖被拉尔夫的话逗得笑声不止。

伸缩人面无表情地扯过纸巾，擦掉被盖喷了一脸的酒水。“我没有在开玩笑，盖。我从不拿跟苏有关的事开玩笑。”

“抱歉……”盖低下头。

泰德试图将事件从头捋一遍，“最开始你发现有人在苏的墓碑上画了一个倒立的超人符号，追查下去发现这么做的人其实是一群尊循氪星传统、旨在复活超级小子的邪/教/徒，甚至连‘神奇少女’都混在里面。在差点把你淹死之后，这些邪/教/徒抢走了你的结婚戒指，又闯入你的仓库偷走了苏的衣服，而他们宣称这些行为的目的是为了让苏复活？”

“听起来很不靠谱，是吧？事实上我也是这么想的。但……调查过程中确实出现了一些无法用科学解释的细节。”

“你觉得背后可能有魔法在作祟？”

“是……而你知道，魔法是无法用常理解释的，也许……”伸缩人吞吞吐吐地说道，目露希冀。

“也许康纳邪/教真的能够把苏复活？”泰德替他补完了句子，随即无奈地摇摇头。  
伸缩人可是仅次于蝙蝠侠的伟大侦探，以他那般的聪明才智，却也会被对爱人的强烈思念所击垮，自愿被低级骗局一叶障目。

“我知道这听起来很可笑，但我不能拿苏冒险。”伸缩人顿了顿，继续道，“我需要你的帮助，泰德。我已经联系了绿箭、哈尔、扎乌列、元素人他们，他们答应了。”

绿箭和绿灯关系是众所周知的铁哥们，但剩下的两个和他们的交集并不算多。泰德花了几秒钟的时间反应过来为什么是这四个人。  
“你想要有过复生经历的人帮你判断这件事的真假。拉尔夫，我不能。”

伸缩人羞愧地低下头，“抱歉。你才刚回来，我不该——”

泰德打断他，“不是这个原因，我……”泰德口中的话语哽住了，瑞普·亨特的警告浮上心头。  
他不能告诉任何人“蓝甲虫”死亡的真相，那会令他挚友的努力和牺牲付之东流。

最终，泰德只能无言地目送伸缩人略显失落的背影离去。

在等待盖将“至白之日”的情报带回来的日子里，泰德着手处理了工作上遗留下来的问题。  
将科德全元的商业运作委托给韦恩集团真是明智之举，这下他的父亲可没法以公司运营不善为借口来指责他了，泰德想。这次回家看望父母而没有和父亲吵起来的难得的体验令泰德感到新奇。

泰德随后向正义联盟递交了退出的申请。  
当时正在瞭望塔值班的鹰侠在拿到那份“辞职信”时，脸上的表情精彩极了。

在泰德通过泽塔管道离开前，鹰侠问道，“我听说你以前每隔两周就会寄一封信到正义大厅，企图说服元老们批准你入会。为什么要退出？你不是最崇拜正义联盟的吗？”  
蓝甲虫对正义联盟毫无疑问是向往的，他对联盟持续不断的信件骚扰攻击直到进入JLI的那一天才消停下来。  
这样不靠谱的跳脱表现令鹰侠曾对他生出误解。不止是他，正义联盟的所有人都低估了蓝甲虫，他们为此感到悔恨。

如今，没人再会对蓝甲虫的英雄之名产生质疑。

“JLI已经名存实亡，再待下去也没什么意思。顺便，我最崇拜的英雄换人了。”

“是谁 ？”

在按下传送按钮的前一刻，泰德回过头，有些挑衅又有些感伤地笑起来。  
“你闻所未闻的最伟大的英雄。”


	26. 52-2

为了将超新星制服还给瑞普，泰德再度拜访时间实验室，却闯了个空门。  
黑板上凌乱的线索已经被擦掉了，只留下一组意味不明的数字。  
[50/52]

“52…..这是什么意思？”泰德感觉他似乎听到过这个数字，很可能是金色先锋跟他聊天时无意间提到的。

顺着向上的台阶离开位于地下的实验室，泰德在门口意外地发现了有段日子没见的斯基茨。  
他拍拍小机器人的外壳，带着他一同乘上飞船“臭虫”，前往大都会——无限危机后，超人失去了氪星人的超能力，有余力的英雄都会在不忙的时候过去帮把手。

大都会这座城市最近令泰德有些发怵。  
谁能想到大都会的黑框眼镜记者，在被辞退的重压之下，为了能得到神秘主义英雄“超新星”的第一手资料，敬业到从自家报社的窗户跳出去，好引得对方自投罗网地现身呢？  
克拉克·肯特，不仅有着钢铁之躯，胆子估计也是钢做的。  
泰德现在回想起来，还会替胆大包天的小记者捏一把冷汗。联盟最伟大的英雄差一点就断送在他眼前了。

超新星制服固然功能强大，但开着臭虫巡视街道、使用BB枪和格斗术制服犯罪分子才是泰德所习惯的日常。

许是和金色先锋配合久了，斯基茨仍习惯性地报出被收录在“历史记载”中的突发事件，好方便搭档能及时赶往事发地点。  
几次险些和险情擦肩而过后，泰德察觉到了不对的地方，“呃，斯基茨，你的数据库是不是又出了问题，要我帮你检查一下吗？”

安保机器人的电子眼悄悄闪了闪，“我很好，科德先生。感谢您的关心，我的自检结果一切正常，应该只是蝴蝶效应造成的时间偏差。”

“好吧，你说了算。”泰德耸耸肩，回到飞船上，继续监听警用频道。

[请求增援，一艘核级战略潜艇，‘嗞——’……海洋生物，‘嗞——’]

泰德驾驶飞船，循着信号找过去。  
“不妙，克苏鲁上岸了。”  
看到被触手缠上的地铁车厢和附近惊慌失措的市民，泰德将飞船的攻击目标锁定在长相狰狞、明显来者不善的海底生物上，开启自动驾驶模式，自己则通过飞船底部的吊索来到地面上疏散人群。

所幸BB枪发出的空气爆炸对触手怪还有些伤害，再加上泰德派出的数台无人机，一场恶战之后，精疲力竭的大海鲜瘫在原地一动不动了，可危机并没有就此解除。  
被海底生物撕裂了船身的核潜艇正在散发辐射，其中的反应堆核心更是随时有爆炸的危险。

来不及等其他联盟成员赶到了。  
泰德当机立断，控制飞船降下更多的吊索，将它们分别固定在船身四角上。  
为了尽快将核潜艇带离市内范围，在绑好最后一处吊索前，飞船已经开始升空，作为唯一一名不会飞的“蓝甲虫”，泰德瞅瞅底下明显超出了能让肉身安全跳下的高度，额角溢出冷汗。

“希望臭虫里的降落伞没过期……”泰德一边顺着吊索往飞船方向攀爬，一边喃喃道。

和死亡赛跑的紧张感令他一时间没注意到小机器人在战斗后半段就消失不见的事。

地面上，和众人一同仰望着被带上高空的核潜艇的超人，在爆炸的火光染红天空的那一刻，心跳漏了一拍。  
“不会有事的，蓝甲虫已经战胜过一次死亡，这一次一定也能……”小记者自我安慰的声音逐渐低下去，他看到了从高空缓缓落下的白衣女子怀中抱着的那个熟悉的身影。

克拉克·肯特挤开人群，冲到戴着多米诺面具的女人附近。  
“不……”被蓝甲虫制服包裹着的骸骨无声地说明了残酷的事实。

名为“金星”的新晋英雄在超人悲切的目光里不自在地动了动指关节，“很抱歉，我试图救他，但……”  
唔，帮未来哥夫打掩护真的好难。金色先锋的双生妹妹、来自二十五世纪的米歇尔·卡特努力压低声音，在镁光灯前摆出沉痛的表情。

此时已被瑞普·亨特通过时空场转移，并用自己日后的遗体成功掉包的泰德，正和对方一同躲在瓶中城“坎多”里。  
在被告知事情的来龙去脉后，泰德神色一片空白。“斯基茨在监视我们，还要毁灭多元宇宙？不是我看不起他的能力，但这真的有点……异想天开。”

正在工作台前组装武器的瑞普·亨特说道，“准确来说，不是斯基茨，而是寄生在它体内的冥思螨（Mr. Mind），一个拥有超越人类的智慧，可以控制别人大脑的外星蠕虫。”

泰德吐槽，“从机器人到虫子，听起来更不靠谱了。”

“不要小瞧冥思螨，它用某种手段进化了，现在不仅能够蚕食时间和空间，估计再过一段时间整个多元宇宙都会危在旦夕。”  
成功将“金星”为他取来的卢瑟的氪石手套和鹰女的N金属整合到一起，瑞普放下手中的螺丝刀，用袖口擦了擦溅到脸上的机油。

时间大师在多元宇宙级别的危机前依旧冷静的态度令泰德意识到了什么，“你好像已经有对付冥思螨的计划了。”

“是，米歇尔和丹尼尔为我的计划出了不少力，说明一下，他们分别是先锋的妹妹和他在二十世纪的祖先。现在，我们需要制造一个时间炸弹来终结冥思螨的威胁。”

泰德花了点时间消化掉这些信息量巨大的内容。“OK，我能帮上什么忙？”

“从过去的你那里把圣甲虫要过来。”

“我不记得我有见过自己的二重身。”让过去的自己看到未来的自己难道不会制造时空悖论吗？

“所以你要以他的身份去。”  
瑞普将一个小型的全息投影装置抛给对方，泰德按下按钮后，看到身上的制服由蓝转金。

“……我想起来了，金色先锋确实有借走过圣甲虫，他当时的表现怪怪的，我还以为是未来的他，原来那个人是……哇噢。”泰德不得不感叹时间的奇妙。

瑞普将时间旅行电路贴到泰德背上，笑了笑，按下传送按钮。  
“这次能不能成功拯救多元宇宙就看我们的了……”加油啊，老爸。

分头行动的“时间大师”瑞普·亨特、“蓝甲虫”泰德·科德、“金星”米歇尔·卡特和化身“超新星”的丹尼尔·卡特等人很快凑齐了击败冥思螨所需要的条件：作为动力源的圣甲虫、用于引诱冥思螨并囚禁他的浮石、在无限危机时用计算机大脑绘制下多元宇宙地图的红色龙卷风的脑袋，还有被冥思螨破壳而出后奄奄一息的斯基茨。

汇合后的几人乘着时间球来到一年前的时间点。

混沌一片的血域中，因无限危机造成的能量溢出而自我复制的52个地球正静静漂浮着。  
在这些地球背后，高展双翅的超时空害虫——冥思螨嗅到了“浮石”的香气，没能抵御住诱惑，被几人成功引到了时间实验室内。

“斯基茨……”泰德目露不忍。

“别无选择了，尽管用我。动手吧。”安保机器人被破开的外壳内传来虚弱的电子音。“不用担心，和迈克尔一样，我还会回来的。”

“龙卷风，封锁时间！”瑞普亨特拿过斯基茨的外壳，一把将尾随而来的大虫子扣在里面，用力按住。

瑞普冲愣在原地的米歇尔他们喊道，“快启动那台设备，我们得把冥思螨抛到正确的时间点。”

以囚禁了冥思螨的斯基茨为炮弹，时空发射装置朝着时间流的所在发射出炮击。

为了确认一切顺利，穿越回52周之前的几人躲在隐蔽的角落，屏息等待着。  
直到看到那条贪食的虫子蠕动着肥胖的身躯，从炮击的巨坑之中缓慢爬出，却被听到动静寻来的希瓦纳博士收入玻璃瓶中后，几人不约而同地松了口气。

“哈哈，我们拯救了世界，还不止是一个世界，而是52个。”丹尼尔·卡特挂着呆滞的表情傻笑起来，“在几个星期以前，我还只是个公司内业绩排行第五的保险销售员呢。”

回过神来的米歇尔则有些表情不善地逼近泰德。她双手环胸，尽力摆出一副挑剔的“恶毒小姑子”的姿态，毫不掩饰自己审视的眼神，将迷茫的泰德从头到脚打量个遍。  
“所以，你就是我哥嘴里的二十世纪‘好朋友’，世界上最棒最聪明最可爱最善良的Teddy？你们准备什么时候结婚？”

泰德差点被自己的口水呛到，“结、结婚？！我们不是……”  
天才级别的智力使得泰德只花费了短短几秒的工夫便在脑内演绎完了“约会、亲热、结婚、养娃、白头偕老”一条龙的剧情。不如说，他们的日常相处除了真的领证外，和这也没什么区别。  
“……听上去不错。”开窍后的宅男总裁真香了。

米歇尔暗含满意地哼了一声，“不许对迈奇不好，不然厉害的‘金星’会去你家拜访的。”说着，她举起拳头挥舞了下。

另一边，丹尼尔正为留下可以让他不吃不喝、二十四小时沉浸在电子游戏里的超新星制服和瑞普谈判中。

被叽叽喳喳的声音环绕，时间大师头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，把这一家子闹心人统统踢回了正确的时间点。


	27. 至黑之夜

OA之书是守护者用来记载历史的神圣文本。

没有一个绿灯侠知道，OA之书中有一篇被隐藏起来的章节，一则曾令剥离了感情的守护者感到恐惧的预言——至黑之夜（Blackest Night）。

将灯戒传承给哈尔·乔丹的阿宾·苏曾注意到这则预言的存在，但守护者禁止他在军团内部提起它。  
事实上，就连守护者们自己也不知道在至黑之夜的那天究竟会发生什么。

※

[记忆下载完成。]  
[血肉，来自地球的迈克尔·乔恩·卡特，苏醒。]

当他的意识从无边无际的黑暗中复苏时，透着森森寒意的黑灯灯戒已经套在了他右手的指根上。

金色先锋没想到自己，一个理论上在二十一世纪还不存在的未来人，也会被黑死帝强行征召进黑灯军团里。

拼命想要夺回身体的控制权，尝试数次无果后，再回想起曾经在至黑之夜的经历，先锋开始在心底向各路神明祈祷，希望挚友不要对复制了自己记忆的黑灯尸手下留情。

情感光谱中，黑灯是象征死亡的力量。

黑灯无法自己产生能量，于是派出黑灯戒指附身死者，下载其记忆，出现在思念逝者的亲友面前，吞噬活人的情感色光和心脏来为自己充能。

因此，黑灯成员往往喜欢诉说生前往事来折磨亲友，从而激发其情感：愤怒、贪婪、恐惧、意志、希望、怜悯、爱……无论是哪种情感，只要一出现，就会被黑灯尸捕获吸收，从而输送给控制他们的幕后黑手——黑死帝（Nekron）。

千万不要被黑灯尸所迷惑啊，泰德。  
被夺走了身体操控权的先锋绝望地看着“自己”用冲击波轰开了丹尼尔·卡特家的墙壁，对着房间内的几人打了声招呼。  
“哟，斯基茨，小海梅，老板，还不认识我的曾曾曾曾曾，啊，懒得数了，总之，我的废柴祖先。当然，还有我最好的朋友……亲爱的Teddy。你们聚在一起是在开派对吗？没有叫上我也太不够意思了吧。”

黑灯状态的视野中，那个早就烂熟于心的身影体内骤然爆发出极为激烈的情感色光。  
愤怒的红、希望的蓝以及……紫色。

代表情爱的紫色。

凝视着那抹盘踞在心脏处的紫光，金色先锋突然有了落泪的冲动。

他们彼此究竟错过了多少。

垂涎活人心脏的黑灯尸显然也看到了泰德身上近乎凝实的情感色光，他开启防御力场，顶着瑞普·亨特的攻击一步步靠过去。

“泰德，是我呀，你最铁的哥们。咱们好长时间没有见面了，为什么不过来给我个拥抱呢 ？”

斯基茨飞到泰德身前挡住他，防止他动摇，“这只是被黑灯戒指操纵的尸体，真的迈克尔绝不会想要挖出您的心脏塞进嘴里。”

“这么说可就太伤我心了，我的好教练。”黑灯尸一拳打飞碍事的小机器人，凑到手握BB枪对准自己的泰德面前。

“想想我们一同度过的那些好时光，你怎么能忍心拿枪指着你最好的朋友。还记得我们往琼恩最喜欢的奥利奥夹心饼干里涂蓖麻油，在火风暴的内裤里放干冰，把鞭炮塞进蝙蝠车的排气管里…….那些无穷无尽的乐子吗？”  
黑灯尸随机故作惊讶地“噢”了一声。  
“抱歉，我忘记了，这一次你的恶作剧搭档为了改变历史没有加入JLI。不过没关系，泰德，只要能保护好你，就算让我放弃生命中唯一有过的纯粹的快乐——那些与你相伴度过的日子，我也可以忍耐。”

深藏在心底的隐秘念头，不曾言明的感情，皆被黑灯当作攻击友人的武器连根挖出，曝晒在光天化日之下。

先锋看到对面人体内的红与紫在不受控制地波动起伏，不由得在心中露出一个有些酸涩的笑容。

和泰德一同度过的美好时光曾是唯一支持他继续下去的动力。

每当他因所有人的误解轻蔑和自己在凝固时间前的无能为力而快要坚持不下去的时候，便会去消失点的窥镜前一遍遍重温那些过往的快乐日子。  
蓝甲虫的笑颜总能为他重新注入活力。

泰德·科德是他的英雄榜样，是他努力想要令对方能为自己感到骄傲的最重要的朋友。

同样看到这一幕，觉得还能再榨出一些能量的黑灯戒指在宿主脑中搜刮了一下剩余的记忆，将语调调整为委屈。  
“我可以为你做任何事，泰德。我不喜欢麦克斯。被迫留在他身边做他的私人婊/子，整日对着将会杀了你的凶手强颜欢笑真的让我好煎熬。我爱的人从来都只有你，只是你。”

随着黑灯尸的话语，象征贪婪的点点橙光汇聚成火焰，点燃了男人的双眸。

先锋再无法自欺欺人下去。

他们是相爱的。

觉得能量差不多了的黑灯尸举起手，悄悄探向泰德的胸口。

“小心！”瑞普撞开泰德，冲着黑灯尸扣下扳机。

之前趁着黑灯尸的注意力集中在泰德身上时，瑞普·亨特迅速重新编写了随身携带的闪光枪的发光模式，将光的波长调整得无限接近于黑灯天敌——生命的白灯。

一时间，天地间白茫茫一片，耀目的白光击飞了先锋手上的黑灯戒指。  
像是与这片白光相呼应，一枚镶嵌着倒立三角符号的白色戒指从天而降，用蕴藏于其中的温暖的生命力赋予逝者新生。

[来自地球的迈克尔·乔恩·卡特，天命已等候多时。]

金色先锋睁开双眼，踉跄着奔向那个被瞳中的水汽氤氲模糊了的蓝色身影，再也无法止住在心中奔流的激烈情感，和对方拥吻到了一处。

交融的泪水的味道在这一刻尝起来竟是不可思议的甜。

“泰德，泰德……”他用力收紧手臂，不住地呼唤着他最爱的人的名字，直到声音沙哑。

唇舌纠缠相依所带来的亲密的喜悦无论来多少次仍嫌不够。  
他们不断地交换着逐渐升温的亲吻，直到胸膛因缺少空气剧烈起伏起来，才在窒息感的阻隔下依依不舍地分开来。

两人的额头抵在一起，鼻尖亲昵地互相磨蹭着。

“我们怎么能这么傻……”泰德失笑，笑着笑着，眼中又闪动起悲伤的光。  
“我很遗憾没能早点意识到自己的真实心意，以至于让我们错过了那么多。我爱你，先锋。你是我最好的朋友，也是我最爱的人。”

“我看到了，在被黑灯戒指附身的时候。”  
在今天之前，金色先锋从未觉得紫色如此动人过。  
他低下头，忍不住在挚爱的眼角处又落下一吻，随后摘下手上的飞行戒指，单膝跪地。

金色先锋认真问道，“西奥多·科德，你是我平生见过的最伟大的英雄，最勇敢、最坚定的男人，最可爱的技术宅。”  
“能够与你相遇是我一生中最幸运的事。你的蹩脚笑话，我愿意听一辈子。你所有的恶作剧点子，我都会陪着你一同去实现。”  
“这样一个可以和你插科打诨到老的好朋友，你愿意接受他作为你的同居人和男朋友吗？”

泰德一把将人拉入怀中，替他将“求婚戒指”戴回手上。“我愿意，无论历史循环多少次，我的答案都是愿意！先锋你个笨蛋，居然不等一个更浪漫的时机就抢在前头把话说了。”

获得新鲜出炉的男朋友后，金色先锋脸上的表情定格在了傻笑上。“我要赶紧定下啊，这么好的泰德，怕被人抢走。”

“只有你才会像个发现了意外之财的恶龙一样紧张吧。”自认没有多少异性缘的泰德从不觉得自己有多受欢迎，他甚至曾是JLI中唯一没能成功脱单的那个。

“那是他们傻。”金色先锋将下巴搁在友人头顶柔软的卷毛上，继续吸甲虫。

“咳——”

“我曾经有收养过一个女儿，她叫芮妮。”金色先锋道。

“咳咳——”

“好，我们一起把孩子养大。”泰德握住友人的手。

“咳咳咳！”

“瑞普，你是生病了吗？”甜腻腻的二人世界被人打断，金色先锋有些不爽地看向声音来源。

“拜托你们去开间房吧，这里可还有未成年人呢。”等了半天都没能等这对连体巨婴分开，瑞普捂在海梅眼睛前面的手都快举酸了。  
无时不刻不在冒着粉红泡泡的蓝金夫夫居然在他长大后还能继续荼毒他的眼睛。不知道双亲过于亲密的互动会对孩子造成心灵伤害吗？

“不用在意我，真的……”海梅弱弱地说道。

才意识到这是在公共场合的蓝金二人组闹了个大红脸。

金色先锋欲盖弥彰地转移话题，问候起海梅的近况。

近距离面对面的相处使得护目镜失去了伪装作用，海梅认出了对面人的真实身份，惊讶道，“你是金星基金会的卡特先生，而你——”  
海梅看向泰德，他不觉得危机一解除便重新沉迷游戏的丹尼尔是他所认识的那个超新星，即便对方此时正穿着超新星的制服。倒是两度奇迹般死而复生的二代蓝甲虫的言行举止都带给他熟悉的感觉。  
“天呐，没想到我竟然同时跟金色先锋和蓝甲虫有渊源。”

斯基茨从不错过补刀任何一个人的机会，“确实，雷耶斯先生你在他们心中的地位和精神生子的产物没什么差别。”

少年英雄一时不知道自己是该高兴还是该瑟瑟发抖。

几人回到丹尼尔家的客厅，避开变成了废墟的那一边，挑出尚完好的椅子坐下。

“原来今天便是至白之日。”泰德仔细端详了一会先锋手上的白灯灯戒，问道，“这枚戒指继续戴着会对你有不好的影响吗？”  
不怪他多想，平白获得一次生命这样天上掉馅饼的好事背后必有牵扯极大的“阴谋”。

“白灯军团的灯兽存在之灵（Entity），应该是他给了我重生的机会。”  
说到这里，金色先锋也感到不解，“在我的记忆里，存在之灵曾在至白之日复活了十二个人，但这十二个人并没有全部存活到最后。我想……”  
他转过头，看向窗边随着他的存在而逐渐枯萎的盆栽，“我想也许我并没有真正复活，眼下不过是存在之灵给予我的短暂生命。”

泰德拍拍失落的友人，帮他分析情况，“灯兽不会做对自己没有好处的事。你还记得那十二个人分别是谁吗 ？”

“死人、鹰侠、鹰女、琼恩、海王、火风暴、战鹰、逆闪、回旋镖队长……等等，连回旋镖队长都有，这么看，存在之灵挺来者不拒的哈。”  
金色先锋掰着手指头继续数下去，“黑亚当的妻弟、翡翠…….麦，马克斯韦尔。”

泰德皱起眉，“马克斯韦尔·劳德？”

金色先锋的表情变得有些不自然，用一声含糊的鼻音代替了肯定的答复。

“我不会允许他再伤害你的。”泰德认真道。

“我更担心你，泰德。”金色先锋看向他，“马克斯韦尔对自己亲手组建招募的JLI有着非同寻常的……执念和控制欲，我怕他会来找你的麻烦。”


	28. 至白之日——迷惘的一代-1

重生归来后恨不得无时不刻不跟友人——现在该称为男朋友了，腻在一处的金色先锋被时间大师揪着耳朵赶去写检讨。

“身为时间大师团队的一员，擅自将职责抛下，穿越回过去，为了私欲介入历史。”

在瑞普·亨特教导主任般的严厉视线下，金色先锋坐立不安地动了动，试图蒙混过关，“都给你工作了那么久，就当是我讨要的员工福利呗。”  
他真的不想被罚写长篇检讨，有憋出几百字的文章的工夫他都能把一整个城市里的犯事混混抓完了。

“如果不是你……如果不是看在时间连续性没被破坏和你一直以来还算听话的表现的份上。在消失点关着的线性组可是非常希望能有个新狱友陪他们聊天的。现在，给我把时间旅行须知必考重新做一遍。”

没能逃过作业这一劫，金色先锋的肩膀垮了下来，“知道啦，亨特叔叔。”

“谁是你叔叔……”瑞普无奈地摇摇头，把人留在时间实验室的书房里继续做卷子，自己跑去大厅检修时间平台。

趁瑞普不注意，米歇尔端着两杯咖啡溜进书房看她哥。

补充过真正的活力之源——咖/啡/因后，先锋惬意地把自己在桌面上摊成一张饼，感叹道，“世上只有老妹好。”

米歇尔敲了敲那颗懒惰的金色脑袋，“你还知道自己有个妹妹啊。不打一声招呼就去以身犯险，还骗你老妹我留在老家等着。”

“对不起嘛~”

米歇尔哼了一声，把装着咖啡的纸杯放到一旁，叉腰审问起兄长，“决定是他了？”

“一直都是他。”金色先锋傻笑起来，脸上还挂着可疑的红晕，“没想到泰德真的会答应我的追求，我们‘新世纪异性恋活力双雄’的名号得改改了。以后的每一天，都可以和泰德二十四小时待在一起，挤在同一张沙发上追剧，聊天聊到困到不行才停下，临睡前互相亲亲。”

米歇尔挑眉，“你们之前不就是这种基到不行的模式吗？我还以为关系转正后会有什么不同。”

金色先锋僵住了，他飞速回顾了一下他和友人的相处，惊觉居然真的如妹妹所言那般。怪不得JLI的大家总是拿他和泰德开玩笑。

“你们交往的事不准备告诉妈妈吗？”米歇尔道。

“……妈不想再见到我。”  
先锋的母亲最为痛恨的就是赌博，它让她的丈夫变成一个魔鬼，令她的家庭破碎。  
当她发现自己的儿子因参与赌球而被捕时，噩梦重演，先锋的母亲从此拒绝再与她的儿子说话。

米歇尔将手搭在兄长的肩上，认真道，“不，迈奇，妈妈虽然嘴上不说，但她其实有慢慢理解你当初的做法，那时候的情况让你别无选择……况且，她还不知道自己的儿子成了拯救世界的英雄，她会为你感到骄傲的。”

“……谢谢你，米歇尔。”

“永远别忘了你还有个妹妹做后盾。还有，叫我‘金星’，在你被瑞普禁足的这段时间，维护时间连续性的任务就交给我吧。”米歇尔笑笑，离开了房间。

耗费了几个小时和数根头发，当为试卷抓耳挠腮的金色先锋发现指间夹着不小心扯下的几根发丝的那一瞬间，感觉天都要塌了。  
他可还记得JLI的那帮损友是怎么判断出他并非“当时”的先锋的。  
用火星猎人的原话来讲，“后脑勺的发量有些稀疏”。

他才不会早早脱发，不会！  
金色先锋惊恐地捂住后脑勺，把足以称为心血之作的卷子匆匆扔给瑞普后便一头扎进了洗漱间。

也因此，他没有看到另一块黑板上归纳的线索——身着风衣的棕发男子在世界各地的监控系统里留下的影像。

※

12小时前，华盛顿，正义大厅。  
媒体的镜头和话筒纷纷对准代表联盟发言的联盟主席——超人。

“马克斯韦尔·劳德回来了。他是唯一一个几乎打败了我们所有人的超能力罪犯，为了能够早些确认他的行踪，我们在此向你们所有人寻求帮助。”  
超人的话引发了一小片骚动。正义联盟很少动用他们强大的社会影响力来打击犯罪。

“最先提醒我们的是这张旧金山的交通摄像头所捕捉到的照片，反恐面部识别软件对这张照片发出危险预警——”超人将一张照片投影到幕布上。

照片中的男人似乎发觉了监控的存在，无光的深邃眼瞳随意地瞟了一眼摄像头的方向，嘴角噙着一抹笑。

“不要低估他。”超人严肃地警告道。

同一时间，漂浮在太空中的瞭望塔内，蝙蝠侠正在向联盟成员说明情况。  
“马克斯韦尔有操纵他人意志的超能力，还有对蝙蝠电脑里每一份资料的访问权限，这样一来，就没有他不知道的秘密了。”  
不怕黑暗骑士吓人气场的绿灯侠想要调侃几句大蝙蝠难得的失误。他身旁的红衣极速者察觉到了这点，连忙伸手捂住他那张在不合时宜的场合依旧英勇无畏的嘴巴。

蝙蝠侠只当没看见他俩的小动作，继续说道，“他为什么回来或是怎样回来都不是重点。当务之急是找到他并阻止他。我们要同时追踪新的和旧的踪迹：他去过哪里，还有我们认为他接下来会去的地方。”

至黑之夜那天，有不少恶棍的尸体从正义大厅地下三层的保管室里爬出来，其中威胁最大的便是以未知力量复活的JLI组建者、腐化了Checkmate整个组织的前任黑王——马克斯韦尔·劳德。

※

[NSA，FBI，CIA和国防局颁布了一项前所未有的联合声明——世界首席通缉犯没有现身——]

当三位未经预约却依然畅通无阻地进到科德全元总裁办公室的大人物出现时，泰德没有感到太过意外。  
马克斯韦尔·劳德的未婚夫的真实身份在无所不知的蝙蝠侠眼里显然不是个秘密。而蓝甲虫是怪盗金色先锋的专属对手这件事更是早就被小报宣扬得无人不知。

“我们需要金色先锋的配合，泰德。”蝙蝠侠道。

“他们已经没有任何关系了。我会负责追查他的下落，我了解麦克斯的思维模式……终归是曾住过一个屋檐下的前队友。”说到这里，泰德感到了讽刺。

一个能毫不犹豫地朝“蓝甲虫”的头上来一枪的“队友”。

神奇女侠劝说道，“泰德，这件事比私人恩怨更重要。连超人都曾被马克斯韦尔所掌控，他的精神控制能力近乎无解，我们必须尽快找到他。每过一秒，世界都会离危机更近一步。”

“我明白你们的忧虑，戴安娜。事实上，我的调查已经有了些眉目。”泰德唤醒电脑，将屏幕上的地图展示给她看。  
“麦克斯·劳德在每一个设有JLI大使馆的城市都出现过，毫无疑问，他使用了瞬移设备来混淆视听。啊，我等的人到了。”

办公室门口，身材火辣的巴西美女“烈火”、从挪威的冰雪世界踏入尘世的“寒冰”以及银光闪闪的“原子队长”朝在场的几人打了声招呼。

泰德戴上护目镜，朝着他曾经的队友们走去。飞船臭虫已经等在楼顶的停机坪了。  
“没有人比JLI更熟悉麦克斯。一旦我们发现他的行踪就通知你们。”

在洗漱间里磨蹭了半天的金色先锋出来后也看到了瑞普黑板上的照片，他的眼神沉了下来，一言不发地朝着实验室的大门走去。

“你甚至没仔细看情报。”瑞普淡淡道。

金色先锋远去的声音顺着台阶飘下来。“……我比任何人都了解他，我知道他在哪。”

这一次，在踏进JLI纽约分部前，先锋提前断开了制服的供电。与其让制服被入口处的电磁陷阱强行断电，不如等抵达安全地带后再手动开启。

废弃了的JLI大使馆内部看上去十分冷清，带有生活气息的陈设都被搬走了，留下的只是些笨重的电子设备和打包好的纸箱。  
误闯者肯定想不到这里曾是个充斥着欢声笑语的“大家庭”。金色先锋仍能在脑内复原出往昔的热闹景象，他摇摇头，拨开挂在门框上的蜘蛛网，进入其中。

先锋在尽头的控制室里找到了麦克斯。

“……无论你准备做什么，停手吧。”

男人侧过头看向他，半晌没有言语。  
没有开灯的狭小房间里，唯一亮着的显示器在他脸上投下一片深重的阴影。

“我在试着拯救这个世界，迈克尔。我本以为你能够理解。”

“也许你的初衷是好的，但看看你实际上都做了些什么。杀死蓝甲虫也是拯救世界的过程中必不可少的一环吗？”

金色先锋的话撕碎了麦克斯伪装出的平静，“我从没想过要伤害你！如果我早一点发现——”

先锋打断他，“有什么区别呢？” 你们是相识近十年的亲密队友，而你仍能为了保住秘密而射杀他。

“你以为我想杀掉泰德吗？你以为我喜欢那样吗 ？我没有任何选择！他阴魂不散！”

麦克斯快步走到先锋身前，用力握住对方的双肩，激动道，“你说你不喜欢谎言，于是我告诉你我的一切，我向你坦白所有。但你呢？你为了一个‘朋友’不惜放弃自己的生命。你从一开始就在对我说谎。”

说着说着，麦克斯惨淡地笑了，“在我还什么都没做的时候，你就已经判了我死刑。这不公平，迈克尔。”

见他这副颓废的模样，金色先锋心里也有些不好受。  
为了达成目的，他确实利用了麦克斯的感情。

“这一次，你该站在我这边。”  
血流顺着耳鼻的孔隙流下，麦克斯发动了精神控制能力。

然而早有防备的金色先锋提前开启了制服，正当他准备打晕麦克斯的时候，房间的天花板中突然探出科德公司出品的电磁冲撞器。  
先锋瞳孔紧缩，想要赶在脉冲发射前破坏机器，却被麦克斯用格斗术困在了原地。

“在我意识到我的恋人知晓未来的时候，我就不得不转换固有的思维模式，多考虑一些。”麦克斯道。

“睡吧，直到我叫你醒来。”

失去了制服的保护，先锋感到一阵势不可挡的困倦席卷全身。他摇晃了下身子，闭上眼睛，倒在地上。

将睡着的恋人扶到座椅上后，麦克斯继续自己原本的计划。

连接着数个血袋的输血设备已经就位，麦克斯将针头推入臂弯的静脉里，站在铺满了冰块的冰桶前，用力握紧拳头。

在蓝甲虫等人撞开房门的前一秒，一阵不可视的精神波动以麦克斯为圆心，一波波荡开，瞬息间扫荡过整个地球。  
马克斯韦尔·劳德从所有人的意识里抹去了自己的痕迹。

「恶魔所做的最高明的诡计就是让世界相信他并不存在。」


	29. 至白之日——迷惘的一代-2

“寻找蝙蝠侠”的超时空旅途结束后，从过去返回当前时间点的米歇尔瘫在实验室的沙发里，一动不动。

超人和绿灯侠确实如史料上记载的那般，帅到惨绝人寰没错，可危急时刻谁还顾得上欣赏美男子的颜值，而且当时大家都记挂着蝙蝠侠的安危——原始人洞穴里的蝙蝠印记估计能烙印在她脑子里一辈子了。

只想冲个热水澡再好好睡一觉的米歇尔在接起蓝甲虫拨往时间实验室的通讯时，猛地跳起来，“你说什么？迈奇又失踪了！？”

本以为电话那边会是先锋那位不苟言笑的“老板”，冷不防将坏消息捅到小姑子那里去的泰德硬着头皮继续道，“根据他和斯基茨互通的最后定位来看，是马克斯韦尔·劳德带走了他。”

刚到二十一世纪不久的米歇尔满头问号，“麦克斯·劳德是谁 ？”她从没听她哥提起过这个名字。

“一个极度危险的反社会超能力者。”  
泰德不愿和非相关人士多谈某个谋杀了“蓝甲虫”的前队友兼情敌，一笔带过后，直奔正题。  
“麦克斯用超能力消除了自己在集体意识中的存在，只有当时处于精神波震中央的几个人——我和我的三个队友还记得他。你能转告瑞普·亨特，请他到过去取得一些能够证实麦克斯身份的证据吗？”

米歇尔在实验室里转了一圈，没看到人影。“呃，我想他是出门了，不过我可以帮忙找证据，你只要告诉我日期和地址。”  
金星的制服同样被瑞普·亨特改装了时间旅行电路。

事有轻重缓急，纵使不想把先锋的妹妹牵扯进来，但泰德实在担忧友人的情况。在全世界都不相信麦克斯的存在，唯一知晓真相的几个人还都身处孤立无援的困境的情况下，只能将任务托付给米歇尔。

“五年前，JLI纽约分部……”将坐标输入到制服里，米歇尔启动时空穿越功能，消失在了原地。

泰德切断通讯，回过头看向等着他消息的伙伴们。  
除了曾经的队友，寒冰、烈火和原子队长外，“三代蓝甲虫”海梅·雷耶斯也被卷进了这场麻烦里，不得不跟着四个大人一同行动。

“整个世界都忘了麦克斯，仅剩的记得他的人却——”烈火烦躁地咬住嘴唇，用手指绕着垂在胸前的翠色长发。  
她刚刚被权力重组后的Checkmate解除了“黑王骑士”的职务。  
麦克斯用精神控制能力耍了她：他在Checkmate黑王脑内植入烈火心理健康测验不合格的认知，并用幻象诱导她朝着友军发动攻击。

烈火不是唯一一个失去了助力的人，JLI的其他几位原成员都不再被世人所信任，就连正义联盟都认为他们的“胡言乱语”是神经错乱导致的结果。

马克斯韦尔·劳德的精神控制能力过于无解。即便将他被神奇女侠杀死的那段视频放在他人眼皮底下，被控制的人也只会“看到”麦克斯想要他们看到的。  
火星猎人都中了招。

圣甲虫很快锁定了麦克斯派出的O.M.A.C.生化人的所在地：俄罗斯，圣彼得堡郊外。  
泰德预感到了这会是又一个拖延时间的陷阱，而事实也确实如他所料。  
没有通过正常渠道入境的几人和当地军方的超级英雄“红火箭”产生了一点“小”摩擦。

解释无用，曾经被称为JLI的队伍只能用武力与对方强行“握手言和”。

“我们真该带着护照，这样能避免很多冲突。”泰德抬手擦了下侧脸沾上的灰尘，看向场中唯一还能站着的“红火箭”——曾加入过JLI的加夫里尔·伊万诺维奇。

俄罗斯人憨憨的笑声从面甲下传出，“只差一个绿灯侠咱们就齐活了。”

加夫里尔无意间的一句话点醒了泰德。  
他们这些天一直被麦克斯牵着鼻子走，满世界追踪信号，几乎将每个国家都踏了个遍的原因：对方想要让JLI的成员重新聚到一起，他想要重建JLI。

麦克斯·劳德，了不起的木偶大师，强迫所有人按照他的意愿去行动。

泰德走到其中一具躺在地上装死的红火箭旁边，在对方的战甲上操作了几下，强行接通了躲在网络另一边监视着他们一举一动的幕后黑手。

特工作战服装扮的棕发男人的全息影像被投射到空中。麦克斯施施然地朝着在场的几人打了声招呼，“好久不见了，泰德、碧翠斯、朵拉、纳特还有伊万。”

“你到底想要做什么？麦克斯。”暴脾气的烈火上前一步。若不是眼前只是个摸不到的全息投影，估计她已经揪着麦克斯的前襟把他整个人提起来了。

“你们有权利知道我的计划。让我来告诉你们真相：我认为你们应该重新成为一个队伍，世界需要你们。”麦克斯的表情十分真诚——这是他身上唯一还残留着的、属于曾经的那个富商的痕迹。  
自从夺取Checkmate为己用，麦克斯再没穿过应酬用的西装。失去发胶固定的额发垂了下来，却掩不住他眼中愈发明显的狂热。  
他是真的相信自己在“从这个世界手中拯救它”。

“无论你们怎么想，我认为你们聚在一起对这个世界是有益的。我对JLI的看法以前就是对的，现在仍是。” 麦克斯道。  
“现在我要强调最后一点……离我远点。不要深究，不要调查，不要追踪。老实说，我不想伤害你们任何人。”

刺耳的虚伪言论激怒了泰德。  
“不想伤害！？你朝着‘蓝甲虫’的脑袋开了一枪！”

麦克斯的笑容消失了，他冷冷地注视着对方，“你知道这是谁的错。”

这个狗娘养的。泰德从未有过如此强烈的、想要用力殴打一个人的冲动。  
麦克斯以最无可饶恕的方式伤害了他最珍视的朋友，而这个无耻的杀人犯竟然没有为自己犯下的罪行产生过一丝愧疚。

被打消了“叙旧”性致的麦克斯切断了信号。

斯基茨飞到地面上躺着的红火箭旁边，电子眼闪了闪，“我侦测到盔甲内多处能量激增，它要自毁了。”

麦克斯远程启动的自毁程序无法被停止，为了在场所有人的安全，原子队长只能从仍在不断尝试的泰德手中夺过那个倒霉的红火箭，带着他一同飞上天空。  
红色的火光和巨响之后，一个有着三个孩子的俄罗斯人失去了生命。

将又一笔由麦克斯而起的血债铭记在心，默哀过后，小队一行返回位于纽约的JLI大使馆，通过那里的设备继续追踪玩弄了整个世界的罪魁祸首。

就在此时，肩负着“回到过去找寻证据”的任务的金星找上了他们。

米歇尔的表情很慌张，她把泰德拉到一旁低声道，“我有试着带你所说的录像带回来，我没能成功。这是‘时间链’的自我保护，我不能带走任何与过去有直接关联的物件。”

“可咱们之前拯救多元宇宙的时候？”

“那是从别的宇宙拿到的，但眼下的是同一条时间线。时间理论先往旁边放放，我在那个麦克斯·劳德的房间里发现了很可怕的东西！”  
回想起当时翻到的东西，米歇尔脸色发白，“虽然是通过不同人的照片裁剪拼凑出来的，但我一眼就能认出来那是谁。那个变态的抽屉里有整整一打我哥的‘合成照片’。”

根据米歇尔的描述在脑内勾勒出相应的画面，泰德感到了反胃。

“问题是我哥从没去过六年前的时间点，他最初来到二十世纪时出了差错，到达的时间晚于预计，也就是四年前。”

那么为什么麦克斯·劳德会知道一个理论上从未出现过的人呢？

“你用了‘合成照片’这个词，也就是说他并没有真正的照片，也许他是从哪里得到了先锋的情报，试图还原先锋的相貌。魔法侧那边还是有不少预言者的。”

米歇尔隔着制服揉揉手臂上冒出的鸡皮疙瘩，“也许……但我的直觉告诉我事情不会这么简单。”  
只有亲眼看到那些“照片”的人才能体会那种恶寒的感觉——就像是在晚上回家的路上不经意间回头，结果发现背后跟着一个行踪可疑的偷窥狂，然后惊觉其实不只是这一次，对方早就悄悄渗透进你生活中的每一个角落一样。

※

某秘密地点，研究开发中心。

本想控制研究人员，却不小心将对方转化为黑灯尸的麦克斯的表情有些难看。

被他用“命令”强行带在身边的金色先锋冷笑道，“过得不好的一天哈？是不是还需要给你的老朋友打个电话去求下安慰？”

跨过一地的黑灯尸，当麦克斯走到先锋身边握住他的手时，怒容已经完全从他脸上消失了。“为什么你还在生我的气？泰德和JLI都活得好好的，我没有伤害他们中的任何一个。”

金色先锋不吃他这假意温柔的一套，“那神奇女侠呢？你正准备造个至尊O.M.A.C.去杀死她，这跟你的宏图大志又有几毛钱关系？”

麦克斯感到好笑，他觉得这是个明显到不需要答案的问题，“她杀死了我，迈克尔。全世界的人都看到她扭断我的脖子了。”

“是你逼她这么做的。”

“我是为了揭露她：一个不该行走在人间的无所不能的半神的真面目。事实证明，她没有通过考验，而属于人类的真理和正义不需要一个异类来代表。”

扳不倒诡辩的先锋愤怒地闭上嘴巴，不再言语。

“我在试着拯救这该死的世界。”麦克斯捧住身前人的脸，透过护目镜，看进那双仿佛滴入了勿忘我花汁的美丽蓝瞳。  
“当世界上最强大的力量之一杀了我时，宇宙想办法把我送了回来，你觉得谁是对的 ？”

气不过的先锋反驳道，“少自恋了，存在之灵还复活了回旋镖队长呢。”

麦克斯失笑，“好吧，可就算抛开这些‘灯’，我还是被人拯救了……我被你拯救了。”

……什么？

“父亲葬礼后的不久，我被医生诊断出恶性脑瘤。母亲带我看了无数顶尖的医生，他们都说我的病没有治愈的办法，只能等死。”  
“在某天夜里，半梦半醒间，我被一个金发的‘天使’带到了不可思议的世界。梦醒之后，我脑子里的肿瘤消失得无影无踪，就像从未存在过一样，我的主治医师说这是个奇迹，但我知道不是。”

“是你救了我，迈克尔。如果我真的是错的，为什么你回到过去救下少年时的我？”

金色先锋愣住了。


	30. 至白之日——迷惘的一代-3

他，回到过去，救下麦克斯？金色先锋的大脑陷入停滞之中。

这怎么可能，麦克斯·劳德是杀害了泰德的凶手，他怎么可能冒着破坏时间连续性的风险，特意穿越回过去，只为救下他？

如果是曾经那个和火星猎人一同扮演“整日为JLI上蹿下跳的熊孩子头疼的大家长”的角色的麦克斯，他可能会为他这样做。

可事实已经证明，对方不只是个无害的、连打架都只会摆弄几下花拳绣腿的富商。自诩为“救世主”，妄图统治世界的恶棍才是他的真面目。

“……你杀了泰德，我永远不会原谅你这点。”金色先锋冷声道。

麦克斯脸上的笑容有些挂不住了，“你又在为我没做过的事情怪我了，亲爱的。”

“你！做！过！”

麦克斯的狡辩激得先锋的火气一下子窜了上来，他伸手揪过身前人的衣襟，怒视对方，“为了救下泰德，我曾回到过去数百次！每一次都是你直接或间接地杀害了他，每一次！”  
“你是个无耻的冷酷的杀人犯，麦克斯。如果不是为了泰德，我根本不想再跟你打交道。天知道我多么厌恶你，曾经有那么一瞬间，我恨不得杀了你来结束这一切！”

撕碎所有温情表象后暴露出的尖锐的真实冻结了麦克斯的思维。

“没错，我从一开始就在骗你。我从来没有喜欢过你，我爱的人一直都是——”  
仍在宣泄着怒火的金色先锋突然被人用力抵在了墙上。

先锋本以为麦克斯会揍自己一拳，但最后，将他困在墙壁和手臂之间的男人只是剧烈喘息着，以一种隐忍到近乎卑微的态度低声道，“别这样对我，迈克尔。就像以前那样骗骗我也好。唔！——”他呻吟一声，弓着腰，用手抓向左胸的位置。

“……你怎么了？”金色先锋察觉到对方情况不对，伸手扶住身形不稳的男人。

灼目的耀眼白光毫无征兆地自麦克斯体内爆发而出，以倒三角和扇形线条组合成的白灯印记在被复活的“死者”的瞳中亮起。

[地球的马克斯韦尔·劳德，在战争开始前阻止它。]

幻象中，身穿金甲的超能力者双臂肌肉紧绷，目露恐惧，他明显不想这么做，却还是“动作坚定”地将能够发射辐射冲击波的长矛对准了自己的脑袋。  
麦克斯在离他不远的位置看到了自己的身影。

“白灯”的光芒持续了大概一分钟的时间。眼前的场景重归现实后，浑身冷汗的麦克斯发觉自己正被金色先锋揽着身子，靠伏在对方肩头。

像个在露营地挖到稀世宝藏的大男孩一样，麦克斯开心地笑了起来， “你本可以把我扔在地上不管的，承认吧，你对我不是毫无感情。”

听到这话，金色先锋猛地甩开他，头也不回地离开了房间。  
精神控制导致他无法离麦克斯太远，但是二十来米的距离还是能够做到的。

好不容易将自恋的宿敌驱赶出视野范围，先锋可算得了片刻的清净。  
大概是同为被存在之灵复活的“死者”的缘故，在麦克斯陷入幻象的时候，金色先锋也听到了传达旨意的空灵声音。

阻止战争，这是什么意思？

先锋试图回忆被他睡过去的历史课的内容，为此绞尽脑汁。  
他没能记起什么有用的东西，除了在“52”事件期间发生的、由黑亚当挑起的第三次世界大战，可那场动乱已经结束了，用不着再去阻止它。

不得不承认自己学渣的身份，先锋转换思路，从他曾亲历过的与麦克斯的对抗中寻找蛛丝马迹。

自从麦克斯消除了全世界人有关他的记忆后，被迫重聚到一起的JLI一直在他的屁股后面疲于奔命，却看不穿迷雾背后的真相。

直到麦克斯造出了用来杀死神奇女侠的至尊O.M.A.C.，觉得自己胜券在握，以一种居高临下的傲慢姿态在洛杉矶现身时，JLI才终于得以捉到这个滑不溜手的敌人……虽然战斗的最后，仍是让他逃了。

阻止战争……难道指的是造出至尊O.M.A.C.这么个整合了金属战队、卡德摩斯计划、生物突击队和圣甲虫的技术的邪恶的人工智能？别开玩笑了！

在他们追捕麦克斯的这段时间里，对方除了把他们耍得团团转，揍到遍体鳞伤，再顺便夺回Checkmate的掌控权外，根本没干什么好事！  
他甚至还间接害死了芝加哥的近千市民：被脑控的玛戈（Magog）所使用的核能长矛在市中心的位置爆炸了，而在此前的战斗中吸收了过多能量的原子队长无法及时阻止。

等等，为什么是玛戈？  
对麦克斯的思考方式十分熟悉的先锋察觉到了不对的地方。

比起一个粗鲁暴力且容易失控的前·海军陆战队下士，麦克斯更偏爱可以被他完全掌控在手心里的Checkmate特工和O.M.A.C。

如果袭击原子队长并非麦克斯在芝加哥的行动的唯一目的呢 ？  
回想起玛戈和原子队长两败俱伤、一死一失踪到别的时间线的结局，金色先锋若有所思。

一小时后，麦克斯带着金色先锋，通过瞬移器抵达Checkmate联合国安全理事会特别作战部队的基地。  
拥有精神控制能力的前任黑王在被重兵守卫的基地里来去自如，像是回到家般轻松。

在麦克斯联络“爪牙”的空当，金色先锋用他重新恢复的权限在电脑里查看起烈火——碧翠斯·达·科斯塔的档案。  
先锋知道自己这位特工出身的友人加入Checkmate的事，但并不了解详情。即使是和寒冰在一起时，碧翠斯也很少谈起它。

Checkmate一个全球最大的间谍组织派发给旗下特工的任务显然不会完全符合“正义”的定义。  
金色先锋皱着眉，勉强维持着平静的表情看完了旧友的任务记录。

也许麦克斯是对的，重组JLI才能让烈火拥有更为积极的生活。心底忍不住冒出这个念头时，先锋猛地警醒过来。事到如今，他怎么能再被麦克斯的歪理蛊惑。

将任务派发给手下，以Checkmate的名义联络过玛戈，再和臭味相投的同盟、亚魔卓的制造者——伊沃博士约好碰头地点后，麦克斯手头的工作暂时告一段落。  
他来到恋人身旁，假装没看见对方的冷淡态度，没话找话地强行尬聊，“在看什么呢？这么认真。”

“忙你的邪恶大业去，让我一个人待着。”   
几次把人推开，却总是被锲而不舍地黏上来，金色先锋翻了个白眼，“别表现得像个没断奶的巨婴一样。你想要的东西压根不存在。除非你准备脑控我一辈子，不然我肯定会在恢复自由的第一时间阻止你。”

“真的不存在吗？”虽是问句，但麦克斯的声音中充满笃定，金色先锋为此瞟了他一眼。

“你是个时间旅行者，迈克尔。这意味着任何用常理推断你的人都会走进误区。”麦克斯用手指了指电脑屏幕上绿发女子的照片，“你很关注碧翠斯，而据我所知，她和你并无私交。为什么？”  
“你试图从overmaster的控制中解放寒冰，你在苏死的那天现身欧珀市……你很关心JLI，就像你曾是这个队伍中的一员一样。”

金色先锋面无表情地听着麦克斯的推断，握在鼠标上的手指微不可查地抽动了下。

“所以我发挥想象力，将你的存在加入到JLI成立的那段历史里。猜猜我发现了什么 ？”

「这一切都是由你和我开始的。我还是把你当作朋友，迈克尔。」

“你会是我招募的第一个队员。美丽、强壮、迅捷、智慧……尽管你很少表露出这点。谁能不在看到你的第一眼不被你吸引住？至少我不能。”

麦克斯的话勾起先锋有些褪色了的记忆，不过也仅限于此。毫不谦虚的说，他是有不少长处，但他也有弱点。  
他最糟的弱点 ？  
过于轻信，他有时候都不知道自己被人利用了。

“今非昔比，麦克斯。”先锋淡淡道，“你不能在亲手毁了所有的美好后再厚着脸皮想把它要回来。”

“结束了。”


	31. 至白之日——迷惘的一代-4

在暗中将Checkmate重新纳入掌心的麦克斯·劳德向玛戈发布了虚假的行动指令：处决原子队长。

当隐藏在人群中的麦克斯看到玛戈被原子队长击败的场景时，他再次发动了精神控制能力。

身体违背了意志，玛戈惊恐万分地举起经过改造的核能长矛，对准自己的头颅。

强光之后，无头身躯倒在地上。

[地球的马克斯韦尔·劳德。你在战争开始前阻止了它。任务完成，重获新生。]

附近目睹了这一幕的市民发出惊呼声，纷纷掏出手机拍下原子队长“当街杀人”的罪证。

仍处于麦克斯的精神控制之下，金色先锋无法阻止他的杀人栽赃，唯一能做的，便是用防御力场将长矛罩住，再将这些围观群众尽可能地带离现场，越远越好，因为那根不稳定的核能长矛很快就要爆炸了。

“给警察打电话疏散人群，爆炸之后的辐射对人体有害。”只来得及留下这样一句话，金色先锋的身影再次消失在原地。  
麦克斯让伊沃教授将他的制服和瞬移器连接到了一起，他不得不跟着对方一同离开。

就这样，先锋和后一步赶到的泰德擦肩而过。

数小时后，Checkmate联合国安全理事会特别作战部队基地。  
麦克斯正在朝他的合作伙伴发脾气，“你他@#$%的什么意思！？‘谁是神奇女侠？’”

因永生血清的副作用而长相酷似绿色哥布林的研究者摆摆手，“先生，你可以一直吼我，但我仍旧不——”

“行吧行吧，也许我是把你搞疯了。你可是世界上少数几个被允许记得我的蠢货之一，你真该去做一下脑部CT加核磁共振再来份精神测试。”麦克斯没耐心地背过身去，一边查看监控系统，一边喋喋不休地发泄着自己的不满。  
“神奇！女侠！她是——她是个英雄，亚马逊的战士公主，就是那个神奇女侠啊，你这蠢货！你怎么可能没听说过她……”说着说着，他的声音卡壳了。

伊沃教授问，“有什么问题吗 ？先生。”

麦克斯喃喃道，“我没法定位神奇女侠，她在监控下，我本应该可以在任何时候找到她的……”  
他脸上的愤怒慢慢消失了，取而代之的是惊疑不定，“……我突然有种非常不好的预感。”

“我重新核对了一遍监控，完全没有这名超人类的信息。”伊沃教授道。

身为正义联盟三巨头的神奇女侠怎么可能被世人所遗忘。  
难道是他在施展大范围精神控制时不小心弄出的失误？  
复仇心烧得正旺的麦克斯感觉自己像是被人当头泼了一盆冷水。

“……这有点讽刺。”麦克斯低声道。  
过了几秒钟，他猛地捞起身旁的椅子砸向显示器屏幕。

不知何时出现在监控室门口，旁观到“麦克斯无能狂怒”全程的金色先锋笑出声来。

将垂下的额发抹上去，麦克斯深呼吸几次，转过身面对来人时，表情已经调整成油滑商人的万用一号笑容，“只是原定计划出了一点小问题，让你见笑了，亲爱的。”

金色先锋对他口中的“计划”嗤之以鼻，“制造一个愚蠢的邪恶机器人来替你杀人算是哪门子计划。你为什么这么针对神奇女侠？心眼也太小了吧。”

本来打算将场地留给疑似基佬的两个男人，自己先溜回实验室的伊沃教授听到质疑，顿时走不动了，抗议道，“至尊O.M.A.C.才不愚蠢，它会是唔唔——”

一巴掌捂住技术人员的嘴，明显对亚魔卓的制造者毫无尊敬之心的麦克斯耐心地解释道，“算上至黑之夜，她杀了我两次，这是合理复仇。”

金色先锋为他“宽以待己，严于律人”、双重标准得理直气壮的态度感到难以置信，“你难道不该先反省下，自己都做了些什么，以至于让这世界上最宽容正直的人中的一员为你特地开两次杀戒？”

“如果她打算杀我第三次呢 ？”

“我会阻止她，不过别误会，我这是为了戴安娜。”  
眼见喜色逐渐漫上麦克斯的脸庞，金色先锋连忙解释道，“抓住你，把你扔进混凝土牢房，八十五个能力解除器装在房间的每个角落，然后你会在那里面待到死。这才是正确的做法。”

“你舍不得杀我。”

“随你怎么说吧。”知道无法叫醒一个装睡的人，金色先锋摇摇头，准备离开始令他有些毛骨悚然的麦克斯远点。

“你的任务是什么？”

金色先锋皱起眉，“什么意思？”

“白灯，还是那个叫存在之灵的，总之，那个将我们复活了的高等意志。它将拯救世界的任务交给我，而我完成了。我能感觉得到，现在的我才是真正活着的。我想知道它是不是也向你发布了什么任务？”麦克斯关切地问道。  
他不希望和好不容易在生者世界重聚的恋人再度分离。

“……到目前为止，毫无头绪。”  
泰德活着的事实将先锋先前隐约存在的轻生倾向一扫而空，现在的他十分珍惜存在之灵给予的第二次机会，奈何压根没有收到任务提示，只能两眼一抹黑地胡乱尝试。

想到这里，金色先锋给了对面人一记眼刀，“被你强行留在这里，也没办法找到什么线索。你什么时候能玩够过家家的游戏，放我离开？”

麦克斯保持着笑容，没有言语。  
尽管不想承认，但他心中的某处很清楚，一旦先锋离开，除非是为了参与对他的追捕，必不会再主动见他。

麦克斯这手选择性无视掉自己不想听的内容的本事令金色先锋叹为观止，“行吧，继续造你的狗屁至尊机器人，然后等着被JLI打到满盘皆输吧。但记住，假如你伤害到海梅、泰德或是任何一个人，我会跟你同归于尽。”

“JLI从不是我的敌人，我们不会发生冲突的。”假如他们配合。

麦克斯的保证听上去很诚恳，可他的信用在金色先锋眼里已经降为了负数。没人比他更了解麦克斯·劳德有多么擅长颠倒是非。

两天后，哥谭，因麦克斯的大范围精神控制而失去记忆的神奇女侠被JLI和蝙蝠侠抢先一步寻到。

然而下一秒，数不清的O.M.A.C.紧随而至。

无法找到神奇女侠的麦克斯转换思维，改为追踪同样在寻找对方的JLI，果然，得到蝙蝠侠帮助的JLI很快就帮他达成了目的，不费吹灰之力。

蝗虫般源源不断的杀人机械大军很快冲破了在场几人的防线，将他们强制传送到洛杉矶——被麦克斯定下的最终决战的地点。

洛杉矶高空的Checkmate飞船里，麦克斯道，“投放它，伊沃教授。”

终于等到了实战测试的机会，反派研究员露出兴奋的邪恶笑容，“乐意之至。”

六米高的蓝色“独眼巨人”至尊O.M.A.C.从天而降，拦在了刚被传送到决战舞台、此时尚未搞清状况的几人身前。

“神奇女侠，今天就是你的死期。”  
当至尊O.M.A.C.开口的瞬间，烈火差点喷了出来。她没想到麦克斯竟然会把机器人的嗓音设定得跟他自己一模一样。

巨型杀人机器和神奇女侠他们战作一团，并以其吸收复制超能力的先天优势逐渐占据上风。

麦克斯坐在监控屏幕前饶有兴致地观赏起神奇女侠难得狼狈的姿态。  
他注意到了二代蓝甲虫没有随着大部队一同被传送到洛杉矶的事，但并没有太过在意。  
泰德只是个普通人，在至尊O.M.A.C.前，他又能做得了什么？麦克斯想。

警报的红光突然亮起，伊沃教授转过头，面色不妙，“麦克斯，我觉得有什么正向我们袭来，可能是炮弹，也可能是——”

没等伊沃教授汇报完，爆炸的火焰突然席卷了大半个监控室。  
被剧烈震动摇到座位外的麦克斯从遍布金属碎屑和粉尘的地面上爬起，他抬起头，看到了破壁而入的蓝色飞船——泰德·科德标志性的交通工具：臭虫。

泰德跳进飞船内，举起BB枪，对准对他怒目相视的棕发男人，“关掉那个机器！把先锋还给我！！”

“又是单枪匹马闯入敌营，还没吸取够教训吗 ？泰德。你真的以为威胁我就能结束这一切？”麦克斯嘲笑道，摆出徒手格斗的预备姿势。

听到这话，新仇旧恨一齐涌上心头，泰德将枪插回大腿绑着的枪袋里，同样握紧拳头抬到身前，冷声道，“不，在那之前我更想把你揍得满地找牙。”

高空飞船里的两个男人打得难解难分时，地面上的JLI正在不断挨打。

至尊O.M.A.C.每受到一次攻击都会变得比之前更强，若不是原子队长和神力女郎及时赶到，场上站着的人怕是只剩下被大家有意无意照拂着的小少年一个。  
但原子队长和神力女郎的援助相当于饮鸠止渴，一旦至尊O.M.A.C.复制了他们两个的能力，它将变得势不可挡。看出这一点的海梅和体内的圣甲虫悄悄沟通起来。

闪过冲着腹部而来的扫腿，泰德一拳揍上麦克斯的侧脸，“别白费力气了，知道要面对你，我怎么可能不提前做好防备。”  
泰德早就料到以对方的个性，绝不可能光明磊落地战斗，肯定会趁机脑控他。  
为了抵御精神控制，他在拥有领先数个世纪的知识的米歇尔·卡特的协助下，改装了一个小小的防御装置，作用不多，但足以让他在面对麦克斯这样的超能力者时，保有自己的意志。

被泰德抓住破绽，接连受到数次攻击，被打得耳鸣声嗡嗡作响的麦克斯用手背抹去口鼻处源源不断流出的血液，“气势不减当年啊，老朋友。让我回想起了你被女王蜂的暗示控制的那次，真不是你的对手。”  
说着，他拿出一个控制器，按下按钮。

“希望你能喜欢我为你准备的这个惊喜。”麦克斯道。

自决战前不久便被麦克斯“哄去睡觉”的金色先锋茫然地睁开眼睛。  
现在是什么时候了？  
先锋从休眠舱中爬出，循着打斗声传来的方向跑去。

赶到监控室时，映入眼帘的景象令他心跳骤停。

“麦克斯”正将“泰德”死死按在地上，一拳接着一拳地殴打着他的朋友。

他竟敢再次对泰德出手！？  
金色先锋出离愤怒了，他猛地朝着“麦克斯”扑过去，将人撞开。

在他扶着受伤的友人站起时，作为杀人凶手的麦克斯居然摆出一副不解、甚至有些委屈的表情，“先锋？”

潜意识隐约察觉到不对的地方，然而金色先锋已经被后怕和怒火冲昏了头脑，“我跟你说过了吧！如果你再对泰德出手，我绝对会跟你同归于尽！”

不给“麦克斯”继续狡辩的机会，先锋冲上去，用双臂紧紧锁住 “宿敌”，带着对方一同坠下高空。

被留在飞船上的男人慌了，连忙跑到两人坠落的破壁孔洞处，手忙脚乱地远程启动金色先锋的制服电源。

“你真是让我重新认识了‘卑鄙’这个词。”  
和声音同一时间到达的是揣在背上的大力一脚，麦克斯只来得及用余光捕捉到红绿配色的作战服的一角，就紧跟着先前的两人掉下了飞船。

神出鬼没于各时代的“时间大师”瑞普·亨特收回腿，在通讯频道里对“金星”道，“准备收尾，米歇尔。咱们接你哥一起回家。”

半空中，发觉飞行功能恢复了，金色先锋望向被他紧锁在臂弯内无处可逃的“宿敌”，嘲讽道，“看来你不喜欢跟金光闪闪的丑角一同摔成肉泥的下场，洗脑大师。”

刚打算带着人一同落地，听到风声的先锋抬起头，发觉那个再熟悉不过的蓝色身影正在空中坠落，连忙将手里的人丢开飞过去，反正不到三米的高度摔不死麦克斯那个祸害。他动作轻柔地接住“友人”。

被从暗处闪身而出的米歇尔抱住的“麦克斯”抬手扶额，感到心情十分复杂，“洗脑的能力真是太恶心了……”

“完全同意。”

就在此时，总算见到了罪魁祸首，原子队长怒目圆睁地逼近对方，“让全世界想起来！否则我就让你原地蒸发！”

金色先锋愣住了，“纳特，你——”

“别碍事，蓝甲虫的小男友！”原子队长将无关人士推开，一把揪住麦克斯的手腕，“我吸收了足以让我被丢到不知哪条时间线、不知位于哪个宇宙角落的不毛之地的能量。除非你让全世界的人都记起来你是谁，不然你就要跟我一起上路了！”

难道说？……  
似曾相识的一幕唤醒了金色先锋的记忆。他的视线在“麦克斯”和“泰德”间游移了数次，在反应过来发生在自己身上的事情后，连忙扒制服。  
他可不想一会再被麦克斯的瞬移器一同传送走。

“先，先锋！？”  
想到做出这表情的人其实是泰德，“麦克斯”红着脸从指缝间偷看的模样居然令金色先锋发觉出几分可爱的地方。

“大庭广众之下注意形象啊！老哥！” 米歇尔简直没眼看，她从不怕死的围观路人手里接过友情赞助给帅男的围巾，丢过去。

这边秒变合家欢的情景喜剧，另一边，原子队长还在用力拽着麦克斯，“你感受到了吗，麦克斯！时间正在拖拽，你我就要脱离这个世界了！这取决于你，我可以松手，只要你让全世界记起来麦克斯·劳德这个人到底有多无恶不作！！”

原子队长的威胁奏效了。不得不说，还是老队友熟悉彼此之间的弱点。

精神震波以麦克斯为原爆点，一波波荡开，笼罩了整个地球。

与此同时，金色先锋的视野内，幻象消去，真实显露而出。

满身带伤的JLI将失血过多、倒在地上的麦克斯团团围住。

“到此为止了，麦克斯·劳德。”

麦克斯的目光在环视了一圈曾经朝夕相处的前队友后，落到了远处那个正愤怒地瞪视着自己的金发男子身上。他笑了起来，“……当然不是，这才刚刚开始。”  
不等众人反应过来，麦克斯使用了瞬移器，在众目睽睽之下消失了。

尘埃落定，金色先锋紧紧抱住这些天来他最思念的人。怀中熟悉的温度和触感令他感到了心安。  
“对不起，泰德，我太大意了……我差一点就害死你了。”将脸埋进友人的颈侧，先锋闷闷道。

泰德拍拍黏在自己身上的大型金毛，安慰道，“不是你的错，我知道你是为了保护我。不过你得保证，无论以后会遇到怎样的敌人，我们都要一起面对。”

“嗯，我听你的。”

小别胜新婚，贴贴亲亲个没完的蓝金二人组令米歇尔的表情从感动欣慰到僵硬再到和身边瑞普·亨特别无二致的冷漠无缝转换。  
“斯基茨，FFF团的报名地址在哪，我今天就去申请会员资格。”


	32. 秒速进入老夫老夫状态

在清晨和心爱的人相拥着一同苏醒是金色先锋经历过的最美妙的时刻之一。

睡得迷糊了的泰德翻身躲开阳光，小声咕囔“今天不想去上学”的模糊呓语，先锋伸出手指，戳了戳友人睡得红彤彤的脸。

Teddy怎么这么可爱！  
他从背后抱住自己最好的朋友，把脸埋进那头软乎乎的棕色卷毛里蹭来蹭去。

吸够了甲虫，活力补充到满，金色先锋走进厨房，套上围裙，开始大展身手。

当他将薄煎饼端上桌时，赖床的宅男也打着哈欠从卧室里出来了。

泰德挂着敬畏的表情拎起煎饼的一角，“天，你是怎么把它弄得这么平滑还这么薄的。”金色先锋不需要读心的能力也能看出他的小脑瓜里正飞速闪现着各种物理公式。

“这就叫做生活经验。”先锋敲敲直接上手的馋虫蹭得油乎乎的爪子，递过刀叉和各式甜酱。

艰难地将眼神从枫糖罐上移开，泰德大义凛然地拒绝道，“拒绝快糖，我现在每天都在用手机APP监控日摄入卡路里。”

金色先锋乐了，“现在你倒成了卡路里计算狂魔。”说着，他贱兮兮地伸手去摸某人不知尚有几块腹肌幸存的肚子，惹来对方愤怒的回视。

化悲愤为食欲，泰德大口嚼起美味的煎饼。  
一本满足地注视着友人鼓鼓的脸颊，先锋托着腮，有一搭没一搭地往嘴里塞着食物，他的注意力全在对面吃得正香的拟人化松鼠身上了。

松鼠？……这令金色先锋突然联想到某个发生在泰德身上的奇妙事件。

正在心中感叹“不愧是现充帅哥，连摊饼都会”的泰德发现对面人的表情从“谜之微笑”秒变“醋意冲天的皮笑肉不笑”。

是的，泰德不用五分钟就能判断出眼前的先锋是不是“自己的那个先锋”，自然也能解读对方表情中的每个微妙细节。

“十四次哈。”

察觉到金色先锋凉凉的声音背后其实妒火烧得正旺，泰德放下叉子，谨慎地发问，“什么十四次？”

“被人变成花栗鼠的感觉如何？”

“花栗鼠”这个关键词引出的事件至今仍是泰德极力避免提起的黑历史之一，他哀嚎一声，捂住脸，“这不公平，你知道我的所有糗事，我却对咱们‘共同的经历’一无所知。”

先锋环起手臂，“十四次哼。”

“你就不能放过这个梗吗！你明明知道我是在……”吹牛，以普通人的生理根本到不了七以上的次数。

一想到自己当时被大芭达各种嫌弃，好说歹说才让天启星人高抬贵手，开了个爆音通道，急忙去找不知所踪的挚友，浑然不知对方正在三千岁的外星女王床上把牛皮吹破天际，先锋气得牙痒痒。  
“不能，除非你证明给我看。”

被怒气冲冲的好友按着肩膀推进沙发里，感受到大腿、甚至是某个敏感部位都被弹性十足的屁股缓缓蹭过，泰德紧张地吞咽了下口水，“你知道，我们本可以成为新世纪异性恋活力双雄的。”

“让我给你紧闭的橱柜通通风吧，男朋友。”  
先锋咬了下泰德红得快要滴血的耳垂，将手探向拳击短裤里存在感十足的甲虫兄弟。

友人身上的每一处都无法不令先锋心生喜爱，他一边单手套弄着气焰愈发嚣张的大甲虫，一边将手指悄悄探向自己臀肉间深藏的小穴。

对好朋友向来厚道的泰德不忍冷落孤零零的先锋二号，用手抚上去，没想到刚一握住，便引来一声情色感十足的低吟。

怪不得连某知名内衣品牌都会找上金色先锋做代言人，他真的好色哦，泰德红着脸想到。

和朋友亲密地贴在一起，互相用手将彼此的欲火逐渐点燃的感觉实在太好。

生怕自己会成为两人中第一个缴械的丢脸的家伙，金色先锋草草结束准备工作，在大气不敢出一下的泰德的专注目光里，咬住下唇，对准那根坚硬火热的阴茎，慢慢坐了下去。

敏感的神经末梢被柔软紧致的温暖肠壁给予了极致的快乐，而眼前梦幻到不真实的景象——他最珍视的人正满面羞涩地骑在自己身上起起伏伏。  
生理与心理的双重刺激令泰德立刻扔掉直男身份留下的最后一点矜持，他用力握住前·橄榄球星相较于身上其他的部位、细得不可思议的腰身，将人推倒在沙发里。

被一击猛撞蹭过前列腺的位置顶到最深处，差点眼冒金星的先锋在喘息的间隙打趣道，“天，理工科书呆子也会咬人了？”

“专咬你这种仗着身高和美貌在学校里横行霸道的白痴橄榄球队长。”

泰德低下头，温柔地吻住那双不断吐露着温热气息来诱惑他的双唇，下身的动作激烈程度不减，直把作为假想敌的金发校霸操到眼角冒出泪花，一身结实的肌肉在不断冲刷过全身的快感浪潮里逐渐失去力气，最后只能勾住身上人的脖颈作为支撑，双腿大张地承受着一次比一次凶狠的侵犯。

头脑快要在极乐中热成一锅粥了的先锋喃喃道，“真不敢相信我们竟然没有早点这么做……”这种与挚友彼此紧密交融、仿佛被揉合为一体的体验好得远远超乎他的想象。

望着上方那双被爱意填满的美丽的蓝眼睛，先锋忍不住笑了起来，“我们真是两个笨蛋。”

在共同努力下，他们在同一时间抵达了高潮的顶峰。

抽身离开时，看到发红的穴口处被茎身一同带出的丝缕浊白，泰德闹了个大红脸，“抱歉，我忘了应该射在外面的。”

躺在沙发上平复着呼吸节奏的先锋听到这话，坏心大起，他故意用手指将后穴撑开一个小口，好让更多的奶油从派中流出，方便对方看得更清楚些，“没关系，让它留着。没准我还能给你生个甲虫宝宝。”

“你是从哪里学到的这些啊！骚话禁止！”被撩得面部血管快要爆炸，泰德崩溃的声音朝着尖叫的范畴一路逼近。

抽过纸巾擦掉胸腹间溅上的点点精液，先锋得意地哼哼起来，“阿宅VS现充，0比1。”

泰德不服气地提出异议，“得分无效，中场休息后继续。”

令人愉悦的晨间运动最终在浴室里得以终结，本以为泰德会去公司上班的先锋惊讶地发现对方留了下来。

顶着先锋的疑惑，泰德有些不好意思地挠了挠下巴，“你不是说你收养了个女儿吗？我在想是不是得提前准备好她的房间，买点彩虹小马和芭比那些女孩子喜欢的玩具，你懂的。”

他的话令先锋的目光一下子变得无比柔软，“你会是个好爸爸的，泰德……芮妮是个聪慧又懂事的好孩子，事实上，出生于三十一世纪的她在某些领域可能比瑞普还要在行。”他们最好再给她填点高科技“玩具”以防无聊。

“三十一世纪，哇哦……等等，时间警察会追过来吗 ？”

“我没有从未来偷一个孩子回家！”

先锋解释道，“芮妮和她的养父母在达星度假时正巧赶上了达克赛德的入侵，当时全境遭到地毯式轰炸的达星上一片混乱，趁乱从监狱里逃出的翡翠女皇想要杀了在场的所有游客……”  
“我以为在引开她的魔眼后，那些游客就安全了……我太天真了，即使没了武器，翡翠女皇依然是个危险而嗜血的杀手。”

金色先锋语调艰涩， “最后活下来的只有芮妮一个人，而她再也不能在三十一世纪停留，因为在历史记载里，被达克赛德征服并转化为奴隶的达星人屠杀了境内的所有外来者。”

泰德握住先锋的手，认真道，“这次我们一起去达星。”

先锋回握住他，“好。”

出乎意料的，瑞普·亨特这次没有再扯一堆不许改变历史的老生常谈，只是叮嘱了句“别忘把命运博士的纳布头盔带回来”，便十分爽快地给蓝甲虫的制服装上了时间旅行电路。

金色先锋狐疑地看向瑞普，“你的表现有些奇怪。”

瑞普耸耸肩，“无论我告诫你多少次，你还是会不听劝告地去拯救那些陷于危险之中的人……如果不这样做的话，反而不像是现在的你了。”

将到达时间设定成3028年四月五日，蓝金二人组穿过时间流，抵达千年后的外星世界。

这一次，吸取了惨痛教训的金色先锋不再带着大家在废墟的掩护下朝着看似安全的更深处前进，转而开启防御力场，尽可能罩住旅游团的所有人。他们得去宇宙港找一艘飞船离开这个人间地狱。

“我，我想上厕所。”被泰德背着前行的小女孩扭了下身子。

泰德安抚地拍了拍她的头，“乖孩子，忍耐一下，我们很快就到了。”

走在队伍最前面的先锋听到他们的对话，回头露出一个不怀好意的微笑，“没事的，芮妮，实在憋不住你就直接解决吧，泰德是不会介意的。”

“嘿！”泰德对这一手卖队友的坏主意提出抗议，转过头对上小女孩掩不住惊惧的双眼时，立马叛变自身立场。  
突遭惊变，头顶着无数炮火，不知道会不会在下一秒没命，却坚持到现在都没有哭闹的乖小孩令他心生怜惜。  
“前面那个金毛说得没错，实在忍不住就算了。”

靠着泰德携带的无人机躲过了几波巡逻队，就要到达宇宙港时，不速之客拦在了他们必经的道路上。  
而且是非一般的“不速之客”：身为天启星重臣的“慈祥奶奶”和她麾下的“复仇女神”战队。

避开了翡翠女皇，却撞上了慈祥奶奶。金色先锋的鼻尖冒出冷汗。

他曾经的队友“奇迹先生”和“大芭达”曾在慈祥奶奶手中备受折磨，对方是个纯粹的残忍的天启星人，与真正的恶魔相比也不遑多让。

眼尖地发现了泰德背上的小女孩，慈祥奶奶的眼睛一下子亮了起来，她举起手中的武器指向旅游团所在的方向，“复仇女神，把大人都解决掉，那个孩子看上去是个好苗子，我要把她带回孤儿院好好教育一番。”

金色先锋首当其冲，遭到了拉什娜、重踏和贝尔纳黛的三面夹击——大概是他那身制服过度骚包的配色在吸引异性注意力的方面过于成功的缘故。  
先锋先是弯腰躲过迎面挥来的那把能将人从里到外烧成灰的匕首，紧接着闪开一左一右同时袭来的钢鞭和铁靴。  
他飞到空中拉开距离，一边朝着底下的复仇女神们发射着冲击波，一边试图说服她们放过旅游团一马，“嘿，美人们，还记得我吗？芭达儿子的生日会上咱们见过的。”

拉什娜掏掏耳朵，和姐妹们对视一眼，露出不耐烦的表情，“你谁啊？少来套近乎。赶紧受死！”

看来先锋无处安放的魅力在天启星人那里行不通，靠着防御力场努力护住旅游团的泰德苦中作乐地想到。

不过短短一会儿功夫，他的身上已经出现了不少血痕，复仇女神战队剩下的两名成员的武器都以锋锐见长，在她们的疯狂攻击下，用于维持防御力场的能量已经快要见底了。

白衣女剑士手中的利刃给了防御力场最后一击。

力场的破碎是毫无声息的，但泰德分明听到了刺耳到令人不由得为之心悸的巨大声响。  
外星游客们颜色各异的体/液喷洒了泰德一身。  
在他很近的地方，疯狂哈莉叶正带着狰狞的笑容，收回在瞬息间将手无缚鸡之力的游客们全部割喉的染血长爪。  
“到你了，打扮得像个大号虫子的家伙。赶紧把你背后的女孩交出来，我好给你个痛快。”

泰德愤怒地举起BB枪对准杀害了整个旅游团的凶手扣下扳机，而另一边的先锋看到遍地死尸、只剩他们三个活人的不利战况，连忙启动了和实验室的时间平台相连的传送功能。

浑身是伤的两个成年人带着目光失焦、表情呆滞的小女孩从人间炼狱逃回了一千年前。

和瑞普在实验室大厅里整理资料的米歇尔刚转身就发现了突兀出现的三人，她试图从泰德手中接过一动不动的芮妮。“天呐，这是怎么了，你还好吗？孩子。”

没等她将小女孩从泰德那抱走，芮妮突然尖叫一声，面无表情地流着泪，机械地重复着“救救我们”。

瑞普对手足无措的米歇尔说道，“让她跟他们俩待着吧，这会让她比较有安全感。她现在听不到你说话的，是PTSD，她亲眼目睹了一场屠杀，那场景现在还在她脑内循环重演。”

“……你知道那些人注定要死。”金色先锋突然道。

他猛地将瑞普推到墙上，冲着他吼道，“这就是你在出发前懒得跟我再费口舌的原因，对吗？反正我改变不了凝固的时间，不如用这次事件再给我上一课，好让我不再反抗你的决定。”

瑞普面部的肌肉隐隐抽动了一下，“这不是你的错，先锋，你没有害死那些游客。即使没有你，他们也会全军覆没在达星。这是注定的命运。”

“这话你去对着达星的那些殉难者，去对着芮妮的养父母说啊！”金色先锋将纳布头盔狠狠丢到瑞普身上。他和泰德抱着芮妮，三人一起痛哭了一场。

米歇尔为经历一场灾难后疲惫不堪地睡去的三人盖上毯子，她悄悄退出房间，找上在书房里沉默地整理史料的瑞普。

米歇尔道，“你刚才的表现就像个冷血的混球，也许你真的是。”

“不能任由感情凌驾于职责之上，这是时间大师必须做到的一点。即使出发点是好的，对时间流的一点小小的改动也可能引发难以想象的巨大灾难。”

米歇尔皱起眉，“你想把迈奇培养成你的接班人？他同意了？”

“……这不是由我决定的。”瑞普将米歇尔的问题糊弄过去，说道，“你找我有什么事？”

“我刚刚在我哥身上看到了一道白光，还有一个倒三角的符号。”米歇尔伸手比划了下。“这是怎么回事？”

听到这个消息，瑞普暗中松了口气，“没事，对他来说是件好事。”  
存在之灵发布给先锋的奇葩任务算是完成了，这也意味着……

不，他不想知道双亲私生活中的任何一处细节。


	33. 带孝子

不可思议，不过几天的时间，他就从一个单身人士变成“老公孩子热炕头”的人生赢家了，泰德想。  
他左手挽着帅气的男友，右手牵着可爱的女儿，一家三口行进在由各式样板房组成的“丛林”之中，为芮妮的儿童房挑选家具。

“没想到大蝙蝠的周边产品连孩子卧室的领域都入侵了。”金色先锋捞起床上的黑暗骑士玩偶，坏心眼地捏了捏布娃娃圆滚滚的肚子，毫不畏惧“蝙蝠侠”脸上十分还原的凌厉眼神。

“毕竟得付超人那帮动不动就撞坏大楼、搞落卫星的家伙们的天价战损嘛。不勤俭持家点，公司账面就要维持不住了。”泰德调侃道，一边手下不停地把架子上的正义联盟玩偶扫进购物车里。

芮妮撅起嘴，“我想要超级英雄军团的。”

金色先锋挠挠头，“在这个时代买不到啊，不然我把他们画出来，拜托泰德给你缝一套？”

泰德在孩子看不到的方向翻了个白眼，“第一，能够徒手造飞船不代表我连针线活也无师自通。第二，以你的灵魂画技为蓝本做出来的人偶会把小孩子吓哭，有点自知之明。”

“看来只能让我到未来人肉代购了。”

“时间警察竟然带头违反纪律。”

金色先锋耸耸肩，“是瑞普·亨特过于神经质了，其实只要遵守时间旅行的基本守则就好，非固化的时间流也具备一定的自我修复功能，不是每件事都会引发足以让世界走向毁灭的蝴蝶效应的。”

泰德扶额。他算是明白了，为何堂堂时间大师、世界线的守护者，总是满脸胡茬的疲惫模样。带先锋这种生性散漫的学徒实在催人老。

趁着蓝金夫夫插科打诨的空当，对二十一世纪的“古董”陈设没什么兴趣的芮妮成功捕获了一直在躲她的斯基茨，不顾小机器人用电子音惊恐尖叫着诸如“烦人的小孩”之类的话语，强行和对方建立一段跨种族、跨时代的友谊。

“说起来，主卧的双人床是不是也该换了。”

“哎 ？为什么。我觉得宽度很合适啊，还是说……”金色先锋压低声音，凑到友人的耳旁坏笑道，“你不喜欢跟我紧紧贴在一起睡觉的感觉？”

泰德挑起眉，“倒不是不喜欢，但万一夜里把持不住，某人第二天又要抱怨我耽误了他用来保持完美身材的晨练计划。”

听到这话，先锋的脸红了。  
区区口嗨宅男，居然如此嚣张！

“所以，新的双人床，就这么定了。”

“嗯……”金色先锋捂住快要热得冒烟的脸颊，发出一声含糊的鼻音。

新世纪同性恋活力双雄带着他们那不过用了短短时间便跟人工智能打得火热的养女，外加一裤兜的家具送货单，前往时间实验室。  
米歇尔发来信息说，今晚会做炖菜，这让很久没吃到家里人手艺的先锋颇为心动，至于泰德，留他一个人在家的话，肯定又会用各种不健康的外卖对付自己了，不如跟他们一同上门蹭饭。

刚进实验室的大门，随着“咔哒”一声轻响，金色先锋感到手上一重。他眨眨眼，和靠在门口的瑞普对视了几秒，低下头，发觉双手手腕的位置上正戴着一副闪闪发亮的金属“手镯”。

“愚人节的日期提前了？”先锋傻乎乎地问道。

瑞普叹了口气，“不，先锋。你被捕了，你得跟我一起去二十五世纪接受审判。”

领着芮妮先一步下楼梯的泰德和端着炖锅上桌的米歇尔发现人不齐，不由得循着楼梯那边传来的谈话声，找了过去。

“哥，这道菜不趁热吃就不好……瑞普？你们这是要做什么？”望着亲哥腕上的手铐，米歇尔呆住了。

最初的难堪和如同遭到“背叛”而产生的愤怒，在将整件事想通之后，已经完全消失了。金色先锋语调平静地说道，“米歇尔，你能带芮妮去你的房间里待一会儿吗？”

泰德皱起眉，“瑞普，你准备做什么？”

瑞普维持着无波的表情，将话重复了一遍。

米歇尔感到难以置信，“你的意思是，你要把我哥拖上二十五世纪的法庭，接受审判？”

瑞普向她解释，“他盗走了大都会太空博物馆的数件珍贵藏品，这是证据确凿的事实。”

“那你早干什么去了，‘正义’的时间大师？迈奇为你工作了这么久！你怎么能这么对他！”

见妹妹满面怒容，似乎下一秒就能跟瑞普开战，金色先锋连忙劝道，“没关系的，米歇尔……无论我迄今为止都做了些什么，但一切正如瑞普所言的那样，‘金色先锋’的起点是一起犯罪。是时候为自己的行为负责了。”  
他不想让泰德或者米歇尔、芮妮被人指责为“在逃窃贼”的包庇者，他理应做个能令他们为他感到骄傲的人。

“哥……”

“他的罪名不应该成立。”泰德的声音使得始终回避着他目光的先锋抬起头。

“那件制服会在2447年，以我的名义买下来，赠与迈克尔·卡特。”

心脏像是被人猛地敲击了一下，金色先锋不知所措地望着不仅没有嫌弃他不光彩的过去，还替他考虑到了方方面面，以沉默的温柔在暗中守护着他的友人，眼眶微红。

泰德回以他一个温暖的笑容，“不要在意他人的看法，金色先锋一直是我的英雄。”

“泰德……”

眼看着新出炉没多久的小情侣就要搂在一起，抒发对彼此的爱意，瑞普只能出声打断，“……看得出科德全元的法务部把你宠坏了，科德先生。就算你提前买下了制服，布莱尼亚克5号那边也送来了飞行戒指和力场腰带使用权的转让文书。可迈克尔当初拿走这些藏品时没有走官方流程。”  
根据二十五世纪的法律，盗窃未遂的罪名是跑不掉了。

“况且他还偷走了博物馆的安保机器人。”

“我是自愿跟迈克尔走的，亨特博士。”躲在墙角偷听的斯基茨替自己的小伙伴辩解道。

芮妮跟在斯基茨后面走出来，初来乍到时的小心翼翼再一次出现在了小女孩的脸上，“阿爷要把迈奇关进监狱吗？”

一时间成了在场所有人谴责的目光的焦点，瑞普无奈道，“他需要正视他曾经的所作所为，在监狱里清洗自己的罪名，这样才能抬头挺胸、毫无阴霾地开展新生活，而不会被过去的污名所拖累。相信我，这是我一生中最为慎重的决定。”

见先锋亦点点头，对瑞普的观点表达了赞同，泰德为他心酸的同时又满是骄傲。他早就知道他的朋友是一个勇于承担责任的人。  
“我也要出席庭审，作为亲眼目睹了他在二十世纪的英雄行为的证人。”泰德道。

瑞普在心中微笑起来。  
虽然无法告知任何人自己的真实身份，但他一直为身为“金色先锋之子”这件事而自豪。  
他的父亲从一个轻浮虚荣的毛躁年轻人，一路磕磕绊绊地成长，最终成为了历代时间大师的先驱者，一个令所有人闻所未闻的最伟大的英雄。

“迈奇，我不想你走。”芮妮跑过去抱住先锋的腿，不舍地说道。

将女儿抱起来亲亲额头，先锋安慰她，“别担心，宝贝，我‘下一秒’就能回来了。”

留下米歇尔和斯基茨看顾孩子，瑞普带着他的双亲站在时间平台上，启动了传送。

由于瑞普·亨特提交的文件中详细记录了金色先锋在二十世纪不为人知的诸多善行，还包括他在另几条时间线里多次拯救多元宇宙的功绩，真不知道瑞普是怎么搞到这种理论上“压根不存在”的证据的，以及蓝甲虫和从三十一世纪远赴而来的布莱尼亚克5号的辩护，二十五世纪的司法部门在经过数次休庭讨论后，宣读了判决。

“迈克尔·乔恩·卡特，A.K.A. 金色先锋，你已被法院审判并定罪，据此判处在最高安全级别监狱服刑一年。”

见泰德满脸不服气，还要提出异议，瑞普拉住他低声道，“原本会是五年，能够减到这么短已经是看在你和布莱尼亚克5号为他做出的担保的份上了。”

在被法警带走前，金色先锋用力抱了抱跨越了生死的界限、好不容易得以团圆、却又要面临分离的挚友，压抑着不舍，打趣道，“别伤心，泰德。我会在你的思念还没冒头的时候就‘砰’地一声跳出来，到时候别被吓到。”

泰德心里难过极了，可为了不让对方担心，硬是逼出一个不伦不类的笑容，“照顾好你自己，我们都在等你回来。”

金色先锋的牢狱生涯称不上多么跌宕起伏，这很正常，很少有人愿意主动招惹一个一米九五的大个子，即使他的罪名只是玩笑般的“盗窃未遂”。  
在“单人间”里面壁的日子里，唯一值得期待的便是每日分配的八分钟全息时间，先锋用它模拟出记忆中和泰德一起整蛊队友的场景，然后乐不可支地笑出声来。

即使再怎么急切地想要见到友人，日子还得照样过。

不忘坚持无器械健身的先锋在九个月后，陡然发现自己竟在不知不觉间收获了一枚将军肚。

“我的运动量绝对达标了，一定是监狱伙食的问题，看看我都胖成什么样了。”在狱警出现时，金色先锋忍不住抱怨了起来。

“恭喜你，不用继续忍受这里的伙食了，模范犯人。”狱警难得温和地说道。

先锋的眼睛亮了起来，“拜托告诉我是我想的那样！”

“由于你的良好表现和之前在公共区域协助制止犯人斗殴的功劳，典狱长特批了你的减刑。你可以回家了，迈克尔。”

金色先锋忍不住欢呼一声，在换回制服后，迫不及待地朝着大门的方向奔去。

最高级别监狱外，一蓝一金一绿的三人正等在隐蔽的角落。  
戴着棒球帽、衣着低调的金发男子威胁道，“如果你敢嘲笑我——”  
“那你也不许再拿我间歇性发胖的事当笑料。”蓝衣人哼了一声。

小绿——未来的布莱尼亚克5号轻咳一声，示意这两位相识多年的友人收敛点，他核对了下时间，知道金色先锋就要出来了。  
“泰德，这时候的先锋和我还不熟，需要由你来说服他。”

顶着身边人的炯炯目光，蓝衣人摘下眼镜，整整衣衫，朝年轻的爱人走去。

正准备用时间旅行电路回家，金色先锋若有所觉地抬起头，看清来人后大惊失色，“只是九个月的时间，泰德你怎么老了不止十年！”

胸中翻滚着的情感被强行画上休止符，无语的泰德一巴掌糊上先锋久未打理而长到耳边的金毛，使劲揉了揉。

“嗷，只是玩笑，我其实知道你不是我的泰德啦。”金色先锋和未来的爱人拥抱了下。

走到他们身边的绿皮美少年适时插话道，“你需要独自前往三十一世纪一趟，金色先锋。你用防护功能尚未完善的制服穿越时间的次数过多，时间麻风病的症状就快在你身上发作了。你需要‘我’来帮你治疗。”


	34. 喜得小小虫

“时间麻风？”金色先锋呆呆地重复道。

“极为罕见的病症，事实上，有过记录的只有你一例。不完全致命，但非常折磨人。在后期，患者身体里的每一个原子都会被拽拉着分散到不同的时代，体表布满虫洞涡流，失去相对的时间概念……”布莱尼亚克5号十分不懂人心地当着患者的面把症状一一罗列出来。

金色先锋被他吓了一跳，“停！别吓唬我了，我这就去治还不行吗！”

“很好。”  
十二级智慧的大佬满意地点点头，在金色先锋将自己传送走的前一刻说道，“记得提醒‘我’用超空间取物法，人类男性对于生产一事的恐惧之大是我没有预料到的，明明你们自称比女人要勇敢。”

于是，当先锋晕头转向地从时间流里跌出来，因不小心介入超级英雄军团和反派间的争斗而被超限男孩抓住并审问时，下意识地说出“我是来找布莱尼亚克5号帮忙接生的”这句话真不是他故意的。

希望绿皮男孩不要记恨自己无意间搞坏了他的名声，金色先锋想。  
他正在被临时加了坐垫、从“审讯室”变成“待客室”的房间里等待军团成员和他们的智囊核实情况。

另一边，本以为在除了接待访客外，能在实验室安静度过一天的布莱尼亚克5号抬头看见贴在玻璃墙上、眼巴巴地瞅着自己的超限男孩和宇宙男孩，无奈地将人放了进来。  
“又是为了什么？”他问。

在听完同伴逻辑混乱的叙述后，布莱尼亚克5号的表情重归冷漠，“他一个五百年前的人居然拥有我的戒指和腰带这件事确实有些奇怪，但你们是怎么得出‘我搞大了人类男性的肚子’这种无论从理性层面上还是感性层面上都完全站不住脚的推论的。”

“别掩饰了，你的取向是金发蓝眼，整个军团都知道。”宇宙男孩朝他挤眉弄眼。

“以及最重要的，女，不要因为我的祖先是人工智能就擅自将我的性别也改为无。”布莱尼亚克5号推开宇宙男孩挂着贱兮兮的表情凑过来的脸，迅速收尾了手头的工作，“走吧，让我看看这位点名让我来当助产士的古人是什么来头。”

布莱尼亚克5号把与其说是在套取情报，不如说是在玩的军团成员赶出大变样的审讯室。他对金色先锋道，“你有八分钟二十七秒来向我说明整件事。”

先锋眨眨眼，“为啥是这个时间？”

“因为在八分钟二十秒后，我的耐心会彻底告罄。”

从绿皮美少年平静的声音中听出恐吓的意味，秒怂的金色先锋迅速坦白所有。  
本来也没有瞒着对方的必要，他还指望这位大科学家能够拯救自己的小命呢。

“你见到了未来的我？”布莱尼亚克5号看上去对这件事颇为感兴趣，却没有追问。

一小时后，像一只小白鼠一样被绑在时间研究所的分析仪上的金色先锋提出蠢萌的问题，“会疼吗？”

不知为何，这一刻布莱尼亚克5号回给他的营业微笑竟然让他联想到了蝙蝠侠，。  
在他和泰德闯祸后看到的版本。

“嗷嗷嗷！——”惊天动地的嚎叫声响彻整栋建筑物。

浑身酸软地被人从多功能分析仪上放下来，又被一个新鲜出炉的婴儿塞了满怀，金色先锋一时转不过头脑，“这真的是我的孩子？可我是个男人。”

“我可以为你简述男性生子的生理知识，但我很怀疑以你的智商是否能够听懂。”

“嘿！”

金色先锋小心翼翼地用指腹碰了碰睡得正香的婴儿的脸蛋，满是敬畏地感受着怀中的小生命。天呐，他要怎么跟泰德解释他真的没有从未来偷孩子回去。

将制服和飞行戒指重新交给先锋，并大方授予对方在英雄事业中随意使用的权利后，布莱尼亚克5号道，“还有一点，关于你的‘并发症’。即使经过了治疗，细胞的时空错位也不会立刻归位，这会大大延缓你的衰老速度。”

“呃，我看不出这有什么不好？”金色先锋没有深思。

“一切取决于你看待它的方式，有些人会认为这是个诅咒。”当所有人都在变老，却只有你一个人原地踏步的滋味大概不是很好，研究过以他家祖先作为宿敌之一的氪星人英雄生平的布莱尼亚克5号想到。

“等等，那我的孩子？”

“他很幸运，个位数的时空穿越对他影响不大。我顺便给他也做了预防措施和新生儿护理，他以后患时间麻风的几率会小到忽略不计。”

“他？”金色先锋掀开襁褓，发现了小鸟的存在。“我和泰德要变成儿女双全的人生赢家了。瑞普那个家伙居然干了件好事。”  
如果不是瑞普将他送进监狱带来的变相禁足，他的时间麻风病已经发作了，而且会波及到他体内的小生命。

听到熟悉的名字，布莱尼亚克5号不动声色地把人送走后，返回实验室，果然找到了等在那里的人。他十分肯定地说道，“是你操纵了整件事。”

“我需要确保时间麻风病永远不会在他身上发作。金色先锋需要健康的体魄，为之后的一切做准备。”瑞普道。

“之后？你想让他成为你的继任者吗？”布莱尼亚克5号问。

总是被人扣上“初代时间大师”的帽子，瑞普对此已经有些习惯了，“他会经历试炼，被推向极限，然后跨越极限……谢谢你对他的帮助，布仔。”

“毕竟是影响力巨大的时间大师的委托，我很难拒绝。”

事后，和宇宙男孩喝咖啡时，被对方问起金色先锋手中军团戒指的来历，布莱尼亚克5号说道，“仍不知道原因。但亨特跟我保证过了，一旦我跟小金成为朋友，我就会弄懂是怎么回事。”

宇宙男孩嘴里的咖啡差点喷出来，他狼狈地呛咳几声，在布莱尼亚克5号暗藏嫌弃的眼神里哈哈大笑，“你们俩？朋友？怎么可能！”

布莱尼亚克5号耸耸肩，“至少他是个有趣的角色。”

端着咖啡走出店铺的两名军团成员越过街角播放寻人启事的电子屏，屏幕上，芮妮可爱的面庞在几十秒后消失，被下一段广告所取代。

※

二十一世纪，亚利桑那州，时间实验室。  
芮妮正在米歇尔的怀里哭泣着。  
“为什么你要这么做，阿爷？”年纪还太小的女孩不明白成人社会的种种是非，在她看来，迈奇和泰迪是拯救了她的大英雄，而将大英雄关进监狱是完全不合理的。

由于未老先衰的长相，喜获“阿爷”称号的瑞普无措地蹲下身，跟女孩解释，“我绝不是想要伤害先锋，正相反，我在试图帮助他。”

“你这回是真的帮上忙了。”姿势别扭地抱着什么的金色先锋下一秒出现在房间里。

“迈奇！”  
“哥！”  
“先锋！”

被最爱的三个人团团包围住，金色先锋笑了起来，他摸摸女儿的头发，“芮妮，来见见弟弟。”

在泰德惊喜的表情逐渐惊恐化之前，先锋没好气地说，“不会有时空警察追过来，不是偷的，你在想什么呢！”

“这是你儿子！”

金色先锋成功搞懵了一个天才级智力的发明家。  
泰德的目光不断在先锋肌肉饱满的胸脯和不那么礼貌的位置间徘徊，“抱歉啊，兄弟，啊不，姐妹，这么久以来居然一直搞错了你的性别。”

在一旁围观这出家庭喜剧的瑞普用手捂住脸，简直没眼看。

米歇尔兴奋地举起手来，“这题我会！是男男生子！我在clex同人文里看到过的！”

金色先锋一时间竟不知道该先吐槽哪一件事，无论是他妹对不科学的生殖方式的深信不疑，还是她完美融入旧时代，甚至阅读起了联盟成员和大反派的同人文学这件事，都震撼了先锋在某方面十分淳朴的三观。

惦着脚尖也看不到弟弟的芮妮被泰德抱了起来，她好奇地望着没有眉毛的小婴儿，发出童真的感叹，“弟弟怎么有点丑丑的？”

这下无辜中箭的瑞普连膝盖都开始疼了。

先锋和泰德互换了两人手中的孩子，十分恶趣味地观赏起新手爸爸调整抱婴儿的姿势时的手足无措。

“你有想过孩子的名字吗？”

“没，我以为我这辈子都不会有孩子的。”泰德喃喃道。  
臂弯中的重量沉甸甸的，这是他最好的朋友为他带来的生命的延续，像是一个奇迹。

“那你现在有了，孩子他爸。”金色先锋努力抑制住脸红的趋势，故作淡定地说道。

“我需要去翻翻姓名寓意大全。”泰德对待这件事的态度十分慎重。

比起被好消息炸到如在梦中的友人，从砸到头上的大惊喜中开始缓过来的金色先锋说，“如果你还没有主意的话，不如听听我的提议。”

“当然，我是说，你也是孩子的父亲，你当然有权利为他命名。”

“西奥多。”  
先锋有些不好意思地慢慢念出他最喜欢的名字，发现对面人的脸也红了。“我觉得很好听，而且，对我来说，他确实是神的赠礼。”  
确切来说是存在之灵，不过这些细节无所谓了。

被好友的一记直球彻底击倒，泰德花了好半天的时间才从羞涩到无法言语的状态中抽身，“这会不会太自恋了，用我的名字。”

金色先锋笑出声来，“如果你感到别扭的话，可以给他取个小名，这样在家就不会把你们两个弄混了。”

当天晚上，熬夜看完了新生儿养护须知和整本词典的泰德在先锋爬起来用奶瓶给婴儿喂食时，说出了答案，“你觉得克里斯怎样？Chrysina的昵称。”

先锋的生物学早就还给了老师，除了勉强辨认出这大概是个希腊词汇外，对它的含义一无所知。

“是一种十分罕见的纯金色甲虫的学名。金色和甲虫，我喜欢这个组合。”泰德挠挠脸，眼神期待地看向他最好的朋友、他的爱人。

“我也喜欢。”金色先锋凑过去亲了亲他。


	35. 惊喜敲开门

有过照顾妹妹的经验、自告奋勇来导师家帮把手的海梅，在某个周末，被“同龄人”——在某些方面的心智和小孩没什么区别的盖·加德纳拐去进行“未满二十一周岁，非法饮用啤酒”的犯罪活动时，不小心说漏了嘴。

盖这个大嗓门又把“大新闻”吆喝到了每一位JLI成员的耳朵里。

于是，当金色先锋牵着放学的芮妮回到家时，他完全没想到会有这样一个“大惊喜”等着他。

用绿灯戒指具现出各种恐龙来逗弄婴儿的红发硬汉朝着表情呆滞的新手爸爸招招手，“哟，甲虫的小男友。”

芮妮一路小跑到弟弟的摇篮旁边，和他一起玩那些活灵活现的迷你恐龙。

蛋糕的香气和女人们的笑声一同从厨房的方向传来，金色先锋能够辨认出她们的身份——是寒冰和烈火这对形影不离的好闺蜜。

环视了一圈节日氛围浓郁、充斥着各式装饰的大变样的客厅，金色先锋拨开一个飘到近处的“笑口常开蝙蝠侠”气球，走到盖对面坐下，“你们怎么都来了？”

“芭达儿子的满月庆祝我们也去了，没道理漏了甲虫的。”  
突然变出张着大嘴的霸王龙，把两个孩子吓了一跳，盖毫无当着家长的面欺负孩子的自觉，顶着金色先锋变得杀气腾腾的眼神继续道，“泰德去阳台那边接电话了，似乎是要给你们俩偷来的孩子弄个正式身份。”

“不是偷来的…..算了。”先锋揉揉太阳穴，放弃和盖理论这件事。  
在泰德打完电话回来后，他对着男友语调凉飕飕地说，“你居然放心把孩子交给盖这个家伙带。”

“放心，我有放无人机实时监控的。”泰德拈起婴儿摇篮上站着的“宝贝虫”迷你无人机，展示给先锋看。

果然，把孩子交给爸爸带就是个巨大的错误，先锋无奈腹诽。

“蛋糕来啦！”  
寒冰将画有金色甲虫图案的奶油蛋糕端上桌。烈火在将她们给姐弟俩准备的礼物送出后，开了个礼炮，喷了新晋夫夫一头彩纸。

“谢谢你们能来，碧亚，朵拉。”先锋依次和两位冰火美人拥抱了下。

“在听到泰德有了孩子时，我们都惊讶极了。谁能想到当初那个跑去小岛开了家‘联盟’赌场的蓝甲虫如今也成了孩子的父亲呢。”烈火无视掉泰德朝她挤眉弄眼的焦急表情，毫不留情地点出了昔日队友的黑历史。

“而且赌场最后还倒闭了，那小岛是活的，基洛沃格都跟我说了。”盖无意间补上一刀。

泰德生气地鼓起脸颊，“你们再掀我的老底，我的心脏病就要发作了。”

对他人情绪很是敏锐的寒冰留意到先锋脸上的兴味，安慰道，“金色先生看起来对Kooey Kooey Kooey那件事很感兴趣的样子。”

先锋笑了，“泰德有时候是很不靠谱，但这又没什么不好。笑声是最好的药物，而他总是能让大家开心地笑出来。”或者气到发疯，这取决于当事人的身份是恶作剧的缔造者还是受害者。

得到友人力挺的泰德瞬间直起腰板，身上迸发出的粉红泡泡足以酸掉围观群众的大牙。

摇篮里的小宝宝被恶趣味的大人们在脸蛋上涂了奶油，他还太小，牙齿都没长出来，他的那份蛋糕最后只能由很有长姐风范的芮妮帮忙解决。

孩子们的乖巧衬托出大人们的调皮。  
在场的几人对满月庆祝最终以在彼此脸上互扣没吃完的蛋糕为结局毫不感到意外，他们可是能把蝙蝠侠和火星猎人气到头疼的JLI，这种程度的整蛊在他们“波澜壮阔”的团队生活中完全不值一提。

将老队友们送走后，蓝金二人组一人抱着一个娃，瘫在沙发里一动不动了。

侧过头靠在友人的肩膀上，金色先锋懒洋洋地说道，“早点睡吧，明天还要带孩子们去医院体检和接种疫苗。”

把女儿哄去睡觉后，望着主卧里的婴儿床，泰德感到心里暖洋洋的同时还有一丁点小失落。  
“我的快乐夜间生活还没过几天就提前结束了。”

“之后一定补偿你。” 金色先锋亲亲他，在把人赶去浴室前，故意伸手捏了一把圆圆弹弹的甲虫屁股，在看到对方一个激灵、很有危机感地加快脚步后，忍不住偷笑起来。

临睡前，明明床上还有很大的空间，却依然和友人抱成一团的先锋道，“其实，Kooey Kooey Kooey岛那件事我也有份。”

困意已经开始上涌，泰德神色迷糊地问，“啊？可我不记得……等等！”  
他突然坐起身来，眯起眼睛盯着先锋，“虽说开赌场是我的主意没错，但当时鼓励我做出决定的契机是我在咖啡馆里偶遇的两个知音：蓝先生和金先生。他们俩后来还到岛上玩来着。”

“看来我们得找一天回去旅游一次才行。”

“你们这些时间旅行者啊…..”泰德无奈摇头，重新抱住友人暖呼呼的身体，打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛。

※

养孩子的日子说快也快，说慢也慢。

泰德除了在“全职超英”和“不务正业的天才发明家”两个模式间反复横跳外，将剩下的全部时间都花在了自己的小家庭上，还为此被烈火他们打趣了许久，惊呼如此顾家的蓝甲虫肯定是泥脸假扮的。

芮妮这个小天才已经凭借着她脑内领先当前时代一千年的知识跳级到了高中，要不是瑞普老拿蝴蝶效应毁灭世界的故事吓唬她，估计她已经刷新了MIT最小入学年龄的记录。

和姐姐相比，克里斯，这个被所有人亲昵地称为“小小虫”的孩子还在傻乎乎地吐泡泡，冲着所有能见到的人型生物喊爸，可把经常过来看望侄子侄女的米歇尔乐坏了。

接上芮妮去逛街的米歇尔在临走前对她哥说道，“你也不要太焦虑了，时间大师的敌人不一定会向孩子们下手，他们的首要目标是瑞普·亨特，其次才是作为他跟班的你。”

刚刚经历过“闪点”、N度直面毁灭日的金色先锋完全没有被安慰到，“你还没有真的和他们面对面交手过，米歇尔。那是一群极为危险的恶棍，永远得考虑到最坏的情况。”  
和为了塑造自己想要的历史，罔顾现有的时间线上的所有生命，甚至连婴儿时期的英雄都可以下手的超时空反派相比，只专注于闪电侠一人的逆闪都称得上无害了。

妹妹和女儿离开后，家中只剩下了满屋子乱丢玩具的小小虫和他那望着一地狼藉苦恼不已的亲爹。

把儿子从地上抱起来放进婴儿床里，先锋点点他肉嘟嘟的圆脸蛋，笑着说道，“今天讲蓝甲虫大战蝙蝠侠的故事，好不好？”

小小虫发出一个单音节作为回应，先锋就当他同意了。

顺带一提，由于儿子总是在睡觉时抱着黑乎乎的蝙蝠侠布偶不撒手，而对旁边明显造型更为帅气的金色先锋娃娃不屑一顾，吃醋还记仇的金色先锋决定让蝙蝠侠成为他家幼儿故事里的常驻角色。以吃小孩的反派的身份。

就在先锋拿出限量版蓝甲虫人偶来作为故事主人公的现实化身时，门铃响了。  
以为是米歇尔走到一半发现落了东西，先锋连猫眼都没看就直接打开了门。

在看清来人的瞬间，他的身形僵在了原地。

“你好啊，迈克尔。不请我进去坐坐吗？”

麦克斯·劳德不慌不忙地用手帕慢慢擦去鼻间滴落的鲜红，朝着神色一片空白的金色先锋露出笑容。

没穿制服的情况下，身为普通人的先锋在这世上最顶尖的精神控制前毫无抵抗能力。  
他的身体违背意志地动了起来，眼睁睁地看着谋杀过他挚友的宿敌登堂入室。

麦克斯打量了下市内充满生活气息的温馨陈设，随手拿起桌上摆着的全家福照片，望着上面的四张笑脸，挑起眉，调侃道，“儿女双全啊，你和泰德倒是会享受生活。”

“……你来做什么？”被迫跟在他身后的先锋咬牙切齿道。

“拜访下我那投入他人怀抱的未婚夫触犯哪条法律了吗？”

“你明明知道那都是假的。”  
想到和危险人物共处一室的儿子，金色先锋尽量放缓声音，避免触怒对方，“骗了你是我不对，但我也已经为此付出了代价……不要再在我身上浪费时间，麦克斯，你该放下了。”

放下？  
麦克斯感到十分荒谬，他把照片扔回桌上，指着上面抱着孩子们的金发男子说道，“这一切本该是我的。”

他转过身，把沉默不语的先锋扯进怀里，不顾被精神控制消弱到微不可查的那点挣扎，紧紧拥着对方，在他耳边低声道，“我们差一点就步入婚姻的殿堂了，迈克尔。你还有这些美好的一切本属于我。”

“不要再自欺欺人了。”

似乎察觉到了父亲身处的困境，原本在另一个房间的婴儿床里自娱自乐的小小虫突然扯着嗓子哭了起来。

“听起来有个孩子正需要他的爸爸。”

见麦克斯即将循声找到孩子的所在，心神大乱的金色先锋连忙阻止，“别伤害他，算我求你！”

“……你从没‘求’过我任何事。”

先锋扭过头不再看他，却被捏住下巴，强硬地掰了回来。

“是我骗了你，你可以报复我。但泰德和孩子们是无辜的，不要把他们扯进来。”

“泰德，泰德……总是泰德。”麦克斯反复念叨着这个总是在阻碍他的前队友的名字，突然拔出枪，打烂了附近所有跟蓝甲虫有关的物件，直到弹夹空了才停手。

“我有哪里比不上他！”麦克斯情绪失控地吼了起来，“只是因为你在别的时间线先爱上了他，在那之后的所有人都无法再入你的眼！”

说到最后，麦克斯的语调中弥漫上苦涩，“在我还什么都没做的时候，我在你的心里已经是个潜在的罪犯。你对我从来都不公平。”

“……你有过机会的。”金色先锋颤抖着声音说道，“如果你没有对着泰德打出那颗子弹，如果你没有试图用兄弟眼和O.M.A.C.统治世界，也许我会留下来。你曾说我是你的朋友，这点从未改变，可是你变了。你亲手毁了一切。”

听到这些话，麦克斯心情极为复杂。

良久，他出声道，“我是个商人，我不做无利可图的事。”

他付出的爱必要得到回报。


	36. 爱是一道光

稍微熟悉一点马克斯韦尔·劳德的商业伙伴都知道他在某方面堪称稳定的取向：金发蓝眼、长腿细腰、健康的蜜色肌肤，典型的甜心长相。

麦克斯没想到过有一天能够再度被一见钟情的爱火所点燃，他少年时的梦中情人、总是在他最为低落颓靡的时候为他带来慰藉的“守护天使”、只存在于幻想之中的“空气朋友”，竟然在某一天活生生地出现在了他面前，向他露出微笑。

麦克斯在那一瞬间意识到，这是世间绝无仅有奇迹，他决不能放对方离开。

“他能有我这般爱你吗？”在用力顶进温暖紧致的甬道时，麦克斯如此发问。

尚未经过足够的扩张便被人强硬地入侵了身体内部，金色先锋咬牙忍过最初的不适，在喘息的间隙冷声道，“把泰德的名字和你放在一起都是对他的侮辱。”

这副坚贞不屈的姿态激怒了麦克斯，他用力握住身下人的腰，更为凶狠地撞击着已经浮现出红肿指印的臀肉，直到看到先锋被这过于激烈的性交刺激得眼眶发红时，方才放缓了抽插的节奏。

麦克斯改变姿势，将先锋抱在怀中，分开他的双腿，令他们交合不停的私密部位朝向大门的方向。  
金色先锋隐约意识到了他想要做什么，拼命挣扎起来，却被精神控制镇压了一切反抗，只能无力地瘫倒在麦克斯怀中，随着他的顶弄起起伏伏。

“泰德是个精神洁癖，即使他很少表现出这点。”说着，麦克斯用力咬了下先锋的耳垂，示意他将羞耻地埋在身前的头颅抬起来。

与此同时，门锁被打开的动静惊呆了金色先锋，他慌乱地瞟了一眼客厅里的座钟，发现上面“显示”的时间竟在不知不觉间到了泰德下班回家的时候。

金色先锋的声音开始颤抖，“不要，麦克斯，求你，别让他看到——”

然而已经来不及了，皮鞋踏过地板的声音在不断靠近，金色先锋屏住呼吸，绝望地等待着他的男友撞见这起发生在自己家中的奸情。

“泰德”的眼神是前所未有的冷，他没有理会麦克斯火上浇油的问好声，只是面无表情地盯着仍在恬不知耻地交媾着的两人。

“不是你看到的那样！我并不想和他，是他强迫我的，我绝对没有背叛你。”先锋语无伦次地解释，他看见“泰德”在他身前蹲了下来，用手捏住他的下巴，以锐利的目光审视着他。

“泰德”冷淡地质问道，“你有反抗过吗？”

“我……他有超能力，我今天没穿制服——”

“我们都知道麦克斯·劳德仍未被缉拿归案，你不穿制服是不是就在等着他在某天找到你，控制你，‘强迫’你？”

“不！相信我，我跟他早就没有关系了，我一直爱的只有你！”先锋快要急哭了，他侧过头，用嘴唇去追逐亲吻泰德的手指，却被躲开了。

“那就证明给我看。”  
“泰德”找了把椅子坐下，托着下巴望着僵在原地的先锋，勾了勾嘴唇，“证明你没有为了麦克斯给予你的‘快乐’而背叛我们的感情。”

血色一下子从先锋的脸上褪尽了。

麦克斯也在此时低笑了起来，“那你可得努力了，泰德是我的老朋友，我不能厚此薄彼地为了你的清白、做伪证来欺骗他。”  
他不顾先锋在听到这话时愤怒至极的眼神，抓着他的头发，把人按倒在地板上，以背后位的姿势进入到了前所未有的深度。

前列腺被反复碾过的累加的刺激逐渐压过了粗暴的顶弄所带来的不适，先锋用尽了意志力去抵御被唤起的性欲，甚至想要用手遮住开始抬头的性器来“作弊”。  
发现他的小动作后，麦克斯将他的手绑了起来。  
无法控制生理反应的先锋，在泰德冷淡的注视下，被麦克斯操到完全勃起。

“我没有，没有……”他摇着头重复道，拒绝接受眼前的事实。

“为我高潮，迈克尔。”  
麦克斯灼热的吐息裹挟着“命令”一同钻入金色先锋的耳中。他睁大眼睛，脸上带着不可置信的表情，下意识地反弓起腰，身体紧绷，无法自控地任由白色的浊液飞溅到自己赤裸的胸腹上。

登上顶峰的快乐余韵很快被仿佛要将人彻底冻结的恐惧所覆盖，感到无地自容的金色先锋害怕地慢慢睁开眼，望见了“泰德”唇边的冷笑。

“泰德”走到他身前蹲下来，仿佛要认真调查一番似的，用手指刮起一点精液看了看，在确认无误后，发出一声轻蔑的鼻音，随后充满侮辱意味地将它们抹在先锋脸上，好将自己的手擦干净。

先锋感到脸上火辣辣的，他顶着“泰德”居高临下的鄙夷的眼神，抽噎起来，“…...你不是他，泰德绝不会这样对我。”

“也许他只是终于发现了，你并非他想象中的那样。但没关系，无论你变成什么模样，我永远都会爱你。”麦克斯落井下石的话语令先锋哭得更大声了。

“你在骗我，真正的泰德才不会这样对我……”才不会用这种，像是对待什么不值一提的廉价垃圾一样的态度来戏弄他。

见金色先锋坚定起来，不再相信眼前人的身份，麦克斯想了想，干脆打散了这次的幻象。

一次也许不行，但很多次呢？

当幻象多到一定数目后，再坚定的人也会开始产生怀疑。

他要让迈克尔看明白，只有他才是真正爱他的那个。

※

自从认识了金色先锋，泰德很少会在下班时间继续泡在实验室里。  
搞些小发明确实很有趣，但跟和好朋友共进晚餐比起来，就有些不够看了，泰德享受和先锋在一起的每分每秒。

这一年来更是如此，“顶头上司疑似隐婚”的小道消息已经在科德全元的员工之间传了个遍。  
除了尚未举办一场正式的婚礼，早就暗恋着彼此的蓝金二人组在互通心意后，秒速进入老夫老夫状态，连孩子都有了。

开车回家的过程中，泰德在等红绿灯的空当偷偷拿手摸了摸肚肚，发现运动成效显著，腹肌依旧坚挺后，忍不住在心中欢呼一声。  
这下先锋可没了扣下他餐后甜点的借口，让嗜甜的易胖体质和专门做给孩子们的、造型可爱的点心待在一桌却不给吃真的太折磨人了。

打开房门的时候，泰德本以为能够听到友人魔改的“蓝甲虫大战蝙蝠侠”的故事。  
他看到先锋从展示柜里取出他的限量版活动人偶了，再联想到最近频频听到的“孩子居然最喜欢那个黑漆漆的大坏蝙蝠”的醋意横生的抱怨，还能猜不出他准备做什么吗？

屋子里静悄悄的，泰德感到了不对劲。  
“我回来了，先锋？”

刚走出玄关，一地狼藉的客厅中央倒着的躯体映入他的眼中。  
泰德的心脏停跳了一拍。  
蜷缩成一团，浑身赤裸，皮肤还上残留着仿佛在宣誓主权的刺眼的指印和齿痕。双目失焦的金发男子在看清来人时，被泪水打湿的眼中骤然升起恐惧，“不要再来了，不要再让他出现了！”

泰德冲过去抱住他颤抖起来的身体，安抚道，“是我，泰德。”

但先锋就像是听不见他的话一样，仍在哽咽着，“你到底想要什么？用这种方式报复我能让你得到什么？……”

没能等到预料中的鄙夷和羞辱，只有充满安全感的拥抱和熟悉的温暖气息，被一下一下充满爱怜地抚摸着后背，先锋后知后觉地发现这一次的“幻觉”有些过于真实了。  
“泰德？”他充满希冀地小声问道。

这样的反应令泰德心中的痛苦更为剧烈，他握紧友人的手，“别害怕，是我。” 

先锋的眼泪一下子流得更凶了，在用总裁的高级衬衫胡乱擦干净脸后，用沙哑的嗓音解释道，“事情不是你看到的那样，我——”

“马克斯韦尔·劳德。”泰德直接点明了袭击者的身份。  
他感到了前所未有的愤怒，而不可思议的是，这怒火竟然冰冷到让他头脑更为清醒。  
如果他当时在这里，如果他手中握着一把真枪实弹的枪，他会朝着这个在杀害过他最重要的朋友后依然阴魂不散的恶棍扣下扳机，泰德想。  
不是朝着额头，但他很乐意打中所有不致命却痛得要死的部位。

捉拿罪犯的事得排在先锋之后，泰德忍耐住立刻找到麦克斯那个狗娘养的并把他揍出屎的冲动，脱下外套罩在友人肩上，想要把人抱起来，却被先锋回以一个“你是想闪到腰吗”的惊恐眼神，只好改为扶着对方走向沙发。

往人手里塞了一杯热巧克力后，泰德挨着先锋坐下，揽过他的肩膀，在感受到掌下身体微不可查的僵硬后，心中的阴霾更深一重。

麦克斯这个卑鄙的精神能力者知道金色先锋的软肋——他最好的朋友，但他低估了他们彼此之间的感情。

并非泰德毫不介意麦克斯曾“偷走”过先锋的事，但他绝不会因此轻视先锋，更不会像麦克斯恶意捏造的幻象那般，以爱的名义去伤害他。

“我们得搬到时间实验室去。”泰德说。  
在先锋被人在家中袭击之前，他就考虑过住所的安全问题，泰德本想推广之前用来防御麦克斯精神控制的装置，但蝙蝠侠检测出了装置的漏洞，这个漏洞若是被敌人趁机利用的话，“反洗脑装置”会秒变“洗脑装置”，就跟兄弟眼一样，一不小心又是一场由聪明人而起、波及全世界的灾难。

时间实验室的原子时间锁在经过瑞普改造后，认DNA不认人，除了跟小小虫有血缘关系的亲人和芮妮之外，谁也不让进，是个绝佳的安全屋。

但在那之前，他需要先把咬着先锋不放的麦克斯扔进监狱，以防对方顺藤摸瓜找到连兄弟眼都没有发现的时间实验室。

去儿童房确认过小小虫只是哭累之后睡着了，安心之余，疲惫在情绪大起大落之后翻涌上来。趁着泰德联络米歇尔她们的时候，先锋去浴室清理身体。

他没有保守到坚决拒绝婚前性行为的地步，但他现在是泰德的男朋友，他本不该再让除泰德之外的任何人触碰他，可他没能做到这点，这令他感到自己像是被……弄脏了。

「如果他知道你和我睡过多少次，如果他看到你在我身下，像这样，爽到哭出来的表情，你觉得他还会像用对待珍宝一样的态度去爱你吗？」  
麦克斯的话语直接刺中先锋最为隐秘的、连他本人都没意识到的恐惧。

他是个被人过度使用过的“二手货”，这样的他真的配得上泰德吗？

“只是放着你一个人几分钟，就开始胡思乱想了。”  
男人无奈的声音穿透水汽，传到先锋耳中。  
一个温柔的吻落在后颈处的齿痕上，泰德不顾先锋的羞耻和抗拒，在将两个人一同淋透的热水中，吻遍了他的全身。

那些吻中快要满溢而出的爱意令先锋感到不知所措。

泰德扣着先锋的后脑，和他交换了一个漫长的亲吻后，气喘吁吁地说道，“不要总是看低自己，迈克尔·卡特。能够遇见你是我这辈子经历过的最幸运的事，你是我最爱的人，什么也改变不了这点。”

理科生的不善言辞令他无法精准地用语言来描绘出爱人的美好，但如果先锋能够和他交换视角的话，就会发现，他在他的眼中永远是最为耀眼夺目的那个，像是在散发着光芒一样，总是轻易牵动着他的全部心神。

友人的深情告白使得先锋又想哭了，他很没出息地吸了吸鼻子，在泰德十分实在地用“行动”来表达他的“不嫌弃”时，终于破涕为笑。  
麦克斯展现在他眼前的噩梦般的画面和真实的泰德相比，虚幻到不堪一击。

通知过米歇尔，让她先带着芮妮在她位于海滨城的家住一段时间。泰德坐在床边，动作轻柔地抚摸着沉沉睡去的爱人的额发。  
在用AI通过麦克斯留在监控系统中的痕迹运算出他最有可能的所在地后，他沉下眼神，换上制服，驾驶飞船前往指定坐标。

加利福尼亚州，死亡谷，地穴——世界上最顶尖的秘密监狱。  
特工装扮的棕发男子闲庭信步般地在监狱中行进自如，军靴在光洁的地面上留下血印，麦克斯像是没有看到最后一扇门前的警卫纷纷指向他的枪口，和他们打招呼，“早上好啊，先生们。”

他脸上和善的笑容改变不了警卫们的戒备，“先生，你必须就此止步，我们被严令告知所有——”

“没必要这样做，你们更情愿互相残杀。”

在麦克斯用手帕悠闲擦去鼻血的时候，朝着同伴疯狂打空所有子弹的警卫们已经躺在血泊中不动了。

“多谢。”麦克斯抬腿跨过他们自相残杀的尸体，走进了关押着宇宙间屈指可数的危险罪犯的监狱的最里层。

监狱的负责人在被他控制着打开特殊牢房前，挣扎着喊道，“你真的知道他们是谁吗？他们不属于这个世界！你为什么要把他们放出来？”

“因为我相信人人都该拥有第二次机会。”麦克斯意味深长地说道，抬手给了已经不再需要的负责人一枪。  
有时他会觉得世界末日早已来了又去，但他仍心怀希望……他需要一些能够背负世界之重的勇敢灵魂，并有着为了拯救他人，甘愿献出全部生命的意志。

他向被释放出的“大人物”笑着伸出手，“现在，跟我来，步入黑暗之心。”

赶到的警卫增援很快被在牢房中闷得无聊透顶、在重见天日后精神亢奋的危险分子们屠杀干净。

随着翡翠女皇的魔眼发射出的巨大能量光束，监狱的建筑轰然倒塌。尘雾间，六个令人闻风丧胆的顶级恶棍的身影逐渐显现。

一口气释放了暴狼、翡翠女皇、北极星博士、强尼·索罗、卢斯塔姆。马克思韦尔·劳德带着他的新小队成员登上Checkmate旗下的飞机，前往位于阿尔卑斯山深处的总部。

追逐着麦克斯的行踪而来的泰德晚到了一步。  
挨个检查了现场所有的死者，确认他们都已失去生命体征，没有挽救的可能性后，泰德联络了蝙蝠侠。

有点讽刺的是，一向不怎么主动理人的黑暗骑士，可能是觉得是自己的冷漠间接导致了“蓝甲虫”的死亡，等“蓝甲虫重生归来”后，他给了泰德一部可以直接连通蝙蝠洞的通讯器。

“蝙蝠侠，麦克斯·劳德在一小时前现身于加利福尼亚的一座秘密监狱，现在里面的人全都死光了。他可能从中释放了一些超能力罪犯作为自己的协助者。”

“把监狱的坐标发给我。”世界第一侦探准备亲自调查这件事。

切断通讯的下一秒，泰德的私人手机响了，他望着屏幕上显示的陌生人讯息，皱起眉，点开了对话框。

数张不堪入目的照片飞快刷过，而且不只是今天的。  
[来自老朋友的一点小礼物，望笑纳。] 麦克斯在最后留下这样一段话。

盯着句尾满是挑衅意味的笑脸表情，泰德面无表情地握碎了手机的屏幕，恨不能在下一秒把它塞进麦克斯的嗓子眼里。


	37. 正义联盟大战自杀小队-1

蝙蝠侠的效率很高，泰德刚恢复了监狱内电脑的部分数据，蝙蝠飞机就已经载着黑暗骑士抵达了“地穴”。

世界第一侦探分析了遗留在现场的众多痕迹，再结合他为超能力反派建立的档案，以及泰德在电脑中找到的资料，很快还原了劫狱事件的全貌。

“这里之前关押的是暴狼、翡翠女皇、强尼·索罗和卢斯塔姆。”蝙蝠侠道。

泰德皱起眉，“我听说过这些人，他们都足以被列入世上最危险人物的名单里，是谁把他们关在这里的？”

“我们会知道的。”   
蝙蝠侠知晓监狱这边出了这么大的事，其背后的管理者不会坐视不理。  
而无论麦克斯·劳德打算利用这些人做什么，被他释放出来的几位大人物大概率会先去报复将他们关起来的罪魁祸首。

见蝙蝠侠在废墟隐蔽的角落安装起监视器，泰德立马明白了他的思路：与其继续跟在麦克斯屁股后面跑，被他耍着玩，不如先弄清扫尾人士的身份，也好借此分析出他的真实目的。

事实上，他和蝙蝠侠对于监狱管理者的身份已经有了些许猜测。

泰德为自己的推测感到不敢置信，“我不敢相信她真的这么做了，这可不是自杀小队里的那些人，是什么让她觉得自己能控制暴狼这种不死的外星疯子雇佣兵为她做事……”

就在此时，蝙蝠侠的联盟通讯器响了起来，钢骨的声音在通讯接通的下一刻传出，“蝙蝠侠，瞭望塔数据库中的两名在监囚犯的信号出现在了巴德尼萨。”

这种情况除了犯人成功越狱外，只剩下一种可能性——自杀小队。

这会是个迫使沃勒放弃她那违法还违反人权的肮脏小秘密的机会，一个将自杀小队的成员抓个现行的难得时机。

蝙蝠侠和泰德兵分两路：一个前往巴德尼萨，与联盟成员汇合，抓捕自杀小队；一个继续留心监视器的情况，并去沃勒的大本营——贝尔里夫监狱上门讨说法。

“爱国主义者”阿曼达·沃勒很难被归为好人阵营，她是一个会往囚犯的脖子里埋炸弹的控制狂，利用由处于服刑期的超级反派所组成的自杀小队来完成政/府不方面插手的危险任务。

在驾驶飞船前往贝尔里夫的途中，泰德发现武/士/刀的身影在监控画面中一闪而过，从而彻底确定了地穴监狱背后主使的身份——正是阿曼达·沃勒。

没人喜欢和沃勒做朋友，这是肯定的，但是麦克斯为什么要特意放出和沃勒有仇的暴狼几人？泰德试图弄清昔日队友的想法。

排除麦克斯是瞅沃勒这个Checkmate前身组织的创始人不顺眼的选项，虽然按照同性相斥的理论，这两个阴谋家绝对不对盘。

还是说，沃勒那里有什么值得他找上自己原本最为讨厌的“超能力者”作为帮手，也一定要得到的？

除了自杀小队外，贝尔里夫里还藏着什么秘密？

望着视野尽头造型冷硬的石灰色建筑，泰德皱起眉，将开启隐形模式的飞船悬停在一个隐蔽的角落，孤身潜入其中。

※

当金色先锋从噩梦中惊醒时，已是临近清晨时分，他摇摇头，想通过这种方式将麦克斯捏造出的“泰德”从脑中甩出去。

家里静悄悄的，他只在儿童房里找到了睡得小脸红扑扑、口水都流出来的的傻儿子，忍不住失笑，俯身亲了亲这只和亲爹一样贪睡的小小虫。

沙哑的嗓音还没有完全恢复，怕惹得妹妹担心，他选择用短信的方式联络米歇尔她们。

妹妹的短信来得很快。  
[芮妮想去时间实验室玩，我就带她过去了。对了，瑞普好像有事找你。]

下一秒，时间大师直接一个电话打过来。

“你需要去贝尔里夫监狱一趟。”瑞普废话不多说，直接布置任务。

“我以为我还在假期中，老板。”金色先锋有气无力地抱怨。

“泰德·科德正在独自追捕麦克斯·劳德。”

“什么！？”正在给儿子冲奶粉的金色先锋手一抖，把热水浇到了自己脚上。

快要被“泰德”、“独自”和“麦克斯·劳德”三个关键词的组合勾起PTSD，金色先锋气急败坏地喊出声，“泰德那个笨蛋！不是约好了谁都不许一个人擅自行动的吗！”

揍恶棍和打小三能相提并论吗？腹诽之后，瑞普在电话里说，“开门，我和斯基茨来看孩子，你赶紧去贝尔里夫。”

在瑞普·亨特和婴儿时期的自己大眼瞪小眼的时候，担心友人安全的金色先锋已经把自己传送到了目的地——大名鼎鼎的“美梦监狱”，此时已在三方混战中变成一片废墟的贝尔里夫。

没能在地表乱斗的人群中发现泰德或是麦克斯的身影，参照斯基茨发过来的监狱平面图，金色先锋找到了地窖的入口。

贝尔里夫最为隐秘的保险库内，泰德正和麦克斯陷入僵持之中。  
在他们的不远处，一颗暗紫色的宝石闪动着诡异的光芒。

利用沃勒的炸弹“放倒”暴狼后，蝙蝠侠质问她，“麦克斯到底为什么而来？沃勒。你在这里藏了什么？”

事已至此，沃勒只能将事情和盘托出，“是一颗蕴含着难以置信的邪恶力量的钻石，任何触碰它的人都会被它所腐化……”

面对货真价实的黑洞洞的枪口，泰德没有丝毫畏惧，“你还要打着拯救世界的幌子做多少坏事，麦克斯？”

“看不清真相的人是你，泰德，人类从不需要那些自称‘英雄’的超能力者来拯救。正义联盟总是声称他们是在做好事，但事实上，他们才是把地球弄得一团糟的罪魁祸首。”麦克斯冷笑。

不知为何，对着屡次坏他好事的前队友兼情敌，麦克斯却迟迟无法扣下扳机。

误杀恋人这件事给他造成的心理阴影令他无法再轻易对着“蓝甲虫”射出子弹。

另一边，沃勒仍在向蝙蝠侠讲述被她藏在贝尔里夫最深处的危险武器的情报，“不论灵魂有多纯洁，意志有多强大，黑暗都会从内心深处感染你。在世界的某些地方，它被称为‘那路撒奇托’，或是‘天蚀之钻’，但更常用的称呼是‘黑暗之心’。”  
“而一旦天蚀之钻挑出了它的宿主，上帝的处刑者、愤怒之灵的化身——‘天蚀’将会再次出现，为祸人间。”

和泰德对峙的麦克斯突然毫无征兆地扔掉枪，朝着天蚀之钻扑过去，始终在戒备着对方的泰德连忙阻止他，两人缠斗到一处。

每当麦克斯试图脱身去取天蚀之钻的时候，泰德总会想方设法把那颗宝石踢到他够不到的地方。

对天蚀一无所知的泰德不知道自己的这一举动背后有多危险。  
不过大概由于泰德·科德是个世间少有的、心中毫无阴影可言的真正的好人的缘故，天蚀之钻就和当年的圣甲虫一样，对他不屑一顾，毫无反应。

在怒火的驱使下，泰德一拳正中麦克斯的眼眶。  
“这一拳是替先锋打的！”

“我们早就已经订婚了，是你趁虚而入，从我身边偷走了他！”麦克斯也怒了。

匆忙赶到保险库，金色先锋在看到街边混混般扭打成团的两个人时，神色空白，一时间竟然没能反应过来眼下究竟是个什么情况，直到滚到脚边的天蚀之钻唤回了注意力。

“别让麦克斯拿到那个石头！”  
“把它扔过来，迈克尔。”

在前任和现任之间秒选现任，金色先锋果断把宝石捡起来，准备把它丢得再远些。

当他的手指触碰到天蚀之钻的刹那，周围的景象转为一片黑暗，金色先锋变得警惕起来，“泰德？”

掌声打破了黑暗空间的寂静，先锋看到一个金光闪闪的人影正拍着手走近自己。

来人反射出金属冷光的皮肤和火焰般燃烧着的发丝使得金色先锋起初认错了人，“踏浪者？不对，你是？”

“你做得很好，另一个我。你让我们最好的朋友远离死亡。我得承认我一开始没想过你能成功，看来是我小瞧了曾经的自己。”  
融合了踏浪者力量的“金色先锋”拍了拍自己的肩膀，笑着说道，“我们成功改写了历史。”


	38. 正义联盟大战自杀小队-2

把麦克斯难得不是能力副作用的鼻血都打出来了，逐渐占据上风的泰德隐约感到了些许不对劲，一回头，发现友人正拿着天蚀之钻，呆呆地站在原地。

“先锋？”

察觉到情况有变，泰德和麦克斯凭借着多年队友的默契，不约而同地各退一步，暂时停止殴打彼此的举动。

金色先锋像是没有听到朋友的呼唤一样，神色仍是一片空茫。一只金色的手自他的胸膛处破体而出，紧接着是整条手臂和肩膀……  
形貌大变、却仍能从与金色先锋别无二致的五官中辨认出其身份的男人，以持有天蚀之钻的另一个自己为锚点，从时间尽头再度归来。

夺取并融合了踏浪者力量的“金色先锋”——“掠夺者”从过去的自己手上拿走天蚀之钻，用那双因能量充盈而散发出白光的瞳眸即刻锁定了泰德的所在。  
不顾友人被自己堪称惊悚的出场效果惊到僵住的身体，掠夺者一把把人紧紧抱在怀里，笑着说道，“泰德！好久没看见活生生的你了！”

而终于摆脱了天蚀之钻控制的真·金色先锋一抬头，便看到自家男友被“自己”占便宜的景象，顿时气得撅起嘴巴。  
他大跨步过去，将某个当着正主的面、已经无耻地蹭起软乎乎的甲虫脸蛋的未来人拉开，“你到底是来做什么的？”

“自然是来检阅下当初制定的计划成果如何，以及替不成熟的自己收尾。”

金色先锋皱起眉，“计划？什么计划？”

掠夺者眨眨眼，用宛如贴上一层金属假面的脸做出挑眉的表情，“无论是说服米歇尔留在二十五世纪，没能干扰你行动的烦人的瑞普·亨特和时间警察，还是最后成功欺骗历史的行动，你不会真的以为这一切都是什么幸运的巧合吧？”

金色先锋愣住了，自见到未来的自己那一刻便生出的不安开始扩大开来。

“眼下的情况证明了我的理论是正确的。”  
掠夺者眼神温柔地凝望着泰德，继续道，“历史并不像是过于循规蹈矩的瑞普所说的那般，绝对不可改变。只要控制好变量，我能在保证未来得以延续的前提之下，消除一切悲剧。”

“所有人都能得到他们应有的幸福，就如你我一般。”

金色先锋的脸色沉下来，“这种说法听起来很视差魔。”

像是面对一个不懂事的孩子，掠夺者无奈地摇摇头，轻笑出声，“你们之所以将视差魔打为错误的一方，只是因为他没能成功罢了，他的理念本身并没有错。说起这个，也是时候让他出来干活了。”

掠夺者抬起手，流彩夺目的光芒大作，竟凭借着时间能量，直接从横贯整个宇宙历史的时间流中将自己想找的人拉了出来。

两鬓斑白，身披肩甲与披风的“哈尔·乔丹”或者说“视差魔”看上去对被人突然无故带入另一个时空的事毫不惊讶。  
“你最后还是接受了我的提议，迈克尔·卡特。”

“仔细想想，也没什么不好的，不是吗？” 

视差魔看了他一眼，没有多说，再度消失在原地。距离时间的终末只有一纳秒的“消失点”才是他的最佳行动地点，与二十一世纪的英雄进行无畏的争斗纯属浪费精力。

见靠谱的同盟跑去干正事了，掠夺者的注意力重新转移回泰德身上，他兴冲冲地问道，“泰德你喜欢怎样的人生？不管是和你暗恋的芭芭拉·戈登在一起，还是成为正义联盟的元老都可以做到哦。”  
这种轻描淡写便决定了他人未来的口吻令人不寒而栗。

泰德难以置信地反驳他，“你在说些什么啊？人们需要自己为自己做出决定，而不是让某种父权主义的高等意志擅自安排好一切。这违背了人类的自由意志！”

掠夺者近乎痴迷地欣赏着蓝甲虫在涉及底线的事情上绝不退让的凛然姿态。  
他最好的朋友的心中藏着一个伟大的英雄，他一直都知道这点。

金色先锋上前一步，挡住掠夺者望向泰德时满是偏执和侵略性的目光。  
“时间大师不会允许任何人玩弄时间，你把你那边的瑞普·亨特怎么了？”

被打断了的掠夺者不满地哼了一声，一边随手抛接着天蚀之钻，一边漫不经心地答道，“在消失点，他用来关押线性组的地牢还有空余的单间。”

“你怎么能这么做！？他是你的同伴，你的……导师。”金色先锋无法想象未来的自己竟然会对瑞普·亨特出手。

“瑞普是一个满身秘密的骗子，一个从不解释、只是按头让人完成任务的控制狂。在一起共事过这么多年以后，他有告诉你过跟他的真实身份有关的任何一点信息吗？”掠夺者冷冷地说道。  
“他冷眼旁观我在阻止泰德死去的事上一次又一次地失败，甚至阻止我再去尝试。所以我让他出局了。他怎样对待理念不同的时间旅行者的，我照搬原样。”

无视金色先锋对准自己的冲击波炮口，掠夺者看向一边正努力理清涉及到时间、信息量巨大的一系列情报，并对天蚀之钻虎视眈眈的麦克斯。  
他朝着过去的自己抱怨道，“我不喜欢这个版本的麦克斯·劳德，你还留着他做什么？”

掠夺者打了个响指，用JLI时期的麦克斯置换了日后Checkmate的黑王。

原本在办公室里抽着雪茄，享受起蓝金组合外出搞事，而不是把整个使馆都折腾得翻天覆地的惬意而悠闲的时光的富商一眨眼，发现周边的场景变了，叼在嘴边的雪茄不禁落到了地面上。

“这下顺眼多了。”掠夺者摸摸下巴，点评道。

“金色先锋，蓝甲虫！你们又搞了什么鬼！”

金色先锋头疼地捂住耳朵，这纯属被吼多了的条件反射。  
说实话，他还挺想念那个总是被他和泰德气到跳脚的麦克斯的，但这绝不是掠夺者肆意更改他人时间线的理由。

此时，结束了与暴狼等人混战的正义联盟和自杀小队也赶到了保险库。

“把天蚀之钻归位。”黑暗骑士沙哑的嗓音和一道迅捷的黑影同时抵达。

伸出手指戳了戳在接近周身时便被迫减速、最终停滞在半空的蝙蝠镖，掠夺者歪歪头，颇为热情地朝他喜爱的英雄打了声招呼，“嗨，布鲁斯！上次送你的结婚礼物出了点纰漏，不过我保证这次绝对万无一失，你肯定会喜欢的。”

哈莉·奎恩用手肘顶了顶旁边的神奇女侠，摆出要讲悄悄话的姿势，实则一点也不小声地问出了在场大多数人心中的疑问，“这个头顶冒火的帅哥是谁？”

“你是别的时间线的金色先锋。”  
世界第一侦探很快判断出对方的真实身份。

“BINGO，Batsy！不愧是除了泰德外，唯一知道我真正在做些什么的大坏蝙蝠。不过现在可不是让你们来捣乱的时候，再过几十个小时，所有夙愿都会被实现，我们所失去的一切都将回归。”

在联盟成员和自杀小队发动进攻的刹那，掠夺者笑嘻嘻地禁锢了所有人除大脑外的肉/体时间，只留给他们一点思考的余地。

至于勉强还能在停滞的时间中移动的红衣极速者，则被他用改装过的、可以模拟并改变外壁振动频率的防御力场套了起来。

作为唯一无法被这股时间能量所影响的人，金色先锋和未来的自己战在一处。

“赶快把你弄出的乱子恢复原状！”

“做不到，我等这一天已经太久了！你难道不想让身边的所有人拥有他们应得的幸福吗？”

“你和视差魔没有资格替我们做决定，你们不能扮演上帝的角色！”

“你居然到现在还在信瑞普·亨特给你灌输的那套理论！？”  
掠夺者怒了，“你知道再继续遵守所谓的‘时间大师的准则’会发生什么吗？你会变成一个刽子手！你会在海滨城毁灭的前夕，阻止一切试图改变历史的人，亲自监视并确保那座城市绝对会在蒙戈释放的炸弹中死得不能再死！只因为历史书上是这样记载的！”

金色先锋哽住了，掠夺者所描述的情况对他来说也过于可怕。  
“就算如此…..你也不能随意改变历史，闪点世界的惨状你难道忘了吗？”

“我当然记得，所以才会有你的存在。”趁着金色先锋愣神的瞬间，掠夺者一记重拳正中对方的腹部，在制服上留下一个拳头形状的裂纹。  
他比这个时间点的金色先锋所度过的岁月要漫长得多，两者的战斗经验不在一个层面上，

“你成功地阻止了泰德的死亡，而没有造成可能导致世界毁灭的连锁效应，这证明我的控制变量法是有效的。”  
掠夺者从制服口袋中摸出一条胖乎乎的蠕虫，将它放到跪倒在地、不住干呕的金色先锋的头顶。

“不要再来阻止我，否则冥思螨会吃掉你的时间。”

“咳咳……你居然……它杀了斯基茨！”

“于是它要以幼虫的形态为我打一辈子工，我认为这是十分合理的惩罚。”掠夺者满不在乎地耸耸肩。

“那么接下来……”  
掠夺者握紧天蚀之钻，放下对自内心深处升起的黑暗念头的抵抗，让天蚀在自己的身躯中复苏。

他要以幽灵的宿敌——天蚀为诱饵，拖住威胁最大的幽灵，以便视差魔能够不受干扰，顺利重写时间线。

他并不担心事后能否摆脱天蚀的附身。  
如今他体内的住客可不只是天蚀一个，和视差怪同为灯兽的“掠夺兽”同样想要独占自己的宿主，当初为了说服它配合计划，掠夺者可是费了一番口舌。

赶在幽灵之前到来的是“金星”和曾经的上司“时间大师”。

“你对我哥做了什么！”

“危险！米歇尔！”金色先锋想要阻止她对上这个明显来者不善的“自己”，却被冥思螨吞噬了五秒钟的时间。  
映在他眼中的米歇尔前一刻还在怒气冲冲地向掠夺者投射能量攻击，再见时已是昏倒在地、人事不知的状态。

“你也要来妨碍我吗？瑞普·亨特。”掠夺者冲时间大师淡淡道。


	39. 金色先锋：我有男朋友，你有吗?

“我不能看着你再继续做更多的错事，迈克尔。”

“又是这副说教的态度，我真的受够了。”  
掠夺者不想和瑞普多废话，直接用天蚀的力量把人抓到掌中。  
他倒要看看这位总是用他那套所谓的准则来约束自己的时间大师到底还藏了哪些秘密。

被掐住喉咙高高举起的瑞普挣扎起来，但除去自小严格训练出的、数目堪比蝙蝠侠所掌握的多种技能和身上的高科技装备外，他不过是个普通人，无法与同时掌握了“踏浪者”、“掠夺兽”和“天蚀”力量的掠夺者相抗衡，不得不任由对方入侵自己的精神世界。

“嗯？你一直以来的行动都是在遵守‘父亲’的教导，你的父亲——”  
险险躲过自背后而来的一记热视线，掠夺者翻阅瑞普记忆的动作被迫中止，他望向不知何时从时间能量的禁锢中脱身而出的正义联盟等人。

掠夺者的视线停留在蝙蝠侠手中的装置上——那是瑞普趁他不备时悄悄丢过去的未来科技的产物，正是它化解了踏浪者的时间能量。

“停止你的行为，金色先锋！”超人神色威严，面上最后的一丝温和也褪去了，已然进入在面对最为危险的超级反派时所会有的专注状态。

“我可没笨到和你打，蓝大个。本来没打算用这招的……”  
用传送能力躲过同一时间袭向自己的真言套索、蝙蝠镖和超人的拳头，掠夺者笑了笑，释放了天蚀的力量。

「你们是否疑惑过为何黑暗总是卷土重来？」

「因为它从未真正离开」

「天蚀并非让人们步入邪恶……他只是释放了你们心中的黑暗。」

受到天蚀的影响，原本联手对敌的正义联盟和自杀小队在短暂的恍惚后，突然调转进攻的方向，彼此厮杀起来。  
还没有被天蚀迷惑心智的人除了蝙蝠侠，又一关于黑暗骑士已经足够“黑暗”的有力证据，本人便是混乱邪恶的代名词的暴狼，只剩下接连遭到圣甲虫和天蚀嫌弃的蓝甲虫了。

重获自由的泰德连忙跑到先锋身边，把站在他头顶上耀武扬威的冥思螨扔到地上一脚踩扁。

看到这似曾相识的一幕，金色先锋和掠夺者同时露出星星眼。

生气起来连多元宇宙危机的制造者都能秒杀的泰德超帅的！

暴狼刚刚被蝙蝠侠用沃勒的炸弹炸了脑子，反倒因祸得福，摆脱了麦克斯先前设下的精神控制。

察觉自己上了当，外星赏金猎人瞪着正朝着空气里的假想敌胡乱打起王八拳的西装男，拳头硬/了。

“唯一猛男不受任何人摆布！”  
暴狼怒吼一声，将链钩掷向仍在天蚀给予的幻象中无法自拔的麦克斯。

刚给昏迷不醒的妹妹套上防御力场，准备招呼上泰德一起去围殴掠夺者的金色先锋瞟见这一幕，登时转身折返，赶在攻击到来之前，将尚处于只会几招花拳绣腿的总裁时期的麦克斯推出攻击范围，自己却没能躲过飞旋而来的链钩。

被突如其来的剧烈疼痛折磨得面色苍白，金色先锋捂住被链钩上的镰刀所贯穿、此时正血如泉涌的右手，咬牙将痛呼声咽下，努力说服一个怒火正盛的不死疯子放弃他的报复。  
“冷静点，暴狼，他不是给你洗脑的那个人。我这里有野生保护区的海豚巡游展的船票，你知道的，那种和你最喜欢的宇宙海豚长得一模一样的可爱生物。只要你放弃继续追究这件事，船票就是你的了。”

“宇宙海豚”这个词对硬汉暴狼造成会心一击，效果拔群。

脑海中浮现的海豚群浇灭了暴狼的怒火。  
匝尼安人用火柴在正好从眼前荡过的蝙蝠侠的胸脯上划了下，给自己点了根雪茄，抽了一口，就着背后群魔乱舞、拳拳到肉的背景音慢慢道，“仔细想想，这个爱撒谎的巫毒鼻涕虫倒也没让我去做什么平常不做的事情。记得把船票寄给唯一猛男，小金。”

正忍痛从掌心里拔镰刀的金色先锋听到这话，差点没忍住翻白眼的冲动。

果然，就连世界重启都改变不了暴狼对宇宙海豚的热爱。  
听说他甚至在52期间，跑去给一个三头鱼神当了拜鱼神教的大主教，尊循鱼神的旨意，庇护星际难民，传播爱与和平，简直人间恐怖故事。

在金色先锋和暴狼交涉期间，泰德和蝙蝠侠两个以智慧和体术成名的普通人英雄已一前一后地冲向了掠夺者。

泰德在战斗的间隙朝蝙蝠侠比了个战术手势，蝙蝠侠会意，以为他有了对付金色先锋的特别方案。  
毕竟论对金色先锋的了解，即使不是现在进行时版本的他，泰德称第二的话，没人敢当第一。金色先锋身上的秘密太多了，蝙蝠电脑里他的那份档案至今无法填全。

于是便发生了“蓝甲虫要去拿天蚀之钻，自己来做掩护”的蝙蝠侠和“我来吸引注意力，蝙蝠侠你去拿石头”的蓝甲虫在敌人跟前，一脸严肃地鸡同鸭讲的场景。

几秒钟后，总算发现不对之处的蝙蝠侠浑身冒黑气，“你就不能稍微靠谱一次？”

顶住可怕的蝙蝠气场，泰德很是硬气地反驳，“你还好意思说，亏我们当初还当过几年队友，你连我的手势都看不懂！”

“你以为我是金色先锋吗，除了他谁能搞懂你这——”话一出口，蝙蝠侠自己也愣了。  
他为什么要提到金色先锋，对方从来没有加入过JLI，他们也从没做过队友。

蝙蝠侠少有地陷入了困惑之中，比他掌握了更多情报的泰德却立刻反应过来，这正是视差魔在消失点重写时间线的证明——他们的记忆已经出现了细微的偏差。

“你不是这样的人，先锋。和我一起去阻止哈尔，一切还来得及。”泰德恳切地劝说道。

“……你不懂，泰德。这是我要献给你的，一个能让你健康幸福地活到儿孙满堂的年纪的完美的世界。”  
而他的愿望并不止步于此，他要让所有宇宙中的蓝甲虫都能活下来。

关键时刻，活宝蓝甲虫的不靠谱属性再次浮出水面，“呃，我觉得两个孩子就够了。”  
再多他怕友人过于辛苦。

闻言，掠夺者唇边的弧度扭曲了一瞬。他攥紧拳头，忍住胸中升腾起的妒火，尽量若无其事地打趣道，“怎么？芭芭拉不同意要更多的孩子吗？”

“从刚才就想说了，你在胡扯些什么呢？”  
简单处理了下伤口便匆忙赶过来的金色先锋听到这话，连忙捍卫起自己作为正牌男友的主权，“泰德爱的人明明是我！”  
才不是他曾经的假想情敌——“神谕”芭芭拉·戈登！

掠夺者怔住了。

过了会，他声音艰涩地反驳道，“不，这不可能，泰德怎么会……你在骗我，你居然敢用这种事情戏弄我！”说到最后，他愈发愤怒，身上也在同一时间闪耀起紫色的光。  
感受到“爱”的剧烈波动，星蓝石的灯兽“掠夺兽”探出丑陋而可怖的头颅，和天蚀争夺起宿主体内的位置。

“该死，你是故意的！”

自以为识破了金色先锋的意图，掠夺者抬起手，毫不留情地将“过去的自己”打飞出去。

掠夺者喘了几口粗气，勉强将以他自身为战场的天蚀和掠夺兽镇压下去后，小心翼翼地向友人解释，“不要听他胡说，泰德，我们一直是最好的……泰德？为什么你要这么看着我？”

为什么要用这样悲伤而痛苦的眼神看着他？

“我爱的人是迈克尔·卡特，从来都是他。”

“你是在跟我开玩笑吗，泰德？这不好笑……不，这不可能，这不是真的！”掠夺者不断摇着头，向后退去。

“别自欺欺人了。你，不，我就是个胆小鬼。”  
金色先锋重新飞回泰德身边，和友人并肩而立。  
他有些害羞又很是得意地挺了挺胸，语调暗含炫耀之意，“我们已经正式交往一年多了，等选好婚礼场地就去结婚！”

收到友人暗示的眨眼，泰德好笑又无奈地挽住他的手臂，配合自家男友秀恩爱的举动。

被连番挑衅又骤然听闻“自己和泰德在一起了”此等惊天消息的掠夺者情绪大起大落，差点一口气没上来，当场厥过去。

而收到反馈的爱之灯兽则兴奋地翻滚起来，把跟它争抢宿主的天蚀一屁股挤到角落。  
这一变化亦映射在掠夺者身上，他胸前属于天蚀的弯月印记正在逐渐消退，被紫色的八芒星重新覆盖。

身为爱的实体的星蓝石灯兽突如其来的攻击性不在掠夺者的计划之中。

天蚀是他用来锚定这个时空所需要的必不可少的条件。  
如果天蚀被灯兽压制到不得不彻底变回天蚀之钻的状态，他被驱逐出当前时间线的可能性就大大增加了——只要天蚀之钻不在他的手中，他便无法在这里继续停留。

就你这样还想对付幽灵？掠夺者在心里怒骂天蚀。

然而这位堕落的上帝的愤怒之灵除了给予他一点愤怒的反馈外，居然颓废躺倒，任灯兽在他身上各种蹦跶也不再动弹了。  
天蚀最近流年不利，先是在52期间惨遭幽灵暴打，连前任宿主简·罗琳的躯体都给弄丢了，又在锐奇虫族的温和派入侵地球的时候，被三代蓝甲虫和崔西十三这对小情侣联手击败，曾身为宇宙间最强力量之一的牌面丢得一干二净，最近更是连脾气都没有了。

好在天蚀虽然有罢工的嫌疑，却还是兢兢业业地用幻象和邪念引诱着在场的人自相残杀，不然掠夺者还得想办法应付正义联盟他们。

一时间，掠夺者竟拿不断向他发动“精神攻击”的蓝金组合束手无策。  
他当然不会伤害他的朋友，也不想为了让脸皮厚到无耻的另一个自己闭嘴而干掉对方，从而制造什么时间悖论。

察觉到掠夺者身上的破绽，之前一直故意伪装成被天蚀控制的状态，以此放松敌人警惕的瑞普·亨特按下通讯器上的某个按钮，自己也在同一时间举起枪，对准掠夺者手中的天蚀之钻。

隐藏在暗处的斯基茨收到进攻信号，一边催眠自己“我是个冷酷无情的机器人”，一边启动了内置的所有枪械。踏浪者正是死于被冥思螨所寄生的斯基茨的武器之下的。  
永远不要小瞧未来的安保机器人，即使它曾被一个傻乎乎的博物馆夜班保安顺手偷走过。

瑞普射出的子弹和斯基茨的能量炮同时到达，掠夺者被打了个措手不及。  
一位以穿越时空为日常的时间大师从不无备而战，低估瑞普·亨特是他犯下的第一个错误。

而第二个错误则是致命的，掠夺者在泰德身上投注了过多的注意力，竟然在与蝙蝠侠对阵的过程中，没有盯紧对方。

被一位曾在刺客联盟受训、精通一百二十七种格斗术的武术大师近身到突破安全距离可不是闹着玩的。

要抗住蝙蝠侠凌厉且迅猛的攻势的同时，还要留意另一个自己射来的角度刁钻的冲击波，掠夺者逐渐变得应接不暇。

最终将他宁愿受伤也一定要护住的钻石彻底击碎的那个人，却是和他一样，无论在何种情况下，也不愿伤害彼此的挚友。

泰德神色复杂地放下BB枪，走到落败的掠夺者身前，将他揽入怀中。

“为什么？我只是想要你能好好的，我只是，想要所有的你都能幸福……”

“我知道。”  
泰德抬起头，吻了吻那张被泪水沾湿的金属质感的面庞，语调温柔，“我很幸福，谢谢你。”

“……是吗？……那就好……”掠夺者疲惫地笑了笑，放下了心中的不甘。  
他的身影逐渐变得浅淡而虚幻，归位中的时间流正在将来自另一条时间线的“入侵者”驱逐出去，而他本人所带来的影响和改变也会在时间流的自我修复能力下被尽数抹消，不复存在。

掠夺者留恋地凝望着他最爱的人，直到他们被迫分离的那一刻。

掠夺者回到了自己的时空。  
对二十一世纪的人来说，那是末日般的世界。  
他所身处的宇宙即将死去，天空与大地都在燃烧，除了他这个为了达成夙愿，自愿被囚禁在时间尽头的人以外，一切生命都消失了。

掠夺者熟门熟路地在赤红一片的天地间找到他的目标。  
在漫长的时光里开始变得腐朽的防御力场中，墓碑前摆放着星蓝石能量所构造的花束。

他靠着友人的墓碑坐下来，闭上眼睛，静静等待着连时间这一概念亦会消亡的终末的到来。

「也许你认为，如果一个人的大半辈子都用来时间旅行，他就应该明白，光阴易逝。」

「但我认为，正是因为我可以回到过去，我才更难接受这一切。」

「仿佛我几天前才见过泰德·科德，再一转眼，我都快忘记JLI的辉煌是多少年前的事了。」

「一天天，一瞬瞬，一年又一年，世纪更迭，混淆起来，宛如一场大梦。」

「也许，正是因为这样，在如此漫长的时间之后，我依旧对泰德的事情无法释怀。」

「但我想，到最后，我总要妥协。」

「并不是说这伤痛会有分毫减少。实际上，我并不希望这样的痛苦逝去，因为，一旦如此…」

「…那就意味着我忘记了他。而我永远都不会忘记他。」

「只要我还存在于世，只要时间长河还在流淌…」

「…我将永远铭记。」


	40. 惊！前男友蹲号子啦！

刚刚解决了由掠夺者带来的危机，没有留给众人喘息的时间，瑞普·亨特立刻发动了“奇袭”。

强光之后，已经重新返回时间实验室的金色先锋满脸问号。

“呃，瑞普，你为啥用你的小玩意把人都放倒了？”金色先锋指了指瑞普手中的科技装置。

正将怀中处于昏迷状态的米歇尔放到沙发上的瑞普听到这话，甩了他一记眼刀，“你还好意思说，作为时间大师的助手，你的身份必须保密。给我回去把时间旅行须知必考重背一遍。”

瑞普用未来科技消除了在场所有人两小时内的记忆，至于监控记录那边，则由斯基茨负责骇掉。

“未来的自己”肆意搞事，后果却要他来承担。先锋有点委屈地应了，看在瑞普又一次及时赶到，救他于水火之中的份上。

“米歇尔怎么样了？”先锋问。

“别担心，她过一会就能醒过来。”

说起来，他是不是忘了什么？金色先锋摸摸下巴。

慢慢往前捋记忆的他突然僵住了，“等等，你和斯基茨刚刚都不在家里的话，是谁在看护小小虫？”

时间大师心虚地移开了眼神。

而另一边，被超人类间堪称毁天灭地的战斗拆除了百分之八十的建筑的贝尔里夫监狱中，体验了一把连超能力者一生都未必会有一次的时间旅行的麦克斯，一睁眼，发现自己脖子上被套了超能力抑制项圈，此时正被情敌揪着领子，用力按在墙上。

“离他远点，离我的人远点，你听到了吗？”

当一个平日里友善爱笑的人突然冷着脸放狠话时，你最好慎重对待他的警告。

麦克斯扯了扯嘴角，没有在知己知彼的老友面前继续掩饰自己的偏执和疯狂，“不可能。无论他躲到了哪里，我都会找到他。除非我死，不然他永远别想摆脱我。”

泰德的脸色有一瞬间变得十分可怕，可怕到在麦克斯明知道蓝甲虫绝不杀人的情况下，都仍下意识地绷紧了身体，警戒起随时可能到来的致命一击。

但泰德终究是泰德，一个绝不会跨越底线、世间绝无仅有的真正的好人。  
他没有再对麦克斯做些什么，只是在狱警将人押走之前，态度讥讽又有些怜悯地留下一句话。  
“你真可悲。”

…….可悲吗？  
也许在别人看来，追逐不属于自己的虚幻的爱是盲目而愚蠢的。

但有时候，是真是假又有多大区别呢？

即使只是为了虚与委蛇，但他终归真切地拥有过他。他曾将他可望而不可即的恋人锁在身边长达四年之久。

是谁说，只有彼此相爱的人才能在一起？

在狱警们戒备的冰冷视线里，曾以一己之力奏响了“无限危机”序曲的男人低笑起来。

麦克斯·劳德从不受规则摆布。他总能得到他想要的一切。

※

米歇尔清醒时突如其来的哭泣吓坏了她的双胞胎哥哥。

金色先锋有些笨拙地抱住她。  
米歇尔自懂事起就很少再这样向他寻求安慰了，她身上属于哥谭人的坚韧特质令她不愿对任何人示弱，尤其是在一直护着她的哥哥面前。

“这感觉好奇怪……我明明从没有真的见过他，明明只是一场已经开始慢慢从记忆中消退的梦……”

米歇尔哭了好一会才勉强整理好情绪，她对金色先锋道，“我需要弄清楚这是怎么一回事。”她的直觉告诉她，如果错过梦中的那个人，她将抱憾终生。

“还有……”  
说到这里，女子的神色变得复杂起来，她咬住下唇，倔强地直视着自己的兄长，“你当初坚持让我留在二十五世纪，真的只是因为妈妈的健康状况不容乐观吗？”

“你不准我跟你一起回到过去，是不是因为……我会在这里遭遇危险，而你来不及救我？”

金色先锋没有立刻回答而是迟疑了一瞬。

米歇尔敏锐地捕捉到了这个细节，她生气地从沙发中站起身，“我不再是那个躲在你保护伞下的小女孩了！我不是你的负担！你不能擅自决定我的人生，只是因为你觉得这样的安排会对我‘更好’！”

她怒气冲冲地拽过尚未打开的行李箱，她本来是打算带着侄女芮妮在实验室这边留宿几天的，小女孩对在瑞普的黑板上画粉笔画的活动乐此不疲，而她租住的公寓里放不下这么多的黑板。

“告诉芮妮和小小虫，他们的姑姑要到‘过去’散心几天，到时候会带着礼物回来看他们。”米歇尔提着行李箱，留下一句硬邦邦的道别，直接按下时间平台的操作按钮，消失在了原地。

瑞普按住想要追过去的金色先锋，“让她待在过去吧，那样反而比较安全。”

“什么意思 ？”

时间大师将一叠图文并茂的资料递给他，金色先锋光是看到文件的厚度便开始头疼了，“长话短说，需要我做什么？”

“我对你的要求就是，在这期间什么都别做。”

金色先锋狐疑地盯着他，在确认对方的态度是认真的后，反倒坐立不安起来，主动翻看起手中的资料。

“这不是我们当初‘寻找蝙蝠之旅’时看到的壁画吗？”

在全世界都以为蝙蝠侠被达克赛德“杀死”的时候，他的朋友——超人等联盟成员拒绝接受这个事实。他们是正确的，布鲁斯·韦恩并没有死，而是被欧米伽射线带回了过去。

金色先锋挑起眉，“我毫不怀疑，以他的能力，即使是在失忆状态，也能搞出一个‘蝙蝠部落’玩玩，他没准还收了个原始人版本的罗宾当跟班呢。”

“蝙蝠侠回到过去的事不是意外。”  
而黑暗骑士的回归亦不是终结，正相反，那将是一场新的危机的开端。  
瑞普摇摇头，没有再给他那年轻时整天傻乐的父亲解释更多。

“迈奇，你回来了？我有听阿爷的话，把弟弟照顾得很好哦。”午睡过的小女孩揉着眼睛从实验室的卧室里走出来，在看清来人后，欢快地小跑着朝养父扑过去。

金色先锋笑着接住芮妮，把她举高高，“芮妮是个好姐姐，今晚给你烤彩虹小马饼干作为犒劳，好不好？”

“万岁！”

和正义联盟以及沃勒那边交涉完毕，刚回到“家”的泰德看到这一幕，心里登时暖洋洋的，他走过去，把一大一小的两人揽入臂弯中。  
他如今为之奋战的理由又多了一个：他的家庭。

泰德和友人对视一眼，发现彼此瞳中足以将对方融化的爱意快要满溢而出。  
在吻到一起之前，他们默契地一人伸出一只手，把意识到了什么而开始扮鬼脸的芮妮的眼睛捂得严严实实的。

而在一旁被迫围观了全场的时间大师只能自己伸手挡住这足以闪瞎人眼的爱情的光芒了。

※

“看来你是不准备跟我抢这次的独家专访了？”  
星球日报八卦娱乐栏的记者——凯特·格兰特在茶水间门口截住她的同事兼职场上的良性竞争对手，语气中暗含挑衅。

“比起采访某个目标是把自己的照片印在每一个包装盒上的哗众取宠的‘超级反派’，我更想写点实事，比如来自低收入家庭的孩子的教育问题。”露易丝·莱恩啜饮一口杯中热气腾腾的咖啡，慢悠悠地回答。

凯特被她不上不下地噎了一下，神色转为羞恼，“那我就提前‘祝贺’你再拿一次普利策奖了，报社的台柱小姐。”  
说罢，她踩着八厘米的高跟鞋，提上装了录音笔和笔记本的皮包，朝电梯走去，走之前倒也不忘把露易丝递给她的零食能量棒拿上。

金色先锋和星球日报约定的采访地点是纽约一家提供堂食服务的桑多乐（Sundollar）连锁店。

近距离看时，这位美貌和不靠谱同样出名的怪盗更让人目眩神迷了。

凯特·格兰特花了整整一分钟的时间才从把眼睛从那张闪闪发光、充满魅力的笑脸上移开来，重新看向提前写好的提问稿。  
“那么，金先生。请问您在邮件中提到的，想要通过星球日报，向公众传达的重要事项是什么呢？”

“我决定结束我的怪盗生涯了，就从今天起。”

女记者手中的原子笔“啪嗒”一声掉在了桌上。

“对孩子们来说，小偷可不算是个好榜样。”见她一脸震惊的表情，金色先锋多解释了一句。

“你说得……对。”凯特定了定神，将笔记本翻到全新空白的一页。  
她之前准备的问题这下子都用不上了，不过这没什么，临场发挥才是她的拿手好戏。  
“那么您以后还会继续使用‘金色先锋’这个代号，活跃在公众视野中吗？”

“当然。我是说，我身上还背着不少代言呢，提前解约可是会让我连底裤都赔出去的。”

凯特被他诙谐的大实话逗得笑了起来，“如果不是以反派身份行动的话，是不是意味着您会成为一位义警？就和正义联盟中那些行侠仗义的英雄们一样？”

“唔，比起正义联盟，我更想和蓝甲虫组成一对‘蓝金组合’，在街头打击犯罪。”金色先锋冲着跟拍摄影师的镜头俏皮地眨了眨眼，“听到了吗？甲虫，准备迎接你的新队友吧！”

这一番浪子回头的豪言壮语，外加“多年宿敌终成队友”的狗血剧情激起了凯特久违的少女心，回到报社后，她手速飞快地码完了一篇声情并茂的文章，并成功占据了八卦版面中最为显眼的位置。

两星期后，随着网络上以金色先锋为主角的笑料井喷而出，让帅脸迷得神志不清的女记者终于清醒了。

早就料到这一幕的露易丝伸手拍了拍丧气地趴在办公桌上的同事，“提醒过你了，比起穿着奇装异服到处晃荡，他更适合去娱乐圈拍点无脑的偶像剧。”

“我还是继续粉超人好了……”凯特撇撇嘴，随手转发了顶到她首页的推特。

[蠢事层出不穷！金色先锋！有史以来最为无能的小偷（五年怪盗生涯，战果始终为零），亦是有史以来最为草包的披风斗士！]


End file.
